She is the Sunlight
by Ju Mascarenhas
Summary: Eles sempre acreditavam no sol. Mesmo quando ele não estava brilhando.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Acordei meio grogue, cansada e irritada também. Não foi uma noite nada agradável se quer saber. Na verdade eu não dormi nada, mesmo depois de ficar horas chorando silenciosamente para não acordar as minhas amigas. E cochilar não conta. Conta? Mas mesmo assim, devo ter dormido uns nove, dez minutos no máximo. E, se eu fechasse os olhos, tinha um pesadelo ou um sonho estranho. Isso foi quase a madrugada toda, porque eu não citei a parte em que eu me preparei pra dormir. Era uma da manhã e eu ainda fazendo dever. Quando estava quase amanhecendo, eu consegui dormir, um sono pesado sem sonhos. Sem sonhos que eu me lembre, porque diz que a gente sonha toda noite.

Fiquei na cama de olhos fechados, sempre cochilava de novo, mas pra minha tristeza acordava. Na verdade, na verdade mesmo, eu tava esperando sumir, ou morrer. Credo. Estou me sentindo melodramática demais. E a razão disso tudo, a razão porque choro feito uma menina boba e frágil, porque eu não durmo tendo pesadelos - dos quais eu não quero lembrar agora - só tem dois nomes: Teddy Lupin.

Mas que droga. Será que só de pensar no nome desse estúpido menino eu tenho que me sentir ofegante e os meus olhos lacrimejarem? Será que ele não me faz sentir mais nada além disso? Como eu odeio amá-lo tanto assim. Como eu odeio sofrer por ele tanto assim. Estou me sentindo uma menina idiota, ridícula e frágil. Não gosto disso. Não quero mais brincar de amar Teddy. E muito menos de sofrer por ele.

Vou esquecê-lo ou não me chamo Victorie Weasley. Sei que vai ser difícil, mas vou conseguir, estou disposta a isso. E também não preciso me preocupar com a parte dele, já que durante todo esse tempo que nós nos conhecemos, ele nunca me tratou como nada mais que uma parente, uma prima. Seria essa a melhor maneira de representar o nosso convívio. Pensei em irmã, mas não chegamos a ser íntimos como irmãos – bem que eu queria. Realmente primos é a melhor definição, ele nunca mostrou um sentimento a mais que isso. É educado e gentil comigo, mas nada diferente do que é com as outras mulheres da família. A última vez que nós conversamos eu até me assustei, porque foi uma conversa longa e divertida, e só estávamos eu e ele na casa da minha avó, nas férias escolares. Foi bom, mas não vi nada de mais nos seus olhos, que me olhavam como se eu fosse uma prima e nada mais. Isso era triste, mas já ficava satisfeita apesar de tudo. Era mais fácil de encarar isso como se fosse um amor platônico.

Levantei da cama e olhei no meu relógio de pulso que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Fiquei assustada, já estava quase na hora do almoço, acho que nunca fiquei tanto tempo na cama. Ainda bem que é sábado e terminei todos os deveres na noite passada. Nem dá pra acreditar que terminei tudo, essa é a nossa primeira semana de aula e esses professores já nos enchem de deveres. Bem que papai falou que quinto ano não é fácil. Já estava cansada de 'palestra' sobre os N.O.M's.

Fui ao banheiro e me lavei, escovei os dentes e sequei meus cabelos. Fiquei olhando meu reflexo no espelho. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e eu estava com olheiras, não ia descer para almoçar assim. Voltei para o dormitório, me vesti, peguei a varinha e voltei ao banheiro. Lancei um feitiço de beleza para disfarçar o meu rosto e o resultado foi ótimo, nem parecia que tinha ficado a noite toda acordada chorando. Fiz uma nota mentalmente para agradecer a Hermione, mulher do meu tio Ron, por me ensinar a lançar esse feitiço. Hermione, graças a Merlim, é muito inteligente e sabe alguns feitiços, poções e azarações muito úteis, me ajudavam bastante.

Fiquei por mais um momento olhando o meu reflexo no espelho. Eu era considerada um das meninas mais bonitas da escola. Mas eu não achava isso, eu gostava de mim, não tinha o que reclamar, mas havia muito mais mulheres bonitas do que eu nessa escola. Meu cabelo gigante e loiro-prateado e meus olhos azuis comuns era o que eu mais gostava. Sempre fui maior que todo mundo, mas agora todo mundo era maior que eu. Isso era meio irritante quando virava motivo de chacota.

Desci para a sala comunal, mas, pra minha tristeza, estava vazia. Nenhuma das minhas amigas estavam lá, e eu não queria descer sozinha em meus pensamentos para o salão principal. Queria me distrair. A tentação de subir, pegar meu violão e ir para o jardim foi grande. Normalmente quando estava sozinha, ou queria me distrair, o pegava e saía tocando, podia ficar tocando horas que eu nem percebia. Isso me acalmava, relaxava. Eu esquecia o mundo à minha volta. Só tinha eu, meu violão e mais ninguém. Podia mesmo fazer isso agora, mas eu tinha que dar um sinal de vida.

Fui para o salão principal com meus devaneios. Chegando lá, vi Cristina e Amélia sentadas ao meio da mesa da Grifinória. Elas me viram e acenaram. Sorri pra elas.

- Graças a Merlim você acordou. Morri de preocupação, já ia lá te acordar pra ver se você estava bem. – Amélia disse parecendo aliviada. De todas, ela era a que mais se preocupava com a gente.

- Desculpe Mia. Não dormi direito essa noite. Quando peguei no sono já era de manhã. - disse me sentando ao lado de Cris e de frente pra Mia

- Nós percebemos. Quando acordei até me assustei olhando pra você. Você estava simplesmente chorando enquanto dormia. Entrei em pânico. – Agora Amélia estava com uma face preocupada.

- Calma Mia, eu já estou bem. Isso foi passado, não precisa se preocupar. Se der tudo certo, não vai mais me ver assim. – Dei um sorriso pra ela, confortando-a. Estava faminta e não sabia, só quando me servi do banquete que percebi.

- Como assim? Foi passado, não te ver assim mais? – Cristina disse com certa curiosidade.

- Decidi que vou parar de sofrer por ele de uma vez por todas. Cansei disso tudo, cansei de me sentir boba, frágil, ridícula. Cansei.

- O quê? Você esta decidida a esquecer o Lupin? – sussurrou Cristina. Quase não escutei.

- Sim. E, por favor, não diga esse nome. Ainda é difícil pra mim. – Olhei para a comida, impedindo que elas olhassem a tristeza em meus olhos. Era ainda realmente difícil mesmo, tomar essa decisão.

- Pra ser sincera, fico feliz em ouvir isso, Vicky. Estava cansada de te ver triste, sofrendo pelos cantos e a gente não podendo fazer nada. Dói na gente o seu sofrimento. – Mia disse. Olhei pra ela quando disse isso, ela estava sorrindo e eu sorri também. Era bom saber que minha decisão não ia beneficiar só a mim.

- Tudo o que a gente puder fazer pra te ajudar, a gente vai, amiga. – Cris falou parecendo que tava disposta mesmo a me ajudar. Olhei pra ela e sua expressão era a de quem tirou um peso das costas. Não imaginava que meu sofrimento incomodava tanto minhas amigas.

- Obrigada meninas, não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês. Mas vamos mudar se assunto. Onde está Sarah?

- Aaaah! Boa pergunta. Estávamos na sala comunal quando ela saiu correndo e até agora não a vimos. – Mia falou enquanto olhava para os lados. Ela demorou o seu olhar um pouco na direção onde ficam as mesas dos professores, e olhou pro outro lado. Mas antes que eu pudesse seguir o olhar dela pra ver o que ela observava, ela acenou pra alguém na entrada do salão. – Falando da bruxa, olha quem está vindo.

- Olá meninas. Olha quem acordou, dormiu mais que a cama, foi, Dona Victorie? – Sarah disse com animação. E sentando ao lado de Mia.

- Acho que sim. Onde você estava?

- Na biblioteca. Tinha esquecido meu trabalho de poções lá ontem. Revirei aquela biblioteca toda procurando, ainda bem que achei. Não ia gostar nada de fazer outro. Aí fui até a sala comunal guardar ele e vim direto pra cá. E quando entrei percebi uma coisa interessante.

- O quê – Eu, Cristina e Amélia perguntamos juntas, a curiosidade tomando conta.

- Teddy Lupin estava olhando pra você. Estava não, está. – Ela disse olhando para a direção da mesa dos professores. Com toda a certeza ele estava ali.

Corei e olhei pra baixo, resistindo à tentação de olhar pra ele. Estava com a sensação de que não ia gostar do que visse em seus olhos. Por que será que ele estava me olhando? Que eu saiba não há nenhum motivo pra isso. Pelo menos que eu saiba, né? Por Deus. Porque esse menino tá olhando pra mim? Será que ele escutou a minha conversa com as meninas e quer dificultar as coisas? Não, claro que não. Ele devia estar longe e nós nem se quer falamos o nome dele. Não alto o suficiente para que todo mundo pudesse ouvir, foi bem baixo por sinal. Eu estava ficando louca e me aprofundando nos meus pensamentos, quando a voz de Amélia me despertou e eu a olhei, ainda resistindo à tentação.

- Eu reparei isso também. Mas como Vicky disse que está determina a esquecê-lo, e vi que em seus olhos que ela está mesmo, deixei de lado e nem comentei. - ela olhou pra mim – Se você quer mesmo isso, e eu sei que quer é melhor começar desde agora.

Sarah me olhou com surpresa

-Oh! Eu não sabia dessa sua decisão, Vicky. Se você tivesse me contado eu nem teria falado com você. Desculpa.

- Que isso Sarah. Sem problemas. Você não sabia da minha decisão. Não esquenta amiga – dei um sorriso e uma piscadela pra ela. Ela riu com alívio nos olhos.

Alguns minutos de silêncio. Isso me incomodava.

- E quer saber também, nem ligo mais. – Menti e não as convenci. Não falaram nada, só me encararam.

- É sério. – Tentei convencer mais a mim mesma do que elas, mas mesmo assim, não adiantou muita coisa.

Terminamos de almoçar e fomos para sala comunal, subi ao dormitório e peguei meu violão, a súbita vontade de tocar estava me irritando.

Sentei na poltrona ao lado da lareira e comecei a tocar '_Us of Lesser Gods_' do _Flogging Molly_, mas só a melodia, bem baixinho para relaxar. E então comecei a admirar minhas amigas.

Sarah estava deitada no chão na minha frente, de barriga pra baixo e lendo um livro do qual eu não sabia o nome. Devia ser um romance, ela ama romance. Sarah é do meu tamanho. Tem os cabelos longos, leve e delicadamente ondulados, repicado, sem franja, até a cintura, castanho escuros. Seu rosto é lindo, uns dos mais bonitos da escola. Olhos azuis escuros, nariz pequeno, fino e empinado, boca grande, carnuda, mas não carnuda demais. Se eu não a conhecesse, diria que era uma daquelas mulheres maravilhosas que se vê em revista de moda trouxa. Era divertida e engraçada. Se você quer uma companhia para se divertir, é com ela mesma, uma ótima amiga em todos os sentidos. Agora ela sorria para o livro. O sorriso dela também era bonito, pra variar um pouco.

Cristina estava sentada no chão apoiando a cabeça na perna de Mia. Cantarolava uma música que me deu a impressão de ser a que eu tocava, mas não consegui escutar direito. Cristina também é bonita. Parece uma mulçumana. Sobrancelha grossa e perfeita. Nariz grande, mas nada exagerado. Sua boca tinha forma de coração, eu adoro o desenho da sua boca. Cabelos comprido, liso e escuro, quase preto, com uma franja que cai de lado. Para o lado direito, porque, como ela mesma diz, pro lado esquerdo ela fica parecendo uma boba, uma sem sal. Mas ela que diz. Olhos castanhos. Morena alta e bonita. Tinha uma covinha ao lado direito do rosto, um charme. Era uma boba alegre, ria de tudo. Nunca a vi de mau-humor, e era bem prestativa e engraçada.

Amélia estava sentada no sofá, era quase uma albina. Ruiva claro quase loira, dos cabelos encaracolados da raiz até as pontas, cheio, que ia até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Olhos azuis vivos, perfeitos. Boca pequena e rosada. Algumas sardas pelo rosto. Um nariz de dar inveja. Era pequena, mais baixa do que meu um metro e sessenta e seis. Se um dia você quiser pedir conselhos e desabafar, não há pessoa melhor. É a mais responsável de nós quatro e sabe ler nossa expressão muito bem, até melhor do que eu gosto de admitir. Ela ria e brincava com cabelo de Cris. Não tinha amigas melhores que as minhas. Elas eram perfeitas em todos os modos e sentidos.

Despertei da minha admiração quando Teddy Lupin entrou pelo retrato. Nossos olhos se encontrando, fazendo-me esquecer até da musica que eu tocava em meu violão.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoas :D. Essa é a minha primeira fic publicada aqui. Então espero que gostem. Eu acho que o primeiro cap ta muito xoxo HAHA, apesar de pessoas falarem que não, mas isso é vocês quem vão me dizer (Y). E o resto da fic vai estar muito bom, prometo. Esse é só para começar mesmo. Volto a att aqui o mais rápido possível, ok?

Um beijo gigante pra minha beta mais linda, Rá. Se não fosse ela eu não estaria aqui. _Te amo demais da conta flor_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

- Oi, Vicky. – Teddy me cumprimentou dando um sorriso lindo que me deixou boba. Será que ele não podia facilitar as coisas pra mim? – Cristina, Amélia, Sarah. – Ele completou.

- Oi, Teddy – Retribuímos o cumprimento em uníssono.

- Posso me sentar com vocês? – Ele perguntou simplesmente.

Bom, ele realmente não ia facilitar as coisas pra mim. Não hoje. Lá se iam as chances de eu começar a cumprir a promessa que fiz pra mim mesma. A decisão que eu mesma tomei. Ele estava mais lindo que nunca com os cabelos escuros, bagunçadinhos espetados para todos os lados. No autentico estilo Harry Potter. Ele continuava a me olhar com aquele sorriso maravilhoso que deixava de pernas bambas, o sorriso que eu mais gostava, o meu sorriso lindo. Passei a mão pelos cabelos para não ser obrigada a balançar a cabeça e tirar aqueles pensamentos dela.

- Claro Teddy. Não precisa nem perguntar – Cris o respondeu.

Ok, ok. Eu admito. Amei ele ter sentado na poltrona ao meu lado, mas não gostei das borboletas começarem a bater as assas no meu estômago. Preferia muito mais que elas ficassem paradas e quietas. Ele começou a me encarar e eu desviei os olhos, fingindo que afinava atentamente o violão. Respirei fundo e pensei em me controlar pra não corar. Quer dizer, não corar muito. E, para a minha imensa alegria, as borboletas começaram a bater as assas com mais violência. Muito obrigada.

Realmente. Se ele continua-se desse jeito, me olhando no almoço, se convidando pra sentar comigo e as minhas amigas, e me fazendo ficar mais vermelha do que os cabelos do meu pai quando fica me encarando, então não ia se fácil não, não mesmo. Mas eu estava disposta a isso, não estava? Estava, estava sim. Eu tinha que querer isso, para o meu próprio bem. Quem eu tava querendo enganar, em? Não basta só tentar, tem que querer também. E eu queria? Queria, acho que queria. Algumas horas atrás eu estava tão convencida... Mas ele não estava sentado ao meu lado.

Minha cabeça ficou cheia de perguntas sem repostas. Algumas eu queria, mas outras não. Porque ele está assim? Ele nunca teve essas atitudes antes. Se convidar pra sentar, mesmo quando estava sem os seus amigos, como estava agora. Eu e as meninas tínhamos o hábito de ficar no salão comunal e ele sempre passava - sozinho ou acompanhado - e só o que fazia era cumprimentar. O que eu sempre tive a sensação de que era por mera educação. E dessa vez não, dessa vez parecia que ele tinha todo o prazer do mundo em vim cumprimentar, se sentar e bater um longo papo. Será que a nossa conversa na Toca influenciou isso? Aumentou a nossa simples amizade? Não, isso não. Porque se fosse isso, ele já tinha vindo conversar antes, bem antes. Já faz uma semana que estamos em Hogwarts e eu tenho total certeza que essa é a primeira vez que a gente conversa. Tirando os 'Oi Vicky. Oi Teddy'. Será que ele estava querendo alguma amiga minha? Lógico, porque não? Elas eram perfeitas.

- E aí, Teddy? O que conta de novo? – Sarah quebrou o silêncio, não tirando os olhos do livro e tomou minha atenção. Tenho que me lembrar de dar um beijo nela. Não queria continuar com os meus devaneios.

- Nada de mais – Ele disse desapontado – A vida está tão parada, não acha?

- Sim. – Sarah concordou – Precisamos de mais emoção.

Eu a olhei incrédula. Mais emoção? _Mais emoção?_ Se eu tivesse mais emoção ia explodir em mil pedacinhos. Senti os olhos de Teddy lendo minha expressão. Tentei disfarçar.

- Você não acha, Vicky? Não concorda? – ele me perguntou com curiosidade.

- Hum – Parei para pensar e o olhei – Não. Acho que a vida já está bem emocionante com esse tanto de trabalho em apenas uma semana e com os professores querendo nos enlouquecer. Eu sei, não é lá uma emoção boa, mas já é alguma coisa. – concluí com uma careta e balancei a cabeça. Que tipo de resposta era essa? Totalmente ridícula.

Ele viu minha decepção pela resposta e riu.

- Acho que você está certa. Olhando de certo ângulo. – ele me deu uma piscadela

- É. Eu sei - concordei e sorri.

Ele riu e eu ri junto. Era tão gostosa a sua risada, boa de escutar. Paramos quando alguém o chamou.

- Hei, Ted. – Eram os amigos dele: Kurt McMadson e Max Thompson.

O trio estava completo. Os três são o sonho de consumo de quase toda a população feminina de Hogwarts. Eram os genros que toda mãe queria e blá, blá, blá. Mas o mais engraçado é que eles não se aproveitam disso. Eles não são uns galinhas que se acham, como outros garotos do castelo que são muito feios e pegam quase todo mundo. Teddy, Kurt e Max tem tudo pra ser e não são. Eu gosto disso.

Kurt McMadson não era alto, mas também não era baixo, magro, um pouco forte. Olhos castanhos escuros da mesma cor do cabelo que era baixinho e esperadinho. Sabe quando rapa a cabeça que quando ta crescendo fica todo pra cima espetado? Suas costeletas eram grandes, iam ate a metade da bochecha e tinha um pouco de barba embaixo do queixo. Sua boa era fina e rosadinha. O seu estilo punk com all star e suspensório era o que eu mais gostava. Sabe aquele cara que quando passa não a força da natureza que te impeça de olhar e babar? Ta ai, esse cara era Kurt.

Max Thompson também é bonitão. Alto, forte, musculoso por causa do quadribol. Um corpo escultural. Olhos azuis levemente esverdeados. Cabelo preto, um corte normal, nem muito grande, mas também não é muito curto, e bagunçadinho. Ele sorria, e seu sorriso era lindo, sedutor, com covinhas. Tem uma barba rala e mal feita e sua pele é morena bem clara. Pode-se dizer que ele era o bonitão da série de TV trouxa e que a música 'moreno alto, bonito e sensual' foi inspirada nele.

Eles são simpáticos e educados. Kurt é um pouco tímido, mas com o passar do tempo ele virava o Kurt-divertido-demais. Já Max é engraçado, não passo dois segundos sem rir dele. Eu já os tinha visto no corredor do castelo algumas vezes e nunca deixei de admirá-los. No meu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, eles foram passar o natal com Teddy na Toca, e então começamos a conversar e até hoje somos amigos. Sempre me torturei porque era mais amiga dos amigos de Teddy do que do próprio. Sempre que eu me encontrava com os dois, Teddy nunca estava perto. Ou estava, mas ficava totalmente indiferente, isso sempre me incomodava. Até que um dia parei de ir até eles e deixei que eles viessem até mim, mas sempre só Kurt e Max. Nunca Kurt, Max e Teddy.

- Piquitita – Max gritou me assustando de propósito. Ele sempre dava um jeito de me irritar, ele tinha esse dom, fazia parte do seu esporte favorito e ele sempre me chamava de Piquitita, sempre.

- Você um dia vai me matar. – reclamei – E tomara que você morra junto comigo, só que de remorso e não de susto.

- Que coisa ruim de desejar para alguém. – ele disse e eu não respondi.

- Minha Veela – Kurt disse, me dando uma piscadela. E por algum acaso eu mencionei que ele quase teve um infarto quando descobriu que eu sou meio veela? No natal ele só ficava admirando a minha mãe, ele já sabia que eu era sua filha. Até que chegou uma hora que ele brincou falando que ela só podia ser meio veela. Quando eu concordei, e disse que eu também sou, ele quase caiu da cadeira. Depois disso, ele me chama de minha veela às vezes. Confesso que isso levanta o meu ego. Não é todo dia que você é chamada de 'minha' por um cara lindo desse, não mesmo.

- Cala a boca, Kurt. – Eu me fingi de irritada, se ele sequer pensasse que eu gostava de ser chamada assim, ele não ia me deixar em paz.

Ele riu e se sentou no braço direito da minha poltrona. Max sentou ao lado de Mia no sofá começando a atrapalhar ela e a brincar com o cabelo de Cris. Ela ria e dava tapinhas de brincadeira em Max junto com Cris. Sarah ainda estava deitada de barriga para baixo lendo o seu livro, e, percebendo que eu a fitava, ela me olhou e deu um sorriso. Depois olhou um pouco para a cima, corou, dava para ver suficientemente em sua pele branca, e rapidamente desviou o olhar parecendo que nunca tinha tirado a sua atenção do livro. Eu sabia o que era aquilo, eu a conhecia bem demais para não reconhecer aquele ato. Olhei na direção em que ela olhara e o que eu deduzia aconteceu. Kurt estava a olhando intensamente. Ele a olhava como se ela fosse a coisa mais linda e preciosa que ele já viu na vida, como se quiser ela pra ele, do jeito que a gente vê em filme, mas não acredita que existe, de um jeito que a gente lê as descrições em livros e acha impossível. A olhava de um jeito bobo e muito apaixonado. Todo mundo sabia que ele era completamente apaixonado por ela, menos Sarah, ela insistia que não tinha nada e fingia que não via. Nesse ponto de vista, ela era uma completa idiota. Era bonito ver ele a olhando. Deve ser bonito pra quem vê de fora. Não sei como ficaria se alguém ficasse me olhando assim.

Sarah estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha, eu sabia que ela sentia os olhos dele nela. Então resolvi ajudar. Voltei minha atenção para o violão, fingindo terminando de ver se suas cordas estavam mesmo afinadas, e pigarreei alto. Olhei pra cima, quase todos olhavam pra mim, mas aquilo não foi tão constrangedor. Em geral, odeio ser o centro das atenções. Olhei pra Sarah e lhe mandei uma piscadela, ela sorriu grata.

- Pára de fingir que esta afinando isso, – Kurt protestou. Esqueci que ele também tocava, não dava pra fingir perto dele. – e toca alguma coisa boa aí pra gente.

-Claro – eu concordei em tocar. Em geral só tocava para os meus amigos e familiares, pessoas que eu tenho uma real intimidade. Como eu mesma disse, não gosto de ser o centro das atenções.

Pensei em uma banda e a única que veio na cabeça foi _Blitzkid_. Então pensei em tocar a música _The Fog_ na versão acústica deles, eu sabia que Kurt gostava, pois o próprio me apresentou-a falando que era uma das que ele mais gostava e deixando escapar que era um das de Teddy também. Balancei a cabeça para desviar aquele pensamento e comecei a tocar. Kurt fez um 'yeaah, essa é boa' e Teddy se inclinou pro meu lado. Se eu não me entrego completamente à música, eu não ia conseguir cantar, só tocar a melodia. Então foi o que eu fiz, fechei os olhos e me entreguei.

Me empolguei um pouco tocando _The Night Pat Murphy Died,_ do _Great Big Sea,_ e quase arrebentei a corda do violão, então resolvi parar, permitindo-me voltar à realidade de vez. Essa já era a quarta música que eu tocava, e no começo de cada uma o Kurt fazia um comentário construtivo sobre meu gosto musical. Teddy, porém, ficou me encarando o tempo todo enquanto eu tocava, eu podia sentir os seus olhos no meu rosto, e, às vezes, os meus olhos se encontravam com os dele me fazendo corar um pouco. Nunca tivemos uma troca de olhares antes. Lembrei que Teddy nunca tinha me visto tocar, porque quando eu tocava para família era para poucos, e todo mundo sabia que não gostava de um público grande, então quando tinham festas e celebrações eles nunca me pediam pra tocar, graças ao meu Merlim. E Teddy ia muito pra casa da vovó. Agora me pergunto por que ele nunca viu. Mas eu tinha total certeza que ele sabia que eu tocava, mesmo que nunca tivesse visto.

- Você toca muito bem. – Teddy me elogiou – Sabia que você tocava, mas não que era tão bem.

Ok. Ele não sabe legiminência, sabe?

- Eeeer... – corei, e muito – Não é tão bem assim, mas obrigada.

- Modesta essa minha amiga – disse Cris. Ela estava sorrindo pra mim como quem diz 'Olha, ele está te elogiando', e eu desviei o olhar, não gostava do que ele estava fazendo. Isso ia ser difícil depois, muito difícil.

- É sério, – Teddy disse rindo – Você toca bem mesmo.

Dei um sorriso de obrigada misturado com vergonha. Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Comecei a conversar com Kurt para evitar o assunto de 'Eu toco bem', mas foi totalmente em vão. Ele e Max começaram a fazer suas típicas piadinhas sobre Vicky. Tudo que tinha a ver comigo eles conseguiam fazer piada e, honestamente, se não fosse sobre mim ia ter até uma graça, mas não, não tinha graça nenhuma, não pra mim. Tentei me livrar deles também, mas como Cris é uma boa amiga, ela ajudou com as piadinhas, arrancando gargalhadas de Max. Até Sarah, que nunca largava o seu livro, o deixou de lado para se juntar à festa. E até Mia fazia alguns comentários. Azarei todos eles em pensamento. O único que não falou nada foi Teddy. Ele ria, só ria e mais nada. Pelo menos ele. Mas eu queria que ele fizesse algum comentário bem maldoso para eu poder ficar com muita raiva e esquecê-lo facilmente. Não estava gostando do rumo disso tudo. Com certeza ia doer mais tarde.

Eu fui salva quando Tiago Potter, meu primo, entrou intimando Teddy a jogar quadribol com ele. Ele concordou facilmente. Parecia que queria desaparecer de vista logo, porque o alívio era bem visível nos seus olhos. Ele saiu com Tiago, levando Kurt e Max junto.

Já havia passado muito tempo desde que tínhamos sentado na sala comunal, mas olhando para o céu, através da janela, não estava nem perto de anoitecer. Então dei a idéia de irmos curtir um pouco o sol fraco nos jardins, já que não estava chovendo.

Sentamos no mesmo lugar de sempre: embaixo de uma árvore na margem do lago. Tinha muitos estudantes fora de suas salas comunais hoje. Alguns grupinhos ali e aqui, só que um me chamou a atenção.

Eram da Grifinoria e com toda a certeza eram do sétimo ano. Era o grupo mais perto de nós, mas não foi o [i]grupo[/i] que me chamou a atenção. Foi um garoto que nos encarava descaradamente. Eu não saberia dizer se era alto ou baixo, já que ele estava sentado, e seus cabelos eram loiros, quase brancos, penteados com gel. Não consegui ver a cor de seus olhos, mas tinha certeza de que eram claros. Ele nos olhava com curiosidade, do mesmo jeito que eu o olhava. Aquele rosto me era bem familiar, mas eu não sabia dizer de onde o conhecia. Sala comunal, salão principal, corredores... Não sabia dizer ao certo de onde eu o conhecia, mas nenhum desses lugares óbvios parecia ser o certo.

A minha visão foi bloqueada por uma mão não muito grande, mas também não muito pequena. Era delicada, fazendo aquela clássica brincadeira do 'adivinhe quem é'. Eu sabia muito bem quem era, mas mesmo assim resolvi entrar na brincadeira. Tateei as mãos que tapavam meus olhos, indo com minhas mãos para trás para tatear o rosto bem conhecido, apertei seu nariz e baguncei seus cabelos. Peguei Dominique com um braço e a trouxe para minha frente - era pequena e magra, fácil de carregar - fazendo-a deitar na grama. Rapidamente comecei a fazer cócegas nela. Ela se contorcia e gargalhava. Só parei quando ela estava ofegante, sem ar.

Meus olhos caíram para o garoto novamente e ele estava me fitando e rindo como se tivesse adorado a brincadeira minha e de minha irmã. Deixei pra lá e fitei Dominique.

Ela ainda estava ofegante, com a mão na barriga e com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Ela tinha mais do meu pai do que da minha mãe, mas mesmo assim éramos bem parecidas. Acho que se não fosse pelo cabelo dava até para confundir de longe. Ela suspirou e sua respiração foi voltando ao normal.

- Você quer me matar? – Ela me perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Não irmã, que é isso. – Eu brinquei com ironia.

- É, eu já desconfiava que você não gostasse de mim.

- E o que você anda aprontando, senhorita Dominique? – Perguntou Cris.

- Nada de mais. - Ela disse simplesmente.

Olhei pra ela com uma cara desconfiada. E reparei que Cris, Mia e Sara olhavam com a mesma cara. Dominique tinha o dom de quebrar regras, entrar em confusões e por aí vai.

- Juro. – Dominique disse com uma cara pasma colocando a cabeça no meu colo. Fiz cafuné.

Ela riu e foi acompanhada por todas.

- Posso saber do que vocês estão rindo? – Molly tinha acabado de chegar, se sentando entre Sara e Mia, ficando na minha frente.

Molly era minha prima, filha do tio Percy. A cara do pai, olhos e narizes da mãe, Audrey. Os cabelos também eram do mesmo formato do que de Audrey, mas a cor - pra variar só um pouco - era o laranja típico de quase todo Weasley.

- Estávamos querendo saber o que Dominique está aprontando dessa vez. – eu disse – Duvido nada que você esteja no meio.

Quando eu disse que Dominique tinha o dom para as confusões, esqueci-me de um pequeno detalhe: Ela tinha uma grande ajuda de Molly. As duas eram tipo a versão feminina e não gêmea de tio Jorge e tio Fred. As pessoas ficam impressionadas quando descobrem que elas não puxaram os pais. Também eram amigas inseparáveis, assim como eu, Cris, Mia e Sara. Não se desgrudavam.

- Não estou no meio de nada e não sei o que ela está fazendo. – Molly se defendeu levantando as mãos.

- Vou tentar acreditar em vocês, ok? – Mia disse com cara de desconfiada e um sorriso de lado.

- Vamos parar com esse assunto, por favor? – Dominique disse – O Blauth já está olhando pra cá com uma cara de desconfiado. Não duvido nada que ele acha que a gente está mesmo aprontando alguma, Molly.

- Ele está rondando muito a gente, né? – Molly disse com um tom de reclamação.

- Afinal, quem é Blauth? – Perguntei.

- Sabe o grupo aqui na frente? Que está mais perto? – perguntou Dominique. E eu assenti. – Tá vendo o loirinho com cabelos penteados com gel, que não para de olhar pra cá? Pois é, é ele.

- Ele é monitor? – eu perguntei.

- Sim.

Eu reparei nele novamente, ainda nos encarava. Vi que no seu peito havia o broxe de monitor. Não decidi se ele era bonito ou não. Ele não parava de olhar e isso estava me incomodando.

Então ficamos ali conversando e rindo. Querendo descobrir quem eram os paquera de Molly e Dominique. Nenhuma das duas nos revelou alguma coisa, disseram que não tinham ninguém, com total sinceridade. Então elas se voltaram pra nós. Dominique sabia muito bem de Teddy, mas ela não tocou no assunto, para o meu alívio.

- Caramba, estou com fome – Cris reclamou depois de algum tempo de silêncio.

- Vamos jantar então. – Sarah disse. - Já passou da hora.

- Fui só eu ou vocês também repararam que só sobrou a gente aqui no jardim? – Eu disse olhando para os lados.

Levantamos e fomos caminhando em silêncio para o salão principal. Eu mal entrei e dei de cara com o tal do Blauth nos olhando, sentado na ponta da mesa da Grifinória. Desviei o olhar e segui meu caminho, desconfortável, sentindo os seus olhos nas minhas costas quando passei por ele.

Assim que terminamos de jantar fomos direto para o nosso dormitório. Preparei-me pra dormir e me deitei na cama sem o menor sono. Quando tudo finalmente ficou escuro e em silêncio, as primeiras lágrimas caíram.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom pessoal. Está ai mais um cap para vocês. Espero que gostem desse porque agora que a história começa de verdade. Não fiquem tão curiosas para saber quem é o Blauth, já, já vocês vão saber :D. E o que acharam de Max e Kurt? Gatos demais não? Esses dois vão aprontar muito ainda HASDOHASUID :x

Beijãão :* e _deixem reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Não demorei a dormir depois de chorar. Na verdade não me lembro quando eu adormeci, a chuva caia lá fora e eu a escutava de olhos fechados, esperando o sono vir. Não lembro muito do meu sonho. Teddy estava nele, óbvio, mas o que fazíamos, sobre o que falávamos e onde estávamos eu não fazia a mínima idéia. Se era sem sentido, estranho, triste ou feliz, eu não sabia. A única coisa que sei era que estávamos sozinhos, eu ele e mais ninguém, como sempre era. Quando eu despertei não estava suando frio, ou ofegante, assustada como sempre ficava, e também, como já sabemos, não lembrava nada. Geralmente lembro-me dos meus piores pesadelos como se eu tivesse vivido realmente aquilo, era uma das piores coisas do mundo. Mas eu tenho uma facilidade de ocupar a minha mente com outras coisas então raramente me permito lembrar alguma coisa.

O domingo estava definitivamente com cara de domingo. Passei a maior parte do tempo no dormitório. Lendo, tocando, cochilando, lendo de novo. Depois do almoço andei pelo castelo, vi algumas pessoas, conversei com outras e conclui que o castelo estava realmente vazio. A maioria dos alunos estava na sala comunal de suas devidas casas, curtindo uma preguiça, e resolvi fazer o mesmo. Voltei para o dormitório, cochilei, li, conversei coisas banais com Mia, Sara e Cris. Toquei e voltei a conversar com elas. Como eu disse, um domingo realmente com cara de domingo. Tedioso, preguiçoso, sonolento.

As semanas se passaram rápido demais, não que isso seja ruim, pelo contrário, era bom até demais. Quando dei por mim já estávamos no final de setembro e a um pé de outubro. O mês passou junto com seus pontos positivos e negativos. Positivos porque minha mãe me escreveu contando o mesmo de sempre e mandando lembranças, era bom receber noticias de casa, mesmo sendo as mesmas de sempre. Apesar de tudo não estava com muitos problemas com as matérias desse ano, nem Runas Antigas que era o meu maior desafio havia me dado problemas. E Teddy Lupin passava raramente pela minha cabeça, eu a mantinha ocupada a maior parte do tempo. Os pontos negativos eram que os professores aumentaram a quantidade e o grau de dificuldade dos trabalhos, estava passando mais tempo na biblioteca do que imaginei passar um dia. Andava tão ocupada que até parar para respirar parecia perda de tempo, só de imaginar que dezembro ainda estava longe... O tal garoto, o Blauth, estava começando a me irritar e me deixar envergonhada, ele simplesmente não parava de me olhar, ou melhor, me encarar. Aquilo estava ficando realmente constrangedor e eu estava testando muito do meu autocontrole para não chegar e tirar satisfação com ele. Eu tenho um pouco de raiva do dia em que o percebi olhando pra mim, podia ter deixado essa passar, mas não, tenho que reparar. Maldita hora.

- Ele pode estar até te irritando, Vicky – disse Mia uma noite no dormitório – Mas que ele é lindo, ele é.

- Ele não pára de me olhar. – eu disse para ela – Mesmo ele sendo maravilhoso ele ainda me deixa frustrada e eu acho que estou começando a não gostar dele. Mesmo sem trocarmos meia palavra ou eu sequer saber seu nome.

- Você está é ficando obcecada por ele – Cris disse entre risos, mas quando ela viu minha expressão acrescentou: – Mas quem não iria ficar, não é mesmo? Um homem olhando a gente do jeito que ele te olha. Você devia perguntar pra alguém o nome dele, pelo menos você vai odiá-lo sabendo o nome.

- Nem morta. Eu não vou perguntar pra ninguém. E nem vocês. – eu disse adivinhado o que Sara iria propor. Ela fez uma careta e murmurou um 'idiota' – E... É todo mundo ficaria obcecado mesmo, Sarah.

- Porque eu não ficaria? – Sarah perguntou

- Não é óbvio? – Mia disse – O Kurt te olha assim, e o máximo que você faz é ficar vermelha.

- Vocês vêem coisas, só pode. – Sarah disse e me olhou. Lá vem bomba – É, você deve estar mesmo obcecada pelo Blauth, já que nem no Teddy você fala mais. E em falar em Teddy, ele anda sumido.

Agora ela pegou pesado, ela sabia muito bem que eu estava evitando pensar nele e muito menos falar dele. Mas ela só fez isso para me irritar e me deixar um pouco constrangida e posso garantir que teve sucesso. Mas eu ri, não sei porquê, mas ri. E ela tinha razão, Teddy andava meio sumido, outro ponto negativo, não tinha falado com ele desde o bendito sábado. Nem 'oi' e 'tchau' não estava rolando direito, não o via mais nos corredores e a maioria das vezes eu chegava atrasada para as refeições. Foi na primeira quarta-feira de outubro que eu descobri o motivo do sumiço.

- Não é só você que anda realmente ocupada. – disse Max depois de eu reclamar com ele sobre a carga horária – Nem quando eu estava no quinto ano eu estudei tanto como esse ano. E ainda tem o quadribol, estou ficando louco.

Max é goleiro do time de quadribol da Grifinoria, já Teddy é o artilheiro. O primeiro jogo foi contra a Lufa-Lufa e ganhamos, claro. Não foi um jogo difícil, contra a Lufa-Lufa era sempre fácil. O bom mesmo era contra a Sonserina, a rivalidade entre as casas só deixava o jogo mais excitante e a vitoria mais gostosa, mal esperava para esse dia chegar e eles também. Então, temos que concordar, eles andavam mesmo ocupados e quase ficando loucos.

A quinta-feira já começou tensa. Dormi mais do que devia e por alguns segundos não chego atrasada na primeira aula do dia. Se não fosse Cris eu estaria dormindo até agora. Merlim sabe que eu preciso de uma boa noite de sono. Não que elas estejam ruins, mas acordar cedo e ir dormir tarde é difícil. Dormia literalmente exausta com um sono pesado, era quase uma tortura acordar.

O resto do dia foi à mesma rotina monótona de sempre. O máximo que podia ter acontecido de emocionante foi que me atrapalhei com meus livros, penas e tinta na hora de arrumar as minhas coisas no final da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a ultima aula do dia. Acabei rasgando minha bolsa, e não me pergunte como, porque eu não sei.

- Podem ir – eu disse – Pelo visto eu vou demorar um pouco aqui, eu alcanço vocês.

Mia, Cris e Sara assentiram e se foram dizendo um 'não demore'.

Não era uma má idéia deixar tudo ali jogado em cima da mesa e sair para jantar, mas eu tinha certeza que ia precisar de tudo mais tarde. Com um suspiro tirei tudo que estava dentro da minha bolsa, peguei minha varinha e concertei seu rasgo fazendo-a ficar inteira novamente. Peguei meus livros e os empilhei, coloquei dentro da bolsa, depois penas, tinta e varinha. Até que não foi tão ruim assim. Pendurei-a nos ombros e fui para a porta meio distraída do meu caminho, com a sensação de que estava esquecendo alguma coisa. Ainda andando quando cheguei à porta, eu olhei para a carteira e ela estava vazia. Não estava esquecendo nada, era coisa da minha cabeça.

Foi aí que colidi com alguém ou alguma coisa. Só sei que o impacto foi tanto que caí sentada no chão do corredor e bati minha cabeça na porta da sala que eu tinha acabado de fechar, minha bolsa caindo ao meu lado. Hoje não era meu dia, com certeza que não.

- Desculpe. – disse uma voz masculina e grossa, daquelas de radialista – Você se machucou?

Então eu colidi com alguém e não com alguma coisa. E esse alguém tinha uma voz linda. Eu olhei pra cima e a surpresa veio. Os cabelos loiros, quase brancos, penteados com gel, os olhos claros, cor de mel. Sua expressão não era curiosa como a maioria das vezes, era preocupada. Eu tinha acabado de trombar com o tal garoto, o Blauth. Ele era maravilhoso de perto.

Eu fiquei o fitando por um momento até que lembrei onde eu estava e como eu estava. Sentada no chão do corredor com a cabeça doendo.

- Oh, não. – eu respondi.

Ele estendeu sua mão para me ajudar a me levantar e eu a aceitei de bom grado.

- Obrigada.

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois disso. – ele disse pegando a minha bolsa e me entregando.

- Obrigada – Eu disse de novo.

- Não precisa agradecer.

Dei-lhe um sorriso. Além de bonito o rapaz era educado. Ok, minha irritação com ele estava definitivamente passando.

- Tem certeza que não se machucou? – ele me perguntou.

- Tenho – respondi com outro sorriso para ficar confiante que sim.

- Mas você bateu a cabeça – o garoto disse me analisando – Devia ter levar na ala hospitalar.

- Eu estou bem – eu lhe assegurei – Confesso que a minha cabeça dói um pouco, mas já tive dores piores.

- Tudo bem então.

- Então? Posso saber o seu nome? – eu perguntei não me contando e ele sorriu. Sorriso lindo.

- Blauth – disso eu já sabia – Phillip Blauth.

Ah. Eu tinha imaginado muitos nomes para ele, mas nunca Phillip. Ele definitivamente tinha cara de Phillip.

- Victoire Weasley - eu disse – Mas pode me chamar de Vicky.

- Claro – ele disse como se isso fosse óbvio demais.

Continuamos parados nos fitando e eu ri da situação.

- Então, eu vou. Jantar. É... Tchau – eu disse desconcertada. Que idiotice.

- Eu também. – Phillip disse – Posso te acompanhar?

- Claro.

Fomos andando em silêncio e ele me olhando como sempre, do mesmo jeito se sempre. E isso me incomodava do mesmo jeito de sempre. Resolvi quebrar o silêncio antes que eu saísse correndo de lá igual uma louca agoniada.

- Você não é daqui do Reino Unido, é? - perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio em mente – Blauth não parece ser um nome britânico.

- Alemão – ele explicou – Meus pais se mudaram pra cá a trabalho logo depois de se casarem. Depois de alguns anos eu nasci.

- Fala alemão? – eu perguntei e resolvi explicar imediatamente – É que eu sempre quis falar alemão.

Ele riu.

- Falo sim. Um dia eu te ensino.

- Olha lá, em? Vou cobrar.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte. – ele disse pensativo – Eu te ensino a falar alemão e você me ensina a falar francês.

Opa!

- Como você sabe que eu sei falar francês? – perguntei surpresa

- Sua irmã. – ele disse explicando tudo.

- O que ela andou falando de mim? – eu perguntei meio hesitante.

- De você, nada – ele disse em meio de um sorriso – Ela só mencionou que todos vocês falam francês, por causa da sua mãe ou alguma coisa assim.

- Ah, tá.

- Em falar em Dominique... – ele disse – Estou a estranhando, tem um bom tempo que ela não se mete em confusão. Nem ela e nem a Molly.

E ele tinha razão. As duas não aprontavam uma já fazia um bom tempo, nem me lembro da última. E isso não era uma coisa boa, como monitor ele tinha de estranhar mesmo. Ou as duas tinham tomado um pouco de vergonha e pararam com isso, o que é bem impossível, ou elas estão planejando uma das grandes. Mas eu não ia falar isso pra ele, eu sempre as acobertava. Só quando elas faziam algo realmente muito errado que não, mas para facilitar as coisas, para eu não ficar com consciência pesada, via isso como um dever de irmã mais velha e prima protetora.

- Quem sabe elas não resolveram dar um tempo? – fiz uma pergunta retórica.

- Quem sabe. – ele respondeu pensativo.

- Então me diz. Qual é vantagem de ser monitor?

- Muitas. Pode ficar até tarde andando pelo castelo, tem prioridades, e pode descontar a raiva nos moleques.

- Que maldade – eu fiz uma careta

Ele riu.

- É brincadeira. Não faço isso com os moleques.

- Toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade.

- Nem toda

- Me dê o exemplo de uma.

- Agora você me pegou – ele disse derrotado – Vou arrumar uma e te falo.

- Tudo bem então. Mas eu vou cobrar.

- Estou vendo que você vai ficar o tempo todo atrás de mim me cobrando as coisas que eu falei que iria fazer. – ele disse com um sorriso e meio pensativo, com certeza pensando no ato.

- A minha presença é tão ruim assim?

- Lógico que não. Pelo contrário, é bastante agradável.

- Obrigada.

Continuamos andando em silêncio e ele não voltou a me olhar. E a minha irritação com ele já era totalmente esquecida. Phillip era realmente simpático e lindo, muito lindo. Chegamos ao salão principal e ficamos parados olhando para a mesa da Grifinória. Reconheci o cabelo nada discreto de Mia no meio dos alunos.

- Bom, até mais – eu lhe disse.

- Até mais – ele me deu um sorriso e eu fui andando na direção das meninas.

- Vicky – Phillip me chamou e eu virei para olhá-lo. – Descobri uma.

- Uma...? – perguntei confusa.

- Uma brincadeira que não tem nenhum fundo de verdade.

- Qual é?

- Se eu te falar que eu não gostei de ter trombado com você hoje. - ele disse – Se eu falasse que isso era brincadeira, com toda a certeza ela não tem nenhum fundo de verdade.

Eu sorri pra ele e assenti, depois corri ao encontro das meninas um pouco envergonhada.

- Eu sei, demorei – eu disse vendo as suas expressões quando eu apareci em seus campos de vista – Desculpe, mas é que... Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu.

- Então o que está esperando? – Sarah disse animada – Conta.

- Tudo bem, eu conto – eu lhe disse – Mas só se você não me interromper.

- Porque você sempre me fala isso?

- Deve ser porque você sempre me interrompe...

- Vicky, pára com isso e conta – me interrompeu Cris eu fiz uma careta.

- Eu estava saindo da sala para vir pra cá e trombei com o tal garoto, o Blauth. Eeer... Quer dizer Phillip Blauth.

- Meu Merlim – Mia disse – Você descobriu o nome dele, você conversou com ele! Ele é tão lindo...

- Você tem certeza que não está apaixonada por ele? – Perguntou Cris para Mia.

- Total. Eu só o acho lindo demais, não estou apaixonada por ele. – Mia respondeu.

- Ele não é isso tudo. – Cris contrapôs.

- É porque você não o viu de perto – eu lhes disse - Ele é maravilhoso e tem um sorriso lindo. A voz então, nem se fala.

- Viu? – Mia disse satisfeita.

- Depois você fala que eu te interrompo. – Sarah reclamou – Mas continua, você conversou muito com ele? O que vocês conversaram? Ele foi simpático? Ele te olhou do mesmo jeito de sempre? Como se quisesse te pegar e não largar mais?

- Você pode não ter me interrompido dessa vez, mas que você é a mais curiosa de todas você é. – eu disse – E ele não me olha como se quisesse me pegar e não largar mais.

- Olha sim. – Cris afirmou

- Não olha. – insisti

- A função de negar os fatos aqui é de Sarah, não sua Vicky. – Mia disse.

- Eu não faço isso - disse Sarah.

- Olha aí. – Mia apontou pra Sara – Tá vendo?

Todas riram, até Sarah.

- Deixem a Vicky continuar.

Enquanto estávamos jantando eu contei tudo entre uma garfada e outra, da colisão até a despedida. E eu sei que não é muita informação e que não tem nada de importante, mas elas conseguiram reparar algo no meu relato que eu não vi. Algo como... Não, ele não me olha daquele jeito. Ele me olha com curiosidade, não como se quisesse... Meu Merlim!

- Que dó. – Disse Cris entre risos – Você caiu.

- Você não devia rir, doeu – eu disse – Bom, pelo menos você tá com dó.

- Foi engraçado. – ela disse – Queria estar lá para ver.

- Você com certeza iria rir – eu disse – E do que você não ri?

Ela riu. Que novidade.

- Eu queria saber o que Dominique está aprontando – Sarah disse, ela adora as confusões da minha irmã.

- À noite a gente descobre, quando ela for lá no dormitório com a Molly – eu disse a ela.

Quase toda quinta-feira Dominique e Molly vão ao nosso dormitório à noite nos pôr à par das novidades. Isso quando não acabam acampando por lá.

- Vocês não estão comentando o mais importante – Mia chamou nossa atenção - O que ele disse mesmo, Vicky? Quando falou da brincadeira sem fundo de verdade?

- Ele disse 'Se eu te falar que eu não gostei de ter trombado com você hoje, isso não teria nem um fundo de verdade', alguma coisa assim. – eu disse – Não vejo nada de tão importante assim, ele só foi gentil.

- Acho que ele gosta de você. – Cris disse

- Ah. Eu também gosto dele, conseguiu pontos comigo depois dessa conversa.

- Ele não gosta de você do mesmo jeito que você gosta dele. – Sarah disse

- Não acho isso.

- Você esta passando muito tempo com Sarah. – Mia disse

- Vamos parar por aí, tudo bem? – Sarah chiou.

Saímos do salão principal e fomos tagarelando pelos corredores, passando pelo buraco do retrato e cumprimentando uma mulher gorda levemente irritada.

A sala comunal estava cheia de alunos, alguns conversando, outros fazendo trabalhos, era sempre assim quando terminava o jantar. Uma pessoa em questão me chamou a atenção. Teddy Lupin estava sentado no sofá, concentrado em um violão, as sobrancelhas juntas e os cabelos compridos, entre o queixo e os ombros, ondulados, rebeldes e sexy. Não entendi o que ele estava fazendo com o violão, estava mais concentrada nele e na sua particular perfeição. Ele estava realmente tentador, mais tentador do que tinha direito de ser.

- Oi. – ele disse levantando os olhos quando passamos. Olhos que me deixam tonta – Estava mesmo pensando eu você, Vicky.

Meu coração deu uma cambalhota e três piruetas.

- Sério? – perguntei, ele assentiu.

- Estou tendo problemas com meu violão. Kurt arrebentou uma corda e consumiu com ela, então tive que pegar uma nova e fazer do velho modo trouxa, só que... – ele disse e riu.

- Seu violão? – eu perguntei surpresa, não sabia dessa – Você toca?

- Sim. Você não sabia?

- Não. – Eu definitivamente não sabia e tinha amado saber. Porque não percebi isso antes? Teddy ama música, tem um estilo todo punk, e o seu jeito e o naipe de guitarrista estava estampado em sua cara. Sorri com a descoberta.

- E aí? – ele me perguntou – Vai me ajudar?

Eu andei até ele e me ajoelhei na sua frente, o seu cheiro tomando conta do ar, cheiro excelente. Peguei a corda do violão da sua mão, colocando-a no seu devido lugar. Enquanto fazia isso meu braço passava por sua perna e minha mão pela sua. Um erro o ter deixado segurando o violão, quase fui tão mal quanto ele.

- Acho que a falta de jeito mandou lembrança – eu lhe disse.

- Obrigado – ele agradeceu – Você salvou o dia.

- Quando precisar – A hora que precisar é só chamar meu bem.

- Ok. – ele disse e deu um sorriso, aquele sorriso – Boa noite garotas.

Ele se inclinou e me beijou no rosto, levantou e saiu e eu fiquei parada, ajoelhada em frente o sofá, lutando contra a vontade de passar a mão onde ele tinha acabado de me beijar, um bolo se formava em minha garganta e meu coração estava completamente acelerado.

- Ah, vamos deixar ela se recuperar do choque. – a voz de Sarah adentrou em meus pensamentos.

- Não estou em choque e não comentem nada sobre isso – eu disse, não sabendo como consegui. Levantei-me e me virei para encará-las. Elas não acreditaram em mim, na parte do choque. Mas falar que eu entrei em choque era mesmo um exagero. Se falassem que eu fiquei um pouco emocionada eu iria negar do mesmo jeito, mas eu saberia que era uma mentira.

Sentamo-nos à mesa e começamos a fazer os trabalhos e para a minha surpresa não foram muitos. Cris deu a idéia de revezarmos, cada uma fazia o trabalho da matéria que tinha mais facilidade e depois era só copiar da outra. Como Mia era a única que prestava uma real atenção nas aulas de História da Magia, ela ficou de fazer o relatório sobre a guerra dos... Ah, não me pergunte. Eu fiquei com poções, Cris com Aritmancia e Sarah com Feitiços. Não demoramos muito a terminar, mas mesmo assim foi bem cansativo e minha mão estava doendo.

Subimos para o dormitório e eu deixei as meninas usarem o banheiro na minha frente, para eu poder demorar um pouco mais embaixo do chuveiro. A água quente relaxou toda a tensão do meu corpo, me deixando leve. Só resolvi sair do chuveiro quando escutei a voz de Dominique no quarto. Vesti-me e pulei pra fora do banheiro, levando a escova de cabelo comigo.

- Oi irmã.

- Oi garota.

Ela estava empoleirada na minha cama, já de pijama. Me sentei ao lado dela e ela pegou a escova de cabelos e começou a penteá-los devagar e com cautela. Senti falta de alguém.

- Onde está a Molly? – perguntei para qualquer uma que soubesse.

- Está um pouco ocupada. – ela disse e eu a encarei, o seu olhar maroto entregava tudo.

- Quero nomes – eu exigi mais do que pedi.

Ela me fitou e percorreu seus olhos pelo dormitório em dúvida

- Qual é, Dominique – disse Cris – Nós vamos saber mais cedo ou mais tarde mesmo, você só vai adiantar os fatos.

- A deixe contar dessa vez, ok? – pediu Dominique – É mais emocionante quando ela conta.

- Tudo bem, então – disse Sarah – Também temos coisas mais curiosas para lhe perguntar.

- Manda.

- O que você esta aprontando dessa vez? – perguntei.

- Como assim o que eu ando aprontado dessa vez?

- A gente te conhece melhor do que você pensa.

- Tudo bem – Dominique disse – Eu conto, mas nem precisa pedir para não contar para ninguém, né? E onde está a Cherry?

Cherry era da mesma turma que a minha, e apesar de ser simpática e sermos amigas - não amigas como Sara Mia e Cris, mas amigas - ela não andava com a gente como todo mundo sabe. Ela, na verdade, não desgrudava do namorado e também tinhas as funções de monitora que tomava o seu tempo, junto com as coisas de escola, e por aí vai. Ela também não ficava no dormitório, só vinha pra dormir. E não dormia muito cedo, se quer saber.

- Cherry deve estar 'agarrando' o namorado ou fazendo ronda, mas tanto faz, ela não vai voltar cedo, mesmo, se não tiver nada para fazer.

- Claro. – Dominique falou em meio de um suspiro – Eu e Molly estávamos saindo para a aula de Transfiguração outro dia e pegamos um atalhozinho, mas antes de sairmos da passagem secreta ouvimos o prof. Longbotton conversando com alguém, não sei quem era, mas ele mencionava a tal festa de hallowen que vai acontecer em Hogsmeade. E onde queriam deixar os alunos irem. Mas aí é que está o problema! – ela tomou um longo suspiro e disse – Eu quero muito ir, e a Molly também, mas se os alunos puderem ir mesmo, vai ser permitido só do quarto ano para cima.

- Como podemos ajudar? – perguntou Sarah excitada.

- A única coisa que eu preciso saber mesmo é se vai ter realmente a festa e se os alunos vão poder ir. O resto deixa que eu cuido.

- Quem saberia disso sem ser um professor? – Sarah perguntou.

- E por que não um professor? – Cris quis saber.

- Porque é mais ariscado, e se eles souberem que a gente sabe, provavelmente não iria rolar assim tão fácil. Você sabe como eles são. – Sarah explicou.

- Talvez um monitor chefe? - disse Mia me olhando com um sorriso malicioso.

- Provavelmente – disse Dominique.

- Então eu acho que eu posso ajudar – eu disse pensando no mesmo plano que Mia.

- Como? – perguntou Dominique.

- Digamos que eu estou amiga do monitor chefe.

- E digamos que ele tem uma quedinha por ela – Mia completou a frase com coisa que não é verdade. Balancei a cabeça para Dominique e ela riu.

- O Blauth? Phillip Blauth? – Dominique perguntou.

E como eu pude ser tão desligada? É lógico que Dominique iria saber o nome dele. E eu fiquei igual uma idiota perguntando pra mim mesma qual seria o nome e uma das pessoas que eu mais confiava sabia e eu nem me toquei disso. Que idiota.

- Ele mesmo. – disse Sarah.

- Amanhã, quando eu o ver, eu pergunto sobre isso. – eu disse

- E se ele perguntar como você ficou sabendo? – Dominique perguntou percebendo uma falha no plano

- Conto como você descobriu, alterando alguns fatos. Deixa comigo.

* * *

**N/A:**Oi amoooores. Mais um cap pra vocês. Eu ia postar ele amanha, mas as reviews foram tão lindas que eu não agüentei e estou aqui :D. HOUASHDUSA.

O que acharam de Phillip em? E Teddy? Teddy é a coisa mais linda desse mundo. Eu morro com ele, ok? UHADUHASUODASDSD.

**Respondendo as reviews**

**Mila Xavier:** Obrigada amoor. Que ótimo que você gostou. Não vou demorar, ok? Fazer o possível para não demorar. Beijão flor :*

**Flavia Rosal:** Iiiiiiiia. SHDUOIASDHIUASD. O Blauth lembra mesmo, mas não é ele não, não tem nada a ver HAHAHA. ÉÉÉ. O Max é de quem quiser, mas o Kurt é meu e de mais ninguém. TIREM O OLHO UHASODUIASUIDHASD. E você vai mesmo viciar em Teddy e Vicky os dois são a coisa mais linda desse mundo \o/. beijããao amor. TE AMO.

**Fearne M. B.:** Que ótimo que você está adorando flor. Dá pena mesmo de Vicky, mas ela é forte, vai superar isso :D. Max e Kurt são lindos demais. Eu babo completamente neles. Beijããao :*

**Raazinha:** Você é linda beijos :*

**Yasmin Prado:** Que bom que amou amooor. Estou tão feliz ASDUASIDHASD. Beijãão Miiin. Te amo.

**Gabi F:** Minha mais fiel leitora, não me mate pelo que eu te fiz passar hoje, ok? Eu te amo e é isso que importa HSAOIDHUASDASD. NÃO ME AMARRE NA CADEIRA. beijos :*

_Obrigada pelas reviews. Quero mais, ok? Beijãããao :*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Eu acordei com uma mão voando em meu rosto, um tapa totalmente involuntário que por sinal doeu muito. Dominique podia ser pequena, mas era bastante forte. Não era exatamente uma tortura dormir na mesma cama que ela, não para quem já era a costumado como eu, mas ela se mexia muito. Ontem, enquanto conversávamos sobre coisas banais - mais ainda sim do nosso interesse - Dominique acabou adormecendo e eu não a acordei, sabia que era sua intenção dormir comigo.

A sua outra mão voou no meu rosto um pouco mais forte do que a primeira vez e a minha paciência já estava desaparecendo. Mesmo assim eu não ia jogá-la da cama, eu descontaria depois. Agora estava, infelizmente, na hora de levantar.

- Dominique. Acorda – chamei

Ela não se mexeu e a sua respiração não mudou indicando que ela tinha acordado. Eu já devia saber que só chamar não iria resolver, então levantei e fui para o seu lado da cama, puxei o edredom e peguei a sua mão.

- Dominique. Acorda, você vai perder a hora – eu a puxei.

Ela gemeu e tentou tirar a mão.

- Espera, Victoire. – ela falou brava comigo, se virou e dormiu de novo.

- Não adianta brigar, você vai perder a hora. Anda menina, acorda – eu a puxei com mais força, a fazendo se sentar. Ela piscou várias vezes e esfregou os olhos, abrindo-os, mostrando o azul desfocado de sono, e logo saiu do dormitório bufando.

- Você não devia acordá-la assim. – disse Cris atrás de mim – É maldade.

- Não tem outro jeito – eu falei me virando para encará-la, ainda estava deitada, abrindo boca. Observei o quarto, só tínhamos nós duas.

- Cadê o resto...?

- Mia e Sarah estão no banheiro, uma tomando banho e a outra se arrumando. Cherry acabou de sair para usar o banheiro dos monitores, sortuda. – ela disse respondendo a minha pergunta – Se você quiser, pode usar o banheiro na minha frente.

- Quero sim. Obrigada.

A janela do quarto se abriu com o vento forte que bateu em meu corpo, me fazendo estremecer. Corri para fechar à janela, a chuva forte caia dentro do quarto e me molhou quando lutei para fechar a janela que era impedida pelo vento forte. Não fiquei muito molhada, mas o suficiente para me deixar toda gelada e suplicando para um banho quente.

Assim que Mia e Sarah saíram do banheiro, eu entrei rapidamente. Abri o chuveiro, e enquanto eu me despia, a água esquentava. Entrei debaixo d'água e despertei rapidamente, fazendo meu corpo frio tremer levemente na água quente. Sai debaixo do chuveiro e vesti o uniforme: saia, camisa, gravata, suéter, meia 7/8 e o sapato de boneca preto. Amarrei meus cabelos em um rabo alto deixando alguns fios soltos, arrumei minha franja e escovei os dentes. Sai do banheiro e, enquanto colocava meus acessórios e via se não faltava nada em minha bolsa, Cris se arrumava e Mia e Sarah nos esperavam. Quando todas estávamos prontas, descemos para tomar café.

A sala comunal tinha alguns alunos entrando apressados e outros saindo conversando bem sonolentos. Vi Teddy, Kurt e Max saindo pelo buraco do retrato e desviei o rosto rapidamente para não cair na tentação. Pelo canto do olho pude ver que ele também me viu e agora vinha em minha direção. Na mesma hora Mia apertou a mão que estava enroscada na minha e ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Meio apreensiva, pude ver ao que ela estava se referindo.

Phillip estava conversando com um aluno do primeiro ano, no canto direito da sala. Ele estava curvado e olhando sério para o garoto que estava de cabeça baixa e só assentia. Eu a puxei para a direção dele e ela sorriu com a minha atitude. Paramos a uma distância para que ele percebesse que estávamos esperando, e aí ele nos viu e sorriu. Meus olhos passaram pela sala e Teddy não estava mais ali.

- Não quero te pegar com isso de novo. – Phillip disse para o garoto – Agora pode ir.

Phillip bagunçou os cabelos do menino e veio até nós.

- Bom dia. – ele disse passando os olhos por cada rosto.

- Bom dia.

- Então vocês são as amigas de Vicky? - ele perguntou com um tom de deboche que eu não entendi.

- Essas são Amélia McAden, Cristina Walton e Sarah Stiner. E esse é Phillip Blauth.

- E ai? Como vocês estão? – ele perguntou.

- Com fome e você? – Cris respondeu por todas.

- Também.

Silêncio.

- Então... O que o garoto aprontou? – eu perguntei tentando engajar um assunto.

- Ele estava com um kit mata-aula da loja dos seus tios – ele me disse mostrando a caixinha que tinha em mãos.

- É sério, gente. Eu estou morrendo de fome, não jantei quase nada ontem à noite. Vamos, por favor? Acompanha-nos, Phillip? – disse Cris.

- Claro.

Sarah me deu a mão e puxou a fila para irmos tomar café. Eu e ela fomos à frente, conversando, enquanto Mia, Phillip e Cris iam atrás.

- Porque você fugiu dele? – perguntou Sarah depois que eu contei pra ela o que havia acontecido mais cedo.

- Não sei. Você sabe como eu sou... Do nada vem essas vontades loucas de sair de perto. E tem outra, ontem já foi difícil o suficiente não acha?

- É mesmo – ela concordou comigo – Mas ele nunca foi assim com você. Por que será que ele está assim agora?

- É o que eu venho me perguntando.

- Deve estar sendo difícil. – Sara disse pensativa.

- Está sim. Não é como antes, está diferente. Antes eu tratava isso como um amor platônico e tudo ficava bem, mas depois daquela conversa na Toca ele mudou muito comigo, não é a mesma coisa e isso torna tudo mais difícil. Antes eu sabia que se eu passasse por ele, o máximo que ele iria fazer é murmurar um 'Oi' e nem olhar na minha cara. Agora eu já não sei se ele vai passar por mim e me dar um 'Oi' e logo em seguida um beijo no rosto. Odeio essas mudanças repentinas.

- Que coisa.

Ela me deu um sorriso significativo, o sorriso de 'estou nessa com você' eu o retribui grata. Andamos em silêncio até o salão principal, tentando entender porque Cris, Mia e Phillip riam tanto.

- Eu gostei dele – disse Cris na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – E tenho que concordar, ele é realmente bonito.

- Ele é mesmo simpático. – disse Sarah.

- Concordo com vocês, mas... AI.

Eu apertei um tronquilho com mais força do que o necessário e quase o parti, esse bicho não pára quieto e ele ainda revidou, golpeando-me a mão com os dedos afiados, fazendo um corte profundo. Hagrid pediu para fazer um esboço com todas as partes do corpo do tronquilho, identificando-as. E desde quando ele dá uma aula dessas? Quer dizer, eu adoro o Hagrid, mas temos que reconhecer que ele não é tão bom professor. Mas temos que reconhecer também que ele é insubstituível, e que nem o melhor professor podia fazer o que ele faz, então... Tá valendo.

A sineta tocou e eu enrolei a mão no meu lenço e guardei meu pergaminho, deixando o tronquilho sair correndo para dentro da floresta.

- Vicky!

Hagrid gritou meu nome e ergueu os braços no ar fazendo sinal para eu me aproximar.

- Olá, Hagrid.

- Você sumiu. Você e suas amigas. Só te vejo nas aulas. Teddy e Tiago fizeram a festa no domingo passado, você nunca vai quando eles vão lá. – ele disse decepcionado. Eu costumava ir à cabana do Hagrid tomar chá, mas com os estudos não estava dando tempo.

- Desculpe. Os estudos estão tomando meu tempo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Te espero lá amanhã e nem pense em não passar, leve suas amigas com você.

- Mas amanha tem quadribol. Grifinória contra Sonserina, um clássico!

- É mesmo, já ia me esquecendo. No domingo então. Sem falta.

- Combinado então, eu estarei lá.

Eu saí correndo para não chegar atrasada na aula de Herbologia, com as meninas me acompanhando. Enquanto corríamos, eu contava o que Hagrid queria e elas se animaram total.

A aula de Herbologia não foi tão ruim assim. O prof. Longbotton nos deu umas plantas pra lá de estranhas para adubar, saí de lá toda suja de adubo e fui ao banheiro mais próximo que vi pela frente, o banheiro da murta-que-geme. E para a minha sorte, ela não estava lá. Lavei a minha mão, tirando todo o sangue, e lavei meu rosto junto com o meu lenço, o sequei e coloquei no corte novamente. Isso não ia parar de sangrar nunca, é? Não quero mesmo ter que ir à ala hospitalar depois do almoço.

- É impressão minha ou você tem um dom para acidentes? – Phillip me perguntou enquanto sentava ao meu lado no salão principal.

- Impressão sua. Estou numa maré de falta de sorte, daqui a pouco passa. – eu disse.

- O que foi dessa vez? – ele quis saber.

- Um tronquilho idiota cortou a minha mão – eu disse nervosa – Coloca frango pra mim? – pedi a ele.

Ele pegou o meu prato e serviu um pedaço do frango e enquanto servia o dele, disse:

- Eu também cortei minha mão quando estudamos tronquilhos, daqui a pouco passa.

- Assim espero. – disse olhando para o corte, como doía.

Enquanto almoçávamos, eu não vi Teddy, mas Max apareceu e me deu um beijo no rosto, bagunçou os cabelos de Cris, apertou as bochechas de Mia, mandou uma piscadela para Sarah, cumprimentou Phillip e falou que se a gente não estivesse no jogo amanhã, ele nos fritaria e servia no jantar. Jurei pra ele que não daria um bom alimento, mas ele insistia que sim. Me lembrei que tinha algo a perguntar para Phillip, e tinha que fazer isso sozinha, para ele não desconfiar. Bolei um plano mentalmente para eu e ele ficarmos sozinhos por um momento, não dava para comunicar com as meninas agora, mas acho que elas entenderiam logo. Abri o fecho da minha bolsa.

Assim que terminamos de almoçar eu esperei todos levantarem da mesa, e quando me levantei e peguei a minha bolsa de mau jeito, meus objetos caíram todos no chão. Acidentalmente, se é que você me entende.

- Droga – eu reclamei me segurando para não rir e tentando ignorar os olhares curiosos que caíam sobre mim.

- Você não está mesmo com sorte – disse Sarah. Eu olhei para ela e pisquei, dando um sorriso que diz tudo. Ela sorriu e cutucou Mia, apontou pra mim e os olhos de Mia brilharam de excitação. Ela sussurrou para Cris, sem fazer nenhum som, para Phillip não perceber.

- Podem ir, alcanço vocês – eu disse quase rindo, me fingindo de decepcionada.

- Eu te ajudo com isso – Phillip disse.

- Não precisa, Phil – eu disse para não dar bandeira, sabe como é, né? – Você vai chegar atrasado.

Ele riu.

- Sou um monitor, lembra? Posso chegar atrasado.

- Bom, mas nós temos que ir – disse Mia com certa autoridade – Não demore, Vicky. Tchau, Phil.

Eu assenti e me abaixei para pegar meus objetos, e Phillip fez o mesmo. Empilhamos os objetos em cima da cadeira ao mesmo tempo, vendo se não tinha sumido ou quebrado nada. Livros, penas, tinta, varinha...

- Você toca gaita? – Phillip me perguntou olhando com admiração.

- Ah. Sim. – eu disse corando de leve com olhar dele.

- Difícil? - perguntou

- Não. Depois de um tempo fica fácil demais.

- Legal. – ele disse examinando minha gaita velha, gasta e de segunda mão.

Eu coloquei meus objetos na minha bolsa e a fechei, verificando se estava bem fechada. Phillip me observava com curiosidade, a mesma curiosidade de sempre, e eu sorri sem graça pra ele. Ele fez um gesto para andarmos. Como começar?

-Eeeer... Phil, eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pergunte – ele disse com um sorriso hesitante. O que ele achava que eu iria perguntar?

Mas isso não era hora.

- Eu acho que você pode me informar, não tenho total certeza, mas é verdade que vai ter uma festa de hallowen em Hogsmeade e que os alunos vão poder ir? – perguntei.

- Como você está sabendo disso? – Phillip me perguntou surpreso, juntando as sobrancelhas e passando a mão pelos cabelos. Percebi que hoje não estava com gel.

- Ouvi o professor Longbottom falando com alguém no corredor, não sei quem, mas ele comentou da festa e eu fiquei curiosa para saber se era verdade mesmo. – expliquei, modificando um pouco o que Dominique havia me explicado.

- Você não devia estar sabendo disso... – ele disse, balançado a cabeça.

- Agora eu já sei, não adianta mais, e você ainda não me respondeu – disse ansiosa e ele riu.

- Vai sim, o anúncio deve sair amanhã ou depois, não sei. Mas não fala com ninguém até isso sair.

- Tudo bem – eu disse sorrindo, mostrando pra ele que pode confiar em mim. Mas, infelizmente, dessa vez eu vou ter que o trair um pouquinho. Ele me devolveu o sorriso.

Que sorriso lindo.

- Todos os alunos vão poder ir? – perguntei quando chegamos à porta do salão.

- Não – respondeu – Do quarto ano pra cima.

- Ok. Obrigada, Phil – agradeci.

Ele se inclinou e parou a centímetros do meu rosto, me olhou nos olhos e abriu um pouquinho a boca, ficando pra lá de sexy. Meu coração começou a disparar. Phillip vai me beijar? Meu Merlim, ele vai me beijar. Mas ele deu uma risadinha e me beijou no rosto, enquanto passava a mão pelos meus cabelos. E depois saiu andando para a sua aula, parecendo satisfeito.

Eu ainda fiquei ali mais alguns segundos, o olhando se afastar pelo corredor. Um pouco besta, se quer saber a verdade. E aí eu segui o meu caminho, imersa em pensamentos. Phillip quase me beija há alguns segundos atrás. Quer dizer, eu acho que ele ia me beijar, porque não sabemos ao certo qual era a sua intenção. Mas eu não quero saber mesmo qual era a sua intenção, porque talvez tudo o que as meninas me disseram possa ser meio que verdade, e eu estaria mesmo dando uma de Sarah nesses últimos dias. Meu Merlim, os homens me deixam confusa, isso é fato.

- Com licença, senhor. Desculpe pelo atraso, tive alguns problemas no almoço – disse quando entrei na aula de Feitiços um pouco atrasada.

- Tudo bem senhorita Weasley. Entre e sente-se.

Eu assenti e fiz o que ele disse, sentando atrás de Mia e Cris, e ao lado de Sara. Basicamente o mesmo lugar de sempre. Eu me acomodei no meu lugar e abri meu livro de feitiços.

- Por que demorou tanto? – sussurrou Sarah, e Mia e Cris se inclinaram para trás para escutar.

- Isso foi mais triste do que eu pensei que seria. – eu disse.

- Por quê? – Sarah perguntou alerta – Não deu certo?

- Deu sim. – disse sorrindo, tentando esquecer o que acabara de acontecer – Melhor do que eu previa, até. Vai ter realmente a festa e tudo mais, como Dominique pensou.

- Ainda bem. – Sarah disse aliviada

- Mas aconteceu uma coisa... - disse

- O quê? – ela me interrompeu como sempre.

- Acho que Phillip quase me beijou, agora há pouco.

Mia olhou pra trás com os olhos azuis perfeitos arregalados, e depois virou para frente. Sarah colocou a mão na boca e Cris se sobressaltou de leve na cadeira. Quase a mesma reação que a minha, só que a minha não tinha um professor olhando com cara feia pra gente. Elas se recompuseram e começamos a prestar a atenção na aula, que por sinal parecia levar uma eternidade para passar. No intervalo, eu expliquei tudo pra elas e elas acharam realmente que Phillip queria me beijar. Novidade? Pra mim não. Transfiguração demorou muito também, mas o pior era que minha cabeça doía, e cada vez que eu olhava no relógio os ponteiros estavam no mesmo lugar, ou um minuto a frente. Quando finalmente a aula acabou, eu não estava com ânimo para comer. Minha cabeça doía muito, então deixei as meninas na porta do salão principal e fui direto para a sala comunal.

Ela estava vazia, a maioria dos alunos devia estar jantando. Eu me sentei no sofá, cansada, e peguei minha gaita. Não toquei nem meia música e já estava deitada de olhos fechados, quase dormindo. Eu não podia dormir ali no sofá, mas eu sempre acabava dormindo, as pessoas já estavam acostumadas a me ver dormir, mas hoje não...

Eu estava de vestido branco, longo, e o sol brilhava forte na praia, a areia quentinha embaixo dos meus pés descalços era relaxante. Eu fechei os olhos sentindo o sol esquentar toda a minha pele, podia ouvir as ondas batendo nas rochas e abri os olhos reconhecendo o lugar: estava na praia perto de casa, o meu paraíso particular e então...

Eu estava toda molhada, o vestido branco grudava em meu corpo, meu cabelo pingava de tão molhado e também grudava em meu rosto, eu estava gelada, gelada como gelo. Já era noite e eu estava parada no mesmo lugar de um segundo atrás, a areia ainda estava quente em baixo dos meus pés descalços, a lua era a única e fraca fonte de luz que tinha ali. Eu sabia que estava no meu paraíso particular, mas de certa forma eu queria sair dali.

O barulho de pedras caindo fez eu me sobressaltar, mas eram só pedras caindo, nada de mais. A praia estava deserta, a maré estava alta e o vento forte batia no meu corpo e me fazia tremer de frio. A imagem da lua cheia era refletida no mar, ia ser uma imagem bonita se eu não quisesse sair rápido dali. Estava tudo escuro onde a luz da lua não tocava, e eu estava perto dessa escuridão. Um raio cortou o céu ao longe, coloquei as mãos no ouvido para não escutar o barulho, mas ele não veio. E esse não foi o único raio a cortar o céu, passados alguns minutos, mais raios cortavam o céu fazendo um barulho estrondoso. Uma nuvem tampou a luz da lua, tudo ficou escuro e, cada vez que os raios cortavam, tudo se iluminava e escurecia até outro raio cair. Ficou tudo assim, parecendo um pisca-pisca assustador.

Enquanto estava estática encarando o céu, vi pelo canto do olho um vulto se movimentando tão rápido que era até possível eu estar imaginado coisas. Me virei num movimento involuntário para onde o tinha visto sumindo, e a sensação de estar sendo vigiada me preencheu. Pelo canto do olho vi o vulto novamente, se movimentando da mesma forma, e me virei ofegante, tremendo. Olhei para os lados procurando algo, uma pessoa, qualquer coisa, mas não dava para ver nada com a luz dos raios, estava tudo escuro.

Escutei uma risada fria, debochada, que me fez sobressaltar e me arrepiar. Recuei. Passos; Escutei uma pessoa andando na minha direção, seus passos fazendo barulho na areia e ficando cada ver mais perto, mais perto até que... Eu acordei.

- Vicky.

Eu esperei meus olhos entrarem em foco para ver a imagem de Phillip melhor. Ele estava agachado na mesma altura que eu, e me fitava preocupado, alarmado, cauteloso. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, eu estava gelada e suada, meus cabelos grudavam no meu rosto e eu ainda tremia. Foi só um sonho, só um sonho.

Eu joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Phillip e o abracei, procurando apoio. Ele me abraçou de volta, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

- Está tudo bem, calma – ele dizia no meu ouvido.

Sim, agora está tudo bem. Pelo menos eu acho que está tudo bem. Não entendi nada do que acabara de sonhar, não dava para interpretar. Já tive pesadelos, mas não tão vívido como esse foi, parecia realmente que eu estava naquela praia e que aquilo significava alguma coisa. E aquela pessoa... Quem seria aquela pessoa? Por que queria fazer mal a mim? Seu riso frio e debochado martelava na minha cabeça e eu ainda sentia o vestido molhado no meu corpo.

A minha respiração estava voltando ao normal, eu já não tremia mais e ainda estava abraçada com Phillip, mas isso de alguma forma não foi exatamente o apoio que eu queria.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou se afastando cuidadosamente para me fitar.

- Melhorando. – disse sinceramente.

- Você me assustou. – ele disse – Há um segundo você está bem e depois começa a tremer e se contorcer.

- Como assim? – perguntei confusa.

- Eu cheguei aqui na sala comunal e você estava dormindo calmamente, e Teddy Lupin estava indo te acordar, mas não sei o que aconteceu exatamente que ele teve que sair correndo e pediu para eu te acordar. E assim que ele saiu, passou um tempo e você começou a tremer e a se contorcer... Confesso que fiquei assustado.

Isso me acordou de vez, e meu coração deu três piruetas. Teddy estava aqui, e eu estava sonhando, Teddy saiu e eu tive um pesadelo. Teddy estava aqui me vendo dormir! Não quero pensar em qual seria a minha reação se eu acordasse e desse de cara com ele. Com toda certeza teria uma parada cardíaca ou algo do tipo. Ah, se concentra Victoire, você acabou de sair de um pesadelo.

- Foi só um pesadelo, já passou – eu o tranqüilizei, e pelo visto eu também já estava melhor, bem melhor. Que coisa louca.

Ele assentiu e sorriu.

- Já acabou o horário do jantar? – perguntei quando percebi que estava morta de fome, minha barriga começara a 'reclamar'.

- Não, por quê? – perguntou.

- Estou com fome, não jantei mais cedo. – expliquei e olhei no relógio. Só fazia meia hora que eu estava dormindo. Levantei-me e me ajeitei.

- Você vem? – perguntei para Phillip, na verdade mais por educação.

- Dessa vez não, tenho umas coisas para fazer. – ele disse.

Eu assenti e passei pelo buraco do retrato, parando antes no banheiro feminino para jogar água no meu rosto e arrumar meu cabelo. Quando cheguei ao salão principal, as pessoas já estavam comendo a sobremesa. Mas eu não quero comer algo doce.

- Não sobrou nada pra mim? – perguntei, me sentando ao lado de Mia.

- A dor de cabeça passou? – perguntou Mia

- Abriu o apetite? – foi à vez de Sarah perguntar

- Sim e Sim – respondi para as duas, dando um sorriso.

- Que bom então, porque esse empadão de rins está uma delícia. – Cris disse.

Eu fiz uma careta. Desde quando Cris gosta de empadão de rins?

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoal. Mais um cap pra vocês, espero que gostem, fui bem rápida para att dessa vez não? (mentira, rá que é linda demais e está betando rapido). Tentei fazer um pesadelo mesmo, bem doido, mas eu não sou boa para descrever essas coisas, mas acho que ficou até legal. E a festa em? Próximo cap tem mais novidades sobre ela e mais novidades sobre romance.

Obrigada pelas reviews amorer. Beijãããão :*

_P.S Vou responder reviews mais tarde, porque agora não da tempo agora, mas eu vou responder SAHDOIUaUHASODI._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

A sala comunal estava abarrotada de gente, e vamos dizer que isso não era muito normal. Não quando um jogo de quadribol ia começar só daqui a algumas horas. As pessoas comentavam animadas - algumas com cara de derrota -, e eu não entendi o que elas diziam, é meio difícil quando se tem muitas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo.

Eu e Cris andamos no meio da multidão, e a maioria das pessoas se concentrava em um só lugar, em frente ao quadro de avisos. Não dava para ver o que estava escrito ali, mas eu podia adivinhar, eu e Cris continuamos a passar pelos alunos até que conseguir ler o que dizia:

**Baile de Hallowen **

Leve seu par

Traje a Fantasia

Alunos a partir do 4º ano

Sábado 30/10 às 20h00min

Salão Principal

P.S – Os demais alunos do 1º ao 3º ano só poderão ir

se forem convidados por um aluno a partir do 4º ano.

- Vicky, você não disse que ia ser em Hogsmeade! – disse Cris surpresa.

- Estou tão surpresa quanto você. – eu disse com sinceridade. Mas que coisa é essa?

- Ok – Cris levantou as mãos pra cima e se virou pra mim – Você também não disse nada sobre pares.

- Eu também não sabia disso, que coisa estranha. Phillip não me disse nada disso.

- Porque ele não diria? – perguntou Cris pensativa.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – eu disse realmente não fazendo a mínima idéia do porque de Phillip não ter me contado, pois não tinha motivo, eu dei a entender que podia confiar em mim e mesmo assim ele não me contou nada. Ele vai ver.

- Vamos tomar café – disse Cris – Depois descobrimos o que aconteceu.

Fomos andando pelos corredores, tentando arrumar algum motivo para isso ser surpresa. Porque não deveria ser. Devíamos saber de tudo antes de todo mundo e fingir de que não sabíamos - com a nossa melhor atuação. Não ficar surpresas de verdade e não saber de nada o que está acontecendo. Ou quase nada.

Chegamos ao salão principal e Mia e Sarah já vieram me perguntando o que tinha acontecido, elas haviam acordado mais cedo e não quiseram esperar eu e Cris nos arrumarmos, desceram sozinhas.

- Eu não sei. Fiquei tão surpresa quanto vocês.

- Aproveita que Phillip está ali e pergunta pra ele o que aconteceu - sugeriu Cris.

- Agora não – disse fazendo uma careta e balançando a cabeça negativamente

- Por quê? – Cris perguntou sem entender.

- Deve ser porque ele quase tentou beijar ela ontem – disse Mia revirando os olhos – Deixa de ser idiota.

- Não é por isso – e não era mesmo – Só não quero falar com ele agora.

- E aí meninas? Gostaram da novidade? – Dominique chegou do nada com Molly, as duas com um sorriso muito suspeito.

- Vocês... – eu disse e as duas aumentaram o sorriso - Como? – eu perguntei. Quanto mais eu achava que elas já podiam fazer tudo, elas ainda me surpreendiam.

- Simples – disse Molly com superioridade, com certeza ela puxou isso do pai – É só saber quem manipular. E aí, é só manipulá-la sem ela nem ninguém perceber.

- Isso tá ficando confuso. Do que vocês estão falando? Quem tá manipulando quem? – Cris disse. Será que lerdeza mata?

- Quando vocês contaram pra gente no jantar o que Vicky tinha descoberto, Molly teve uma idéia brilhante. Nós duas fingimos que estávamos com dúvida na matéria de herbologia e fomos pedir pro professor Longbottom tirar a tal dúvida. Aí conversa vai, conversa vem, eu falei que a mamãe me contou que ele tinha ido para o Baile de Inverno com a tia Gina, aí ele ficou todo animado e contou como foi e blá, blá, blá. Até que Molly falou que adoraria ir a um baile, que seria uma ótima idéia ter um aqui esse ano, porque ia animar os alunos e tudo mais. Aí a gente deu a idéia e parece que ele gostou.

- Vocês duas são impossíveis. – disse Mia

Elas riram e saíram andando em direção à porta. Vi um menino do quarto ano parando minha irmã no meio do caminho. Passou alguns segundos ela estava dizendo um não bem bonito na cara dele. Voltei à atenção para as garotas. Mia e Cris discutiam felizes sobre fantasias e Sarah estava perdida em algum lugar em seus pensamentos, mas seu olhar não estava voando por aí: ele estava fixo em alguma coisa, ou em alguém. Eu o segui curiosa e eles caíram em Teddy, Max e Kurt. Max estava passando táticas de jogo para Teddy, que estava com uma expressão cansada, a cabeça apoiada na mão e ainda assim ele estava mais bonito do que uma pessoa podia ser. Kurt estava bebericando o seu suco de abóbora e viajando, assim como Sarah. Assim como Sarah... Sarah estava de olho em Kurt!

- Meninas – ela disse e eu me virei para encará-la – Por que não vamos dar boa sorte para os meninos? Pela expressão de Max eles estão precisando.

Mia e Cris olharam para direção dos meninos e depois para Sarah, como se ela fosse uma coisa de outro mundo ou algo do tipo e eu meio que a olhei da mesma forma. Desde quando Sarah deseja boa sorte para Max e Teddy e desde quando ela faz isso quando Kurt esta perto? Todas nós sabemos que Sarah tende a evitar tudo que tem Kurt no meio, pode ser o que for... ela evita o máximo que pode. Ela é parecida com o que Teddy era - ou é - comigo, cumprimentava quando tinha que cumprimentar – e isso quando ele cumprimentava - e nada mais, nem mais uma palavra. Kurt é claro que tentava, dava o máximo de si, mas Sarah não é fácil, não mesmo. Ele mesmo já reclamou várias vezes disso comigo. Chegou uma época, mais especificamente no final do ano passado, que eu disse para ele desistir. E a única coisa que ele me disse foi:

- Eu gosto demais dela para desistir, Vicky. – E ele disse com uma cara de derrotado.

Depois disso eu entreguei pra Merlim, mas antes de fazer isso eu babei um litro em cima dele e fiquei xingando e azarando Sarah mentalmente, por não ver como ele é lindo demais. Lindo demais em todos os sentidos, se você quer saber. Mas em todos os sentidos mesmo, principalmente fisicamente. Ele só perde pra Teddy, lógico.

- Tudo bem – eu respondi à Sarah. Eu estava gostando disso.

Sarah se levantou em um salto, Mia e Cris a acompanhando - ainda a olhando como se fosse coisa de outro mundo - e eu estava com um sorriso gigante. Nós fomos andando felizes pelo caminho, eu só tirando os olhos de Sarah quando vi que Teddy olhava pra mim. Alguém conhece alguma poção que faz o coração parar de bater rápido demais? Eu preciso de uma. Urgente.

Ele me deu aquele sorriso, aquele lindo sorriso que faz as minhas pernas ficarem igual geléia e faz o chão sumir e o resto do mundo não existir mais, só eu, ele e o sorriso perfeito dele. Eu me sentei ao lado de Max, na frente de Teddy, que estava ao lado de Kurt e soltei um ar devagar, sem ninguém perceber.

- Oi. – disse Max rindo. Acho que ele percebeu, mas é só o Max, ele não vai contar, não mesmo.

- Oi – eu disse.

- Oi Max, Teddy, Kurt. – disse Sarah com o seu melhor sorriso.

- Oi – Max e Teddy cumprimentaram, Kurt ficou olhando pra ela, meio besta, e depois deu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo – Oi.

- Boa sorte no jogo hoje – disse Cris.

- Obrigado – disse Max - Vamos precisar.

- Eeeer... – disse Sarah.

- Kurt – uma menina o chamou cortando o que Sarah ia falar. Eu sabia quem era ela, ela é Amy Archibald, uma garota do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Cabelos lisos e compridos, loiros, os olhos verdes, alta, a boca grande e carnuda. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e começou a falar algo no seu ouvido. Não dava para escutar, mas, pelo seu olhar e o sorriso pequeno no rosto, estava na cara de que era uma coisa vulgar. Eu conhecia Amy, ela não tinha pudor, para não dizer outras coisas. Kurt, ao contrário, não tirou os olhos de Sarah, parecia que não estava escutando nada do que a menina dizia.

- Vamos então meninas – disse Sarah, grossa, sua expressão era fechada, os olhos com raiva e uma sobrancelha levantada. Ela estava realmente irritada.

Eu me levantei e dei um tchau, abanando a mão para os meninos, e saí sem olhar para Teddy. Cris e Mia fizeram o mesmo. Eu corri na frente para alcançar Sarah que estava bufando de raiva e pisando forte. Dei a mão pra ela e ela apertou com força para descarregar a raiva. Eu senti dor, mas era sempre assim, já estava acostumada.

- Eu odeio aquela Archibald – ela cuspiu.

Eu fiquei calada, não falei nada, não era hora. Nós descemos para o campo de quadribol e nos sentamos na arquibancada junto com os outros alunos da nossa casa. Passou alguns segundos vi Kurt vindo em nossa direção, e na mesma hora Sarah se levantou e sentou alguns lugares acima. Kurt ficou um tempo parado onde estava, olhando para Sarah e depois pra mim. Eu lhe dei um sorriso e ele sorriu também, mas sem humor. Quando olhei para os lados, vi que estava sozinha: Cris e Mia estavam com Sara, murmurando alguma coisa pra ela, que estava escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Fui até elas e me sentei na frente de Sara. Começou o jogo.

- Calma Sarah – eu disse animada– Aproveite a festa, nós ganhamos.

- Eu estou calma – ela disse realmente calma, mas não feliz.

Sarah tinha ficado irritada o jogo todo, eu fiquei ao lado dela, lógico, mas chegou um momento que eu cansei e fui vibrar um pouquinho, porque isso é fato: o jogo foi emocionante. Sonserina começou na frente, mas logo Grifinória a pegou e depois disso ficou empatando toda hora, um desempatava e o outro ia lá e empatava de novo, mas acabou que conseguimos ficar mais na frente graças a Teddy – baba – e logo depois pegamos o pomo. Ficou de cento e oitenta a trinta. E agora eu estou aqui, sentada no sofá da sala comunal, e a festinha organizada por Dominique e Molly bombando na parada de sucesso.

- Me conte por que está triste, então? – insisti, ficando nervosa com o seu estado de humor.

- Já disse. Não tenho nada, deve ser uma TPM – ela disse como se TPM explicasse tudo. Mas não explica nada na verdade, porque eu conheço Sarah muito bem pra saber que ela não tem TPM.

- Ok – me dei por vencida, mas não completamente – Depois você me conta – eu já sabia o que era, ou supunha o que era, mas mesmo assim, eu queria uma confirmação. Mas eu conheço Sarah suficientemente bem pra saber que ela não vai admitir tão cedo, mesmo que suas atitudes já tenham admitido.

- Mas vamos falar de outra coisa, não dos meus problemas com humor. – disse ela se animando, a animação que eu procurei durante o jogo todo aparecendo de repente.

Mas antes que eu pudesse arrumar um assunto, a expressão de Sarah mudou, ela enrijeceu, seus olhos ficaram mais alerta, sua respiração falhou. Eu segui o seu olhar e Kurt estava parado na nossa frente, a alguns metros de distância com um sorriso triste no rosto, com uma postura de determinação. Ele deu um passo para frente e Amy Archibald apareceu, o abraçando por trás e lhe dando um beijo no rosto e Kurt nem se quer se mexeu, encarando Sarah que agora bufava de raiva. Amy nos olhou, levantou uma sobrancelha, deu um sorriso debochado e passou a mão no rosto de Kurt. Vadia.

- Por Merlim – Sarah cuspiu – Vou ao banheiro vomitar. Já volto.

- Nós vamos... – disse Cris.

- Não obrigada, já volto.

Ela se levantou e saiu andando graciosamente pela sala comunal passando a centímetros de Kurt, que a acompanhou com o olhar, quase quebrando o pescoço quando ela passou. Ele balançou a cabeça frustrado e tirou as mãos de Amy da sua cintura e veio caminhando em minha direção, deixando uma Amy frustrada pra trás. Bem feito, vadia.

- Ela vai voltar? – Kurt perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Disse que vai – respondeu Mia.

- Ótimo, vou esperar. – ele disse determinado

- Eu acho melhor não Kurt – aconselhei.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem falar com ela, Vicky. – disse ele com um tom de voz que me avisava que era pra eu desistir.

- É sério Kurt, é melhor você conversar com ela mais tarde, ela não vai voltar com você aqui, pode ter certeza – e isso era bem verdade se você quer saber.

- Ela está com tanta raiva assim? – ele perguntou parecendo preocupado.

- Um pouco – disse – Porque você não pega ela de surpresa, mais tarde? Quando a sala comunal estiver vazia? É bem melhor assim, com mais privacidade – eu aconselhei ignorando o olhar perplexo que Mia e Cris me davam.

- Vou fazer isso, vi uma coisa hoje que me deu mais esperança.

- Do que é que você está falando? – eu perguntei sem entender.

Mas Kurt sorriu e saiu indo ao encontro de Teddy e Max, que estavam com o resto do time de quadribol. Teddy estava lindo como sempre, maravilhoso, perfeito, o sorriso que eu mais gostava estampado no rosto, o uniforme de quadribol apertado destacando os seus músculos... Por Merlim, que corpo.

Eu me sobressaltei quando Sarah se sentou ao meu lado, ainda de cara fechada, emburrada.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou Phillip, aparecendo de repente agachado ao meu lado. Eu não tinha falando com ele ainda, nem durante e nem depois do jogo.

- Um pouco nervosa. – disse – Você sumiu hoje.

- Estou cuidando que a pirralhada não faça nada de tão errado e ao mesmo tempo tentando não levar uma bronca por deixar colocar esse som alto – ele disse. O som estava mesmo alto, mas a música era agradável. – Eu tenho que voltar para onde os meus amigos estão...Não quer ir comigo?

- Desculpe, tenho que ficar com Sarah.

- Tudo bem, eu só vim aqui mesmo para dizer que você está linda hoje – ele disse e eu fiquei atônita, o olhando meio besta.

Ele fez a mesma coisa que da última vez, simplesmente saiu andando e nem se quer olhou pra trás pra ver qual foi a minha reação. Eu estava meio besta, isso era fato, mas me dêem um desconto, eu não recebo um elogio de verdade desde... Não queira saber.

A festa se passou num piscar de olhos, e não demorou muito as pessoas já estava indo para os seus dormitórios ou indo para o jardim. Eu continuei lá, junto com as meninas, conversando, e quando tinha oportunidade comentava com Mia e Cris sobre Sarah e Kurt. Elas também achavam o mesmo que eu, elas também achavam que Sarah queria Kurt, só não admitia. O tempo foi se passando e sobrou só eu e Sarah na sala comunal, Mia e Cris tinham ido à biblioteca, ver se tinha algum livro bom para passar o tempo.

- Mas tipo, você pode... – disse

- Sarah, quero falar com você – disse Kurt aparecendo do nada e me interrompendo. E eu olhei pra Sara, meu olhar encontrou com o dela e eu não ia a deixar ela perder essa oportunidade. Lancei-lhe um olhar de mãe, aqueles 'não seja mal educada'. Ela revirou os olhos, ela podia ser educada com Kurt, mas não ia facilitar as coisas.

- Pode falar – ela disse normal e eu me levantei – Pode ficar onde está Victoire – eu me sentei, não era boa coisa quando ela me chamava de Victoire. Na verdade eu tinha medo quando uma delas me chamava de Victoire. Eu olhei pra ela rotulando-a, e depois olhei para Kurt, incentivando-o com um olhar de 'agora finja que eu não estou aqui'. Então peguei uma revista que estava ao meu lado e resolvi dar atenção para ela, ou melhor, fingi ter dado atenção para O Pasquim.

- Gostaria de saber se você quer ir ao baile comigo? - ele disse hesitante.

- Não – disse Sarah curta e grossa. Alguém dá um tapa na testa dela, por favor?

- Por que não? – perguntou Kurt frustrado. Então era disso que ele estava falando mais cedo, ele tinha percebido sua reação. Menino esperto.

- Porque você não quer me levar. – COMO É QUE É? Sarah é muito idiota! Como assim 'não quer me levar'? Ela sabe muito bem que ele quer levar ela, ah se sabe! Eu não agüentei, olhei pra ela sem entender nada.

- Como é que é? – perguntou Kurt mais frustrado que eu.

- Você quer levar a Amy Archibald – disse Sarah, como se isso fosse a coisa mais simples e óbvia do mundo. Mas vou te contar uma coisa amiga, isso não é a coisa mais simples e óbvia do mundo.

- Como assim eu quero levar Amy? De onde você tirou isso? – Kurt perguntou quase gritando, a surpresa nos seus olhos.

- Dos abraços, dos beijinhos, dos carinhos, de tudo. – disse Sarah se levantando e cruzando os braços, o ciúme evidente em sua voz.

- Isso não significa nada pra mim Sarah, você sabe disso. – disse Kurt mais calmo, ele também tinha percebido.

- Sei? Tem certeza? Acho que não. – perguntou Sarah, como se Kurt tivesse acabado de contar uma mentira muito grande.

- A única coisa que importa aqui é você, não se faça de boba, você sabe disso.

- Não Kurt, não sei. – disse Sarah, mas ela sabia, sabia sim.

- Você é incrível. – gritou Kurt passando a mão pelos cabelos e pela costeleta, frustrado.

- E você quer levar a Archibald para o baile! – gritou Sarah mais alto do que Kurt. Tudo bem, isso não vai acabar bem.

Eles ficaram se fitando, um fuzilando o outro com o olhar e fazendo insultos mentalmente. Mas Kurt não ia deixar terminar por aí, não mesmo. Ele andou até ela e a pegou nos braços, seus rostos ficando a centímetros de distância.

- Não Sarah, eu já disse que não. Eu quero levar você. Eu quero _você_. – disse Kurt

- Não, você quer a Amy. – Será que ela não vê que isso já deu não?

- Por que você tem que ser tão difícil? Por que você tem que ser tão cabeça dura? – perguntou Kurt frustrado, quase gritando novamente, apertando ela mais forte nos braços.

- Por que você tem que ser um imbecil insistente? – disse Sarah tentando se soltar, virando a cabeça para o lado, me fitando para não encará-lo.

- Você sabe que eu não vou desistir tão fácil. – disse ele calmo, pegando o seu queixo e virando o seu rosto para encará-lo.

- Um dia você cansa. – disse ela desviando o olhar.

- Se eu não cansei até hoje eu não canso mais. – disse ele ainda mais calmo, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

- Um dia cansa. – insistiu Sarah, quase choramingando e ainda desviando o olhar, tentando mais convencer a si mesma disso do que Kurt.

- Não Sarah, você sabe que não. Eu quero você, só você. E eu não vou desistir disso. – ele disse quase num sussurro, apertando os braços dela ainda mais forte.

- Me solta Kurt, você está me machucando. – ela pediu, mas ele não soltou.

- Diz olhando nos meus olhos que você não me quer. – ela o olhou nos olhos, mas não disse imediatamente como no primeiro 'não'. Ela esperou um tempo.

- Não – ela disse e desviou o olhar rapidamente, como se nunca tivesse o olhando nos olhos e ele sorriu.

- Eu não vou desistir de você Sarah, não mesmo. – disse Kurt confiante. Ele também sabia o que eu sei, o que você sabe o que agora todos vão ficar sabendo. Sarah estava começando a gostar de Kurt e ele estava maravilhado com a notícia. O único problema aqui é fazer ela ver isso. Ele a soltou e saiu, ainda sorrindo.

Sarah deitou no sofá, descansando a cabeça na minha perna e escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil? – ela perguntou lamentando.

- Você que faz as coisas ficarem difíceis – resolvi ser franca com ela; se eu não falasse, quem iria falar?

- Eu só falo a verdade, ele que complica demais.

- Você fala a verdade? Tem certeza? – perguntei.

Ela tirou a mão do rosto e franziu o cenho.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – perguntou ela meio confusa.

- Está na cara Sarah.

- O que está na cara? – ela perguntou, agora se fazendo de desentendida.

- Não se finja de boba, você não me pega nessa. – eu avisei e ela se sentou no sofá, me encarando um pouco agoniada e constrangida.

- Está muito na cara assim? – ela perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

E eu, bem, eu assenti. Eu disse que ia ser franca.

- Não conte pra ninguém, por favor. – ela disse quase suplicante.

- Não vai adiantar muita coisa, mas você me conhece, não conto pra ninguém – eu disse

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu – Mia e Cris também desconfiam?

- Sim, elas desconfiam – eu respondi. – Por que você não se entrega? – resolvi perguntar. Não vejo motivo para isso tudo.

- Não daria certo – ela disse como se isso explicasse tudo

- Por que não? – perguntei, sem ver o porquê disso.

- Ele é demais pra mim. Não faz sentido...

- Pára, por favor. – disse a interrompendo – Ninguém é demais para você Sarah, você que é demais para as outras pessoas, você é bonita demais. Você, Mia e Cris são as mulheres mais bonitas que eu já vi depois da minha mãe.

- Você só diz isso porque é nossa amiga.

- Eu digo isso porque é a verdade. Se olhe no espelho, ai você vai ver que o que eu estou dizendo é verdade.

Ela sorriu e se deitou de novo.

- Vamos falar de coisas boas agora – ela disse se animando de repente. Acho que é essa animação que eu mais gosto em Sarah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capilulo 6**

Acordei na manhã de domingo um pouco irritada. Perdi completamente o sono. Tive o mesmo sonho do outro dia. O mesmo, sem tirar nem por. O mais estranho agora não era o sonho, era ele ter se repetido, porque - pelo que eu me lembre - eu nunca repito um sonho, toda noite é diferente, toda. As mudanças de humor me afetando como sempre, estava ficando mais irritada do que quando acordei. E ficar na cama sem fazer nada estava me deixando um pouco entediada apesar de não ser uma má idéia. E ficar entediada me deixa irritada.

Levantei e fui direto para o banheiro me lavar. Fiquei um tempo debaixo da água quente, ali estava tão bom, podia ficar ali o dia todo se quisesse, mas uma hora eu teria que sair, as outras mulheres desse dormitório vão querer tomar um banho também. Arrumei os cabelos, escovei os dentes. Voltei para o quarto, abri meu guarda roupa pensando no que vestir, então optei por uma calça jeans velha, uma das mais surradas e largas, uma blusa branca sem manga, moletom vermelho e o all star mais velho. Coloquei meu relógio de pulso, a pulseira preta herdada da minha mãe e os anéis.

Olhei para a Mia e Sarah ainda dormindo na mesma cama de mãos dadas. Depois que jantamos ontem, viemos para o dormitório e ficamos tagarelando quase a noite toda. Fitei Cris e ela devia estar tão envolvida em seu sonho que até um meio sorrio podia ser visto em seu rosto. Não podia acordá-las, seria maldade.

Então eu fui até a janela e olhei o estado do tempo. Como sempre estava fechado, nebuloso, mas não chovia. Peguei minha gaita dentro da minha bolsa e coloquei dentro do bolso da calça, junto com minha varinha, e peguei meu violão. Pensei em deixar um bilhete, mas elas iam saber onde eu estava.

O salão principal não estava vazio como eu imaginara, pois era bem cedo, mas não estava cheio para a hora. Cumprimentei algumas pessoas, conversei rapidamente com outras, peguei um suco de abóbora e sai de lá indo direto para o jardim.

Estava frio, mas não aquele frio que incomoda, era agradável, suportável, aquele frio gostoso e aconchegante que devo dizer que eu amo. Sentei no lugar de sempre, de frente para o lago, pertinho de sua margem, embaixo de uma árvore. Pensei na primeira música que vinha à cabeça e comecei.

_Quatre consonnes et trois voyelles_

_C'est le prénom de Raphaël_

_Je le murmure à mon oreille_

_Et chaque lettre m'émerveille_

_C'est le tréma qui m'ensorcelle_

_Dans le prénom de Raphaël_

_Comme il se mêle au a au e_

_Comme il les entre-mêle au l_

Eu fechei os olhos e a imagem de Teddy pintou diante os meus olhos mesmo contra a minha própria vontade, mesmo que a música não tivesse nada a ver com a nossa história, ou com ele. Ele estava sorrindo pra mim, igual no dia em que me viu tocar pela primeira vez, lindo como sempre e eu ri da sua imagem, ri do lago negro depois de abrir os olhos e ver um tentáculo da lula gigante passando pela água. Aquilo me animou.

_Pas de délice pas d'étincelle_

_Pas de malice sans Raphaël_

_Les jours sans lui deviennent ennui_

_Et mes nuits s'ennuient de plus belle_

_Pas d'inquiétude pas de prélude_

_Pas de promesse à l'éternel_

_Juste le monde dans notre lit_

_Juste nos vies en arc en ciel_

Eu tinha que esquecê-lo, mas agora nem eu sei mais se eu realmente queria, sabe quando o coração fica contra a razão? Ele estava todo bonitinho comigo, apesar de isso não me dar nenhuma esperança. O fato é que ele estava realmente bonitinho comigo, mas eu, para esquecê-lo de vez tinha que me afastar; e eu não queria isso, não agora.

_Quatre consonnes et trois voyelle_

_C'est le prénom de Raphaël_

_Je lui murmure à son oreille_

_Ca le fait rire comme un soleil_

- Bonita música.

Eu levei um sobressalto, minha imaginação estava tão longe que até a sua voz eu estava escutando, mas isso não me impediu de olhar de onde ela vinha e também não me impediu de me sobressaltar de novo com sua imagem, com aquele mesmo sorriso, em pé, atrás de mim. Eu balancei a cabeça para tirar a imagem da minha cabeça, mas ele realmente estava ali, com os cabelos – hoje - loiros bagunçados e o suéter, que eu reconheci de primeira, que vovó deu a ele destacava seus braços e ombros largos.

- Ui, Teddy – eu disse antes que eu ficasse sem ar ou me coração saísse do meu corpo de tanto bater – Você me assustou.

- Desculpe, não era minha intenção. – ele riu e se sentou ao meu lado, escorando na árvore e me olhando daquele jeito, você sabe o jeito – Parece que alguém caiu da cama hoje. – disse ele brincando por eu levantar cedo

- Quase – disse rindo – Mas pelo visto não fui só eu, e é bem cedo sabia?

- Não consegui dormir, muitas coisas na cabeça – ele estava mesmo com uma cara de cansado, as olheiras eram fracas e visíveis debaixo dos olhos. Ele encostou a cabeça na árvore e fechou os olhos, parecendo sentir a brisa que vinha. Oi? Esse é o meu paraíso?

- Você toca muito bem – ele disse ainda de olhos fechados – Eu conheço muitos músicos, mas você é a melhor que eu já vi, da sua idade. – Tinha uma certa admiração na sua voz. Mas agora imagina um pimentão com cabelos loiros prateados e os olhos azuis. Prazer, Victoire Weasley.

- Não exagera – eu apenas disse tentando disfarçar a vergonha.

- Eu não estava exagerando – ele disse abrindo os olhos – Por que não faz um mini show? Você tem várias oportunidades aqui na escola.

- Não, obrigada – disse acanhada, ele riu. - Eu iria adorar, ia ser um sonho. Mas eu não ia gostar de ver aquelas pessoas me olhando. E se eu falhar, não fazer o que elas esperam que eu faça e ser bastante criticada...Eu não iria agüentar – admiti.

- Entendo. – ele disse pensativo.

- Tive uma idéia. Quando eu sair da escola vou para Vegas – disse brincando.

- Vegas? Las Vegas?

- Sim. Não é lá que dizem que os sonhos acontecem? – perguntei.

- Onde você viu isso? – perguntou ele franzindo o cenho com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Semanário das Bruxas – respondi fazendo uma careta, ele fez uma pior que a minha – Não me olhe com essa cara, eu não gosto dessa revista, não mesmo, mas é que de vez em quando é bom olhar para dar umas risadas, sabe? – expliquei

Ele riu e eu ri junto.

- E você só toca violão? – perguntou curioso. Então eu tirei a minha gaita de boca do bolso e lhe passei ainda meio risonha.

- É bem velha, gasta. Comprei de segunda mão, mas eu não podia ter uma melhor. – expliquei, nem sabendo o porquê, ele não tinha me perguntado nada. Eu estava tagarelando aqui. Meu Merlim, cala a boca Vicky!

- É bonita – ele disse a admirando, olhando ela por todos os ângulos, passando os dedos em cada lado, a admirando como se fosse a coisa mais bela e preciosa, a tocando como se fosse um objeto precioso. Ele balançou a cabeça e riu – Quanto mais eu te conheço, menos eu sei sobre você – disse mais para si mesmo do que pra mim.

- Não é difícil de descobrir nada sobre mim, sou como um livro aberto. – eu disse mesmo assim.

- Mas mesmo assim, sinto que falta muito. Ou alguma coisa – ele disse, não parecendo feliz.

- Talvez se tivéssemos iniciado a nossa amizade mais cedo – eu disse não me agüentando e me apreciei a completar – Por que... Somos amigos... não é?

Ele sorriu.

- Claro. E é isso que venho me perguntando. – disse ele pensativo.

Que somos amigos ou o porque de não termos iniciado isso mais cedo?

- O quê? – perguntei curiosa

- Por que não iniciamos essa amizade mais cedo.

- Isso me vem em mente também – admiti e ele me olhou surpreso, piscando algumas vezes.

Eu desviei o olhar, me fingindo de pensativa. A respiração falhando, as malditas borboletas na barriga, o coração querendo sair pela boca e me amaldiçoando por ter a boca grande demais e sentindo os seus olhos no meu rosto. Já podia ver ele me enchendo de perguntas de por que eu também ficava com aquilo na cabeça. E eu admito que também estou morrendo de vontade de enchê-lo de perguntas... E por que não começar agora?

- Vicky – ele me chamou com um sorriso no rosto e meio hesitante.

- Sim.

- Você gos...

- Vicky – gritou Cris ao longe o interrompendo. Nós olhamos para trás e Mia e Sarah a acompanhavam. Teddy se levantou num salto.

- Eu já vou indo – ele disse e saiu antes de eu perguntar o que ele queria me dizer. As meninas se aproximaram e sentaram ao meu lado, não ousei olhar para trás, para ver ele se afastando de mim mais uma vez.

- Desculpe amiga – disse Cris com cara de culpada – Eu não o vi aqui.

- Sem problemas, não teve importância mesmo, não pra ele. – disse olhando fixamente para o lago, sem querer encarar os olhos delas.

- O que vocês conversaram? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sarah com urgência.

- Nada. Só coisas meio frustrantes, para mim pelo menos. – disse abaixando a cabeça, a pousando no violão, e fechando os olhos bem apertados. Não estava suportando isso, quer dizer, eu estava, mas estava cansando, porque eu, como todo mundo tá cansado de saber, não converso desse jeito com ele. E de uma época pra cá isso tá virando uma rotina e ele fica todo bonitinho e só de pensar que isso não passa de uma gentileza dele, que ele nunca vai ser bonitinho do jeito que eu quero... Isso é o que mais frustra.

Escutei Mia dando um suspiro sem paciência alguma. Lá vem. Podia até ver ela me olhando com aquele ar de pensativa, respirando fundo soltando o ar, e o que ia dizer. Tudo junto.

- Acho que você devia dar uma chance ao Phil – ela disse, fazendo exatamente o que eu tinha acaba do prever. Tem horas que eu acho que eu as conheço mais do que elas mesmas.

- Mas e se acontecer igual aos outros? – porque a minha experiência com outros garotos não foram as melhores experiências, eu sempre acabava terminando com eles, sempre. Tem uns que são apaixonados comigo até hoje e isso é um saco porque eles não desgrudam e fica naquele mel nojento. Mas o fato é que eu nunca agüentei ficar com um homem mais de duas semanas, sempre entrava Teddy nos meus pensamentos e acabava com tudo, se é que você me entende. Agora eu só não precisava que Mia jogasse isso na minha cara.

- Só não deu certo com os outros porque você não quis. – obrigada amiga eu te amo.

- Dê uma chance ao Phillip. Ele é bonito, legal, e... O mais importante: ele parece realmente gostar de você. Não deixe essa oportunidade passar, tente novamente. E se você vê que está difícil termine, tudo com ele colocando as cartas na mesa, não inventado uma desculpa idiota. Mas tente pelo menos, não termine com ele na sua primeira crise. – agora ela jogou tudo na minha cara mesmo, e eu não pude deixar de olhar pra ela.

- Tudo bem – eu disse me dando por vencida depois de algum tempo – Vou pensar no caso dele. E no seu também.

- Ótimo – disse Cris se levantando – Agora vamos, Hagrid está nos esperando.

Eu me levantei com uma pequena ajuda de Sarah, deixando Cris e Mia irem um pouco à frente.

- Como você está? – perguntei.

- Bem – ela sorriu um sorriso gigante – Nada de Kurt, nada de Amy. O dia hoje começou bom.

- Nada de Kurt? – perguntei brincando.

- Pára – ela pediu me dando um olhar fuzilador de brincadeira.

Na cabana de Hagrid era sempre divertido. Ele nos dava para beber seu chá que era razoavelmente bom e nos contava histórias do passado. A maioria sobre Harry, Ron e Hermione e eram sempre divertidas também, a maioria da infância deles e como aprontavam. Nada que eu já não soubesse, mas como é bom escutar de novo eu sempre o deixo contar. Saímos de lá entupidas de chá e com o humor realmente melhorado, rindo à toa e fazendo piadinhas uma da cara da outra.

Não almoçamos, ficamos no jardim até que começou a chover e voltamos para o castelo tagarelando. Decidimos ir ao salão principal encontrar pessoas. Quando chegamos ao portal do salão eu fui puxada para trás de uma estátua, tipo uma passagem secreta. As meninas não me viram e entraram. Quando eu virei para trás, para ver quem foi o doido que me puxava, dei de cara com Phillip todo sorridente. Mas antes que eu abrisse a boca para falar poucas e boas pra ele, ele disse:

- Quero uma coisa de você.

- O que você quer? – perguntei nervosa.

- Você sabe o que eu quero – ele disse dando uma piscadela. Eu engoli em seco.

- Não, não sei – disse meio hesitante, ainda nervosa.

- A sua companhia para o baile. Se não for pedir muito. – alivio.

- Depois dessa eu acho que é pedir demais – eu disse sendo difícil e para avaliar o que eu realmente queria. Não ia dar falsas esperançar para Phillip.

- Tente entender, eu precisava falar com você sozinha. Essas meninas não desgrudam de você – ele disse tocando num assunto que era bem delicado. Vamos deixar algumas coisas bem claras.

- Essas meninas são minha amigas, tipo irmãs e elas não desgrudam de mim e nem eu desgrudo delas. E também não precisa me jogar em passagens secretas para falar comigo é só me pedir para falar com você – disse deixando bem claro.

Ele riu.

- Por que você está rindo? – perguntei

- Você fica toda linda bravinha – ele disse me avaliando.

- O dia que eu ficar brava de verdade você não vai falar isso – disse sem graça, quase rindo.

- Mas e aí? Você aceita ou não? – perguntou impaciente.

- Me deixa pensar – eu disse colocando a mão no queixo e fazendo cara de falsa pensativa.

- Me deixe te ajudar então. Começa com s, termina com m e tem uma vogal no meio. – ele riu da própria piada.

- Não, não – discordei e ele parou de rir.

- Não o quê? – ele perguntou hesitante.

- A palavra é 'aceito' e não 'sim' – eu disse lhe dando um sorriso.

- Isso quer dizer que...?

- Que aceito ir com você, mesmo você não merecendo.

Ele riu e me puxou para fora da passagem secreta, me deu um abraço e saiu como sempre sai, sem falar nada. Phillip me deixa muito confusa às vezes.

- Onde você se meteu? – perguntou Cris quando eu as achei no meio do salão principal.

- Phillip veio falar comigo – expliquei

- O que ele queria? – perguntaram todas juntas e empolgadas.

- Me convidar para o baile.

- E você?

- Eu aceitei.

- Então você decidiu fazer o que disse – perguntou Mia feliz.

- Sim, mas eu vou _tentar_. Se não der certo eu não vou continuar com essa história.

- Vai dar certo, você vai ver – disse ela positiva.

E eu queria que ela estivesse certa. Phillip é legal demais para eu machucar os seus sentimentos e tá na cara que ele gosta de mim...

- Com licença – pediu um menino do primeiro ano.

- Sim – eu disse. Ele me olhou meio assustado e se virou para Mia.

- McAden, você... eeer. Assim... é... – ele disso totalmente nervoso.

- Calma. Respira, relaxa e fala – disse Mia o incentivando.

- Você quer ir ao baile comigo? – ele perguntou.

Eu coloquei a mão na boa para evitar rir, ficando quase vermelha e sem ar. Cris saiu correndo do lugar e se sentou ao lado de Max que estava na mesa da Lufa-Lufa conversando com alguns amigos. Ela riu alto e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Max, que olhava em nossa direção e ria de colocar a mão na barriga. Sarah sumiu embaixo da mesa, pude a ouvir tentando pegar ar.

- Mas você não é do primeiro ano? – Mia perguntou perplexa.

- Sou, mas se eu for com você eu vou poder ir – ele disse dando um sorriso alegre e eu escondi o meu rosto com as mãos, depositando minha cabeça na mesa, passando mal. – É que eu gosto de você, você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida – ele falou isso como se tivesse cinqüenta anos de idade.

Sarah deu uma gargalhada alta debaixo da mesa e saiu de lá engatinhando para se sentar no chão em frente a Max. Eu fiz o mesmo, não estava agüentando mais. Pude ver Mia falando alguma coisa e, quanto mais ela falava, mais o menino ficava decepcionado. Ele saiu e Mia se virou para nós, levantando do seu lugar e vindo ao nosso encontro, morrendo de rir.

- Mia faz a alegria da garotada – disse Max morrendo de rir.

* * *

**N/A: **Pessoas lindas, como vocês vão? Eu estou boa. Demorei dessa vez, né? Mas o caso é que meu pc deu problema no dia que eu ia att, ai teve que mandar consertar e só hoje que eu recebi :P. Mas para compensar postei dois caps. de uma vez, viu como sou uma menina boazinha? UHASIDUHASIUDIASD. Bom, eu gostei desse caps. No cinco mostra o romance tenso que vai rolar entra Sarah e Kurt, né? Adoro esse casal, vai ter muitas brigas por ai UHASODIAUISDAS. E fala que Teddy com Vicky não é a coisa mais linda do mundo *-*. Amo esses dois. AAAH. Só pra vocês saberem a musica desse cap é _Raphael da Carla Bruni. _Espero que vocês gostem :D

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Thatamaia: **Está ai flor, dois caps pra você UASHDUIASD. Não vou parar não, só o pc que resolveu me deixar na mão --'. Vou tentar não demorar mais. Que bom que está gostando... beijããao :*

**Mila Xavier:** Ta ai amor, dois caps e não vou demorar mais ok? Pelo menos tentar, né? Espero que goste desse também *-*. Beijããaao floor :*

**Gabi F:** Você não tem coragem de fazer isso comigo (mentira). E eu sei, eu demorei a escrever o 19, mas você compreende né? Me da um desconto. E quando eu acabar de att aqui vou logo escrever ele, não me amarra na cadeira e me faz de emoticon, por favor, porque se isso acontecer eu vou morrer e ninguém vai poder acabar com essa fic (acho que você pode, mas tudo bem). Te amo ta? Não me mate. UHDIUSA (L)(L).

**Pam Potter**: MUUUUSA. Estou amando que você está amando minha fic. Não sabe o tento que isso importa pra mim *-*. E ninguém gosta do blauth e nem da amy, esses dois merecem morrer, né? Argh. Teddy não mata só Vicky, mata todas nós. Ele é a coisa mais linda do mundo. MORRO com Teddy. TE AMO DEMAIS MUSA (L) beijãão :*

Bom meninas. Eu vou agora. Obrigada pelas reviews e quero mais ok? :D

_Beijããao :*_

P.S:** Vida, eu te amo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos, minha barriga doía... E tudo isso porque nós ficamos rindo por um bom tempo. Não sabia do que eu ria mais: Da situação que Mia acabara de enfrentar, da gente rindo, das pessoas em volta que ficavam nos olhando como se fôssemos alienígenas, das meninas nos olhavam com certa inveja.... Ou do fato de nada disso me incomodar, ou porque eu e Sarah estávamos jogadas no chão no meio do salão principal. Acho que hoje estava tudo realmente engraçado.

- Espera aí. – Cris fez menção de se levantar – Vou buscar uma mamadeira e uma bolsa de fraldas pra você Mia.

- Nem pense – disse Mia rindo – Eu juro que fiquei até com dó do menino.

- Então por que não aceitou?

- Você deve tá rindo do meu cabelo, né?

- Meninas, meninas, meninas. – disse Max se levantando – Eu adoro a companhia de vocês, mas eu tenho que ir, depois a gente se fala.

Ele deu um beijo em cada uma e saiu andando, parando no meio do caminho e se virando.

- Eu tenho que falar com vocês depois – ele gritou para nós – Mas... Depois. Eu tenho que ir agora.

Desapareceu pela porta do salão principal e todas pararam de rir, o mesmo pensamento rondando em nossas mentes.

- O que será que ele quer falar com a gente? – perguntou Cris.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – respondi.

- Depois a gente descobre. Vamos sair daqui, não agüento mais essas meninas me olhando. – disse Mia.

- É a inveja da oposição, amiga. – disse Sarah explicando o porquê.

- Por que inveja? – perguntou Cris sem entender.

- Oi? Max Thompson?

- Ah, é.

A nossa convivência com os meninos se fortaleceu tanto do começo do ano letivo pra cá que até esquecemos como Teddy, Kurt e Max são os principais alvos das meninas desse castelo. E se você esbarra com um deles pelo corredor, você é motivo de inveja de toda população feminina daqui. Essas mulheres são realmente loucas.

A tarde foi monótona como sempre e a gente não podia reclamar: era domingo, domingo era sempre assim. Mas pelo menos teve um lado bom, passou rápido. Mal pisquei o olho e já estava deitada na minha cama, num sono pesado. E a segunda-feira foi aquela mesma coisa de sempre, a única coisa boa era que tínhamos um horário livre antes do almoço, mas era livre só para aqueles que não estudava, porque eu estava na biblioteca tentando fazer minha pesquisa de Aritmancia enquanto Mia, Sarah e Cris adiantavam os deveres. E eu estava com toda a minha concentração no trabalho quando Phillip sentou à minha frente, me deu um sorriso e ficou me olhando fazer o meu trabalho, mas aí ele começou a me olhar daquele jeito.

- Você não devia olhar para as pessoas desse jeito – eu disse sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- De que jeito? – ele perguntou não sem entender.

- Ah, eu não sei explicar. Desse jeito intenso.

- Sei. Mas isso é só com você – ele disse, me deixando completamente sem graça. Phillip tinha o dom de me deixar vermelha.

- Não sei porquê, mas não consigo tirar os olhos de você.

Fala alguma coisa Vicky. Eeeer... Respira primeiro e fala depois.

- Por que não tira os olhos de mim e me ajuda com isso aqui? – Argh, que ridículo.

Ele riu e se sentou ao meu lado, me explicando o que eu queria. Eu não sabia, mas Phillip também fazia Aritmancia e pelo visto era um ótimo aluno. Ele me explicou tudo muito bem explicado, me ajudando nas anotações e as corrigindo depois, me mandando fazer tudo de novo até que ficasse excelente. Eu tenho que admitir que se não fosse por Phillip eu nem estaria no começo da minha pesquisa. E olha que pelo visto ela nem era tão grande.

Saímos da biblioteca e fomos para o salão principal, almoçamos juntos, as meninas demoraram a aparecer para o almoço nesse dia. Vi Teddy saindo do salão principal com uma expressão vazia, triste, decepcionada, os cabelos negros desbotados. Eu nunca o vi assim antes, ele não dera nem um sorrisinho mínimo para as pessoas que o cumprimentaram enquanto ele passava. E quando passou por mim seu olhar cruzou com o meu, depois ele olhou para Phillip, abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando o mais rápido possível. Meu coração disparou com a vontade de correr e o abraçar, o confortar, saber o que estava acontecendo. Fazer tudo para não vê-lo assim de novo. E de alguma forma aquilo me fez sentir mal pelo resto do almoço, a sua imagem triste não sabia da minha cabeça, era como uma tortura.

- Por favor me diga que sobrou almoço pra mim, estou morta de fome – disse Cris quando ela, Sarah e Mia apareceram para almoçar logo depois que Phillip saiu.

- Onde vocês estavam? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Oras, fazendo aquele maldito dever – Cris disse impaciente.

E minhas suspeitas foram embora, sabia muito bem que elas eram capazes de almoçar mais tarde só para eu ficar sozinha com Phillip, mas a expressão delas dizia que não tinha nada a ver mesmo.

Elas atacaram o resto do almoço enquanto eu esperava, quando Max apareceu.

- Graças a Merlim eu achei vocês – ele disse se aproximando.

- O que você queria com a gente? – perguntou Sarah.

- Na verdade não era com vocês, eu nem sei por que eu disse que era com vocês. Na verdade eu queria falar com Mia – ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo desconcertado. E muitas meninas começaram a prestar atenção na nossa conversa, com cara de aflitas.

- Fale então – disse Mia.

- Eu sei que eu devia te chamar num canto, sozinha e falar aquelas bobagens toda, mas eu não tenho tempo, então vai aqui mesmo, na frente de todo mundo.

- Fala logo Max – disse Mia impaciente.

- Você quer ir àquele baile idiota comigo? – ele perguntou ansioso e Mia ficou surpresa, assim como as garotas que estavam envolta da gente.

- Por que eu? – perguntou Mia e ele fez uma careta.

- Porque é com você que eu quero ir? – ele fez uma pergunta retórica.

- Você tem todas essas garotas à sua volta e quer que eu vá com você? – ela disse apontando para as garotas que rapidamente desviram o olhar.

- Deixa de ser chata, Mia – disse Max revirando os olhos – Você é a única que está valendo à pena. Mas você aceita ou não?

- Aceito – disse ela rindo e ele sorriu.

- Então depois a gente combina aquelas coisas todas, eu realmente tenho que ir – ele disse, já andando. Max mal saiu e as garotas que prestavam atenção na conversa dos dois começaram a cochichar umas com as outras.

- Eu não vou ser o homem – disse Sarah de repente, e eu não entendi nada.

- Nem eu. – disse Cris cruzando os braços

- Vamos ter que tirar na sorte então.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Antes de decidirmos quem vai ser o homem e quem vai ser a mulher, a gente tenta arrumar um par até a véspera da festa. Se não conseguirmos, nós vamos uma com a outra mesmo. – propôs Cris e eu entendi.

- Tudo bem – disse Sarah – Mas tomara que isso aconteça o mais rápido.

- Tomara mesmo, porque a sua companhia é muito boa amiga, mas não para um baile – disse Cris e todas nós rimos.

- Mas e se você arrumar e eu não? – perguntou Sarah.

- Você convida o Pirraça, ele vai ser uma ótima companhia.

Ficamos no salão principal até alguns minutos antes de bater o sinal. E nisso uns três, quatro meninos vieram para cada uma de nós e perguntaram se queríamos ir ao baile. Mia enchia a boca para falar que já tinha sido convidada e Sarah e Cris recusavam todos e depois diziam que era porque não eram legais o suficiente. Eu disse a elas que estavam escolhendo demais, mas não adiantou nada. E eu simplesmente dizia 'não obrigada, já tenho companhia'.

- Você tá querendo mesmo é um deus grego, e não um par pro baile. – eu disse para Cris quando entravamos para aula de DCAT.

- O único deus grego que eu conheço é bem mais velho, é casado e tem três filhos. E uma das filhas dele é uma das minhas melhores amigas, então não rola – disse Cris rindo. Eu tinha esquecido completamente que Cris (não só Cris, também Sarah e Mia) tem uma queda pelo meu pai. Uma queda não, um precipício, desfiladeiro, seja lá o que for.

A tarde passou rápido e quando eu vi já estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória jantando. Sozinha, para variar. Mia e Cris ficaram na biblioteca copiando o trabalho de Aritmancia e Sarah não estava com fome e ficou na sala comunal. Quando tinha terminado de comer, Cherry apareceu com o seu namorado e então eu fiquei sentada conversando com os dois sobre o baile e outras coisas mais. Não demorei muito com eles. É meio chato ficar perto deles por muito tempo, porque eles são um grude só e você não consegue saber de qual boca corre mais mel e isso meio que dá enjôo, então eu saí e fui à biblioteca ver como as meninas estavam.

Mia estava lá, mas não estava copiando o trabalho. Ela estava atenta em Cris que conversava com Lewis Carter, do sexto ano da Corvinal, num canto. Ele era alto, cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel, meio esverdeados. Era bonito e dava um bom casal com Cris. Eu saí de lá não querendo atrapalhar, ia saber das boas novas mais tarde.

Andei pelo corredor totalmente no mundo da lua, admirando o crepúsculo através da janela quando Dominique me chamou ao longe.

- Tenho que falar com você – disse ela.

- Pode falar.

- O caso é o seguinte: Eu tava conversando com Teddy mais cedo e ele não estava muito bem, e eu estava tentando arrancar dele o que ele tinha, mas isso é meio impossível. Então a gente começou a conversa sobre o baile e eu falei que eu queria ir, mas para me divertir, dançar e beber, não queria ir com ninguém, mas esse era o único jeito de eu ir. Aí... – ela parou e mordeu os lábios.

- Aí...?

- Ai, bem, ele me chamou pra ir com ele. Eu perguntei porquê, sendo que tem muitas mulheres desse castelo que se matariam para ir com ele. Ele só riu e disse que não estava querendo mais ir, mas que estava sendo obrigado a ir pelos amigos dele, então ele quis juntar o útil ao agradável e me levar. Ficar lá um pouco e depois ir embora. Tentei mais uma vez perguntar o porquê dele não querer ir, ou o porquê dele estar triste daquele jeito, mas não adiantou nada. É muito difícil tirar as coisas dele. Até jogar verde eu joguei.

- E por que você está tão aflita desse jeito? – eu perguntei

- Porque eu aceitei e não quero que você fique com raiva de mim ou coisa do tipo.

Eu ri.

- Ficar com raiva de você porque você está indo ao baile idiota com o Teddy? Nem se mamãe mandasse, Dominique. Eu não fico com raiva de você por ninguém, ainda mais por causa de homem. Deixa de ser boba.

- Eu fico tão aliviada.

- Deixa de ser boba, menina. Eu te amo e nada e nem ninguém muda isso.

Ela me abraçou e ficamos conversando ali por um bom tempo. Tinha muito tempo que eu não conversava com Dominique assim e eu sentia muita falta disso. Ela é como se fosse um dos únicos motivos pra eu ainda existir e estar aqui, firme e forte. Ela é praticamente minha vida e minha prioridade. Depois ela teve que ir, dizendo que ia encontrar Molly em algum lugar.

Eu continuei meu caminho, cantarolando para tirar certas coisas da minha cabeça. Quando passei pelo buraco do retrato escutei os gritos exaltados de Sarah e corri para ver o que era. Ela estava no meio da sala comunal, gritando feito louca com Kurt, que estava na sua frente e coçava suas costeletas impacientemente. Os dois totalmente alterados e nervosos. Teddy também estava lá, de costas para mim, atrás de uma poltrona.

- OLHE O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO! – gritou Kurt.

- O QUE EU FAÇO OU O QUE EU DEIXO DE FAZER NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! – gritou Sarah em resposta.

Eu andei até Teddy, que sentiu a minha aproximação e me deu um sorriso de desconforto e de alívio.

- Graças a Merlim você chegou. Faz a Sarah parar de gritar, por favor – ele me pediu suplicante.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM NENHUM PUDOR, NÃO É MESMO?

- PUDOR? PUDOR? COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE FALAR EM PUDOR, OLHA QUEM VOCÊ VAI LEVAR AO BAILE, SEU...

- O que exatamente está acontecendo aqui? – eu perguntei assustada, os dois estavam mais alterados do que eu pensava.

- PELO MENOS ELA NÃO FICA SE ESFREGANDO COM QUALQUER UM NO CORREDOR – Kurt defendeu Amy, o que enfureceu ainda mais Sarah.

- PRIMEIRO: EU NÃO ESTAVA ME ESFREGANDO COM NINGUÉM! E SEGUNDO: VOCÊ JÁ OLHOU NO ARMÁRIO DE VASSOURAS DE MADRUGADA? TENHO CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ VAI VÊ-LA FAZENDO COISA MUITO PIOR!

- Kurt pegou Sarah abraçada com um cara no corredor, como você pode ver. – Teddy disse apontando para os dois – Eu sei que isso não quer dizer muita coisa, mas o ciúme subiu pela cabeça do garoto, então ele...

- Com quem que Sarah estava? – eu perguntei sem entender. Sarah abraçada com um cara no corredor? Um pouco impossível.

- Alex Scott, do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa.

- EU SÓ ESTOU INDO COM ELA PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO QUIS IR COMIGO. MAS NÃO MUDA DE ASSUNTO, VOCÊ VAI COM QUELE DESGRAÇADO?

- E SE EU FOR? VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO!

Eu demorei uns dois segundos para lembrar quem era Alex Scott, e quando me lembrei não deu outra, caí na gargalhada e coloquei as mãos rapidamente na minha boca, antes que Sarah me olhasse com aquele olhar de censura. Então Kurt estava brigando com Sarah porque ela estava abraçada com Alex, Alex Scott. Eu ri mais, muito mais, quase ficando vermelha e sem ar. Olhei para Teddy e ele estava me olhando assustado, com um sorrisinho no rosto e uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele devia achar que eu era uma doida de pedra.

Eu me sentei no chão, não tendo mais como ficar em pé, me contorcendo no meio das risadas. Tirei a mão da boca e coloquei na barriga, não tinha mais fôlego para fazer som algum, e Teddy continuava a me olhar daquele jeito, achando que eu era uma doida de jogar dinheiro fora.

- Sarah... e ... Alex? – perguntei sem fôlego, a minha barriga doendo.

- Me explica qual é o motivo da graça? – perguntou Teddy.

E eu, ainda rindo, fiz movimento para ele se abaixar. Tinha que contar isso para as meninas. Elas iam morrer, principalmente Cris. Teddy se abaixou, ficando no mesmo nível que eu, e eu fiz um movimento pra ele se aproximar de mim. Eu contei o porquê da graça:

- Alex é gay – ele me olhou assustado, sem entender – Alex é homossexual, Teddy. Ele e Sarah são muito amigos. Amigos de contar coisas um pro outro. Ele pra ela é como se fosse eu ou uma das outras meninas. Ele é... Realmente uma menina.

Então ele riu junto comigo, se sentando ao meu lado, balançando a cabeça negativamente não acreditando que Kurt estava alterado por um motivo tão idiota.

- Mas não conte para ninguém – pedi quando conseguimos parar de rir. – Ele meio que não assumiu ainda e poucas pessoas sabem disso. É como se fosse um segredo. E também não fale com as meninas que eu te contei.

- Se é um segredo, por que está me contando? – ele perguntou como se tivesse me censurando.

- Estou contando porque quero que esses dois dêem certo tanto quanto Kurt quer. E porque eu confio em você, sei que não vai contar pra ninguém a não ser o Kurt.

Ele me olhou com um olhar intenso e foi aí que percebi que estávamos muito próximos, percebi o quanto estávamos encostados um no outro e o quanto ele e o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios eram maravilhosos. Eu estava totalmente sem ar e completamente hipnotizada pelo seu olhar.

- VOCÊ É MUITO ESTÚPIDO MESMO, SEU ARROGANTE. EU TE ODEIO, KURT! – disse Sarah com uma voz diferente, com uma voz de choro que eu conhecia muito bem. Foi aí que eu consegui parar de olhar para Teddy e me levantei rapidamente. Sarah estava debulhada em lágrimas.

Eu corri até ela e a abracei, guiando-a para o nosso dormitório. Kurt saiu bufando para o seu quarto também e Teddy veio ao meu encontro, tentando pedir desculpas para Sarah, quando eu o interrompi:

- Faz um favor pra mim, se puder? – perguntei aflita.

- Quantos você precisar. Max está no dormitório, ele vai acalmar o Kurt.

- Vá até a biblioteca, Cristina e Amélia estão lá. Chame-as para mim. – pedi. Ele assentiu e eu agradeci.

Levei Sarah direto para o banheiro, ela não parava de chorar, estava tremendo, suada, grudenta. A ajudei a tirar as roupas e a joguei debaixo do chuveiro, fazendo a água quente acalmar os seus soluços. Foi aí que Mia e Cris chegaram assustadas, perguntado o que tinha acontecido. Contei o porquê do choro, mas foi Sarah que contou a história, entre soluços:

- Como não estava com fome eu fui procurar o Alex pelo castelo, porque eu tava com saudades dele. Ele me contou que ele queria ir ao baile e o namorado dele também, só que o namorado já tinha arrumado um par e ele não. Foi aí que eu falei que, se ele quisesse, eu ia com ele sem problemas. Ele aceitou e me deu um abraço, e foi aí que aquele estúpido viu e veio cheio de arrogância me pegando pelo braço e me levando até a sala comunal. Teddy tentou o fazer parar, mas ele é um idiota, não escuta ninguém. – Sarah contou o que houve quando estávamos todas empoleiradas em sua cama.

Depois disso eu continuei a contar a história, pulando a parte que eu tinha contado o segredo do Alex para Teddy e que Teddy iria contar para Kurt. E Sarah chorou até dormir, aí cada uma foi para sua cama, dormindo mais do que cansadas, também.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu tardo, mas não falho. ASDUHAOSIUDHUASD. AMOOOORES. Mil desculpa pela demora, mas é que eu e minha beta estamos atoladas e totalmente sem tempo :/, ai fica osso att aqui, mas vocês entendem, né? Não vou abandonar isso aqui nãão ok? Eu tardo mais não falho meeesmo. UHASDUHUASODISD.

Eu adoro esse cap. :D. Espero que gostem também \o/.

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Mila Xavier: ** Teddy mata todo mundo, isso é um fato comprovado por nós. UISASADUHASD. Caaaara, todo mundo que está lendo a fic está falando isso, que eu sou muito má... não sei porque. [/mentira]. Mas eles vão se casar e ser felizes para sempre, é só você esperar :D UHASDUOIASHD. Esse negocio de demorar está sendo um problema, mas eu vou dar um jeito, ou não. Mais um cap pra você amooore. Espero que goste... beijããao :*

**Thatamaia: **ooooh Deus. Que fofa demais você. Te amo também flor *-*. E que bom que está gostando, amo quando as pessoas elogiam, nunca acho que está bom o suficiente UHADUASOIDHASIODD. Beijãããoa amigaaa :*

Beijãão flores :* e quero mais reviews o/


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

As semanas se passaram rápidas, e sem muitas novidades. Na terça-feira daquela semana, Sarah não conseguiu levantar para ir aos primeiros horários e eu tomei a liberdade de deixá-la descansando. As meninas não entenderam o porquê de ela estar tão arrasada com a briga, sendo que ela não gosta de Kurt. Mas eu sabia muito bem que era o contrário. E tinha vontade de contar a elas o porquê, mas eu prometi a Sarah que não contaria a ninguém, não iria descumprir minha promessa.

Logo na quarta-feira, Sarah me contou que Kurt pediu desculpas pra ela, fazendo aqueles discursos gigantes de arrependimento e ela acabou desculpando e se chamou de burra e coração mole depois. Sarah pode até ter desculpado Kurt, mas isso não a fez mudar o modo de agir com ele. Só o que fez foi piorar, se você quer saber minha opinião. Se antes não passava de 'oi' e 'tchau', hoje não tinha nem uma palavra sequer. É ele chegar e ela sair.

E o humor de Teddy mudou, para o meu alívio. Ele estava mais feliz essa semana, pelo que pude ver de longe e pelo que Dominique me contava. Não mudou muito, mas mudou. Ela quase conseguiu tirar dele o que ele tinha naquele dia, mas foi _quase_. A única coisa que ele disse foi 'eu não fiz o que eu tinha que fazer, então outro chegou lá e fez' e isso rondou minha cabeça o resto do dia, da semana. Fico imaginando o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas pode haver vários motivos... Então eu deixei isso um pouco de lado e me concentrei em outras coisas.

Juro que pensei que Mia e Max ficariam mais próximos depois do convite, mas não mudou nada. Ou talvez eu só esteja querendo que os dois fiquem iguais a mim e Phillip, porque nós nos aproximamos muito - ou ele que se aproximou demais, não sei - mas que estamos bem próximos, estamos. Ele almoçava e jantava comigo a maioria das vezes e quando tinha tempo me ajudava nas tarefas. Mas teve certa vez que eu fiquei bem assustada: Eu tinha trocado duas palavras com Teddy quando Phillip estava perto e nenhum dos dois pareceu ficar à vontade, eles se fuzilavam com os olhos e Phillip deu uma pequena crise de ciúme que tentava disfarçar. Só tentava, porque dar certo não deu. Acho que Teddy e Phillip não se dão bem e isso é meio estranho porque os dois são da mesma sala e dormem no mesmo quarto, enfim, são colegas desde pequenos.

Outra pessoa que estava animada era Cris. O menino Cave tinha a pedido para acompanhá-la ao baile e ela aceitou feliz, falando que ele tinha tudo o que ela queria, mas claro que ela não pode deixar de fazer uma piadinha comigo. Ela disse que só faltava ele ser alto, forte, ruivo e se chamar Gui Weasley, mas que isso ia ser um problema porque o que ela queria era casado, tinha filhos e a mesma ladainha de sempre. Eu sabia que ela falava isso por brincadeira. Sabe aquela pessoa que perde o amigo, mas não perde a piada?

E teve um final de semana que fomos a Hogsmeade olhar nossas fantasias, a maior parte da minha era composta pelas minhas próprias roupas, só precisava de uns acessórios, e vou dizer que foi bem divertido. Fizemos compras, compras e mais compras, decidimos fantasias e experimentamos roupas e fizemos mais compras, compras, compras. Depois de andarmos tudo o que tínhamos que andar, fomos ao Três Vassouras tomar uma boa cerveja amanteigada e conversar sobre coisas sem sentido, umas banais, outras importantes. Chegamos à escola totalmente cansadas, só deu tempo de jantar, tomar um bom banho e cair na cama em um sono pesado. Sair com as amigas é divertido, mas bem cansativo também.

E as semanas se passaram assim, sem muitas novidades. Até que chegou a véspera do baile e todos ficamos realmente excitados e o único assunto que tinha era esse: O baile. Até os professores soltavam alguns comentários sobre isso nas aulas, ou faziam ameaças de que se não fizemos o que eles mandavam, eles não deixariam a gente ir. O que era uma maldade, mas eu sempre tive a impressão de que eles estavam falando isso de brincadeira, mais para dar um susto na gente. De qualquer maneira, quase nunca funcionava, eles sempre acabavam rindo depois.

E para o desespero geral da nação feminina, o dia chegou. Garotas ficando o dia inteiro dentro do dormitório se arrumando, meninos que iam se preocupar com isso só meia hora antes de começar. Eu pelo menos não estava preocupada com isso, não agora, só quando faltasse mais ou menos duas horas para o bendito baile. Agora eu, Mia, Sarah e Cris estávamos sentadas no lugar de sempre no jardim do castelo. Elas conversando ou cantarolando e eu tocando para elas todo o repertório que elas gostavam. Quando o sol foi se pondo atrás do lago negro, nós subimos para o dormitório.

Depois que todas tomamos banho, cada uma ajudou a outra a se arrumar. Enquanto eu arrumava o cabelo de Sarah - o deixando mais alto e mais ondulado - Mia fazia uns machucados de mentira nela e Cris ajustava o espartilho da fantasia de Mia. E Cherry, que também nos ajudou, fazia os dentes caninos de Cris crescerem um pouco. Depois ficamos assim, cada uma ajudando a outra até que todas ficamos prontas, menos Mia que se atrapalhou com o vestido, eu não entendi o que exatamente aconteceu. Eu de pirata - com uma saia curta, pregueada, preta, blusa social branca, com um corpete preto em cima, um cinto com a espada, bota de cano alto até o joelho e um tapa olho. Minha maquiagem estava bem carregada, diz Mia que era para eu entrar bem no personagem. Cris estava com uma calça de couro preta e com uma blusa sem mangas que valorizava seu decote manchado de vermelho: uma autêntica e moderna vampira. A vampira mais linda que eu já vi, a única vampira que faria com que os homem gostassem de receber alguns beijos e mordidas dela. Sarah estava com um vestido branco longo, todo manchado de vermelho e cortado, revelando algumas partes do seu corpo, vendo ela assim, dava até desespero, porque um zumbi não era para ser bonito. Nem bonito nem sexy. Cherry estava toda de branco, da raiz do cabelo até as pontas dos pés, uma fantasma engraçada. Já Mia se trancou no banheiro e pediu para irmos à frente e assim fizemos.

Chegamos juntas à porta do salão principal e Cherry se despediu e entrou com o namorado. Phillip já estava lá, fantasiado de uma tentativa de fantasma. Acho que ele se esqueceu que fantasma é todo branco, e não só as vestes são brancas, mas enfim... Ele teve que sair para colocar a ordem no lugar, porque ele falou que só estava liberado depois das 20h30min, então eu tive que ficar esperando. Alex, o amigo gay príncipe de Sarah já estava lá também. Eu gostava dele, ele era bem engraçado porque ao mesmo tempo em que ele tentava esconder sua opção sexual, ele a mostrava claramente. Kurt estava lá também, de mãos dadas com Amy. Ele estava em um lugar bem estratégico para Sarah não o ver, e a rapariga da Amy doida para se mostrar pra ela. A fantasia de Amy era uma coisa bem estranha, não consegui decifrar. Era um vestido vermelho com um decote pra lá de extravagante, longo, o cabelo preso em um coque, estranho. Kurt estava engraçado vestido de um super herói que eu nunca vi, devia ser um daqueles que ele fica falando, já que veio de uma família de trouxas. O companheiro de Cris, o Lewis Carter, estava lá também, vestido de lobisomem. Estava até bonito apesar de a sua fantasia ser um pouco estranha.

- Ahoy, Bulcaneira Vicky – Max chamou, fazendo piadinha da minha fantasia. Ele não estava fantasiado de nada, estava com umas roupas que eu reconheci serem de Kurt – Você viu a Mia?

- Ela ainda não terminou de se arrumar. – disse o analisando – Você está fantasiado de quê?

- De Kurt, um dos caras mais fodas que eu conheço – ele disse e apontou pra Kurt. Eu ri da sua criatividade.

- Muito bom. Mas... voltando para Mia, ela não vai demorar.

- Vou esperar.

Então Dominique apareceu com Teddy. Ela estava com os cabelos ruivos maiores que o normal, estava gigante. Com um vestido verde, ela estava maravilhosa. Eu sabia que ela ia se vestir de vella, e estava bastante original se você quer saber. Teddy estava comum, todo de preto, com os cabelos negros desbotados, mal tratados do mesmo jeito que eu vi aquele dia. Mas a sua expressão não era de tristeza, ainda bem.

- Nossa. Do que você esta fantasiado? – disse Amy com uma voz estridente. Alguém, por favor, dê um murro na boca dessa menina.

Sarah se virou na mesma hora e a encarou, fuzilando-a.

- Pianista de jazz. Você não entenderia o que é isso. – disse Teddy, curto e grosso. Ele pegou a mão de Dominique, deu uma piscadela para mim e para Sarah, e entrou para o salão principal. Sarah não perdeu a oportunidade, riu da cara de tacho da Amy com classe, e eu, bem... Eu também ri, mas de nervoso. Como ele podia fazer isso comigo? Como ele podia me dar uma piscadela daquela? Como ele pode vir fantasiado de pianista de jazz sendo que a roupa que ele usa não tem nada, mas nada mesmo haver com um pianista de jazz, mas ele não deixa de ficar sexy e gostoso? É o cara mais lindo e perfeito que eu já vi...

Eu caí em completo devaneio até que eu ouvi um 'uau' de Max. Eu voltei à realidade rapidamente e Sarah parou de rir na mesma hora.

Mia estava deslumbrante, maravilhosamente deslumbrante. Não fazia sentindo nenhum agora ter me produzido toda, não fazia sentido ficar bonita agora, não mesmo. Ela estava com um vestido que ia até um palmo acima do joelho, rosa claro quase branco com detalhes em lilás que destacava em sua pele branca como a neve. As asas pequenas e transparentes atrás davam um charme de fada. Estava com uma maquiagem leve no rosto, mas não deixou de destacar seus olhos incrivelmente azuis, pareciam até mais claros do que o normal. O cabelo estava preso no estilo princesa, para trás, fazendo um leve topete na frente, mais laranja que o normal, e mais volumoso também. Mas um volume bonito, perfeito. Eu até estava me achando, mas agora desconsidere isso.

Eu olhei para Max. Ele estava perdido em algum lugar dentro dos olhos de Mia. Ele parecia embriagado com a sua beleza. Ele andou até ela com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso maravilhado e lhe ofereceu a mão. Ela aceitou, me deu um sorriso e saiu desfilando para dentro do salão principal.

- Eu vou lá em cima trocar de roupa – disse Cris ao meu lado – Estou me sentindo uma mendiga perto dela.

Todo mundo ficou meio vidrado na beleza de Mia, meio besta. Meninas agora estavam com medo de entrar depois de ela passar. Se a intenção dela foi impressionar as pessoas, mostrar que ela é mais bonita do que ela já é, ela conseguiu até mais do que queria.

- Desculpe a demora – Phillip disse no meu ouvido, pegando minha mão. – Vamos?

Eu assenti e entramos no salão. Ele estava cheio, eu tinha a impressão de que tinha mais do que os alunos da escola. Ele estava iluminado por velas que flutuavam no teto, enquanto luzes coloridas que não sei de onde vinham passavam de lá pra cá entre a multidão de adolescentes. Tinha algumas mesas espalhadas no canto do salão, mas o seu centro estava reservado para a pista de dança. À direita tinha um bar e à esquerda uma mesa com toda a variedade de guloseimas em formato de monstros. A mesa dos professores estava em seu lugar, com os próprios sentados nela. Um pano preto atrás, com o símbolo de Hogwarts. Não sei como descrever cada detalhe, para ser sincera, mas estava tudo muito lindo, perfeito, charmoso, sombrio.

Phillip me conduziu até o bar e pegou uma cerveja amanteigada pra mim. Reconheci a cor âmbar do liquido que estava no seu copo e fiquei confusa.

- Whiskey de Fogo? – perguntei, apontado para o seu copo.

- Só para maiores de dezessete – ele disse e deu uma piscadela. Estou começando a achar que esta escola está ficando moderna demais, até que ele concluiu – Mas ninguém sabe disso. Foi uma ajuda do nosso Gabriel ali, ele está comandando o bar.

Eu olho para o bar e vejo Gabriel Ronson, do sétimo ano da Sonserina, servindo bebida para os alunos maiores de idade. Acho que posso concluir que isso não vai dar muito bem, mas fazer o que, não é? De um tempo pra cá esses alunos nos surpreendem cada vez mais.

Phillip me pegou pela cintura e me conduziu até o centro da pista de dança, onde vi Dominique, Molly e Sarah dançando, balançando o corpo de acordo com o ritmo da música. Reconheci Mia com sua pele quase transparente e seu cabelo muito laranja na multidão, conversando com Max, que estava envolvendo-a com um braço. Olho em volta e não vejo Cris com o Lewis e nem Kurt com a chata da Amy, mas vejo Teddy sentando com outros garotos, conversando perto de onde Sarah, Molly e Dominique conversavam. Vejo também Fred, meu primo, filho de tio Jorge, e aceno para ele. Ele se aproximou e nós ficamos um tempo conversando, bom tempo para matar a saudade. Depois ele se afastou e foi pra junto de Dominique, Molly e Sarah.

- Adorei que você tenha vindo comigo – disse Phillip no meu ouvido enquanto dançávamos abraçados. Eu não respondi nada, só me afastei um pouco dele e sorri. Ficamos ali, aproveitando o momento e a música, dançando abraçados, ele me conduzindo, balançando o meu corpo junto com o dele.

- Vou pegar mais bebidas – Phillip disse e se afastou.

Eu fiquei o esperando ali até que vi Cris, com as mãos na cintura, o queixo e as sobrancelhas levantadas em desafio, e vejo Amy de frente pra ela, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos e falando algo que não entendi. E pela cara de Cris, não é coisa boa. Resolvi me aproximar e ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Oi, amiga – eu cumprimentei Cris, ignorando Amy.

- Vicky, flor – ela me cumprimentou também, me olhando com um sorriso cúmplice.

- Posso saber qual é o motivo da reunião? – perguntei e me virei para Amy enquanto cruzava os braços, ficando ao lado de Cris como se fossemos uma barreira.

- Sai da frente, pirralha – Amy disse com arrogância.

- Uh, isso não foi gentil – disse Cris com um tom de voz de deboche.

- Não mesmo – concordei com um sorriso para Cris.

- Talvez se ela fosse mais educada... – Cris disse no mesmo tom de voz que antes.

- Educação às vezes é tudo – eu disse parecendo minha mãe falando.

- Eu não vou responder por mim – Amy soltou como se fosse um aviso.

- Olha!– exclamei num tom divertido – Ela acha que temos medo dela.

- Coitada, não é? Só porque está no sétimo e a gente no quinto, ela acha que é melhor que a gente. Tenho dó de pessoas assim. – Cris disse com o mesmo tom de divertimento que eu fiz, só que com um cinismo a mais. Eu assenti.

- Mas me conta, amiga, por que ela está querendo passar? – perguntei. Amy sendo esquecida completamente.

- Escutei ela falando para algumas de suas amigas cobras que ia vir estragar a noite de Sarah, já que Kurt não está dando a atenção que ela tanto quer. – Cris explicou pra mim.

- Ah. Então por isso está tão difícil de passar, não é? Ela esqueceu que se ela quiser estragar a festa de Sarah ela teria que passar por cima de nós duas. – eu falei parecendo uma professora explicando um feitiço complicado.

- Não esqueça Mia, amiga, ela terá que passar por cima dela também – Cris me deu um sorriso.

- E de Dominique.

- De Molly.

- De Cherry.

- De Max.

- De Fred.

- De Teddy.

- De Alex.

- Ou pior – eu disse fazendo cara de espanto. Cris fez a mesma cara colocando a mão na boca e virando para Mia.

- Do próprio Kurt – ela disse completando a minha fala e se virando para Amy, que bufou de raiva, deu um chilique de dois segundos e deu meia volta. Eu e Cris começamos a rir.

- Eu vou voltar para Lewis e ver se a fulaninha não está aprontando nenhuma – ela disse me dando um beijo na bochecha e saindo.

- Espera – pedi – Voltar para Lewis? – repeti suas palavras sublinhado-as.

- Eu te disse que ia sair da seca não te disse? – ela perguntou retoricamente, sorriu e saiu andando pelo mesmo caminho que Amy.

Voltei para onde estava antes e encontrei com Phillip rindo sozinho.

- O que exatamente estava acontecendo entre você, Cris e Amy? – ele perguntou ainda rindo.

- Estávamos colocando ela no lugar – respondi pegando a minha bebida da mão dele.

- Ela está pegando mesmo no pé de Sarah, em?

- Está, mas como você sabe? – perguntei.

- Ouvi dizer.

- Ai dela se ela fizer alguma coisa com Sarah – eu falei parecendo uma galinha defendendo os seus pintinhos.

Ele riu e nós começamos a dançar novamente, rodando pelo salão, quando vejo Teddy, sentando exatamente no mesmo lugar, me fitando. Eu desviei o olhar, corando.

- Vicky? – Philip me chamou.

- Hummm?

- Eu não agüento mais – Ele disse no meu ouvido.

E antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, ele fez. Ele pressionou os seus lábios nos meus e eu demorei uns dois segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo, até que dei liberdade para o beijo, sabendo que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Separei os meus lábios e Phillip deslizou a língua entre eles, o beijo aumentando de ritmo. Sinto o gosto amargo do whiskey dentro da minha boca. Joguei meu braço em seu pescoço e ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, o puxando com certa delicadeza, e nisso o beijo aumentando de ritmo, até que me afastei para tomar ar e para ele lembrar onde nós estávamos. Ele me abraçou, nossos corpos ficando mais perto. Me peguei olhando para onde Teddy estava e vi que ele não estava mais ali. Me culpei por pensar nele, me torturei mentalmente, mas antes que eu pense em uma forma de tortura, Phillip captura meus lábios mais uma vez, me dando outro beijo ardente.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com isso – ele disse no meu ouvido, e a única coisa que eu fiz foi passar a mão em seu cabelo, não querendo admitir que _eu_ não sonhava com isso.

E a noite vai passando. Fiquei eufórica quando vi Mia encostada na parede sendo beijada por Max, os dois parando para pegar um ar e se voltando a se beijar de novo, e cada vez que se beijavam era mais intenso, com mais veracidade. Ele passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos e segurando sua cintura, prensando-a na parede. E quando vejo Cris e Lewis desfilando como namorados pelo salão. Fico feliz quando vejo que Sarah estava feliz, dançando junto com Dominique. Ela tinha estado tão abatida essas semanas passadas que era realmente uma felicidade vê-la assim.

- Se importa de eu falar com alguns amigos? – Phillip me perguntou depois de mais um longo beijo – Eles estão me chamando há horas. Vamos lá comigo?

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: Enquanto você fala com eles vou pegar uma bebida – Eu propus e ele assentiu. Nos beijamos e cada um seguiu o seu caminho.

Quando cheguei ao bar, vi minha irmã, Sara e Mia dançando com os copos nas mãos e Max sentando atrás de Mia, vendo-a dançar.

- Oi – cumprimento sentando na cadeira vaga ao seu lado.

- Fala piquitita.

- Gostando da festa? – perguntei, me referindo mais à ele e Mia do que à festa em geral.

- E tem como não gostar? – ele me perguntou e a gente riu, mas ele para de rir rapidamente e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas é um boçal mesmo. – ele disse, criticando.

- Quem? – perguntei curiosa sem me conter.

- Kurt – ele respondeu e apontou com a cabeça para trás de mim. Virei para trás e vi Kurt com e Amy saindo do salão principal. Ela com um sorriso malicioso e vitorioso no rosto, e ele normal, nem excitado e nem triste. É, pelo visto a festa deles continua com as vassouras, se é que você me entende.

- Boçal – eu concordei com Max. – Não quero nem ver quando ele vier reclamar que Sarah não dá bola para ele. Ele só sabe fazer bobagem.

- Ele é um idiota por estar fazendo isso – Max concordou – Mas se bem que ele pode até estar fazendo bobagem, mas ele não pode parar a vida por causa da Sarah, ele tem que seguir adiante.

- Seguir a vida com Amy Archibald é meio difícil. Aquela ali é um atraso de vida, isso sim – ele riu da minha resposta e eu lhe dei um sorriso antes de ir para junto das meninas, esquecendo de pegar minha bebida. Antes de eu chegar perto delas, porém, Phillip me abraçou por trás, beijando meu maxilar e o lóbulo da minha orelha. Nós fomos pra perto das meninas e ele me deixou passar o resto da noite com elas, voltando para me dar mais alguns beijos de vez em quando.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá geeeeenten. Amores meus, eu vou ter que andar rápido porque tenho milhões de coisas pra fazer e como eu não queria enrolar pra att aqui porque estou sentindo que o resto da semana vai ser osso eu resolvi vir correndo mesmo. :D. Bom, eu gosto desse cap, em partes né? Mas eu quero saber o que vocês acham, né? _Quando eu estiver tempo respondo as reviews._

Beijãão amoores :* e obrigada pelas reviews ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Eu acordei meio grogue, os meus pés doíam, eu estava com frio e minha coberta estava jogada no chão. Eu a puxei, me enrolando nela e esquentando o meu corpo. O frio aumentava com a vinda de novembro - só faltava um dia para terminar outubro - mas ainda não estava tão frio o suficiente para nevar e eu fiquei meio desapontada com isso, não via a hora de dezembro chegar, poder abraçar mamãe, me empoleirar no colo do meu pai e até brincar com Lauren... Me livrar um pouco da responsabilidade de uma aluna exemplar, mesmo eu não sendo uma. Mas faltava só um mês, graças a Merlin é só um mês. Escutei a chuva caindo lá fora. A sensação era de que o dia não seria bom.

Fitei a cortina vinho que cobria a minha cama, me isolando do resto do quarto. Fechei os olhos tentando dormir novamente, mas só fiquei viajando na noite de ontem, nos fatos, nos beijos, no Phillip.

Eu não estou feliz com isso tudo. Você pode achar que eu estou arrependida ou coisa do tipo, mas não estou. Ficar com Phillip não foi ruim, pelo contrario, foi bom, divertido. Ele é carinhoso, e gosta de mim e esse é o maior problema. Me sinto culpada por brincar com os sentimentos dele, porque parte de mim quer ficar com ele por ele ser a pessoa que é, mas a outra parte - a maior parte - que ficar com ele para esquecer aquele que não quer nada além da minha amizade.

Eu não gosto de iludir ninguém, não gosto de machucar os sentimentos de ninguém que não mereça e Phillip não merece isso. Não posso continuar com essa história sabendo que o que ele sente por mim eu não sinto por ele. Eu ri sem humor, ainda com os olhos fechados, da minha tolice, de como eu sou fraca e de como eu estou presa a Teddy para sempre.

A cortina se arrastou e Mia apareceu.

- Bom dia – ela deu um sorriso animado e deitou ao meu lado, dividindo o travesseiro comigo, brincando com meu cabelo. – Posso saber o que se passa nessa cabeça? – ela me perguntou, adivinhando minha aflição como sempre.

- E agora Mia? Como faz? – perguntei para ver se ela tinha alguma solução para o meu problema. Eu sempre fui ruim nessa coisa de romance e não é hoje que eu vou ser boa.

- Antes de mais nada... Você esta arrependida? – ela perguntou como se isso fosse simples.

- Não, mas... – não continuei..

- Mas? – ela quis saber.

- Eu não gosto dele do jeito que ele merece, e eu sei, tenho certeza que ele gosta de mim. Para ele eu sou um anjo, e olha que eu não estou me gabando, ele me coloca num pedestal. – eu me sentei rápido e fitei os olhos azuis dela. – Ele tem ciúme Mia, sabe o que é isso? Ciúme? Nunca imaginei alguém com ciúme de mim.

- Me parece que você está é gostando disso. – ela disse rindo

- Pode ser, mas mesmo assim eu ainda não gosto dele.

- Você gosta é de estar com ele. – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação

- É tipo isso mesmo. Nenhum homem foi assim comigo, não os que eu dei mais uma pequena chance. Só conhecia ciúme de pai. - o que era bem verdade. Acho que os meninos que ficaram comigo não tiveram nem tempo de se gabar falando que estavam namorando.

- E isso é bom para você, é algo novo, e coisas novas são sempre excitantes, mas mesmo assim você não quer brincar com os sentimentos dele. – Cris disse, aparecendo coçando os olhos e se sentando ao lado de Mia, ainda deitada. Ela puxou minha coberta e escondeu as pernas do frio.

- É isso aí. E a sensação de estar brincando com ele me atrapalha porque parece que eu só estou com ele para esquecer... – suspirei.

- É bem confuso. – Sarah apareceu, já vestida e com uma bandeja farta de comida nas mãos e três copos flutuando ao seu lado. Ela colocou a badeja na minha cama e conduziu os copos para cada uma, antes de se sentas ao meu lado, fechando a cortina e nos isolando do resto do quarto.

- Conversa com ele, vê se ele está disposto a ficar com você mesmo assim. – Mia propôs, bebericando seu suco.

- Quem sabe você não acaba esquecendo Teddy de uma vez. – Cris falou simplesmente enquanto escolhia o que comer da bandeja.

- Eu já desisti disso. – eu confessei.

- Como assim? – Cris perguntou, franzindo o cenho e me olhando.

- Eu acho que... – parei pra pensar. – Eu tenho certeza que eu não dei tudo de mim para esquecê-lo... Mas o fato é que eu não quero isso.

- Você tem esperanças de...? – começou Sarah.

Ficar juntos.

- Não, minha esperança não aumentou nem diminuiu com essa aproximação. Continua a mesma coisa platônica de sempre, mas eu gosto de gostar dele, acho que me viciei nisso. A única coisa que eu não gosto é de sofrer por ele... e algo me diz que eu não sofri nem a metade do que eu posso sofrer. – digo dando uma mordida no pão.

- Isso é loucura – Sarah sacudiu a cabeça.

- Isso é obsessão – Cris fez eco ao tom da amiga.

- Isso é amor. – eu corriji.

- É realmente difícil esquecer uma pessoa, seja lá o tamanho do seu sentimento por ela, se é que isso tem tamanho. – Sarah disse, me olhando com espanto porque aquilo saiu por impulso. Ela só pensou alto demais.

- Você gosta de Kurt, não é? – Mia perguntou, cautelosa.

Mia realmente consegue pegar tudo no ar. Eu olhei para Sarah a incentivando contar. Mia e Cris são nossas amigas, não tem nada de errado contar a elas.

- Não tanto quando ele gosta de mim, mas vamos dizer que alguma coisa acendeu em meu coração – ela brincou, sem muito humor.

- Então por que não dá um a chance pra ele? – Cris perguntou sem entender

- Não daria certo, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Você e Max, hein? – ela perguntou, batendo na perna de Mia.

- Admito que gostei, mas não sei como será hoje, ou amanhã...

- E você e Lewis? – perguntei para Cris.

- Foi só uma noite.

- Como sabe? – pergunta Mia.

- Porque eu sei. Tenho certeza.

Então ficamos caladas, cada uma deliciando o café da manha trazido por Sarah e ficando com seus próprios devaneios, viajando em um lugar distante, em acontecimentos do passado.

- Esqueci de contar! – Sarah de repente se manifesta, histérica, levantando as mãos para cima em sinal de pare.

- E o que é que está esperando? – Cris a apressou, rindo.

- Então. Eu estava pegando o café da manhã para vocês para fazer uma surpresa, quando Kurt veio falar comigo – ela disse fazendo mistério.

- E aí? – Mia perguntou surpresa, se sentando na cama.

- E aí que ele veio perguntar se eu tinha gostado do baile e essas coisas de sempre, me ajudando a pegar a comida para vocês. Ele quem enfeitiçou os copos, mas enfim – ela suspirou – ele foi educado comigo e no final me pediu desculpa milhões de vezes e disse que não vai fazer mais nada disso, mas não disse especificamente o porquê, mas eu acho que sei e assim espero.

- Ele está arrependido – concluí.

- Arrependido de que? – Sarah perguntou curiosa.

- De ter ficado com a Amy – dei um sorriso vitorioso.

- Será? Achei que ele estava falando das nossas brigas e tudo mais.

- Não, não – Mia interrompeu – Essas eu tenho quase certeza de que não vão parar. Ele estava mesmo se referindo à Amy.

- Ele é um idiota. – Sarah se irritou.

E o silêncio cai sobre nós novamente, cada uma concluindo o que vai acontecer na sua vida amorosa, cada uma relembrando coisas que queremos relembrar, presas em fatos... até que Cris começa a ter uma crise de riso.

- Oh, Merlin. – Mia diz, revirando os olhos – O que foi agora?

- Vocês viram ontem? – perguntou Cris ainda rindo.

- O quê? – perguntei, tão confusa quanto as outras duas.

- O menino fantasiado de Harry Potter? – ela tem mais uma crise.

- Sério? – perguntei sem acreditar.

- Sim. Ele estava com cicatriz, óculos e tudo mais – ela disse rindo. – Só não é tão bonito tanto quanto o verdadeiro Harry Potter é.

- Acho que você tem uma tara por homens mais velhos.

E nós rimos, rimos muito e depois começamos a comentar das fantasias de ontem, nos surpreendendo com até onde a imaginação de uma pessoa pode ir e rindo mais ainda. Nós ficamos ali, empoleiradas na minha cama até a hora do almoço e ficamos assustadas com isso. Levantamos rápido, nos arrumamos e descemos para o salão principal.

- Oh Merlin... O Max! – Mia murmurou nervosa.

- Vai falar com ele – Cris sugeriu, dando um leve empurrão no ombro da amiga.

- Vamos lá. – Sarah se anima – Eu vou com você – ela pega a mão de Mia e a puxa, indo em direção a Max, que estava sentado junto com Kurt. Onde estará Teddy?

- Vem, vamos comer. Depois elas nos alcançam. – Cris pegou minha mão e me conduziu até o meio da mesa.

Quando nós nos sentamos e nos servimos, Amy apareceu à nossa frente, com um sorriso triunfante e vitorioso que eu pretendia tirar do rosto dela logo, logo.

- Vocês são tão bobinhas – ela começou – Tentaram defender a amiguinha de vocês, mas quem acabou levando o gato fui eu.

Cris ri, eu a acompanho.

- Tem certeza? – eu perguntei e ela me olhou assustada.

- O Kurt já veio falar com você hoje? – Cris perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Será que mais uma vez foi festinha de uma noite, Amy? – perguntei e ela, escorregando na cadeira, nos olhava com raiva. Estávamos prontas para falar poucas e boas pra ela.

- Será que ali não é a Sarah conversando com o Kurt? Ele com aquela cara de bobão apaixonado? – Cris perguntou, apontando para os dois sem disfarçar.

Amy bufa com a cena.

- Você não ganhou dessa vez e você nunca vai ganhar se continuar assim, pegando, beijando, dando para todo garoto gato e sociável que você vê pela frente. – falei sem medir minhas palavras, querendo machucar o seu ego horrível.

- Mas eles me querem! – ela disse, se achando a poderosa.

- Eles te querem porque eles sabem que vão ter uma festinha com as vassouras no final da noite e que vão ter de novo quando quiserem. Se dê ao valor. – Cris disse em tom de nojo.

- E pelo que eu fiquei sabendo eles nem estão te querendo mais. Não como antigamente... E olha que horrível: você nem chegou aos quarenta e seus poderes de sedução não funcionam mais! – eu ri.

- E vai ser sempre assim daqui a pra frente se você não aposentar esse risinho de 'me coma' que você tem e parar de ter inveja das outras meninas, tentando acabar com a felicidade delas.

Ela nos olhou antes de se levantar como um raio, mas Cris foi mais rápida e a pegou pelo braço que estava tentando sacar a varinha. Eu me levantei também, encostando a ponta da varinha na barriga dela. Os olhos de Amy iam de mim para Cris sem parar.

- Nem pense em fazer isso. – Cris advertiu secamente – Se você tentar fazer alguma coisa comigo ou com as minhas amigas, principalmente com minhas amigas, você vai se arrepender. E não é porque você é melhor em magia que vai me fazer ter medo de você – diz Cris adivinhando o que Amy iria dizer – Eu estou avisando, ai de você. Não queira nem pensar em fazer alguma coisa.

Não sei o que Amy viu nos nossos olhos, mas o que ela achou a fez entender que ela não deve se meter com a gente. Ela deu um pequeno chilique e saiu, batendo os pés e bufando de raiva.

Eu e Cris não havíamos contado a Sarah o que tínhamos feito por ela na festa, e Cris acha melhor nem contar com medo de Sarah partir pra cima de Amy. Sarah é muito boazinha, mas não mexe com ela, por favor. Comecei a brincar com a minha comida, dando umas garfadas de vez em quando.

Mia e Sarah voltaram.

- E aí? – perguntei.

- Nada. Ele me tratou normal como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Mia respondeu com um suspiro.

- Que coisa. – Cris não soube mais o que dizer, nem eu.

- É, eu sei. Me senti uma idiota! Estava doida para sair dali. – Mia confessou.

- Então por que demoraram? – eu perguntei.

Elas começam a explicar, uma falando ao mesmo tempo em que a outra. Tive que me concentrar para entender.

- Não podíamos ir sem um motivo para ter ido... – Sarah começou.

-... aí Sarah teve a idéia de pedir para o Kurt lhe ensinar direito o feitiço que ele usou pra levitar os copos, hoje de manhã. – Mia disse.

- Eu disse pra ele não que sabia como fazerem eles me seguirem, mas eu já sabia, só me fiz de burra.

- E acho que ele percebeu. – Mia riu.

- Também acho. – Sarah a seguiu.

- E ele enrolou para te ensinar, hein? – Mia se queixou, brincando.

- Talvez ele quisesse ficar mais um tempinho peto dela. – brinquei também, rindo.

- Ugh. O que eu não faço por você, Mia.

- Mas conta: Max te tratou normal mesmo? – quis saber Cris.

- Sim, tipo me cumprimentou e voltou a conversar com um menino lá. Aí quando fomos nos despedir ele fez o mesmo de sempre, deu tchau educado e apertou minha bochecha, só. Ela tá doendo, por falar nisso. – ela passou a mão na bochecha apertada. E eu fiquei sem entender.

- Por acaso eles comentaram de Teddy? – não consegui me conter.

- Eu perguntei dele – diz Sarah – Eles disseram que não sabiam onde ele se meteu. E depois não falaram mais nada

- Huum.

As duas começam a servir seus almoços quando meus olhos foram atraídos para a porta do salão principal. Phillip estava entrando e se sentando ao lado dos seus amigos. Tinha que falar com ele, mas como falar com ele sozinha? A vergonha não me deixava o chamar ali.

- Meninas – chamei – Tenho que resolver uns assuntos, lembram? Então eu vou lá.

Elas assentiram e me desejaram boa sorte. Quanto mais rápido eu acabar com isso, melhor, eu pensei. Passei na frente de onde Phillip estava sentado e sinto os seus olhos em mim, antes de sair correndo do salão principal. Procurei, dando voltas, o lugar menos óbvio que uma pessoa possa nos encontrar, então vou seguindo para torre de astronomia, com a impressão de que alguém está me seguindo. Phillip.

Cheguei e fiquei admirando a tarde, de costas para a porta até que sua voz apareceu atrás de mim, muito perto.

- Achei você – ele disse com um sorriso.

- Como me achou? – perguntei para disfarçar

- Eu venho aqui às vezes.

- Hum.

- O que você tem Vicky? – ele perguntou, percebendo a minha aflição

- Phillip, a gente tem que conversar.

- Tubo bem, pode falar. – sua expressão era hesitante.

- Mas eu não sei como. – eu ri sem humor.

- Você está arrependida, não está? – ele me perguntou num quase sussurro.

- De quê? – perguntei, me fazendo de desentendida

- De ter ficado comigo.

- Não, lógico que não – me apressei a dizer.

- Então o que foi? – ele estava ficando impaciente

- O quanto você gosta de mim? – perguntei mesmo já sabendo a resposta, mas desejando não estar certa.

- O tanto para não ter sentido nada assim antes. – ele respondeu com sinceridade

Eu suspirei. Isso vai ser pior que eu imaginava. Então pensei em uma forma decente de começar, sem achar palavras que nos machuquem ou coisas das quais não vou me arrepender.

- Por que está me perguntando isso? Fala antes que eu fique louco. – ele disse depois de um tempo, aflito com a situação.

- Eu não gosto de você como você gosta de mim. – admiti.

Eu esperei ele dizer algo, mas ele não disse nada, só fitou os sapatos e quando vi que ele não vai dizer nada, eu continuo:

- E eu acho errado continuar com isso tudo porque eu não quero te iludir, te dar falsas esperanças.

Parei mais uma vez, mas ele continuou a fitar os sapatos, então eu prossegui:

- Por favor, entenda que eu gosto de ficar com você, junto com você... Mas eu não gosto de você do jeito que você gosta de mim. Do jeito que você merece.

Esperei. E ele ainda fitando os sapatos. Continuei com medo do seu silêncio.

- Eu não quero brincar com seus sentimentos, não quero enganar você, fazendo você achar que eu gosto de você do mesmo jeito que você gosta de mim. Isso não é justo com você e eu acho que, para ter um relacionamento, ambas às partes devem compartilhar o mesmo sentimento.

Ele continuou calado.

- Pelo amor da sua mãe, Phillip! Diz alguma coisa! – pedi, nervosa.

- Eu não ligo pra isso. – ele disse finalmente.

- Como? – perguntei pra ver se entendi direito.

- Eu não ligo se você não me... – ele suspirou – Olha, eu só quero ficar com você. Me dê uma chance e eu faço você feliz, juro.

Ouvir aquilo me deixou confusa, agora estava tudo nas minhas mãos e não nas mãos dele. Eu tinha que decidir o que eu queria. Fechei os olhos para pensar com clareza, escutar minha cabeça e meu coração. A cabeça me dizia pra seguir em frente, ficar com ele, mas o coração dizia que eu sou só de Teddy e mais ninguém. Isso me deixou confusa. As pessoas falam para seguir o coração, e eu o seguiria se fosse há algum tempo. Mas não hoje, não no tempo em que eu vivo agora. Mas o pedido do meu coração era tentador demais.

Senti os lábios de Phillip nos meus, ele estava tentando decidir por mim. Ele me beijou e eu não correspondi, eu ainda não sabia o que fazer. Ele me puxou mais para perto, uma mão no meu braço e a outra na minha nuca, e então eu o beijei de volta, meu coração apertado, a vontade de chorar me dominando.

Mas por que chorar? Eu não estava sendo forçada a nada.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, olá amoores. Mais um cap. pra vocês, espero que gostem *-*. Minha vida está apertada ainda, mas agora estou trabalhando para divulgar a fic e nela também :D. E fiquem de olho ok? Vai vim umas surpresas por ai (66).

**Respondendo as reviews**

**Mila Xavier: **Fiquei com dó se Teddy também, foi difícil escrever aquilo viu? Não gosto dos dois não estarem juntos e muito menos de Vicky com Phil, mas fazer o que, né? É pelo bem da minha história :D. HADUIAIDOH. Que bom que estar gostando flor *-*. Fico tão feliz quando elogiam. Jajá vem mais cap pra você e acho que você vai amar ele em? [/deixando leitora curiosa] HOISAUDHIUA. Beijããao flooooor :*

**Darklokura: **Oiee. Aaaah que ótimo. Amo novas leitoras *-*. Aaah cara eu amo Sarah e Kurt também eles são tão lindinhos apesar das brigas e por Kurt ter sido mesmo um boçal no ultimo cap. O destino de Amy está mais ou menos traçado, mas você me deu uma boa idéia ok? Fazer Dominique e Molly entrar em ação HAUIDASD. Ninguém até hoje não gostou de Phillip, mas acho que o criei para isso mesmo, ninguém gostar dele (66)... nos próximos caps vamos descobrir realmente quem é esse tal de Phillip. Dominique e Vicky são uma coisa, né? Imaginei as duas tipo irmãs melhores amigas sabe? E se tratando de Teddy e Vicky pode esperar, com esse relacionamento de Vicky e Phillip ele vai ficar mais presente o/ Morre de ciúme o meu maroto. Não me ofendo não amooore, é muito bem vindo. Adoro isso apesar de a fic está quase completa :x. Como é a minha primeira fic comecei a escrever antes de publicar pra ver se valia mesmo a pena, mas eu coloco as idéias que vocês me dão no cap que estou escrevendo ou mudo algum cap. Qualquer idéia é super bem vinda ;). Espero que continue gostando. Beijããao floor :*

Obriga pelas reviews meninas e_ quero mais ok? *-*._

Beijãão :*

ps. Vida ( beta), **teamo**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Quando eu cheguei à sala comunal na segunda-feira de manhã, Phillip estava lá esperando por mim, pressionando seus lábios nos meus e sorrindo. Até aí o comentário de que Vicky Weasley estava junto com Phillip Blauth correu pelo castelo, e eu estava realmente incomodada com as pessoas me olhando e fofocando umas com as outras. Nós dois tomamos café da manhã juntos. Insisti para Mia, Sarah e Cris se sentarem conosco, mas elas se recusaram e nem esperaram eu insistir pela segunda vez.

Não vi Teddy no café da manhã e não sei por que isso me incomodou tanto. A última vez que eu o vi foi antes de Phillip me beijar, no baile. Ele me fitava e aquele olhos me fitando rondavam a minha cabeça, eu não podia fechar os olhos que eu o via. Eu queria me sentir culpada por pensar nele e estar com outro, mas o mais legal disso tudo é que eu não me sinto assim.

No horário livre antes do almoço eu não fui para a biblioteca estudar, nem fui para o salão principal onde as meninas certamente estavam e também não fui para os jardins. Eu fui andar pelo castelo, indo aonde meus pés queriam que eu fosse. Eu precisava ficar sozinha, colocar a cabeça no lugar... Estava imersa em pensamentos até ver Kurt.

Ele estava correndo ao meu encontro com uma expressão assustada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo, aflita. Ele gritou para mim, para confirmar se eu estava o vendo. O 'vella' que ele gritou, meu velho apelido, não saiu divertido como sempre. Saiu aflito.

- Graças a Deus eu te encontrei! – ele gritou pra mim, um pouco de aflição deixando os seus olhos.

- Que aconteceu? – eu perguntei um pouco preocupada com o que ele ia dizer. Pela sua expressão não era nada bom.

- Teddy. – ele ofegou o nome. Meu coração deu um solavanco.

- O que tem o Teddy? – perguntei alarmada.

- Ele está fazendo uma idiotice. Só você vai dar conta de impedi-lo, Vella.

Eu não entendi ou não quis entender o que ele quis dizer com o 'só você pode'. Mas Teddy estava com problemas e eu tinha que ajudá-lo. Que meus problemas se ferrem, eu iria ajudar Teddy, eu morreria por ele.

- Por favor, Vicky – ele disse quando eu não respondi – Eu já tentei até tirá-lo à força, mas ele não cede.

- Me leve onde ele está, Kurt. – disse com determinação.

Ele me pegou pelo pulso e saiu andando com pressa pelos corredores. Quando chegamos ao jardim do castelo foi que eu deduzi o que estava acontecendo. Havia uma multidão de alunos cercando alguma coisa. Alguns olhavam o que acontecia, excitados, outros olhavam assustados. Kurt que me puxou em direção à multidão, abrindo caminho entre os alunos. Alguns protestavam, mas quando viam Kurt davam passagem com muita boa vontade.

A multidão estava posicionada em círculo e no seu centro estava Teddy, com Max um pouco atrás dele e outro garoto da Sonserina que eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja, mas devia ser do sexto ou sétimo ano. Ambos estavam com as varinhas erguidas. Desliguei-me do sonserino, não queria saber dele. Minha atenção se voltou pra Teddy, a fúria era evidente em seus olhos, seu cabelo estava vermelho cor de sangue, sua bochecha e sua boca estavam cortadas, saía sangue do seu nariz e ele estava imundo, sua camisa do uniforme tinha alguns cortes. Ele não desviava os olhos do seu adversário, estava rígido e parecia não fazer idéia da multidão que assistia a cena. Max sussurrava alguma coisa para ele, mas ele não escutava, Max tentava o puxar, mas ele não deixava.

Faíscas saíram da varinha do sonserino, por pouco não atingindo Teddy, que fez a mesma coisa e fez um corte no braço esquerdo do sonserino. Aproveitei a deixa. Corri para Teddy, parando em sua frente.

- Teddy. – eu disse – Pára com isso, vamos sair daqui.

Eu peguei sua mão e o puxei para sair dali, mas ele não se mexeu um centímetro sequer, nem desviou os olhos do garoto que o enfrentava.

- Ora, ora, ora – uma voz fria disse atrás de mim, e eu não precisava nem pensar pra saber quem era. – Você chamou a Weasley para te defender, Lupin? Não tinha ninguém mais patético não?

Eu larguei a mão de Teddy e me virei para encarar o garoto com raiva, mais controlada e focada no que eu tinha ido fazer ali. Tirar Teddy da briga e não me meter nela.

- Tinha sim. – eu respondi – Você, o mais patético de todos.

Ele se enfureceu com a minha resposta e com as risadas que alguns alunos deram por causa dela. Eu o encarei em desafio.

- Eu só não acabo com você, Weasley, porque eu não sou tão covarde a ponto de machucar mulheres.

- Mais covarde do que você já é, é impossível amigo.

- Talvez eu possa abrir algumas exceções, então. – ele disse com um sorriso - Você não deveria ficar com medo?

- Eu não tenho medo de ninguém, muito menos de você. – eu disse - Desculpe decepcioná-lo amigo.

- Pare de me chamar de amigo. – ele ordenou.

- Amigo – eu o irritei, sacando minha varinha, mais rápido do que eu pensara em sacar um dia, antes de murmurar 'expelliarmus'. A varinha dele voou longe, se perdendo no meio dos alunos que sussurravam sem parar.

- Teddy! – eu gritei – Vamos sair daqui agora. – dessa vez eu não pedi, eu mandei, pegando toda a autoridade que, pelo que mamãe diz, eu herdei da vovó Weasley.

- Não. - ele retrucou. – Eu ainda não acabei com ele. Ele não podia falar assim com você.

- Oh Merlin, dai-me paciência. – eu murmurei.

Eu o empurrei e ele me pegou pela cintura, me desviando para o lado dele, não me deixando sair dali. Se ele está brigando por mim então eu vou ter que me colocar em perigo.

- Se você não sair daqui comigo agora eu vou ser obrigada a duelar com o garoto também. Não vou deixar você fazer essa festa sozinho – eu disse colocando determinação na voz para ele ver que eu não estava brincando.

Ele me olhou assustado e eu apenas o encarei com a cara fechada. Ele me puxou para mais perto dele, como se ainda tivesse algum espaço entre nós, o que me fez parar de respirar e meu coração acelerar, mas agora eu não sei pelo qual motivo era: se era porque ele estava ali, me abraçando, ou se era porque ele estava numa baita encrenca. Eu passei um braço pela sua cintura e tentei puxá-lo para fora da multidão, e dessa vez ele cedeu.

Andei com ele pelo jardim até ficar longe o suficiente das pessoas que nos olhavam. Paramos no meu lugar favorito, embaixo da árvore na margem do lago negro. Ele se sentou encostando a cabeça no tronco e fechando os olhos, os tapando com as mãos.

- Vicky? – ele me chamou depois de algum tempo de silêncio

- Sim.

- Achei que você tinha ido – ele disse tirando as mãos dos olhos e ainda os deixando fechados.

- Não vou te deixar até você se acalmar. – eu não quero te deixar nunca.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e abriu os olhos, eles ainda estavam em fúria.

- Vicky, eu... – ele disse, sua voz fria.

- Shhh. Depois você me explica, procure se acalmar primeiro. – interrompi.

Ele deu outro pequeno sorriso e fechou novamente os olhos, encostando a cabeça na árvore. E eu já tinha visto aquela cena, mas não ele todo arrebentado. Eu estava no meu paraíso de novo.

- Me deixa concertar esses cortes – eu disse quando aquilo estava mesmo me incomodando.

- Não precisa – ele disse saindo da sua posição de conforto e encostando a mão no corte da bochecha.

- Precisa sim.

Respirei fundo para tentar amenizar os ataques loucos que estavam por vir sempre por ficar muito perto dele, ou por ele estar fazendo charminho pra mim. Eu me ajoelhei na sua frente e peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Fique parado. – pedi.

Assim ele ficou enquanto eu curava seus cortes com a varinha - agradeço a Lauren por ser uma criança pentelha que vive se machucando – só os seus olhos acompanhando cada movimento que eu fazia. Sequei seu sangue e seu suor com o meu lenço, passando por cada parte do seu corto, sentindo seus traços através do pano fino, o seu cheiro ficando em cada parte que eu o passava.

- Acabei com o seu lenço – ele disse rindo.

- Menos um. Não vai fazer falta – é muito nojento não lavar mais esse lenço?

Nós ficamos um tempo em silêncio, eu deitei na grama e olhei as horas, ainda tinha tempo. Fitei o céu nebuloso e peguei minha gaita, tocando uma simples canção calma e o olhei pelo conto dos olhos pra ver que Teddy estava me fitando e sorrindo.

- Desculpe por hoje. – ele disse, mais calmo

- Não precisa se desculpar.

- Eu fui um idiota.

- Por que você foi um idiota? – perguntei sem me conter, esperando pra ver se eu concordaria.

- Eu e o Coltrane não nos damos bem desde o primeiro ano, sempre brigamos. – vasculhei na minha mente, tentando me lembrar de Teddy brigando com alguém, mas nada.

- Eu não me lembro de ver você brigando com alguém, muito menos com esse menino.

- Porque essa foi à primeira vez, antes só tinha bate-boca.

- Então por que chegou a esse ponto?

- Porque eu estava nervoso e queria brigar com alguém. – ele disse admitindo que a maior parte da culpa foi sua.

Eu me sentei e o encarei.

- Você brigou com ele porque queria descontar a sua raiva em alguém? – perguntei. Não sabia que Teddy era desse tipo, que descontava a raiva nas pessoas.

- Não preciso de sermão, eu já sei que eu sou um idiota.

- Ainda bem que você sabe. – disse e ele riu.

- Tudo bem que ele é muito mais idiota que você e que ele merece mesmo uma bela de uma pancada, mas descontar a raiva nele sem motivo algum é meio osso. – defendi parcialmente o menino. Isso é errado com qualquer um, todo mundo sabe disso.

- Ele falou mal dos Weasley. – ele disse levantando as sobrancelhas, com um sorrisinho maldoso aparecendo nos seu rosto.

- Por que você não o matou de uma vez, então? – perguntei brincando, me arrependendo de ter falado para Teddy para não brigar com o garoto.

Ele riu, e o silêncio prevaleceu de novo. Isso me incomodou, eu queria escutar a sua voz, tinha que o manter falando. Me deitei novamente, fechando os olhos, e fiz a primeira pergunta que me veio à mente.

- Não vou ser muito intrometida se eu perguntar por que você estava nervoso?

- Não. – ele respondeu com sinceridade.

- Por que você estava nervoso?

- Muitas coisas. – ele disse e eu concluí que o que Dominique falou é verdade. É difícil arrancar as coisas dele assim de primeira, mas eu só queria o manter falando.

- Que coisas? – perguntei fingindo curiosidade.

- Coisas que não saíram como a gente planejou, que acontecem e deixam a gente assim... Como eu disse, são muitas coisas. – senti os olhos dele no meu rosto, avaliando minha expressão.

- Resolva essas coisas – sugeri.

- Não depende de mim resolvê-las. – ele admitiu. Estava gostando dessa conversa por códigos, sem citar nome ou coisas.

- Por quê?

- Porque depende de uma segunda pessoa, mas ela está presa com seus próprios problemas para ver o meu. – ele se abriu.

- Converse com essa segunda pessoa. – sugeri novamente.

- Eu já tentei, mas não deu certo. – ele admitiu.

- Ela não aceitou conversar com você? – perguntei incrédula. Quem foi o idiota que perdeu essa oportunidade? Seja quem ela for, homem ou mulher.

Um arrepio corre pelo meu corpo. E se for uma mulher?

- Nós já estávamos conversando antes só que quando eu vi que eu podia me arriscar nós fomos interrompidos.

- Por que não tentou falar com ela de novo? – perguntei, sem saber direito se eu estava o ajudando ou atrapalhando minha vida, me deixando com ciúmes dele.

- É tarde demais. – ele disse derrotado.

- Nunca é tarde demais. – eu o olhei dessa vez, ele estava com aquele sorriso lindo pra mim, só para mim.

- Você está dizendo que é para eu ter esperança? – ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Não dizem que ela é a última que morre?

Ele não respondeu. O sinal bateu, eu olhei no meu relógio para ver as horas e fiquei surpresa quando eu vi que já era hora da aula depois do almoço. Eu tinha ficado aqui com Teddy o horário livre inteiro e o horário do almoço, e nem reparei. Não ouvi o sinal para o almoço tocando. Me desligo do mundo quando eu estou com ele, me desligo do mundo quando eu estou no meu paraíso.

Ele se levantou e ofereceu uma mão para mim, e eu aceitei de bom grado. O meu cabelo estava alto e cheio de grama, passei a mão para ajeitá-lo e parei quando Teddy tira uma grama, passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

- Obrigada – agradeci com minhas bochechas ficando quentes.

Ele fez um movimento para nós andarmos e vamos andando um ao lado do outro, em silêncio, até que chegamos ao corredor do castelo.

- Bom, tenho aula agora – disse – Se acalme, não se meta em brigas e tente resolver esses problemas

- Pode deixar, Senhorita Weasley. – ele disse rindo.

Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo no rosto, sussurrando um obrigado no meu ouvido, e saiu andando, indo em direção à sala comunal da Grifinória. Eu andei também, desligada do mundo, indo para minha próxima aula, até que ouço alguém me chamando. Era Phillip. Meu Merlin. Phillip. Tinha me esquecido completamente dele.

- Onde você estava? – ele perguntou. Não gostei do seu tom de voz, como se quisesse me regular. Não sei se conto a verdade, ele não se dá bem com Teddy, mas muitos alunos me viram sair com ele.

- Com Teddy. – opinei pela verdade.

- O que você estava fazendo com ele? – ele me perguntou ficando irritado e o ciúme o domando. Eu poderia ficar horas explicando, mas agora eu não tinha tempo.

- Desculpe Phil, mas eu tenho aula agora, mais tarde a gente conversa – ou discute.

Eu lhe dei um beijo e ele não corresponde. Só para irritá-lo eu lhe dou outro e saio correndo para minha aula, sentindo seus olhos nas minhas costas. Ele não iria deixar essa barato, não mesmo. Chegando à porta da sala de aula quase trombei com Cris.

- Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. É verdade o que estão dizendo? – ela me perguntou ansiosa.

- Dizendo o quê? – perguntei sem saber.

- Que Teddy se meteu em uma briga e que você o tirou de lá acabando com o menino que ele estava brigando.

- É – respondi – Foi mais ou menos isso.

- Oh, você é demais! – ela disse animada, toda orgulhosa.

- E onde você esteve até agora? – perguntou Mia. Ela e Sarah estavam atrás de mim e não tinha visto.

- Com o próprio – e expliquei rápido o que aconteceu – Ele estava brigando, aí Kurt chegou pedindo para eu ajudar a o fazer parar, porque ele não queria aí eu cheguei lá e acabei com a briga, só que ele estava muito nervoso e eu fiquei conversando com ele até se acalmar.

O professor abriu a porta da sala de aula para entrarmos e a aula começou, enquanto eu contava tudo a elas por bilhetes. Cada detalhe e cada palavra, e a aula passa rápido desse jeito, e quando vi já estávamos indo para a próxima aula.

- Ele ficou com raiva. – disse me referindo à Phillip.

- Acho que se eu visse meu namorado com uma menina que eu não gosto eu também ia ficar com raiva. – diz Mia

- Eu não podia deixar ele sozinho naquele estado. Simplesmente não podia.

- Mas eu acho que se a menina, a menina que eu não gosto, já era amiga dele antes da gente começar a namorar, eu não ficaria com raiva, tentaria compreender. – Cris disse em meu auxílio.

- Realmente – Mia concordou pensativa.

- E ele faz parte da família, tinha que ajudar.

Eu tenho que admitir que estava tentando ficar com remorso por causa de Phillip, mas nem isso eu consegui fazer. Mia falando daquele jeito deu até uma pontinha de culpa, mas vem Cris e acaba com tudo. Eu vou conversar com Phillip.

A última aula do dia não passou rápido, mas com certeza não foi tão cansativa como as outras. Os professores ficaram dando mais e mais deveres, mais e mais trabalhos. Não estava mais agüentado essa vida. Queria dar um tempo, queria minhas férias de verão logo. Quando a aula acabou, Phillip estava me esperando na porta da sala, escorado na parede com os braços cruzados. Sua expressão não era nada boa, o ciúme estampado nela.

- Oi – cumprimentei.

Ele passou a mão pelos meus ombros e eu passei o braço pela sua cintura e fomos andando em silêncio. Eu podia escutar a sua mente e seu controle trabalhando, até ele começar a fazer a bendita pergunta.

- O que você estava fazendo com ele? – ele finalmente perguntou, mais calmo do que da primeira vez, mas mesmo assim não gostei do seu tom de voz.

- Ele estava com problemas e eu fui ajudar – expliquei.

- Eu ouvi dizer isso mesmo, mas você não devia se meter nos problemas dos outros. – ele disse parecendo a minha mãe, agora só falta me colocar de castigo. Ridículo.

- Por que não? Ele é meu amigo, tenho mais é que ajudar. – estava começando a ficar irritada.

- Não gosto dele. – ele disse simplesmente.

- E daí? – perguntei sem me importar.

- E daí que você pelo menos devia colocar isso em consideração.

- Só porque você não gosta dele, eu, como sua namorada, não devo ajudá-lo?

- É.

Eu parei de andar e me soltei dele. Ele me olhou ao passar a mão pelo cabelo loiro penteado com gel e se escorar na parede. Ele já sabia o que estava por vir.

- Olha Phil, vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui, tudo bem? Eu não vou deixar de ajudar, conversar ou conviver com alguém só porque você não gosta, ok? Teddy faz parte da minha família, eu o conheço muito antes de me entender por gente e nada, nem ninguém, vai fazer a minha amizade por ele acabar. Ou você me aceita convivendo com ele ou você me deixa. – disse com sinceridade.

- Desculpe, eu só achei... – ele tentou, mas eu interrompi.

- Eu não sou essa menina linda e perfeita que você vê, pare de me ver como um anjo e me olhe como uma humana qualquer. Eu tenho defeitos, eu vou te decepcionar às vezes, seja intencional ou não. E tem outra, eu estou com você! Não precisa desse ciúme idiota. Tente controlá-lo.

Ele me pegou pela cintura e beijou a minha testa enquanto eu passava as mãos pela sua cintura também, o abraçando, e ficamos ali por um tempo. Ele raciocinando sobre o que eu acabei de dizer e eu vendo se eu deixei as coisas bem claras. E pelo que parece, sim.

* * *

**N/A: **Oooooie. Tudo bem amores? Desculpe a demora, estou total sem tempo e estou vindo aqui rapidinho porque estou em semana de prova e preciso estudar --'. Espero que gostem do novo cap. Teddy e Vicky juntos *-*, Phillip irritante argh. Depois respondo as reviews, quero mais ok? Beijããao :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Já se passaram algumas semanas, e novembro estava monótono como sempre. Todos os dias eram a mesma coisa: tomava café com Phillip, ele me levava até a minha primeira aula e me buscava na hora do almoço, me levava para aula e me buscava para jantarmos. Passava o meu tempo com as meninas enquanto ele estava fazendo rondas, fazendo deveres e colocando o papo em dia.

Phillip não era tão ruim namorado com eu pensara. Achei que ele ia ser extremamente ciumento e possessivo. Não que ele não seja... Ele é, mas não extremamente. Quando dá esses ataques nele ou olho para ele com raiva ou o deixo falando sozinho, o que o irrita bastante, mas eu não estou nem ligando e ele viu que eu sempre vou fazer isso, então resolveu se controlar. Tirando isso, essa coisa de namorar ficou boa, mesmo faltando alguma coisa. Ele sempre é carinhoso, gentil, sempre tentando ser compreensivo e não mudou comigo depois disso, continuou a ser a pessoa legal que sempre foi. Mas às vezes ele faz alguns comentários que eu, bom, eu não sei o que dizer.

- Você não tem noção do quanto eu gosto de você – Ele diz sorrindo.

Eu abaixo a cabeça e controlo a vontade louca de rir. Sempre que ele faz esses comentários eu tenho vontade de rir, acho que é nervosismo, aí eu olho para baixo e sorrio, ou mudo de assunto rapidamente, ou solto um 'pois é' sem querer - o que é bastante constrangedor - mas eu prefiro soltar um 'pois é' do que mentir pra ele. De uns tempos pra cá ele não tem feito mais comentários desse tipo. Acho que ele se tocou de que vai demorar muito para eu dizer alguma coisa assim pra ele. Mas muito mesmo, pois aquele que é conhecido como Teddy Lupin não deixara o meu coração, apesar de andar menos pela minha cabeça. Phillip e os estudos ocupavam demais a minha mente, e quando eles ameaçavam em sair, coisa que acontecia quase sempre, eu voltava com eles pra lá.

Eu confesso que fiquei com medo de deixar Mia, Sarah e Cris de lado por causa do namoro, mas eu consegui arrumar tempo para todos e eu me orgulhei disso, porque dizem que no começo a gente gruda no namorado e não solta mais, tudo que a gente faz é pra ele e – eca - eu não quero ser assim, não mesmo. Ainda mais que duas de minhas amigas estavam precisando de mim, porque se alguém acha que as brigas entre Sarah e Kurt pararam, estão muito enganados. Mesmo vivendo socialmente agora – cumprimentando-se e sentando-se no banco para bater um papo enquanto admiravam a lua cheia - agora tinha uma coisa diferente. Sarah também comprava briga com ele, o que deu a entender mais ainda que ela gosta dele. Um dia ele jogou isso na cara dela, e ela... Bem, ela ficou pra lá de furiosa, mas enfim, não podiam fazer nada que era motivo de briga. Mas o que eu mais gostei na história foi que Amy Archibald não apareceu mais nela para a felicidade geral da nação, acho que ela entendeu bem o recado de Cris.

O outro problema era Mia, ela não estava triste nem nada, só estava indignada que Max estava a tratando como se não tivesse a beijado na boca, e sim na bochecha e cantando as meninas que passavam perto dela. Tudo bem, muitas pessoas achariam ela ridícula, porque tipo, ela não tem nada sério com ele, mas o fato é que ela gostou, realmente gostou de ter ficado com ele e quer ficar de novo. Não que ela goste dele, ela só tem vontade de beijá-lo, só isso. Eu dei a idéia de ela beijar ele e mandá-lo tacá-la na parede, mas ela não aceitou e disse:

- Você é louca? – perguntou indignada – Esse namoro não está fazendo bem para suas idéias, Vicky.

Não que o namoro não esteja fazendo bem para as minhas idéias. Eu só estava brincando e ela achou que eu estivesse falando sério. Uma vez deu muita vontade de perguntar para Max se ele se lembrava que ele tinha ficado com ela, ou o porquê disso tudo, mas eu resisti à vontade. Não iria fazer nada que Mia não autorizasse.

E por falar em Kurt e Max, eu conversava raramente com os dois, mais especificamente quando eu estava sem Phillip. Quando eu estava com meu novo namorado eles só me cumprimentavam educadamente, não faziam as piadinhas de sempre e não paravam para conversar ou qualquer coisa que eles faziam antes. As meninas disseram que era por respeito, mas algo me diz que não é respeito, é Phillip. Até Teddy estava assim também, só que ele era mais frio que os outros, e quando eu estava sem Phillip ele ficava comigo igual ele ficava quando eu estava em meu paraíso. Um paraíso que eu não visitei desde a briga, um paraíso que eu tentava esquecer, mas não resistia à saudade.

E as semanas se passaram e quando dei por mim já estávamos na penúltima semana de novembro, e para a animação de todos fomos a Hogsmeade. E lá foi realmente divertido, comprei algumas coisas como tinta, pena, chocolate e pergaminho, estava realmente em falta no meu estoque pessoal. Depois fui com Phillip para o Café da Madame Poddifoot - apesar de eu preferir ir ao Três Vassouras, porque percebi que Phillip estava fazendo só as minhas vontades. Pelo caminho vi Sarah e Kurt discutindo com Teddy e Cris rindo atrás deles. Vi Mia e Max abraçados dentro da Dedosdemel, eles sorriam, conversavam e se beijavam, fiquei realmente feliz pela minha amiga.

- Ele ficou me cantando e de chamego, e eu fiquei na minha até que ele me beijou e foi totalmente inesperado – ela contou animada pela milésima vez no café da manhã de segunda-feira – tomara que ele não fique indiferente dessa vez. – ela disse olhando para os lados, certamente o procurando.

E a sua voz foi abafada pelos pios das corujas que entravam trazendo o correio. Não teve correio para mim dessa vez, mas para Sarah teve, e ela não estava muito feliz com o que dizia em sua carta.

- É Mia, parece que você vai ter companhia no natal.

Mia vai passar o natal em Hogwarts porque seus pais vão visitar o seu irmão mais velho que mora em Roma, e pelo visto Sarah também vai ficar por aqui.

- Por quê? – pergunta Mia.

- Papai e mamãe resolveram ter uma milésima lua de mel, vão aproveitar o feriado do natal – ela diz revirando os olhos – Com toda a certeza que os dois brigaram. Sempre que brigam eles viajam. – explicou e se virou para mim e para Cris – Por que não passam o natal aqui também?

E quando ela fez essa pergunta foi que eu tive uma idéia. Seria maravilhoso se elas pudessem passar o natal comigo e com minha família, elas iam conhecer todos e podíamos nos divertir. Podia ver os meus olhos brilhando agora. Tinha um pedido para fazer para mamãe.

A manhã se passou realmente rápida, as aulas foram cansativas e os professores estavam tão felizes que deram ainda mais deveres, o que deixou os alunos muito mais tristes, mas dezembro estava ai. Na última aula, quando faltavam alguns minutos para bater o sinal para o almoço, eu peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevi:

_Oi maman._

_Tudo bem com você? Com papai? Com Lauren?_

_Mamãe, tenho um pedido a te fazer, mas por favor, pense muito antes de responder._

_Amélia e Sarah, minhas amigas daqui, você sabe quem são. Pois é, essas mesmas, elas vão passar o natal aqui em Hogwarts e... Bem, eu estava pensando se você me deixaria convidá-las - e Cristina também - para passar o natal conosco. Por favor, mãe, eu sei que você as adora. Ia ser bastante divertido._

_Mande lembranças a papai e a Lauren por mim e pense com carinho no pedido da sua querida filha._

_Je t'aime,_

_Vicky._

Eu li e reli a carta algumas vezes para ver se estava insistindo o suficiente e se não ficara cansativa demais. Quando me dei por satisfeita dobrei o pergaminho, escrevi o nome dela na frente e o guardei. Esperei ansiosa para que o sinal batesse, e finalmente bateu. Avisei para Cris, Sarah e Mia e fui correndo para o corujal sem ver se Phillip estava ou não estava à minha espera.

As escadas que davam acesso ao corujal estavam escorregadias, molhadas por causa da chuva. Tive que subir devagar e com cuidado para não cair. Eu mal entrei e Fifi, a coruja de Dominique, já estava no meu ombro, ansiosa para uma viagem, estendendo a perna.

- Olá menina – a acariciei – Leve essa pequena carta para mamãe, tudo bem? Não volte sem a resposta, pie no ouvido dela até cansar se precisar, mas não volte sem a minha resposta, por favor. – pedi enquanto amarrava o pergaminho.

Ela piou e levantou vôo, a observei até sumir no meio das nuvens nebulosas. Quando estava prestes a sair, outra coruja pousou na minha frente. Eu reconheci o velho Dinny, a coruja do meu pai, ele carregava um pequeno pacote.

- Oi Dinny. Você trouxe algo pra mim, foi? – acariciei seu bico.

Eu desamarrei o pacote de sua perna e o abri, um pedaço de pergaminho caiu no chão. Ajoelho para pegá-lo, deixando uma caixinha de lado e lendo o que o pergaminho dizia.

_Vicky,_

_Eu a vi e não resisti, tive que comprar para você. Use-a bem e aposente a outra de uma vez por todas._

_Amo você,_

_Papai._

_P.S: Sua mãe e Lauren mandam lembranças._

Li e reli até decorar cada ponto final. Era um pouco raro o meu pai escrever com sua própria mão, se é que você me entende. Sempre era mamãe que 'falava' por ele nas cartas. E eu estava com tanta saudade dele que se pudesse saia daqui e ia dar um abraço nele agora. Dominei a emoção dentro de mim e peguei a caixinha.

A caixinha era retangular cor de vinho, abri e dentro tinha uma gaita de boca, a gaita de boca mais linda que eu já vi. Era de madeira, com a base azul marinho e cobre com detalhes em dourado. Tirei de dentro da caixinha e toquei as dez notas. Excelente. Coloquei de volta na caixinha e peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevi uns oito obrigados para o meu pai, dizendo que eu amei, que ela a coisa mais linda, que ele conseguiu me deixar emocionada, e que eu estava com saudades e mandei a reposta pela sua coruja.

Fiquei observando a gaita novamente até que me dei conta que tinha que almoçar. A guardei dentro da minha bolsa e sai correndo de lá. Desci a escada correndo até que eu escorreguei e caí. Esqueci que ela estava molhada e escorregadia, e agora as minhas costas doíam porque bati em um degrau, e minha bunda e minha mão direita doíam pela força do impacto da queda.

Escutei uma risada e meu rosto ficou quente quando a reconheci. Teddy estava parado na minha frente, lindo e perfeito como sempre, rindo da minha queda. Tenho certeza que se ele estivesse no meu lugar ele não iria rir. Levantei minha mão para tirar o cabelo do meu rosto quando Teddy parou de rir rapidamente e eu fitei a minha mão que, por diabos, ainda doía. Ela sangrava, o sangue escorria e pingava no chão que não estava escorregadio e molhado por causa da chuva, estava assim por causa do gelo. Dezembro estava mais perto do que eu imaginara.

Caíram dos pingos de sangue no chão.

Minha mão! Eu tinha esquecido a minha mão enquanto analisava o tempo. Ela estava sangrando muito, o corte foi profundo. Passei a ponta dos dedos da outra mão sobre sua superfície, sentindo o corte e o sangue quente.

- Ai – doeu, ardeu.

- Você devia tomar mais cuidado – Teddy me alertou parecendo minha mãe.

- Com a emoção toda me esqueci dessa escada – minha voz era irritada.

Teddy me pegou pelo braço da mão boa e me ajudou a levantar.

- Com a emoção? – perguntou pegando a minha bolsa do meu braço. Não me pergunte por que disso, eu não sei.

- É. Meu pai resolveu fazer uma surpresa pra mim hoje, me dando uma gaita nova. Esta dentro da bolsa aproveita e pega meu lenço. – expliquei.

Ele abriu a minha bolsa meio hesitante, pegou a caixinha e depois ficou algum tempo mexendo lá dentro, pegou sua varinha pronunciou alguns feitiços e meu lenço apareceu em sua mão.

Olá paraíso.

- Só para avisar... A sua tinta quebrou com a queda, mas eu dei um jeito nas coisas aqui, não sei se foi em tudo.

- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu e abriu à caixinha da minha gaita de boca, observando igual observou à antiga, pegando todos os detalhes, passando o dedo em cada lado, sentindo os seus detalhes.

- É bonita. – elogiou.

- Linda, não é? – concordei, a emoção me invadindo novamente.

- Realmente, mas você devia dar um jeito nesse corte. – ele diz olhando para minha mão.

- Eu cuido disso mais tarde.

- Você devia ir à ala hospitalar. – aconselhou.

- Não precisa. – insisti.

- Precisa sim, eu te acompanho até lá. – Ele me pegou pela minha mão boa e me puxou.

Eu disse que não precisava algumas vezes, disse que estava com fome - o que era verdade -, que eu podia fechar o corte - o que também era verdade e ele sabe muito bem disso -, mas parece que ele não ia desistir. Até que ele parou, colocou as mãos em meus ombros e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, o seus estavam com raiva.

- Tudo bem, Vicky. Você conseguiu se livrar de mim. Cuide da sua mão sozinha.

Ele jogou a minha bolsa no meu ombro e saiu andando pelo corredor, virando de costas pra mim, me deixando sozinha, se afastando de mim mais uma vez. E eu entrei em desespero, nervoso e ao mesmo tempo achei tudo aquilo engraçado. Teddy achando que eu queria me livrar dele sendo que o meu paraíso só era paraíso quando ele estava presente, sendo que não fazia sentindo não ter ele no meu paraíso. E eu estava com saudades do meu paraíso, e eu nem consegui matar a saudade com esses segundos de sua companhia. Eu precisava do meu paraíso, eu precisava dele agora. Para mim ele é como uma droga, uma poção de que eu precisasse para sobreviver.

- Teddy! – gritei.

Ele parou, passou a mão no cabelo e se virou para mim. Eu não consegui segurar, eu ri e andei até ele e com o meu movimento ele colocou em seu rosto perfeito um sorriso mais perfeito que fez os meus joelhos virarem geléia. Olá de novo, paraíso.

- O que foi? – tentou esconder o sorriso e fazer uma voz brava, mas só tentou.

- Eu não quero me livrar de você, eu só não quero ir a ala hospitalar. – expliquei.

- Porque não disse isso antes? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei.

- Você gosta de complicar as coisas

- E você é preocupado demais – eu peguei minha varinha e fechei o corte da minha mão, limpando a sangue da mão e do lenço. Virei a palma da mão para ele, para mostrar a cicatriz que de formou, parecendo que o corte tinha sido há dias.

- Acho que vai ser em vão, mas vou tentar não me preocupar com você. – Teddy diz fitando a palma da minha mão. Eu ri nervosa, as batidas do meu coração acelerando.

- Vamos almoçar – passei o braço pelo braço dele sem entender o que eu estava fazendo e demos meia volta.

Quando chegamos ao salão principal em meios de risos, vi Phillip sentado com Cris, Mia e Sarah, e meu sorriso desapareceu, substituindo por uma pontada no coração. Quando eu estava com Teddy eu esquecia o mundo, inclusive de Phillip. E isso não estava certo, mesmo meu coração achando que isso não tinha nada a ver.

- Seu namorado está te esperando - Teddy disse com desdém e eu evitei olhar nos seus olhos para não me perder neles.

- É. Eu vou falar com ele. Até mais tarde.

Foi quando eu me despedi de Teddy meio desconcertada que eu vi que Phillip estava olhando para nós, ele sorriu para mim e eu devolvi o sorriso. Queria ter me sentindo aliviada por ele não estar com raiva, mas eu já tinha percebido há muito tempo que o humor dele não fazia diferença para mim.

Quando sentei ao seu lado ele me beijou, passando a mão do meu cabelo para o meu rosto, para debaixo do meu queixo e eu interrompi quando percebi que o beijo ia se intensificando, para lembrá-lo onde estávamos. Ele sorriu para mim.

- Um dia você me mata – ele fala no meu ouvido e me dá um beijo no rosto. Eu rio desconcertada, tentando não entender o que ele queria dizer com o 'você me mata'.

* * *

**N/B:** Sim, isso é uma nota da beta. lol Jubs não está podendo att, então eu estou aqui por ela. E eu demorei, i know, então me perdoem. E aproveitando para avisar: quando quiserem brigar com alguém porque a júlia demora pra att, briguem comigo, a beta desnaturada. mas enfim, espero não demorar tanto para betar o próximo e, assim, não torturar vocês com a minha incrível lerdeza -.-'

beijos e deixem reviews pra juzete *--* - **rá.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Eu precisava dormir. Os meus olhos estavam pesados, querendo fechar... E eles fechavam por vontade própria às vezes, mas eu tinha que os manter abertos, eu estava no meio de uma aula. Eu abria a boca de dois em dois segundos, bocejando. Eu apoiava minha cabeça nas mãos para ela não cair em cima do livro. Eu estava escutando minha cama com minhas cobertas quentinhas me chamando. Ou melhor, gritando. Meus olhos fitaram sonhadoramente a neve que caia lá fora enquanto eu me amaldiçoava por ter dormido tarde ontem. Eu sabia - lá no fundo eu sabia - que ia ser uma luta acordar hoje, mas o que eu posso fazer? Ontem fez um mês que eu estou com Phillip.

E eu estou meio besta até agora. Acabei de bater o meu recorde: mais tempo que tive um compromisso com o sexo oposto. Antes desse o recorde era de duas semanas. Eu estou impressionada comigo mesma, isso é praticamente um milagre. Mas o tempo passou rápido demais, dezembro já estava batendo à porta, ele entrou e eu nem vi! Só dei por mim quando Phillip veio todo sorridente me desejando 'feliz um mês de namoro', que eu confesso que eu nem me lembrava. Imaginem minha cara. Ela foi no chão na mesma hora e voltou, e aí tive que fazer aqueles meus belos teatros de que eu estava me lembrando totalmente, porque Phillip ficou meio desconfiado sabe?

- Você não estava lembrando, Vicky? – ele perguntou fazendo cara de triste. E quando ele faz isso me dá muita vontade de passar a mão em seu cabelo penteado com gel e - com voz de criança - dizer 'Ô dó, gente! Ficou triste porque eu esqueci, foi?'. Mas eu não ia fazer isso, ele ficaria muito bravo comigo e, afinal, era nosso um mês de namoro. Um mês de namoro! Ok, vou parar por aqui.

Acho que não estou levando esse namoro tão à sério quanto ele.

- Eu? Esquecer? – Forcei uma risada. – Nunca. É lógico que eu estava lembrando, Phil. Você acha que eu iria esquecer uma data de tanta importância? – Por favor, não responda. – É só que são sete horas da manhã e eu estou dormindo ainda. Então dá um pequeno desconto.

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, como para ver se eu estava mentindo. Para dar um toque na minha farsa eu bocejei e sorri. Depois ele me deu um beijo e eu murmurei 'feliz um mês de namoro'.

Esse dia foi aquela coisa doce de todo aniversario de namoro. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, mas - como eu já sei e todo mundo também - eu não estava levando esse namoro tão à serio assim, e qualquer motivo para uma piadinha era uma deixa para mim. E isso era uma coisa que eu não conseguia evitar. Eu acho que eu estava era me enjoando um pouco dele, até do seu sorriso maravilhoso eu estava meio que enjoando. Mas eu tenho que me segurar por que... Bem, é um mês de namoro. E para a felicidade dele, e parte da minha, eu arranjei uma solução para isso, pra essa coisa de enjôo: O caso é que agora eu passo menos tempo com ele, aí quando nos vemos eu não fico com aquela vontade louca de sumir. E também, na maior parte do tempo, ele fica me beijando, o que é outro problema. Não que eu não goste que ele me beije, pelo contrário, mas é que os seus desejos sexuais por mim estão mais evidentes e eu tenho que tomar cuidado com isso. Não que eu tenha medo ou algo do tipo, mas é que eu não me vejo tendo esse tipo de relação com ele, não mesmo. Acho que ia ser muito... Estranho? Não, estranho não é a palavra certa. Acho que não tem a palavra certa. O caso é que eu não gosto dele pra isso e ponto.

A neve continuava a cair na janela e meus olhos estavam tentando se fechar de novo. Eu bocejei mais uma vez eu tive vontade de morrer, porque se eu morresse eu poderia dormir. O ruim é que eu não poderia acordar novamente, então morrer não é uma boa idéia. Desmaiar. Desmaiar seria uma boa. Acho que o sono está me deixando meio doida. Vamos tentar prestar atenção na aula.

Quando eu tentei ver o que acontecia, ver o que o professor fazia na minha frente, porque meus olhos estavam fora de foco, eu me sobressaltei com o sinal tocando. E levantei da minha carteira, feliz, pegando os meus objetos.

- Vicky, acorda. – gritou Cris no meu ouvido.

- Estou tentando. E não precisa gritar.

- É para ver se você acorda.

- Que aula é agora? – perguntei. Estava totalmente desligada do tempo.

- Pelas barbas de Merlim. Tu ta dormindo mesmo.

- Historia da Magia. - respondeu Sarah.

- Me deixam matar essa? Me deixem ir dormir, eu não agüento mais. – pedi.

- Ninguém mandou você dormir muito tarde ontem. – brincou Mia. E eu ri sem humor para ela ver que não teve graça.

- Ninguém mandou ontem ser o meu um mês de namoro.

- Em falar nisso... Como foi? – perguntou Cris.

- Bem... Doce. E... Doce?

- Só doce? – perguntou Sarah.

- Juro que eu não duvidaria se mel caísse da boca de Phil.

- Mas... – começou Mia

- Mas me deixem ir dormir, por favor. – interrompi.

- Vai, mas não se atrase para a próxima aula. – disse Mia e eu a abracei.

- Qual é a próxima aula?

- Descubra.

Eu ri, dei um beijo longo no rosto de cada uma e peguei o caminho oposto para a sala comunal, toda feliz porque tinha uma hora para dormir. Quando cheguei à sala comunal, dei de cara com Teddy, e se não fosse por causa dele com certeza iríamos trombar um no outro. Ele estava perfeito como sempre, com aquele sorriso maravilhoso no rosto.

- Oi, Teddy. – cumprimentei em meio a um bocejo

- Oi Vicky.

- Você não esta tendo aula agora, não? – perguntei. Phillip estava em aula, então ele devia estar também.

- Estou, é que esqueci meu livro – ele me mostrou o livro que tinha em mãos – E você?

- Estou com muito sono e... Bom, aproveitar aulas insignificantes para dormir é uma boa. – dei uma piscadela cúmplice.

- Historia da Magia agora? – ele riu

- Sim. – eu ri também.

- Então vá dormir. Você está com cara de que está realmente precisando.

- Estou tão ruim assim?

- Você nunca fica ruim.

- Acho que você está com problema de vista. – semicerrei os olhos. Ele revirou os olhos, e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Boa Noite, Vicky. – ele me deu um beijo na testa.

- Boa Noite. – minha voz estava fraca

Eu fiquei o olhando sair e quando dei por mim - quer dizer, quando meu coração e minha respiração pararam de dar ataques - eu subi para a minha linda cama e dormi.

Sabe quando você acorda daquele sono excelente e se sente disposta a tudo? Ou quase tudo? Foi assim que eu me senti quando acordei do meu sono de uma hora. Valeu super a pena, nem sei o que seria de mim se eu não tivesse dormido. Acordei quando faltavam alguns minutos para bater o sinal para a próxima aula e desci para esperar as meninas na porta da sala de aula, e eu consegui pegá-las no meio do caminho.

O restante do dia se passou cansativo; as outras aulas - transfiguração e DCAT - não foram moles, não. Quando o sinal bateu foi um alívio, mas aí veio o desespero novamente quando Mia nos lembrou do tanto de deveres que tínhamos para fazer. Decidimos começar a fazê-los antes do jantar. Na sala comunal nos dividimos como sempre, cada uma faz um e depois copiamos. Assim não ficava tão difícil, mas não deixa de ser cansativo. Quando terminamos, eu não tinha apetite e decidi ficar na sala comunal. Mas Cris, Mia e Sarah insistiram.

- Vamos, Vicky.

- Não, vão vocês. Estou sem fome – disse me levantando da cadeira. Elas me deram um 'então até mais tarde' e saíram.

Fiquei em pé por um tempo me espreguiçando. Afrouxei o nó da gravata do uniforme e a tirei para relaxar. Joguei a gravata no sofá e me sentei. Deitei, fechei os olhos e viajei. Estava cansada, mas não podia dormir. Não ali, no sofá da sala comunal e de uniforme, sem banho. Eca. Pensei em levantar, mas ali estava tão bom... Uns minutinhos a mais só para recuperar as forças.

Senti uma mão acariciar os meus cabelos.

- Posso saber por que você não foi jantar? – a voz de Phillip invadiu meus pensamentos, mas o seu hálito não estava doce, estava embriagante, com cheiro forte. Ele tinha bebido.

Abri os olhos e o vi sorrindo pra mim. Sorri pra ele. Seus olhos eram curiosos e meio desgovernados, creio eu que fosse por causa da bebida, mas havia mais alguma coisa ali que eu não sabia ler o que era, mas tinha uma leve impressão de que não era boa coisa.

- Só estava sem fome. Mas você também não jantou. Posso saber de onde vem esse cheiro de bebida? – respondi me sentando e cruzando as minhas pernas, como se tivesse sentando como índio, enquanto ele sentava de frente pra mim.

- Sem fome também, então eu e uns amigos resolvemos nos divertir um pouco.

Sorri.

Ele afagou o meu rosto com as costas da mão. Capturou meus lábios, enterrou a mão em meus cabelos e a outra na minha cintura, me puxando mais pra perto e fazendo me sentar direito no sofá. Passei meus braços em seu pescoço, o que fez ele me beijar com mais urgência. Ele inclinou seu corpo mais sobre o meu, seu peso totalmente contra mim, provocante, e começou a beijar e dar leves chupões em meu pescoço. Senti sua respiração ofegante. Inesperadamente, percebi suas intenções e coloquei as mãos em seu peito, tentando me afastar, mas foi em vão. Ele me puxou mais pra perto como se ainda tivesse espaço entre nós. Com uma mão ele me segurou forte na cintura e a outra deslizava pelo meu corpo, explorando-o, como se ele quisesse conhecer cada curva. Ele passou a mão por baixo da minha saia, tocando minha coxa e apertando-a, eu afastei minha perna para não receber mais que aquele toque e ele segurou meu braço com muita força - assim como me segurava na cintura - querendo me impedir de fugir. O pânico tomou conta de mim.

- Phil... Pare – eu disse ofegante, com os olhos fechados, evitando ver o seu rosto banhado no desejo. Eu estava com medo.

Ele começou a desabotoar minha camisa branca enquanto pressionava seus lábios novamente nos meus, o seu peso me impedindo de sair dali. Tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele era mais forte e mais pesado que eu, meus esforços foram totalmente em vão.

Ele já estava desabotoando o último botão quando desviei o rosto e gritei mais alto do que pretendia, desesperada:

-Não, Phillip! Pare!

Ele tentou deslizar minha camisa sobre meus ombros, beijando minha clavícula até o meu colo, mas ele foi tirado de cima de mim e jogado para o outro lado da sala comunal, batendo na parede e caindo no chão com a mão no rosto. Deduzi que teria apanhado.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – disse uma voz furiosa

Ao ouvir aquela voz o medo sufocante desapareceu subitamente, me inundando pela sensação de segurança. Ele estava ali, me defendendo, me mantendo segura. Alívio. Abri os olhos, feliz, queria fitar o seu rosto perfeito.

- O que pensa que _você_ está fazendo, Teddy? Quem você acha que é para me interromper e me bater sem mais nem menos?

- Sai daqui, Phillip. Antes que eu faça algo. E nem vou poder dizer que vou me arrepender – a ameaça em sua voz era evidente por traz da fúria.

- Vai fazer o quê, seu otário? Está todo nervosinho porque eu ia comer a gostosa da sua Vicky, é? – Phillip riu, mas uma risada sem graça e cínica, debochada. – Você não pode fazer nada! Eu faço isso a hora que quiser, você não pode me tirar de cima dela sempre!

Ouvir aquelas palavras me fez sentir como uma boneca com a qual ele fazia o que bem entendesse. Que brincava a hora que queria. A raiva veio rápido, junto com a adrenalina, e as lágrimas começaram a cair. É sempre assim quando fico com raiva. Levantei-me e fui pra cima de Phillip, mas antes de eu poder pelo menos encostar a mão nele, Teddy me agarrou pela cintura, me impedindo.

Ele foi para cima de Phillip, dando um murro na cara dele que doeu até em mim, mas o estalo do punho de Teddy no rosto de Phillip era como música para os meus ouvidos. Teddy deu um, e mais outro. Phillip sangrava, sem forças. Ele levantou e deu um murro na barriga de Teddy, que se contraiu com um pouco de dor. Mas isso não o impediu de dar mais um, e dois, e três... Até que Phillip caiu no chão sangrando, o nariz quebrado. Eu queria ter quebrado o nariz dele, meu sonho era quebrar o nariz de alguém, mas eu estava estupefata demais para fazer alguma coisa. Teddy sacou a varinha e o petrificou, deixando-o totalmente imóvel no chão.

Teddy pegou Phillip e saiu carregando-o para fora da sala comunal, desaparecendo pelo buraco do retrato. Em segundos ele já estava ali na minha frente de novo. O olhei com um alívio profundo. Analisei seus traços lindos enquanto minha respiração voltava ao normal, a sua expressão era de uma fúria homicida. E eu estava em choque.

Ele pegou minhas mãos delicadamente e me conduziu até o sofá, onde me sentei, e ele se abaixou na minha frente para ficar no mesmo nível que eu. Eu estava imóvel, parecendo uma estátua, não conseguia nem piscar. Estava em choque profundo. Percebendo isso, Teddy começou a abotoar minha camisa, deixando só primeiro botão aberto. Eu não tinha percebido que ela ainda estava aberta, deixando meus seios cobertos pelo sutiã, à mostra. Ele afagou o meu rosto e depois apertou minhas mãos nas suas sem desviar os olhos dos meus, e se sentou ao meu lado, me pegando pela cintura e me envolvendo com o braço direito. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seus ombros e peguei a sua mão esquerda com a minha direita e comecei a acariciá-la, fazendo círculos com o polegar. Fiquei surpresa por ter conseguido me mexer.

- Você vai ficar bem? – ele me perguntou com uma voz calma, e eu o olhei pra para ver que a sua expressão ainda era de raiva, mas não tão homicida quanto antes.

- Sim... E você?

- Não. – Ele fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar – Só de imaginar o que ele...

- Se acalme, Teddy. Está tudo bem agora, eu estou bem.

- É nisso que estou pensando para me acalmar – ele disse apertando minha mão.

Fui meio hesitante com a mão livre para acariciar o seu rosto e passar a mão pelos seus cabelos. Hoje eles estavam bagunçadinhos, cor de bronze, e era bom de mexer. Macios e sedosos e - pra variar só um pouco - ele estava lindo demais. Fechei os olhos e encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro novamente. Ficamos ali por um longo tempo, até que...

- Vicky?

- Sim? - O olhei sem tirar a cabeça do seu ombro.

- Promete se ele sequer olhar pra você de novo você me avisa?

- Você não está exagerando não?

Ele me empurrou com delicadeza para frente, para poder me fitar, e eu me virei para ele, seus olhos eram calmos agora. A fúria tinha sumido e certa preocupação estava ali, no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Promete?

- Se isso te faz se sentir melhor... Prometo. - E tinha como não prometer? Com ele olhando pra mim daquele jeito que me deixava de pernas bambas...?

Ele me deu um sorriso e me puxou para ele novamente, me envolvendo com o braço direito pela cintura. Descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro de novo e ele descansou a sua em cima da minha. Só que aí me ocorreu uma coisa e abri os olhos com espanto.

- O que você fez com ele?

- O joguei na primeira sala aberta que eu vi. Não queria que ele voltasse ao seu estado normal aqui. – pausa – Não com você por perto.

- Você acha que ele pode fazer alguma coisa? – Isso não tinha passado pela minha cabeça ate aquela hora. E se ele quisesse terminar o que começou comigo? Ou pior, se ele fizesse algo com Teddy? Não agüentaria ver Teddy se prejudicando ou se machucando por minha causa. Não o homem que eu amo. Se eu o visse machucado eu me machucaria também, eu não deixaria isso acontecer, não a Teddy. Eu o amava, amava mais que tudo, queria ficar ali com ele pra sempre, sozinhos na sala comunal.

- Sinceramente...? Sim. – Havia preocupação em sua voz. – Phillip é vingativo. Muito pouco provável que ele deixe essa passar. – Suspirou e olhou pra mim de novo – Ele não vai fazer nada com você, eu não vou deixar.

- Mas... – Comecei e não terminei.

- Mas? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- E você? Se ele fizer algo com você? – Tentei disfarçar a medo na minha expressão e a preocupação em minha voz. Mas só tentei, porque não deu nada certo.

Ele riu e disse:

- Eu me cuido.

Passaram-se alguns segundos e alguns alunos começaram a chegar do jantar e se acomodar na sala comunal, ou ir para os seus dormitórios, mas nesse caminho não deixaram de olhar curiosos pra mim e pra Teddy, que continuávamos na mesma posição em que estávamos, sem mexer nem um centímetro. E o mais estranho era que eu normalmente ia querer me mexer, iria me sentir desconfortável com aquelas pessoas me fitando com curiosidade e ia querer evitar aquilo, mas dessa vez não. Se eu pudesse ficava ali envolvida em seus braços, protegida por ele, por muito tempo. Por anos, se ele quisesse, agora não importava quem ou não estava presente ali na sala, o que importava era que eu estava com ele só pra mim. E ia aproveitar cada segundo disso. Pensando assim recomecei a fazer círculos e brincar com a sua mão sem me sentir envergonhada ou uma completa idiota.

Não se passaram nem dois minutos até apareceram no buraco do retrato - olhado pra mim espantadas, curiosas, e se recuperando do choque - Mia, Cris e Sarah, todas com a mesma expressão. Elas se tocaram e me deram um olhar bem legível de 'você nos deve um explicação' e foram em direção ao dormitório feminino do quinto ano.

- Acho que você deve subir, não? – Teddy disse abafando uma risada. Acho que minhas amigas são tão discretas que ele nem percebeu a reação delas.

- Na verdade... Não.

Ele riu.

- Mas acho que você devia ir. Tomar um banho e deitar, você devia descansar depois disso tudo.

- Acho que vou ficar por aqui. Não quero enfrentar um interrogatório.

- Você não vai conseguir ficar longe delas por muito tempo. Melhor ir agora. – Era muito fácil notar o deboche na sua voz.

- Você quer mesmo me ver longe.

- Lógico que não. Só quero ver você cem por cento bem. Se eu pudesse ficaria aqui a noite toda com você. – Ele falou com sinceridade, o que me fez sorrir

- Então eu vou. – Eu disse me libertando dos seus braços e me levantado do sofá.

Ele levantou e afagou o meu rosto com as costas da mão.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa você sabe onde me achar.

- Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem.

- Sério?

- Sério – Eu disse, completando com um sorriso para que ele visse que apesar de tudo eu estava muito bem. E como não ficar bem depois de ficar com ele, só com ele, por horas?

Ele me abraçou - o abraço mais gostoso que alguém já me deu - e murmurou no meu ouvido um 'então boa noite'. Pude sentir sua respiração na minha nuca, antes que ele me desse um beijo no rosto e, me pegando pela mão, me levasse para a escada de acesso aos dormitórios. Ele afagou meu rosto novamente e disse:

- Boa sorte com o interrogatório. Te vejo amanhã. – Ele se virou e foi em direção a os dormitórios masculinos.

Mal entrei no dormitório e Sarah veio toda saltitante pra cima de mim.

- Conte tudo, não esconda nada!

- Posso ter direito a um banho antes?

- Pode. – Mia respondeu antes que Sarah pudesse protestar.

Fui para o banheiro e me lavei, ficando debaixo do chuveiro quente por um bom tempo para relaxar. Escovei os dentes e fitei meu reflexo no espelho. Meu pescoço tinha manchas roxas onde Phillip devia ter me beijado e chupado... Eu olhei para o meu corpo: Em volta da minha cintura também havia algumas manchas, mas eram vermelhas, onde Phillip havia me segurado com força demais. Só de pensar naquilo eu estremeci. Balancei a cabeça para tirar aqueles pensamentos, escovei meus cabelos, coloquei meu pijama de frio e fui encarar as meninas. Sarah já estava atenta a mim.

- O que foi aquilo com você e Teddy lá em baixo? Quero todos os detalhes amiga. Todos.

E então eu comecei a contar tudo a elas.

* * *

**N/A: **Quem é vivo sempre aparece, né? UHoiuhsaoiudas. Olá pessoas. Primeira coisa, não me mate ok? Vocês têm que entender a minha demora... escola, estudar, cursos. Também não mate a minha beta, a maioria deve saber como é a época do vestibular, né? A coitada ainda se mata de tanto estudar. Mas para a felicidade de todos estamos de férias e agora fica tudo mais fácil *-*.

Um cap novinho para vocês. Phillip se f#deu. Teddy cada vez mais lindo e perfeito e lindo. Vicky esta morta de amores por ele. Cris, Mia e Sarah são as melhores amigas que alguém pode ter. Diz ai! O que acharam do cap novo?

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Mila Xavier****: **Oi floree. Que saudade ausdhasouid. Demorei mesmo né? Mas a escola tava osso e minha mãe não deixava eu entrar porque minhas notas não estavam lá aquelas coisas, mas graças a deus... férias. Nooooffa, Phillip é um idiota, né? Ainda mais depois desse cap agora. Ele merece a morte mesmo. Teddy é a coisa mais linda né? Da vontade de aperta ele todo *-*. AAAH Teddy suspira*. Como pode alguém ser tão perfeito? Comofas? UHADOIUHASUID. Daqui algum tempo tem mais cap novo flore. Beijãão Miiila :*

**Vi Weasley: **Meu Deus! Não me mate, não me mate. Ai está, um cap novinho para você, com direito a Teddy batendo em Phillip. Isso não é um máximo? HASUIDHAS. Teddy e Vicky também são uns dos meus casais favoritos, sou apaixonada pelos dois, são tão lindos. Que bom que você está gostando flore *-*. Prometo, a partir de hoje, não demorar tanto assim ok? Daqui a pouco chego com um novo cap :D. Beijããaao Vi :*

**Liefhebben: **Aaaah. Obrigada, que bom que está gostando :D. Você por acaso é vidente? AHDUAHSUDIHAUSHDU Ah! Mas olha pelo lado bom, os dois não estão juntos, o caminho esta livre para Teddy... tudo pode dar certo heim? :x AHSDIUOHASUD. Beijããão flore :*

_Obrigada pelas reviews amores e prometo não demorar com o próximo cap._

Beijããão :*


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Depois de contar para as meninas o que tinha acontecido, eu fui afogada em abraços, consolos e promessas de não deixar Phillip chegar perto de mim de novo. E de que se chegasse o explodiriam como uma bomba. Eu não sei mesmo o que seria da minha vida sem elas, elas são tudo pra mim, fazem meu dia muito mais feliz. E eu dormi ainda entrelaçada em seus braços enquanto Mia dava um jeito nas machas roxas e vermelhas pelo meu corpo.

Eu dormi mais do que eu achei que iria dormir nessa noite. Eu sonhava com a cena repetidamente, revivia tudo o que não pretendia reviver e me revirava na cama, sentia as mãos de Phillip em mim. Sentia tudo e sempre acordava na hora que Teddy chegava e foi aí que eu realmente dormi, quando me lembrei de Teddy e senti os seus braços em volta de mim, me protegendo. Eu dormi com o seu rosto perfeito em minha cabeça, me olhando, cuidando de mim. As suas palavras eram repetidas na minha cabeça, sua voz calma e protetora: 'Ele não vai fazer nada com você, eu não vou deixar'. O seu cheiro também me dominou e eu dormi serena, acordando algumas vezes para ver se tudo era só um sonho mesmo, porque ele parecia tão real pra mim. Tudo tão real... O seu cheiro, a sua voz, os seus braços em volta de mim.

Quando eu acordei com Sarah me chamando parecia que nada daquilo tinha acontecido, parecia que tudo tinha sido somente um pesadelo. Só quando eu vi as manchas rosadas, quase não mais visíveis no meu corpo, que percebi que eu realmente tinha passado por aquilo tudo. Por aquele inferno. Eu mato Phillip Blauth.

- Você vai querer ir para aula ou ficar aqui? – perguntou Sarah quando viu que eu estava mesmo acordada.

- Vou para aula. – respondi.

Não vou me dar por fraca. Eu sou forte o bastante para olhar na cara de Phillip e se der na telha falar umas poucas e boas pra ele, porque eu juro que eu me sentia mal por não levar esse namoro todo a sério, por não gostar dele como ele gostava de mim, por fazer piadinhas sem querer sobre ele... Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não me arrependo mais. Faço isso tudo com ele de novo ou quem sabe faço pior. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota

Me lavei na água quente para acalmar os nervos. Arrumei o meu cabelo, secando cada parte e penteado com cuidado para ver se a raiva passava e ver se eu ainda tinha um pingo de paciência. E por mais incrível que pareça, eu tinha um pouco de paciência. Vesti meu uniforme, peguei minha bolsa e desci para tomar café, mas quando cheguei à sala comunal dei por mim que ainda estava sonhando.

Teddy estava parado ali, me observando, com um sorriso perfeito no rosto perfeito. Parecendo uma escultura maravilhosa de um artista famoso, pela qual as pessoas não passavam sem admirar. E o melhor disso tudo é que ele estava esperando por mim. Isso mesmo, por mim. Só por mim.

Meu coração parou de bater, eu não estou respirando, posso ver o brilho nos meus olhos o sorriso se formando em meu rosto. Os meus joelhos, meus joelhos são geléia e não tem mais chão. Onde foi parar o chão?

Um sonho realizado? Ver Teddy Lupin esperando por mim.

- Você parece bem – Ele diz me pegando pela mão e me rodando como se estivéssemos dançando.

- Eu disse que ficaria bem. – E como não ficar bem com você por perto, querido?

- Se ele se meter com você de novo vamos acabar com ele – Disse Max batendo no ombro de Kurt, que afirmava com um sorriso malicioso. Até àquela hora não tinha visto eles ali.

- Desculpe – Pediu Teddy – Tomei a liberdade de contar para eles.

- Para eles não tem problema. – Dei ênfase em eles, mas sei que ele não iria contar pra ninguém.

Ele sorriu _aquele_ sorriso e me encaminhou para fora da sala comunal. Olhei para trás para ver se as meninas ainda estavam lá e vi que Max estava conversando com Mia enquanto Cris conversava com Kurt, que tentava abraçar Sarah que, por sua vez, tentava sair do seu abraço.

Quando chegamos ao salão principal meu olho correu pela mesa da Grifinória e pelo resto do salão. Phillip não estava lá, pude ver Teddy fazer o mesmo com um olhar vigilante. Já falei que ele é lindo demais? Sentamos todos juntos na mesa e veio a segunda boa noticia.

As corujas entraram piando feito loucas pelo salão principal e eu vi Fifi voando em minha direção. Ela pousou na minha frente e estendeu a perna toda orgulhosa pelo trabalho. Dei um pedacinho de bacon pra ela e peguei a carta da minha mãe. Abri e li.

_Da próxima vez que você mandar essa coruja ficar piando no meu ouvido você vai se arrepender, Victorie Weasley. E não me venha falar que não foi você porque eu sei que foi.. Quase fiquei doida._

Eu ri e todo mundo olhou para mim. Mamãe sempre tenta ficar com raiva, mas não consegue.

_É claro que pode,_ _mon amour, elas são sempre bem vindas aqui em casa. _

_Não precisa nem pedir. Mande a resposta confirmando, ok? _

_Tenho que arrumar as coisas delas._

_Je t'aime_

_Mamah._

- Para com isso, Kurt – eu me sobressaltei com o grito de Sarah. Estava demorando para os dois começarem a brigar.

Enquanto Sarah xingava Kurt de estúpido, otário, idiota ou coisas piores, eu dei a noticia para Cris e Mia. Mia topou na hora e Cris fez a brincadeira de sempre:

- Meu Merlin! Passar o natal, com seu pai, com Harry, com o seu tio Ron... Principalmente com seu pai! É uma vez na vida e outra na morte! Eu vou, claro que eu vou, nem que eu vá fugindo, mas vou.

- O que ela está sentindo? – perguntou Teddy fazendo uma careta.

- Não liga não. Ela tem certa tara por homens mais velhos, principalmente pelo meu pai, infelizmente.

- Deixa sua mãe ficar sabendo disso.

- Não quero nem imaginar.

Ele riu, mas a sua risada linda foi abafada pelos gritos de Sarah que começavam a se alterar porque Kurt agora também estava gritando.

- Sarah – Eu chamei. – Sarah – Gritei.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- Você vai querer passar o natal lá em casa já que terá que passar aqui? – perguntei.

Ela piscou uma, duas, três vezes até entender o que eu tinha perguntado, ficando perdida entre a minha pergunta e a próxima frase muito bem elaborada que iria falar ou gritar para Kurt.

- Vou, lógico que vou. Será maravilhoso. – Ela abriu um sorriso ficando animada de repente.

- Ótimo. – Kurt disse abrindo um sorriso

- Por que ótimo? – perguntou Sarah cruzando os braços e semicerrando os olhos.

- Porque eu também vou. – explicou Kurt.

Sarah abriu a boca uma, duas, três vezes para responder, mas se virou para Teddy arregalando os olhos grandes azuis escuros, fazendo aquela cara perfeita vitoriosa.

- Vocês ficam na casa da sua avó, não é? – perguntou para Teddy.

- É. – ele respondeu rindo.

- Muito bom, eu vou ter que te agüentar só por uma noite. – ela disse para Kurt que desaparece.

- Você que...

- Você que... não! Cala a boca agora porque senão vamos nos atrasar. – disse uma Mia meio irritada, algo tinha acontecido – Estou ficando cansada de vocês dois brigando.

Mia não era desse jeito, ela nunca ficava irritada, eu nunca tinha a visto ficar com raiva porque outras pessoas estavam discutindo perto dela. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido e eu percebi a maior parte do problema quando olhei para Max, ele estava de cabeça baixa, sem o sorriso pentelho no rosto quando via Sarah e Kurt discutirem. Os dois tinham discutido também?

Quando nos despedimos dos meninos eu e as meninas fomos correndo atrás de Mia, perguntando pra ela o que tinha acontecido e foi aí que ela estourou e eu tive a sensação de que ela estava precisando daquilo.

- Porque o Max não é aquele cara lindo e maravilhoso e gente boa que a gente acha que ele é. – diz ela andando para lá e para cá.

- Por que essa mudança toda de opinião agora? – perguntou Cris sem entender, enquanto Sarah ficava falando que todos os homens são uns filhos da mãe.

- Porque ele _é_ isso tudo.

- Dá pra você explicar direito? – pedi.

- A gente só fica quando ele quer, ele pode ficar com quem ele quiser e bem entender e eu não posso nem olhar pra outra pessoa que ele já vem me beijando, não deixando ter outra relação com outro cara. Ele nem pergunta se eu quero ou não, já vem me beijando. É confesso que eu gostava disso. – ela disse a última frase com a voz mansa - MAS AGORA EU NÃO GOSTO MAIS. – ela gritou - Quero que ele peça primeiro e aí eu penso se eu permito. Mas a boca dele é uma tentação... – a voz mansa de novo - MAS NÃO, nunca mais. Ele vai ver. Com quem ele ta pensando que ele ta se metendo, hein?

Tudo bem. Vamos admitir que quando Mia fica nervosa ela fica bem engraçada. Ela começa a fazer gestos com as mãos, a apontá-las para o ar e depois para ela mesma e a andar pra lá e pra cá e depois começar a admitir as coisas e a falar mansinho o que admite.

- Calma amiga, por que você não fala isso tudo pra ele? – sugeriu Sarah – Menos aquela parte do beijo e da boca dele, claro.

- Mas eu falei. – ela disse.

- Falou? – perguntou Cris – Falou o quê?

- Que eu não quero mais ficar com ele. Não desse jeito... Que ele decide: Ou fica comigo pra valer ou me deixa livre para outros caras.

- Boa.

- Só quero que ele faça isso logo, antes que eu comece a gostar dele – ela disse fazendo uma careta.

- Então agora é esperar. E vamos esperar na sala de aula, por favor – disse Sarah olhando para o relógio.

E assim fizemos, fomos para a aula. Que foi a mesma coisa de sempre, professor explica como executar o feitiço, ou fazer a poção e nos manda fazer até eles ficarem satisfeitos e depois manda fazer uma redação de não sei quantas palavras sobre aquilo, ou seja, estou morta. Quando o sinal para o almoço bateu foi um alívio tremendo.

Quando estávamos indo para o salão principal eu fui levando as meninas por um caminho mais longo, porque eu tinha certeza que encontraríamos com Teddy, Max e Kurt e foi o que aconteceu. Max ainda estava com aquela carinha triste, mas agora era igual à de um cachorro sem dono - e deu dó se você quer saber - e o pior foi que ele ficou andando ao lado de Mia e Mia fingiu que ele nem existia, deu mais dó ainda. E Kurt ficou de cara amarrada para Sarah e Sarah ficou conversando com Cris e Mia. E Teddy ficou do meu lado e nós dois ficamos calados, prestando atenção na conversa das meninas. E foi ai que ele me puxou.

Me puxou para fora do castelo, me encostando no batente na porta que dava acesso ao jardim. Eu me sobressaltei, ele não me avisara que ia fazer isso e eu fiquei toda alterada é claro.

- Me mata de susto, Teddy!

- Desculpe – Ele riu.

Se fosse outra pessoa eu ia brigar e falar que matar as pessoas de susto não tinha graça, mas escutar a sua risada maravilhosa era... Maravilhoso.

- Por que você fez isso? – Eu perguntei.

Ele desviou o olhar, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou.

- Achei que tinha visto Phillip.

- Phillip? – perguntei automaticamente me voltando para o corredor para ver se a sua cara nojenta estava lá, mas Teddy me puxou para trás e me encostou no batente da porta de novo.

- Calma, Vicky. Vamos dar um tempo aqui até ele passar, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem – concordei.

Nós começamos a andar pelo jardim, os pés afundando na neve. Estava muito, muito frio. Me cobri mais com o cachecol, o vento gelado batia no meu rosto, mas ele estava do meu lado e era isso que importava. Continuamos andando, até que ele parou e me encarou, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros.

- Vicky, me promete que não vai andar sozinha por aí?

- Meu Merlin. Você não acha que você está exagerando demais não?

- Talvez, mas eu estou com pressentimento ruim.

- Eu raramente ando sozinha – Menti. Depois que comecei a namorar com Phillip eu passava muito tempo sozinha andando pelos corredores para pesar no que eu estava fazendo e dar um tempo de todo mundo.

- Certeza? – Ele me encarou como se estivesse vendo lá no fundo da minha alma. Esqueci que não minto bem, mas dessa vez eu dei tudo de mim.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntei admitindo a mentira. – Eu peguei o meu melhor lado de atriz para você acreditar.

Ele riu.

- Primeiro: nem dando o melhor de si você vai conseguir mentir bem. Segundo: vi você vagando pelo corredor sozinha muitas vezes no ultimo mês.

Revirei os olhos. Não consigo nem mentir pra ele. Que decepção.

- Promete? – Ele perguntou quando não disse nada.

- Prometo, prometo – E tem como não prometer?

- Vicky... – Ele disse meu nome com um som de alerta, não estava acreditando na minha palavra.

Com raiva, joguei minha bolsa no chão, me agachei, peguei um monte de neve e comecei a fazer uma bolinha. Teddy recuou.

- Você não... – ele não terminou, a minha bola de neve bateu em seu peito primeiro.

- Isso, é pra você aprender... – Digo me virando de costas sem olhar a sua expressão perfeita para pegar minha bolsa – Ninguém mandou não acreditar em mim.

Me viro para Teddy e ele está com um sorriso maroto no rosto e uma bola de neve na mão, maior do que a que eu mandei nele. Jogo minha bolsa no chão de novo e me viro, tapando o rosto. Sinto o impacto da bola no meu cabelo, o frio doendo no meu couro cabeludo. Ele pediu pra morrer. Não que eu vá matá-lo de verdade, mas... Meu cabelo não!

- É guerra, é? – Perguntei enquanto preparava mais uma bola de neve, ele faz o mesmo.

Eu sou mais rápida e mando uma bola de neve que bate na perna dele e ele saiu correndo ao meu encalço, mas é lógico que ele é mais rápido que eu e me agarra pela cintura e joga a bola de neve em cima da minha cabeça, ela foi escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu tento sair de seus braços, mas nós caímos na neve e começamos a rir. Foi quando me virei para fitar o seu rosto perfeito e vi que estávamos perto demais, mesmo. Ele parou de rir, eu também, meu coração disparou, minha respiração falhou e tive certeza que ele percebeu isso porque estávamos perto demais. Começo a ficar nervosa; tenho que falar alguma coisa, ou não vou me controlar, vou acabar fazendo uma coisa que ele não vai gostar.

- Temos que parar com isso – eu digo a primeira coisa idiota que passa pela minha cabeça. Sinto a minha voz tremula. Ele sorriu confuso.

Meu Merlin. Se mata, Victorie. Ele viu que sua respiração esta falha, que a sua voz esta tremula e que seu coração estava batendo mais rápido de qualquer pessoa normal, não que eu seja uma pessoa normal, mas ele ainda não sabe desse meu lado anormal e nem quando ele mesmo está bem perto, bem perto como agora.

- Parar com o quê? - ele finalmente pergunta, se afastando ou pouco. Meu Merlin.

- Em vez de almoçarmos ficarmos perambulando pelo jardim, estou comendo duas vezes a mais no jantar, se quer saber.

- Mas dessa vez nós estamos molhados.

- Culpa sua.

- Minha? Quem começou isso tudo mesmo?

- Eeer... mas você não tinha nada que ter descontado. Aquilo foi para você aprender a acreditar em mim.

- O seu 'prometo' não foi muito convincente.

- Vou tomar umas aulas de teatro com Dominique e você vai ver.

- Então faça isso depois – Ele disse se levantando – Agora que você falou bateu fome. Vamos almoçar? – Ele pergunta estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Não adianta. Já vai bater o sinal – Olhei relógio para ver se eu estava certa.

- Que diferença faz? – Ele perguntou.

- Como assim?

- Matar aula. – ele sorri maroto.

- Não mesmo. – não mesmo, não mesmo, não mesmo. Ele tá querendo demais.

- Por que não? – pergunta incrédulo.

- Estou em época de N.O.M.s – expliquei.

- E eu em N.I.E.M.s – ele riu.

- Matar aula só para matar a fome? Ela espera.

- Vicky, quantas vezes você já matou aula? Tirando a de Historia da Magia. – perguntou o que eu queria que ele não perguntasse.

Eu pensei em mentir, mas na certa que ele saberia que eu estaria mentindo, então resolvi dizer a verdade, já derrotada.

- Nenhuma.

Ele riu.

- Então hoje vai ser sua primeira vez.

Ele me puxou e fomos para o castelo, indo em direção a cozinha. Já tinha ido à cozinha antes e conhecia cada elfo doméstico e eles sempre nos tratavam bem quando íamos lá, bem demais se você quer saber. Teddy pediu comida para um deles, que trouxe mais do que devia. Teddy pegou a comida e fomos nos sentar na sala comunal. Ficamos ali, conversando e rindo até o sinal bater. Quando o sinal bateu, eu me despedi rápido dele antes que ele me pedisse para matar mais uma aula, e eu caísse na tentação novamente.

Quando cheguei à masmorra para a aula de poções - que para o meu alívio ainda não começara - encontrei Mia, Sarah e Cris.

- Vicky! – Gritou Cris quando me viu.

- Menina, onde é que você se meteu? Estávamos todas preocupadas com o seu sumiço, até levantei a péssima hipótese de que... – Interrompi Mia antes que ela falasse besteira. Tem horas que ela não vê o que esta dizendo.

- Calma, eu já estou aqui.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Cris – Sumiu de repente e faltou a aula.

- Você e Teddy. – Sarah disse com aquele olhar pra mim de 'eu sei, pode falar, aconteceu alguma coisa' que só ela, mas só ela, sabe fazer.

- Estávamos no jardim, aí ele resolveu matar aula para ir na cozinha comer alguma coisa.

- E por que você está toda molhada? – perguntou Cris passando a mão pelos meus cabelos molhados, nem reparei.

- Guerra de bola de neve. Sinto-me com oito anos agora. – brinquei.

- Quem disse que guerra de bola de neve é só pra criança? – perguntou Cris, que ama guerra de bola de neve igual uma criança de oito anos.

- Mas por que vocês sumiram de repente, hein? – pergunta Sara ainda com aquele olhar.

- Ele disse que viu Phillip no corredor.

- Phillip? Nunca. – diz Mia.

- Nunca? – não entendo.

- Ele não estava no corredor, não mesmo. Devia ter umas três, quatro pessoas no máximo no corredor, não têm como o ter visto ali. – ela explica.

- Ele deve ter se enganado. – sugiro.

- Certeza? – pergunta Sarah ainda com o olhar.

Agora nem eu mesma sei. Será que ele fez isso tudo só para dizer aquelas coisas? Mas ele iria falar com as meninas ou os meninos perto também, já que eles sabem de tudo. Será que...? Não. Será que ele fez isso tudo para ficar sozinho comigo e arrumou a desculpa de Phillip...? Será...? Não, não mesmo.

- Absoluta. – respondi.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi meninas :D. Dessa vez eu não demorei o/. Um ponto para mim UHASUDHASOIUD. E ai? O que acharam do cap novo? Fala sério. Teddy e Vicky não as coisas mais lindas. Amo o jeitinho dele com ela, todo fofo. Mia e Max estão em crise, dica*. Sarah e Kurt estão brigando com mais freqüência. Esses casais me matam UHASUIODUASID.

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Mila Xavier: **Miiiiiiiiiiiila. Todas nós odiamos Phillip. Acho que eu já o odiava antes de criá-lo. Ele ainda vai se ferrar :D. Teddy é sempre lindo ever UHASDOUIAS. DEUS. Todas querem Teddy. aaaaah. Não vai sobrar Teddy para ninguém O. Não demorei né? Aaaaah *-*. Eu estava com saudades das suas reviews. Beijão flor :* Espero que goste do cap novo ;).

**Thatamaia: **Estou impressionada. Será que nem escrevendo eu não consigo esconder o meu sotaque super forte? SADUAHSODIUSD. Sou mineira, sim. E você? É da onde? /conhecendopessoaspelasreviews. Que ótimo que está gostando o/. Estamos todas aliviadas que Phillip foi deixado de lado. Ninguém merece ele. Tenho ódio de ter o criado UHASDOIUASD. Você está fazendo um tanto de pergunta sem reposta /deixandoleitoracuriosa. AHSDOUIADASD. Eu adorei essa parte do esquecer. Rolava de rir enquanto escrevia. Beijãão flooooore.

**duds: **Que ótimo que você AMA essa fic *-*.

**Vi Weasley: **Sabia que você ia mudar de idéia e tudo isso graças a Teddy. Ele me salva igual salva Vicky ( sou uma iludida). Ele é a coisa mais linda, né? Dá raiva por ele não existir de verdade argh. Os dois são as coisas mais lindas desse mundo *-*. Amo demais Teddy e Vicky. Eles me matam. Beijãão Vi :*

**Liefhebben: **MEU DEUS. Estou tendo crises de riso com o seu 'peste loira de gel'. Essa foi excelente. Phillip é uma peste mesmo, um estrupício, tudo de ruim. AAH *-* Que ótimo \o/. Então vá escrever, quero ler. Beijããao amore :*

**gaby-fdj-black: **Que bom que gostou flore. Está ai! Um cap novo para você. Mais Teddy e Vicky. Lindos e perfeitos *-*. Beijãão :*

**Mari Mari: **Você mandou sua review pelo orkut, mas vou responder por aqui *-*. ESTOU SURTANDO. Você está amando! Você ficou até 4 da manha lendo *-*. VOCÊ É LINDA OK? ai está Marizinha. Um cap só pra você. E postado o mais rápido possível para não morrer de cólicas. Faz sua conta aqui AGORA. TEAMODEMAIS.

_Beijão meninas lindas do meu coração_. _Obrigada pelas reviews, __vocês são ótimas_. Até a próxima. :*


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Depois que as aulas terminaram naquela quinta-feira eu tinha planejado ficar na sala comunal colocando a matéria em dia, já que eu matei uma aula com Teddy, mas só planejei. Porque Max ficou insistindo para irmos ao treino de quadribol para a final -que seria esse fim de semana – e, de tanto ele insistir, acabamos indo. O que irritou Mia, porque ela estava ignorando ele. Mas foi só deixar os dois alguns segundos sozinhos que ela aceitou muito bem a idéia. Eles não ficaram ou coisa do tipo, mas, pelo que Mia falou, ele queria conversar com ela. E pela cara dele era uma coisa boa, porque ele ficou chateado e de cara amarrada o dia inteiro, e agora estava com um sorriso esperançoso no rosto. Já Sarah e Kurt não estavam conversando desde o café da manhã, e brigaram de novo no almoço. Kurt diz que tentou falar com ela e que não adiantou nada, mas daqui a pouco ela volta a conversar com ele, todo mundo sabe disso.

Enquanto víamos os meninos treinando, Mia caiu no sono. Ou deu alguma coisa nela e ela fingiu, mas acho que ela estava dormindo mesmo. Esperamos os meninos darem uma pausa para avisarmos que íamos embora, para a decepção de Max, que voltou na mesma hora com aquela cara de cachorro sem dono. Deu até vontade de dar um abraço e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, mas Teddy veio insistindo em nos acompanhar até o dormitório e eu não aceitei a sua companhia. Tudo bem que eu estava indo contra a minha vontade, mas ele não podia parar a vida dele só por minha causa, porque todo mundo sabe o porquê de ele querer fazer isso. Mas eu não ia deixar, não hoje. Ele tinha um jogo importante, tinha que treinar. Meu paraíso podia esperar.

- Mas não é perda de tempo. – ele disse enquanto eu tentava colocar Mia de pé.

- É sim. Você tem um jogo importante esse final de semana e não pode perder um segundo de treino.

- Pelo amor de Deus, é só a Corvinal! – ele levantou as mãos para cima e colocou-as nos cabelos.

- É a final! – eu o imitei, rindo.

- Já esta ganha. – ele disse confiante, me ajudando a levantar Mia

- Você está confiante demais. As coisas mudam, sabia? – Fingi que dava mais atenção à Mia do que à sua voz.

- Algumas sim, outras não. Essa... com certeza não.

- Você não sabe.

- Você quer tanto me dispensar assim? – ele perguntou e eu o olhei agora. Odeio quando ele diz que eu quero o dispensar quando o que eu mais quero é ficar com ele pra sempre.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é isso. – coloquei o máximo de sinceridade em minha voz. Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Então o que é? – ele perguntou. Mia agora estava de pé, sonolenta.

- Max não vai deixar você ir. – eu disse me sentindo vitoriosa. Isso iria convencê-lo. Ou não.

- Max! – gritou Teddy.

Ele não iria fazer isso.

- Posso levar as meninas na sala comunal? Vai ser rápido. – pediu Teddy com as mãos juntas, fazendo um 'por favor' sem som que ele achou que eu não ouviria.

- Pode. – respondeu Max, rindo.

- Ele deixou. – ele disse vitorioso.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Mas eu não deixo.

- Por favor, Vicky.

- Por favor, Teddy.

Ele suspirou, passou a mão no rosto e ficou com assim, os olhos fechados.

- Olha, eu quero muito que vocês ganhem esse jogo, então fique. E treine. – eu disse e ele deixou a mão cair ao lado do corpo.

- Mas a gente já está acabando. Daqui a pouco já vai dar o toque de recolher.

- Não vou ficar aqui. Mia está caindo de sono – eu olhei para ela. Estava com a cabeça no ombro de Sarah, dormindo em pé. – Amanhã a gente se fala, tudo bem?

- Você não vai desistir, não é? – perguntou

- É. – concordei.

- Eu fico então, por você. – ele sorriu ao se inclinar e me dar um beijo na testa. Saiu andando em direção ao campo.

Eu fiquei com aquelas coisas estranhas que acontecem comigo sempre que ele chega perto demais. Só voltei a mim quando Sarah me chamou gritando e Teddy olhou para trás. Ele sorriu e perguntou um 'tem certeza?' só mexendo a boca, que eu nem me dei o trabalho de responder. Virei-me e saí andando pelas arquibancadas.

Chegamos ao dormitório e colocamos Mia para dormir, ela querendo dormir de uniforme até que a convencemos a colocar o pijama, com a ajuda de Cherry, e se não fosse ela não teríamos convencido Mia. Depois nos preparamos para dormir e quando estava tudo escuro e só escutava os piados das aves e a respiração pesada das meninas que eu fui reparar.

Reparei que a dor que Phillip me causou não estava curada, que ia precisar de um tempo para isso. Que meus estudos, que as meninas e Teddy eram só um anestésico para toda essa dor. A cena passava constantemente na minha cabeça, mesmo contra a minha vontade. Tive vontade de chorar de humilhação, de raiva, de tristeza, mas não me permiti ceder a essa vontade louca, não ia me rebaixar a tanto. Queria estar com meu anestésico mais forte agora, mas estou aqui revendo meu dia para não me permitir lembrar-me de tudo, e foi aí que caí no sono.

- Vicky. Acorda, sua dorminhoca – a voz de Mia penetrou na minha cabeça. – Vai chegar atrasada assim.

Eu me levantei de repente com a palavra 'atrasada'. Eu não podia perder mais uma aula, não mesmo. Sorri pra ela e fui direto para o banheiro me lavar, sem olhar no relógio para ver se ela não estava blefando. Tomei um banho rápido, me troquei rapidamente, me agasalhando e deixando meu cabelo solto, só jogando um feitiço rápido nele para melhorar seu estado. Peguei minha bolsa, verifiquei se estava tudo em ordem e fiquei pronta.

- Vamos? – perguntei.

Quando eu, Sarah e Mia descemos para o salão principal Cris já estava lá, sentada com Teddy, Max e Kurt, e abanando um pedaço de papel, rindo com seu maior sorriso. Ela veio pra cima de mim e me abraçou enquanto os meninos riam de sua empolgação.

- Ela deixou! Ela deixou... Mamãe deixou!

- Que ótimo! – exclamei, ficando animada também.

Cris me largou e abraçou Mia e Sarah.

- Sua mãe também deixou. A carta chegou junto com a minha, me confundi e acabei lendo a sua. – ela falou para Sarah. – E você vai de qualquer jeito, não é? Sua mãe já tinha falado na carta mesmo. – ela falou para Mia.

Quando Mia tinha acabado de escrever a carta pedindo para passar natal comigo que ela lembrou que a mãe tinha falando na carta que não tinha problema se ela quisesse ir para cara de algum amigo. O que a fez reclamar bastante. 'A minha mãe está me dispensando legal'.

Nós rimos de Cris enquanto nos sentávamos à mesa entre os comentários dos preparativos para o natal que estava chegando. E eu fiquei bem animada com isso tudo e mais animada ainda porque estava sentada ao lado de Teddy e comendo o SEU café da manhã. Na verdade eu estava roubando o seu café da manhã, porque ele pegava da minha mão. Não sei de onde eu estava tirando isso, de roubar o alimento de Teddy, mas acho que ficamos tão próximos que me dei a liberdade. Isso foi ótimo, não?

- Como foi o resto do treino ontem? – perguntei.

- Rápido – ele diz fazendo careta pra mim. Até fazendo careta ele fica perfeito. Perfeito.

Eu ri e roubei o seu suco de abóbora, beberiquei e passei pra ele. Ele riu.

- Mulherada! – Cherry chamou atrás de mim – Só vim avisar que os horários mudaram. Passaram Herbologia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas para a tarde no lugar de Feitiços e Transfiguração. O resto tá a mesma coisa. E se continuar nevando elas não ser aqui dentro mesmo.

- Por que fizeram isso? – perguntei.

- Está nevando. – ela se afasta, indo se dependurar no pescoço do namorado.

- Vamos ter os dois últimos horários lá fora. Isso é bom. – observou Cris

- Se não estiver nevando. – Mia a lembrou.

Quando terminamos de tomar café, saímos indo para a aula de Transfiguração. E a manhã passou-se chata como sempre. Professores dando exercícios e dando trabalhos e mais trabalhos para o meu desespero, porque eu não passei a limpo a matéria que tinha perdido na aula que matei com Teddy ontem. Quando chegou a hora o almoço eu almocei super rápido e saí correndo para a biblioteca para fazer pelo menos metade do que eu pretendia fazer. Quando o horário do almoço acabou, eu já tinha terminado de passar a matéria a limpo, então fui mais feliz para as próximas aulas.

A aula de Herbologia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas foram fora do castelo mesmo, mas com um frio horrível. Trato das Criaturas Mágicas foi divertido, a gente cuidando de uns bichinhos pequeninhos. Já em Herbologia ficamos cuidando de umas plantas estranhas e fiquei toda suja de gosma verde.

- Você está toda suja. – riu Cris quando a aula terminou.

- Eu vou ao banheiro dar um jeito em mim, tudo bem? Encontro com vocês no salão principal.

Corri para o banheiro da Murta, agradecendo por ele estar vazio, sem nenhum sinal dela. Lavei minhas mãos muito bem lavadas para ter certeza de que aquela gosma verde tinha saído toda. Prendi o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando alguns fios soltos e joguei água no meu rosto duas, três, quatro vezes para tirar a gosma que também tinha lá.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e uma corrente fria passou pelo banheiro, me fazendo tremer. A porta se fechou com um clique, e teve mais um clique que me alertou para o fato de que ela estava sendo trancada. Olhei para ver quem entrara e a irritação passou pelo meu corpo, dominando cada partícula.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei para um Phillip imóvel, parecendo uma estátua em frente à porta. Ele estava bonito como sempre, devo admitir, os cabelos penteados com gel, mas sem o sorriso maravilhoso no rosto. Onde quer que ele tivesse passado os dois últimos dias, ele tinha sido muito bem tratado.

- Saia daqui agora. – ordenei quando ele não me respondeu. Ele me avaliou de cima à baixo, seus olhos calmos.

- Eu só quero conversar. – ele disse finalmente.

- Ah! Sério? – eu estava ficando alterada, mas mantive a minha voz calma. Só ver a sua imagem me faz ficar nervosa – Não temos nada para conversar. Eu não quero conversar com você.

- Vicky. – ele disse dando um passo para frente e eu um para trás. Ele que não ouse chegar perto de mim – Eu me arrependo! Me arrependo muito por ter feito aquilo com você. Eu te amo. Me perdoe, por favor, pelos momentos que passamos juntos. Nós tivemos tudo que um...

Eu ri, ri alto. Uma risada falsa histérica, como quando eu ficava irritada e queria irritar alguém. Essa risada sempre deixava as pessoas contrariadas.

- Sabe... – eu andei de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse refletindo sobre uma coisa realmente importante – Fico pensando sobre um tempo atrás, há alguns dias atrás. Talvez nós não tenhamos tido tudo. Eu fui tão estúpida e você precisa de um tempo para crescer. Depois daquela cena você me faz ter remorso do tempo que passamos juntos.

Aquilo o machucou, eu podia ver. Seus olhos cor de mel me mostravam dor. Isso nem se compara à dor que ele me fez passar, eu estava ficando satisfeita.

- Eu preciso de você. – ele exclamou.

- Quando eu mais precisava de você... Quando mais eu precisava que você cooperasse comigo, você me deixou para baixo. Então sinto muito, acabou.

- Pelo menos diga que me perdoa. – ele pediu.

Eu ri, tive que rir dessa também.

- Você quer que eu diga o quê? – perguntei, me fingindo de incrédula com uma falsidade que eu não sei de onde eu arranjei – Você quer que eu diga que te perdôo, te dê um abraço e diga que as coisas ruins ficaram para trás, e o que importa é o futuro e o presente, aí quem sabe nos sentamos e tomamos um cafezinho? E que eu te diga: 'É, pessoas inteligentes não sofrem'. É isso que você quer que eu diga?

- Não deixe que as minhas atitudes estraguem o nosso futuro.

- Não deixe que o meu pé chute a sua bunda e que minha mão acerte sua cara.

- Você não era assim.

- Prazer, esse é meu lado Victorie Weasley que você nunca conheceu e agora tem o privilégio de conhecer.

- Não queria ter esse privilégio.

- Ninguém mandou você fazer merda.

Ele me avalia de novo. Não havia mais dor em seus olhos, agora ele estava com raiva, eu consegui deixá-lo com raiva, furioso até. Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo penteado com gel.

- Você é assim com ele? Com o Lupin? – ele me pega de surpresa, de guarda baixa depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- O que Teddy tem haver com isso?

- Vi vocês dois fazendo guerra de bola de neve ontem. Eu sempre odiei o jeito que você olha pra ele, o jeito que ele te olha. Sempre esteve na sua cara que você o ama, seus olhos, o seu jeito, tudo em você demonstra que você o ama. E ele, ele sempre, sempre... ele é... é completamente... – Phillip pára e suspira fortemente com raiva, fecha e abre os olhos lentamente – Você pode ser dele algum dia Vicky, mas antes disso você vai ser minha, pode ter certeza que vai.

Ele se vira e sai, e eu fico parada, estática e bufando de raiva no banheiro, não sabendo o que fazer. Por um momento penso sobre o que ele falou, ele ia falar alguma coisa sobre Teddy, mas hesitou. Lavo mais uma vez o rosto e saio do banheiro, andando pelo corredor vazio e desejando que Phillip não cumpra o que ele acabou de dizer e que eu nunca mais o veja na minha vida.

- Vicky! – eu escuto a voz que me acalma e me viro ao seu encontro.

- Oi. – digo.

- Está tudo bem? – ele pergunta me avaliando, ele com certeza sabia que havia algo de errado comigo. Teddy estava sabendo muito bem como me ler, assim como Mia, Sarah e Cris.

- Está, esta tudo bem. – digo com a voz trêmula.

- Não, não está. Você está branca. O que aconteceu? – ele pergunta ansioso.

Não iria adiantar mentir, ele saberia. Eu prometi também.

- Phillip. – resolvi dizer.

- O que ele fez? O que aconteceu? Onde ele está? Ele encostou em você? Ele te machucou? Por que você não me chamou? Onde você estava? – ele me joga milhões de perguntas ao mesmo tempo e eu fico completamente perdida.

- Nós discutimos, não sei onde ele está e não, ele não me machucou e nem encostou em mim. – respondi as perguntas que eu lembrava.

- Vou matá-lo.

- Você pode até matá-lo, mas nós vamos jantar primeiro.

Eu o pego pelo braço e o arrasto para o salão principal. Teddy fica com cara fechada e em silêncio pelo caminho todo. Quando chegamos ao salão principal, contei para todos – todos quer dizer minhas amigas, Kurt, Max e Dominique, de quem eu estava matando a saudade – o que tinha acontecido no banheiro. Só pulei a parte que ele falou que eu era apaixonada por Teddy. Isso eu contaria para as meninas mais tarde.

- Deixa eu ver ele por aí... – diz Dominique ameaçadora – O cabelo loiro penteado com gel nunca mais vai ser o mesmo.

- Dá pra vocês calarem a boca? Vão fofocar da vida de outro, que saco – ladrou Sarah com umas meninas da Sonserina que estavam sentadas atrás dela.

Kurt pegou Sarah – que lindo! – e a virou para mesa. Ainda bem que a gente sabe que existe um pouco de paz entre os dois. Mas já eles estão brigando...

- Que foi, Sarah? – perguntou ele.

- Essas meninas. Desde quando nos sentamos aqui, bem antes de Vicky chegar, que elas estão fofocando sobre ela. Eu não ligo para essas coisas, mas elas já estavam passando do limite.

- Falaram o quê? – perguntou minha irmã.

- De Vicky e o cachorro do Phillip. Só idiotice. Que ela terminou com ele de uma forma tão bruta que ele até sumiu. Idiotas que nem sabem da coisa direito e ficam colocando Vicky como a vaca da história. Azarar esse povo.

- Calma Sarah. Esse povo só sabe fazer isso, nem ligo – eu ri.

- Mas vamos voltar ao assunto... – começou Mia e não terminou. Ela olhou sobre o meu ombro, meio espantada.

- Senhorita Weasley – chamou o professor Longbotton atrás de mim, e eu e Dominique nos olhamos.

- O que foi que eu fiz agora? – perguntou Dominique sem paciência.

O professor riu e se virou para mim.

- É com Vicky que eu vim falar hoje. Pode me acompanhar?

- Claro – respondi meio hesitante, olhando para as meninas e para Teddy. Todos davam olhar de vai dar certo. Mia gesticulou com a boca um 'esperamos você aqui' eu assenti e fui.

Andei com o professor até a sua sala de aula, onde ele sentou-se à mesa dele e eu fiquei a frente, esperando ansiosa.

- Vicky, você tinha, ou tem, uma relação com Phillip Blauth?

- Tinha, senhor.

- Bom. É que ele não aparece em nenhuma aula ou refeição há dois dias, não está no dormitório nem nas outras locações do castelo. Você saberia me dizer onde ele está?

- Não, senhor.

- Você o viu ontem ou hoje?

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Dizer que eu o vi ou dizer que eu não o vi? Opinar pela verdade sempre era a melhor solução.

- Vi, sim senhor. Ele me encurralou no... no corredor para reatamos, mas nós discutimos e eu não o vi depois disso.

- Onde?

- Perto do banheiro da Murta, no primeiro andar.

- Foi de grande ajuda, Vicky. Pode ir.

Saí da sala do professor e fui correndo em direção ao salão principal. Ele estava quase vazio, mas Mia, Sarah, Cris, Teddy, Kurt, Max e Dominique ficaram lá me esperando. Quando Sarah me viu ela apontou e todos se viraram. Teddy se levantou e veio ao meu encontro.

- O que ele queria? – perguntou.

- Saber onde Phillip estava. – respondi.

- O que você disse? – perguntou Sarah quando cheguei perto.

- Disse que o tinha visto hoje. Só isso.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, e isso estava já ficando chato. Phillip sumiu. Excelente. Ele não ia fazer nada comigo aqui dentro do castelo, porque eu estava bem acompanhada o tempo todo e agora que ele me encurralou no banheiro eu ia ficar mais acompanhada ainda. O feriado já estava chegando e era nisso que eu queria pensar, em relaxar.

- Vamos. – chamei – Vamos tocar um pouco de violão na sala comunal.

* * *

**N/A: **Deus, não tem nem uma semana que eu att isso daqui e já estou aqui de novo. Lembrem disso quando eu demorar a postar ok? UHSDHAODUASHD. Vocês me empolgam com essas reviews lindas *-* e a vida (minha beta) acabou de me entregar o cap, então não perdi tempo ;).

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Mila Xavier: **Miiila. Mila, Mila, Mila. HDHASODU. Teddy e Vicky são tão perfeitos *-*. Morro de inveja de Vicky também. Uuuuuuh. Quero sim, ok? Phillip merece tudo o que é de ruim nessa vida, fatão. Não assisti ainda não. Aproveitar essas férias, né? Aprender umas coisas legais. Eu sou má, adoro ser má (mua) /brinks. Não demorei mesmo, né? E dessa vez agora não dei tempo nem de você respirar. HDOUISAD. Não vá morrer do coração flor. Oooun, que linda você. Amo quando vocês amam minha fic, acho tão lindo HADIUHASIUDASD. Beijãão flore :*

**Thatamaia: **Está se revelando mesmo, né? Você nem viu tudo ainda UHASODUHASD. Vai morrer, fatão. Vai ser na Toca, mas as meninas vão passar o feriado lá e vai rolar coisas sim, mas não digo o que é. Está próximo, amiga ;). Conheço Montes Claros. Minha cidade, Curvelo, não fica tão longe de lá. Então você também tem sotaque de pobre sexy? HDUASHDOIUSAHD. Beijãão Tha :*

**Vi Weasley: **Eu também ok? E outras pessoas também. Acho que deveria ter milhões de Teddys para satisfazer todo mundo. AAH ninguém mandou ser perfeito, né? Phillip apareceu, mas Vicky botou ele pra correr de novo, ou não, não sei hum. Max devia ser menos galinha, né? Mas o problema é que as meninas o atacam e como todo homem, ele não resiste. Tadinha de Mia que foi logo se apaixonar por um pedaço de mal caminho. Sarah e Kurt vão se acertar um dia :P eu espero. ELE VAI BEIJAR, ELE VAI BEIJAR ou meu nome não é Júlia Mascarenhas AHDOASHDIUASD. Postei super logo, não? Beijããao Viii :*

_Beijão flores do jardim. Obrigada pelas reviews. Até loooogo._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

As semanas se passaram. Os últimos dias antes do feriado não tiveram lá muita coisa de emocionante, só a vida amorosa das minhas amigas que é emocionante... Mas de um jeito ruim. E só está assim porque elas querem, diga-se de passagem.

Max deu outro chamado em Mia para os dois conversarem, mas ela foge dele igual pobre foge da chuva, e se esconde no dormitório ou em qualquer outro lugar que ele não possa achá-la. Colocou na cabeça que ele vai terminar com ela e não quer que isso aconteça. E agora ela está surtando de vez. Ela pirou, bateu com a cabeça na parede, não está com as idéias no lugar. Tá doidinha da cabeça. Logo a que eu achei que fosse a mais normal.

- Ele quer é terminar comigo – disse ela no dormitório – Certeza – já era a milésima vez que ela dizia a mesma palavra sem parar, andando de um lado para o outro no dormitório enquanto eu e as meninas tentávamos colocar na sua cabeça que ela estava errada. Até Cherry entrou na conversa, mas ela se cansou e foi se pendurar no pescoço do namorado.

- Ele não que terminar com você Mia! – falou Sarah pela trigésima vez numa voz cansada, deitada ao meu lado na minha cama.

- Como você sabe? Ele te falou alguma coisa? – Mia perguntou desesperada.

- Não, mas dá pra ver nos olhos dele – eu disse.

- Vocês estão erradas.

Merlin dai-me paciência.

- Então por que você falou aquilo pra ele? Sendo que você não quer que isso acabe? Por que você o mandou escolher se termina tudo ou fica com você de uma vez por todas? – perguntou Cris que estava deitada na cama de Mia.

- Porque do jeito que tava... não dava mais. Enquanto ele ficava comigo ele ficava com outras meninas e eu não ficava com ninguém porque toda vez que eu ia andar a fila... Ele aparecia de novo.

- Deixa de ser besta, Mia. Conversa com ele e acabe com isso tudo. Ficar no foge-foge não dá – disse Sarah se sentando.

- Você cala a boca – disse Mia apontando para Sarah – Não pode me dar esse conselho, pode me dar qualquer outro, mas esse não.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sarah incrédula.

- Vou te dar o mesmo conselho para te explicar – Mia diz rindo – Conversa com Kurt, acabe com tudo isso. Ficar brigando não dá.

Todas nós rimos, até Sarah riu. Mia conseguia ser muito engraçada enquanto estava em crise.

- Ele não pode terminar comigo. Não pode.

- Ele não vai – gritamos eu, Sarah e Cris justas, mas ela fingiu não ouvir.

- Não dá para viver sem aqueles lábios fortes e quentes. – ela disse sonhadoramente, ou estava só delirando mesmo.

Eu olhei para Sarah e nós duas olhamos para Cris, que assentiu. Nós nos levantamos e saímos do dormitório, deixando Mia colocando coisas na sua própria cabeça.

A vida amorosa de Sarah também não está lá grandes coisas. Não como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido antes, mas dessa vez foi diferente. Ela não está nem conversando com Kurt. Não foram aquelas briguinhas que os dois têm, em que ficam três horas sem falar e depois voltam a conversar para brigar de novo. Dessa vez ela não voltou a conversar com ele. O caso foi que eu estava junto com Mia e Cris no dormitório arrumando nossas coisas - já que íamos partir no outro dia - e ela chegou chorando, em prantos.

- O que foi, Sarah? – eu perguntei passando a mão na cabeça dela enquanto ela estava escondendo a cabeça no meu travesseiro.

- Kurt. – ela disse, sua voz sendo abafada pelo travesseiro.

- O que ele fez dessa vez? – perguntou Cris que se sentava ao lado dela, passando a mão em suas costas.

Sarah se virou, se deitando direito. O nariz fino, empinado e perfeito todo vermelho e escorrendo. Os olhos azuis-escuros estavam também vermelhos e inchados.

- Eu não tenho culpa se todos os meninos dessa escola ficam dando em cima de mim. – ela reclamou entre soluços.

- Isso explica tudo – disse Mia.

E explicava mesmo. O que deve ter acontecido é que ele viu ou escutou alguém falando que ia chegar em Sarah e o ciúme o dominou. Ele brigou com o cara, falou que se chegasse perto dela morria e foi tirar satisfação com Sarah, pra ver se ela e o cara estavam juntos.

- É. Mas dessa vez foi diferente.

- Diferente como? – eu perguntei.

- O Gary, do sexto ano, ficou me abraçando, me abraçando e tentando me beijar.

Ui. Isso não era bom. Nada, nada, nada bom.

- E ai? – perguntou Cris.

- Ele viu e ficou puto como sempre, mas eu não briguei com ele como sempre, eu tentei explicar, mas ele não me ouviu, saiu andando e jogando na minha cara que eu estava com o idiota do Gary, e que eu não podia fazer isso com ele, que ele me amava demais, aí... Bem, eu me irritei e... – ela chorou mais ainda de novo. Nós esperamos ela se acalmar um pouco e Mia perguntou alarmada.

- O que você fez, Sarah?

- Eu falei que eu não ficaria com ninguém além dele.

A minha boca se abriu e meu olho se esbugalhou. Mia e Cris ficaram com a mesma expressão que a minha. Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, processando o que Sarah acabara de falar. Sarah disse praticamente pra Kurt que o amava, então...

- Mas o que há de errado? – perguntou Mia tirando as palavras da minha boca.

- Eu já disse. Nos dois não damos certo.

- Para com isso Sarah! Lógico que vocês dão certo. – eu disse.

- Olha o jeito que ele te olha. Tá mais do que na cara.

- Você o ama, ele te ama... Vocês dois deviam ficar juntos.

- Já falei! – ela gritou – Ele é demais pra mim. – ela falou em tom mais baixo, quase um sussurro. – Ele é bonito demais pra qualquer uma.

Era medo. Agora eu entendi o que Sarah sentia. Ela tem medo de ter um relacionamento com Kurt e inventava coisas para isso não acontecer. Era medo o que ela sentia, mas... Medo de quê? De não acabar bem? De ela sofrer por causa da beleza dele? De dar tudo errado? De ele ser um namorado filho da puta? Disso tudo que eu pensei?

E agora eu e Cris estamos sentadas numa cabine no trem, indo em direção a Londres tentando ver uma solução para o caso de Sarah, que não tem solução. Sara, está mais calma hoje, mas ainda chorava mesmo com Kurt correndo atrás dela. Ela estava o ignorando na cara dura e ele agoniado atrás dela. Agora ela estava fugindo dele junto com Mia, que fugia de Max. Eu ia arrumar uma solução para Mia também, mas a solução do seu caso estava na cara dela, só ela não via. E eu estou começando a achar que a solução para Sarah é a mesma: Diálogo.

Eu e Cris voltamos à realidade quando a porta da cabine se arrastou e Teddy entrou.

- Oi. – ele cumprimentou - Como Sarah está? – ele perguntou se sentando ou meu lado, na frente de Cris.

- Péssima. – respondeu Cris – E Kurt?

- Estava feliz, mas depois que ele viu que Sarah gostar dele não adianta nada... As coisas só pioraram. Ele está péssimo também.

- Esses casos amorosos estão me deixando doida. Quando não é Mia pirando, é Sarah chorando.

Teddy riu.

- Mia pirando?

Eu olhei para Cris, repreendendo-a por deixar escapar coisas demais. Ela riu e colocou a mão na boca enquanto eu balançava a cabeça. Olha as amigas que eu fui arrumar!

- Mas é só Teddy... Ele não vai contar. – ela disse pra mim, culpada, como se Teddy não estivesse ali.

- Eu sei.

- Ele pode nos ajudar – disse Cris, mais uma vez achando que Teddy não estava ali.

- Cris, ele está bem na sua frente. – eu disse rindo.

- Oh.

Eu ri das besteiras dela e Teddy só ficou olhando a gente.

- Mia está achando que Max vai acabar com ela. – eu expliquei quando vi a careta perfeita de desentendimento dele.

- Sério? – ele disse surpreso.

Assentimos.

- Ela está bem errada.

- Conta uma novidade, Teddy. – disse Cris.

- Vou contar. Tenho uma proposta para fazer a vocês – ele disse, se esquecendo totalmente do que estávamos falando.

- Faça.

- Bem. Vai ter um show bem bacana agora no feriado. São várias bandas independentes de amigos meus tocando em um bar bruxo em Londres.

- Eu gosto da idéia. – disse Cris.

Os dois se viraram pra mim para ver o que eu achava. Bem... Eu estava gostando muito, muito mesmo da idéia, mas ainda não podia dar uma resposta. Mia e Sarah estavam em crise, não sei se elas iriam querer ir.

- Quem vai? – perguntei.

- Que vocês conhecem... Acho que só algumas pessoas do sétimo e do sexto lá da escola, mas a maioria é de fora.

- Max e Kurt? – perguntou Cris.

- Com certeza.

- Eu não sei – eu disse por fim – Se Mia e Sarah não quiserem ir, vai ser difícil convencê-las.

- Deixa comigo. Eu convenço fácil.

- Se você conseguir, por mim tudo bem – eu disse feliz.

- Então vou arrumar os convites.

- Mas não dou total certeza. Tenho que ver com meu pai ainda! Vai ser fácil, mas mesmo assim.... Ele é meio doido.

- Deixe que eu cuido do seu pai.

- Tudo bem, então – eu disse colocando os pés no banco da frente, ao lado de Cris – Está tudo nas mãos de vocês.

Eu fechei os olhos. Cris e Teddy começaram a conversar sobre as bandas e o tal show. Às vezes eu sentia os olhos de Teddy em mim, às vezes eu achava que era minha imaginação. Mas quando eu abria os olhos e olhava em sua direção, dava de cara com aquele sorriso tímido de quem foi pego no flagra. Eu fechei meus olhos de novo e meu corpo escorregou para a direção de Teddy. Pude sentir o seu cheiro.

- Sarah, por favor...

Eu me assustei com o barulho da porta da cabine se fechando e a voz de Kurt sumindo atrás dela. Ela estava sentada ao lado Cris, toda ofegante e com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Kurt estava com a testa encostada na porta de vidro da cabine, com os olhos fechados. Foi aí que eu me dei conta que estava com a cabeça repousada no ombro de Teddy. Eu tinha pegado no sono.

Kurt bateu com tanta força na porta da cabine que eu até me assustei de novo. Teddy me olhou como quem se desculpasse e saiu atrás de Kurt, que tinha ido embora com raiva. Eu estava bem assustada e sonolenta, mas para a minha surpresa eu raciocinei rápido. Envolvi Sarah em um abraço.

- Temos que dar um fim nisso. – disse Cris pensativa.

Eu concordava com Cris, mas como? Sendo que ninguém colaborava. Mia e Sarah não colaboravam. Não podemos forçar elas a fazerem o que elas não querem. Ou fingem que não querem.

- Você tem que dar uma chance a Kurt. – eu disse meio hesitante, com medo dela gritar comigo.

- Não, não tenho – ela gritou comigo.

- Vocês dois estão sofrendo por nada. – eu insisti.

- Ele não está sofrendo.

- Pára, né Sarah? Dá pra ver que ele está sofrendo. Me sinto até mal quando olho para a cara dele de angustiado... É muito sofrimento para duas pessoas só. – disse Cris fazendo uma careta.

- Vamos parar de falar nisso, por favor. – pediu Sarah entre os soluços.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio até que Cris suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Cadê a louca da Mia?

- Está se agarrando com Max dentro de uma cabine vazia. – riu Sarah.

- Como é que é? – perguntei meio besta.

- Não sei bem direito. Só vi os dois entrando na cabine aos beijos.

- Então ela conversou com ele? – perguntou Cris esperançosa

- Não. Acho que ela tentou calar ele... Beijando-o. – riu Sarah.

- Mia que o beijou? – perguntei. Isso não é coisa que Amélia McAden faria.

- Mia bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar, você esqueceu? – me lembrou Cris como se eu fosse uma retardada mental.

As horas se passaram não muito rápido, mas o suficiente para não cansar. Mia não demorou a voltar da cabine vazia com Max. E ela tinha mesmo o beijado para eles não conversarem. Ou, como ela mesma disse, 'talvez ele mude de idéia e não termine'. Eu queria dizer que isso só iria aumentar a certeza dele de não terminar, mas eu ia falar pro vento. Discutir ela e Max estava já sendo perda de tempo.

Quando paramos em Londres, na estação de King's Cross, meu pai e minha mãe estavam nos esperando, praticamente com toda a família junta. Cumprimentei e apresentei Mia, Sarah e Cris para todos, sendo que a maioria já as conhecia, só não lembravam.

Enquanto íamos ao encontro do carro, meu pai fazia piadinhas sobre ser o único homem adulto em uma casa com cinco mulheres, já que Louis era apenas uma criança que mal falava direito. E as meninas babavam tanto no meu pai que mal olharam para o caminho e tropeçavam em tudo quanto é coisa.

O velho chalé agora parece mais uma casa do que um chalé, porque à medida que o Senhor e a Senhora Weasley foram tento filhos foram aumentando o recinto. Antes, no andar superior só havia três quartos pequenos, e agora tinha quatro quartos grandes o suficiente para ficarmos todos aconchegados. No primeiro andar a cozinha ficou gigante e a sala - que tinha apenas uma lareira - ficou a mesma coisa só que um pouco maior também. Enfim, tudo ficou um pouco maior.

O meu quarto já estava com três camas de armar e as malas delas em cada respectiva cama. Eu achei que ficaríamos apertadas aqui dentro, mas estava aconchegante. Eu desarrumei a minha mala e ajudei as meninas a arrumarem um lugar bom para colocar as delas. Quando tudo estava pronto, Cris falou do show.

- Não mesmo – disse Sarah como se estivesse certa disso.

Mia estava pensativa.

- Você não vai se divertir só porque Kurt vai estar lá?

- Não quero ficar no mesmo local que ele.

- Então pode arrumar as suas coisas e ir embora. – disse Dominique que acabara de entrar no quarto. – Se ele está com Teddy e Teddy faz mais parte dessa família do que eu, você pode apostar que vai vê-lo todos os dias.

- Mas Teddy disse...

- Teddy disse isso para você não desistir do seu feriado – eu a interrompi.

- Olha, Sara, você não vai ficar trancada aqui ou deixar de ir nesse show só porque Kurt vai estar presente. Deixa de ser idiota. Você vai encontrar com ele de um jeito ou de outro.

- Mas ele vai ficar correndo atrás de mim.

- Deixa isso com a gente... Ele não vai correr atrás de você – eu disse, dando uma piscadela cúmplice para Cris.

- Mia não vai querer ir por causa de Max. Ela fica aqui comigo.

- Quem disse que eu não vou? Eu vou.

Eu ri junto com Cris.

- Resolvi deixar Max falar. Se ele quiser terminar que termine, não vou poder ficar impedindo ele de falar para sempre, mesmo o atacando como fiz hoje – ela riu.

- Gente! – eu gritei – A minha Mia, a nossa Mia, voltou! Onde você estava esse tempo todo?

Todas rimos alto e Mia ficava pronunciando 'não sei' no meio de cada gargalhada. Elas diminuíram quando meu pai bateu na porta e entrou.

- Nós vamos para A Toca agora, sua avó quer ver vocês. Andem rápido.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, olá pessoas do meu coração. Mais um cap novo, espero que gostem. Mia está doidona UHODIUASUD, mas ela meio que volta ao normal, né? E Sarah? Tenho muita dó de Sarah, mas as coisas vão se ajeitar *-*. Teddy e Vicky. PERFEITO COMO SEMPRE.

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Vi Weasley: **Olhando por esse lado... é mesmo só pessoas como eu e você merecem um Teddy. Max está se controlando, Mia é quem pirou de vez. Sarah e Kurt fazem um casal lindo mesmo, esses dois ainda vão se acertar. Teddy e Vicky é o casal mais lindo que tem nesse mundo. Se acalme Vi, o beijo está a caminho ;). MEDO DE VOCÊ OK? HSAUDHOAISUDHAS. Estou postando, estou postaando. Beijããao Vii :*

**Mila Xavier: **Aaah; Obrigada flooore, você é ainda mais linda por gostar da fic *-*. Fui boazinha mesmo, né? Normalmente eu não sou assim UHSDUOIHASUD (66). Vicky devia deixar Teddy matar ele mesmo, dar o fim nessa praga logo. Teddy malvado é a coisa mais gostosa de se ver UUUUH. MARAVILHOSO. Beijããao Miiiila :*

**Thatamaia: **Não fique com medo dele amore, Teddy está ai para defender Vicky *-*. Ai ai ai Teddy *suspira. O natal chegoooou \o/ e coisas vão rolar mesmo, espere o próximo cap e o próximo e o próximo *o*. Adoro esse sotaque pobre e sexy nosso, as pessoas morrem com ele –ss. DEEUS. Todo mundo conhece um curvelano (é uma praga, dica*) quem são seus primos? Quem sabe eu conheça! Aqui é tão grande que todo mundo conhece todo mundo UASHDOUISAD! Beijããao flore :*

**Liefhebben: **Não tem problema amoooore. Eu amei essa cena da bola de neve e lembra mesmo a do era do delo UHSDOUIASD. Se você não falasse, eu não tinha reparado. Somos todas doidas flore UHSADOUIASHD. Beijãããao :*p.s. eu ainda tenho crises do 'peste loira de gel'.

_Beijããao meninaas. Obrigada pelas reviews._


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Quando chegamos n'A Toca para almoçar, depois de arrumar nossas coisas e tomar um banho para pelo menos descansar da viajem, vimos que todos os Weasley e agregados estavam lá - para a felicidade da matriarca da família, vovó Molly. Apresentei Cris, Mia e Sarah para todos, apesar de que a maioria já as conhecia.

Quando terminamos de almoçar nos esparramamos pela sala, queríamos mesmo era ir para o pomar, mas como estava nevando não foi possível. Os mais velhos ficaram sentados à mesa conversando junto com Teddy e Kurt. Eu, Cris, Mia, Sarah, Dominique e Molly ficamos deitadas no chão conversando. Tiago, Alvo, Fred, Lucy e Roxenne brincavam com logros da Gemialidades Weasley que ganharam do tio Jorge. Rosa, Hugo, Lily e Louis brincavam com uns brinquedos bruxos.

Passado um tempo Teddy e Kurt se sentaram com a gente no chão, perto da porta. Kurt sentou ao lado de Mia de frente para Sarah, ele tentou, mas não conseguiu parar de fitá-la. E Teddy se sentou ao meu lado e começou a brincar com os dedos da minha mão. Esse nosso contato físico não estava sendo assim mais um grande problema, nós dois nos tocávamos com tanta naturalidade que chegava a ser automático. Isso era maravilhoso.

- Seu pai deixou. – disse Teddy sorrindo o _meu_ sorriso.

- Deixou o quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- Deixou vocês irem ao show – ele disse dando uma piscadela.

Meus olhos brilharam. Alguma coisa me dizia que era aí que tudo iria se acertar. E ser umas das melhores noites das nossas vidas.

- Excelente! - exclamou Cris tirando as palavras da minha boca.

- Pegamos vocês amanha às oito horas. – disse Kurt.

O tarde passou rápido. Ficamos por ali mesmo, deitados no chão da sala da Toca enquanto alguns parentes iam embora. Teddy agora estava deitado do meu lado, nós dois com as mãos entrelaçadas, ele brincando de colocar e tirar os meus anéis enquanto conversávamos. Kurt e Sarah finalmente entraram na conversa, pois ambos estiveram calados o tempo todo. Sarah não respondia as perguntas de Kurt e nem ria das suas piadas, ela o tratou tão friamente que até ficava meio tenso, mas Kurt não fez o mesmo. Ele tentava chamar a atenção dela a todo custo sem ser um idiota completo e podemos dizer que deu um pouco certo, já que uma vez que os olhos de Sarah estavam em Kurt foi difícil dela tirá-los de lá.

Fomos embora já era um pouco tarde. Chegamos ao Chalé e jantamos, depois fomos para o meu quarto. Tomamos banho e deitamos em nossas camas e começamos a conversar e não sei onde a gente arrumou tanto assunto já que estava amanhecendo quando fomos dormir.

Minha mãe comprou Louis com balas e doces para ficar encarregado de nos tirar da cama. Ele fazia barulho alto na nossa porta e me chamava a cada dois segundos, e eu tenho que admitir que era a coisa mais linda ele me chamando, porque ele não conseguia falar 'Vicky' então só me chamava de 'Vi'. Eu babava pelo meu irmão. Ele era a coisa mais linda desse mundo.

A tarde se passou rapidamente já que acordamos na hora do almoço. E quando estava quase na hora de nos arrumarmos, nós ficamos conversando com minha mãe na cozinha.

- Ela é horrível. – disse Sarah sobre Amy Archibalt enquanto contávamos para mamãe o que acontecera esses meses em Hogwarts.

- Como ela é? – perguntou minha mãe com o seu lindo sotaque francês.

- Ela é pequena, o cabelo dela e preto e alto, mas não um alto bonito como o de Mia, um alto horroroso, todo bagunçado. Os seios dela parecem que vão explodir para fora do uniforme. Eca. Ela é horrível – disse Sarah.

- Você tem razão. – concordou mamãe.

Nós rimos da cara de nojo que minha mãe fez. Até fazendo careta minha mãe era maravilhosa, a coisa mais linda que se podia ver.

Meu pai chegou a casa gritando feito um louco e quando ele vez isso podemos escutar os passos de Louis descendo a escada e rindo quando meu pai o pegou no colo. Ele chegou à cozinha e deu um beijo em cada uma das mulheres presentes e se sentou ao lado de Dominique na mesa, a envolvendo com os braços, e depois pegou a minha mãe e deu um longo beijo nela.

- Mon amour. Que horas Teddy falou que iria buscar vocês? – perguntou a minha mãe.

- Oito. Por quê?

- Porque já são sete horas.

Subimos para nos arrumar quase nos atropelando umas às outras na escada. Quando chegamos ao meu quarto Mia foi direito para o banheiro, quando ela terminou foi a vez de Cris e depois Sarah, e como sempre, eu fui a última. Ótima amiga que eu sou para deixá-las irem antes de mim logo no meu banheiro.

Quando terminei de tomar banho eu me toquei que eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que vestir. Abri o meu guarda roupa e sentei na minha cama, que ficava ao lado dele, só de toalha, e fiquei olhando para as roupas sem gostar de nenhuma. Enquanto isso, as meninas já estavam quase prontas.

Cris estava usando uma calça jeans com uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta preta por cima com um all star vermelho. A maquiagem estava bem de leve e o cabelo liso estava solto. Mia estava também de calça jeans, com uma sandália fechada de salto plataforma e uma blusa de frio cinza com um cachecol azul-marinho. O cabelo ruivo e alto estava solto, todo maravilhoso com suas ondas. Ela colocou uma maquiagem também de leve. Sarah estava com uma calça de couro justa com uma blusa branca grande que eu diria ser um vestido se não terminasse no quadril. Um sobretudo do tamanho da blusa e uma bota de cano muito baixo, parecendo um sapato, o salto baixo também. O cabelo estava num rabo de cavalo mal arrumado, com uns fios soltos. A maquiagem destacava seus olhos azul-escuros.

Quando elas viram que eu não tinha me mexido ainda, resolveram me vestir. Mia escolheu uma saia rodada de pano preta que ia até metade das minhas cochas com uma meia-calça também preta. Sarah escolheu uma blusa branca com os dizeres I coração NY que eu ganhei de Cherry de natal e nunca usara porque era grande demais, quase do tamanho da blusa de Sarah, e porque eu nunca tive vontade. Cris escolheu um sobretudo que ia até onde a saia terminava e uma sandália preta de salto plataforma e uma bolsa, já que eu tinha que levar tudo. Uma maquiagem leve só destacando minha boca com um batom rosa mais puxado para o vermelho. E o cabelo solto, meio bagunçado.

Eu achei que não ia gostar muita da minha roupa, mas quando estávamos, nós quatro paradas em frente ao espelho, eu amei. Essa noite eu podia dizer que estávamos perfeitas, e olha que é muito difícil de eu me elogiar apesar de eu jurar que gosto de mim mesma.

Quando descemos para esperar Teddy e Kurt, eles já estavam lá nos esperando. E tenho que fazer uma observação: eles nos olharam feito bobos. O que foi até engraçado, mas eles estavam perfeitos também. Kurt estava com a calça jeans preta inseparável, uma blusa branca por dentro da calça com suspensório e all star preto. A barba refeita, a costeleta certinha em seu rosto maravilhoso. Teddy era o mais lindo e perfeito de todos, nunca vi alguém mais maravilhoso que ele. Estava de calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa preta. O cabelo preto meio grandinho. Ele estava a coisa mais linda nesse mundo todo. E eu era a mulher mais apaixonada nesse mundo todo.

- Vamos – disse Kurt.

- Vamos – disse Cris.

Dei um beijo e um tchau rápido na minha linda família e saímos para o jardim da casa.

- Vamos ter que aparatar – disse Kurt – Duas com cada.

Ao ouvir isso Sarah logo deu a mão para Teddy, ignorando Kurt que ofereceu o seu braço. Eu peguei a mão oferecida por Teddy e Mia e Cris foram com Kurt. Saímos andando pelo jardim até que aparatamos.

O bar era maior do que eu imaginava. E tinha muito mais gente do que eu imaginara. Parecia que todos os jovens bruxos resolveram ir ao show hoje e não tinha nenhum jovem bruxo que eu conhecia, pelo menos não até agora. A maioria das pessoas era da idade de Teddy, ou mais velhos, e a maior parte deles tinham uma tatuagem ou um brinco em algum lugar sem ser a orelha, ou um cabelo diferente e engraçado. E eram bonitos também, mais bonitos que eu imaginara. Mas não tinha só gente desse tipo, tinha pessoas alternativas e normais como eu e as meninas. Não que pessoas com tatuagens e cabelos diferentes não fossem normais, elas eram. Só tinham mais estilo que eu. É triste, sabia?

Ao lado direito do bar tinha um estande com blusas e CDs das bandas que iriam tocar hoje. Ao lado esquerdo tinha um bar onde garrafas de vários tipos de bebidas flutuavam servindo as pessoas. Logo na minha frente tinha um palco que não era tão grande, pelo que eu pude ver, eram só alguns centímetros maior que eu. Já tinha uma banda tocando no lugar, eu não conhecia mas estava gostando da melodia. As pessoas vibravam com a música.

Enquanto íamos em direção ao palco, Kurt e Teddy sempre paravam para cumprimentar alguém. Só nos cinco minutos que eu estava presente naquele lugar já conhecia quase todo mundo do bar. Quando finalmente chegamos perto do palco - mais exatamente na sua lateral, onde era melhor para ver o show, já que tinha bastante gente no meio fazendo aquelas brincadeiras de um ficar se batendo no outro que eu particularmente acho muito engraçado - Kurt foi comprar bebidas e eu e as meninas ficamos dançando no balanço da música e Teddy ficava nos observando.

- Teddy – escutei alguém o chamando. Era um garoto alto, forte, bem forte. Os cabelos castanhos espetados para cima com os olhos da mesma cor por baixo dos óculos com a armação preta. Ele, pra variar tinha o braço direito todo tatuado, que não era feio, era sexy. Vestia uma blusa cinza escuro que marcava os seus braços fortes, uma calça jeans preta e all star preto. Ele era incrivelmente lindo.

Ele passou, por mim e pelas meninas, sem nos notar, e bateu no ombro de Teddy em cumprimento.

- Oi Travis – Teddy o cumprimentou todo feliz e chegou mais pra perto de mim dando espaço para o tal do Travis ficar na sua frente e então foi aí que ele reparou em mim e nas meninas, nos avaliando atentamente. – Quanto tempo, cara. Saudades de você.

- Saudades também, cara. – Travis disse ainda nos avaliando. Estava ficando constrangedor. – Parece que você está bem acompanhado, hein? – ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha e dando um sorriso maroto.

Teddy riu e chegou mais pra o meu lado, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço.

- Essas são Victoire Weasley, Cristina Walton, Amélia McAden e Sarah Stiner – ele disse apontando para cada uma, mas quando falou meu nome só me fez chegar mais perto dele. – E esse é Travis Raivers.

O Travis parou os olhos em Sarah e sorriu com o mesmo sorriso maroto, só que um pouco mais maroto. Ele olhou para Teddy que também sorria da mesma forma. Eu morri com o sorriso dos dois.

- Cadê o Kurt? – perguntou Travis ainda olhando para Sarah, que percebeu o que estava acontecendo e se virou para Mia xingando baixinho. Travis riu.

- Foi ao bar. Você viu Max por ai?

- Ainda não.

Mia, que estava prestando tanta atenção em Sarah quando na conversa de Teddy e Travis, ficou olhando de um lado para o outro procurando Max. Cris ficou olhando discretamente para Travis enquanto conversava com Mia e Sarah, e eu tentava me atualizar na conversa já que o fato de Teddy estar com o braço lindo e perfumado no meu pescoço e eu, não sei como fiz isso, ter passado a mão pela sua cintura, não deixavam eu prestar a devida atenção a conversa das meninas. Acho que eu e meu coração estávamos quase ficando acostumados com isso. Como eu disse, estava tudo meio que acontecendo naturalmente, meio automático.

- Cheguei – disse Kurt com três garrafas de cerveja amanteigada na mão. Ele pegou uma e entregou as outras duas para Cris e Teddy, já que eu, Mia e Sarah não queríamos.

- Você demorou. – afirmou Teddy abrindo a garrafa sem tirar os braços de mim.

- Eu acho que sei por que ele demorou – disse Travis rindo.

- Não é o que você está pensado Travis. Sou só de uma mulher! Pena que essa mulher não me quer. – disse Kurt com aquela cara de cachorro sem dono, toda triste, toda linda.

Kurt ficou olhando para Sarah atentamente, que abaixou a cabeça e ficou fingindo brincar com as pontas do cabelo. Pensei em tirá-la dali quando vi uma lágrima caindo, escorrendo pelo seu rosto, mas mudei de idéia quando vi ela se misturar em um pequeno sorriso.

- Vamos andar por aí? Eu quero ver as pessoas – sugeriu Cris olhando em volta.

- Vamos só esperar Max chegar. Falei com ele que o esperaríamos aqui. – disse Kurt tomando um grande gole da sua cerveja.

A banda que estava tocando, a qual eu não sei o nome, tocou mais duas músicas antes de todo mundo começar a ficar de saco cheio de esperar por Max. E quando até Mia cansou de esperá-lo, ele chegou a abraçando por trás e dando beijos em seu pescoço. Ela sorriu e se virou pra ele, o abraçando. Ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela colocou a ponta dos dedos nos lábios dele e o afastou.

- Por que demorou? – ela perguntou.

- Você devia ver a fila que está lá fora. A produção está até fingindo que a rua está interditada, para enganar os trouxas.

- Tem como isso aqui ficar mais cheio? – eu perguntei.

- Tem. – disse Travis – Cada vez que entra mais gente a estrutura do bar vai aumentando. Por isso que está todo mundo circulando normalmente. Você precisa ver isso aqui na sua estrutura normal, não ia caber nem metade das pessoas.

- Vocês costumam vir aqui sempre? – perguntou Cris.

- Sempre que dá a gente vem. Isso aqui é muito bom. – respondeu Kurt.

A banda saiu e entrou uma outra. Os integrantes eram mais velhos, deviam ser da idade do meu pai... Ou mais velhos. Eles começaram a tocar assim que pegaram nos instrumentos. A música era boa, mais ou menos um rock dos anos 60. Muito bom mesmo.

- Max, você disse outro dia que queria conversar comigo. – disse Mia ao meu lado, abraçada com Max.

- Foi mesmo, mas creio que não é mais necessário. – disse Max meio embriagado com a beleza de Mia. Ele não tirava os olhos dela um segundo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Mia alarmada e meio com raiva. Ela fez aquele esforço todo pra nada.

- Ninguém lhe contou que nós estamos namorando? – perguntou Max rindo e a beijando em seguida.

Logo quando eles terminaram de se agarrar, Mia se virou para mim e disse sem som, mexendo apenas os lábios: 'Eu estou namorando'. Sarah e Cris também viram e nós começamos a rir, deixando os garotos sem entender nada.

- Tudo bem. – disse Cris – Eu vou comprar bebida. Quem quer?

Todos fizeram que sim. Menos Teddy.

- Eu vou com você – disse Sarah rapidamente e dando a mão para Cris.

- Eu vou acompanhar também. – disse Travis.

Eles saíram indo em direção ao bar e Kurt foi junto, sem deixar Sarah ver que ele estava de olho nela.

- Ele não tem jeito – eu disse rindo, achando a coisa mais linda ele indo atrás dela escondido.

Posso dizer que essa foi a melhor noite. As bandas que estavam tocando estavam excelentes. Estava todo mundo feliz, até Sarah e Kurt. Nenhum dos dois sabia, mas eles estavam meio que vigiando eles mesmos. Era até engraçado. Mia e Max são o casal mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida. Os dois não ficaram naquele grude de inicio de namoro e era a coisa mais fofa quando estavam juntos. Podia ver nos olhos dos dois que estavam completamente apaixonados, que nasceram um para o outro. Cris e Travis estavam trabalhando em uma linda amizade entre homem e mulher e por causa disso parecia que Cris conhecia literalmente todas as pessoas que se encontravam no show. Ela e Travis não cansavam de fazer apostas. Cris até pulou do palco junto com ele para ganhar uma bebida. Ela me garantiu que não iria fazer isso nunca de novo e me garantiu também que não estava rolando nada entre ela e Travis, apesar de eu achar que ele é a versão masculina dela.

Já eu fiquei perto de Teddy o tempo todo. Aonde eu ia, ele ia, e aonde ele ia, eu ia. E eu estava mais acostumada com o nosso contato físico agora do que antes, mas meu coração parecia que ia parar de bater quando ele me abraçava de surpresa ou alguma coisa assim. Nós conversamos, nós rimos, nós dançamos, nós até dividíamos a bebida. Ele estava mais lindo e perfeito comigo do que já foi um dia. Até fazer carinho em mim ele fez. Passando a mão no meu rosto e indo para o pescoço e brincando com o pingente do meu colar. Quando eu queria ir ao banheiro ele me acompanhava e ficava me esperando. Eu estava sonhando com o meu paraíso. Por que isso só podia ser meu sonho mais desejado.

- E aí? Está se divertindo? – Teddy perguntou na minha orelha, passando a mão pela minha cintura e me puxando para mais perto. Dessa vez eu fiquei sem respirar... Como é respirar mesmo? Eu só fui capaz de assentir.

Ele começou a dançar comigo, balançando de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música. Eu ainda estava com dificuldade de respirar depois da puxada mais pra perto, e isso ficou ainda mais difícil porque ele apoiou a cabeça dele na minha. Só tirou para beber a cerveja e voltar a dançar comigo. Comecei a prestar atenção na música que a banda estava tocando.

_You got the world boy _

_This all you make it? _

_You had the choice lad _

_You wouldn't take it _

_The oldest charm_

_Only the best for you_

- Você é um idiota sabia? Um estúpido! Tenho certeza de que já te disse isso milhares de vezes. – a voz de Sarah gritando me atrapalhou a prestar atenção na letra da música.

Ela estava a alguns passos de mim, perto o suficiente para ver perfeitamente bem o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava com uma expressão furiosa e os olhos lacrimejando, e mais na sua frente estava Kurt, virado de costas para ela e com a mesma expressão, mas sem os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Você é absurdo! O fato de eu te amar não muda nada entre nós. – Sarah gritou mais alto ainda, capturando a atenção de algumas pessoas – Mas que droga Kurt! Olhe pra mim.

Ele se virou para encará-la. Os dois ficaram se fitando ofegantes até que lágrimas finalmente caíram dos olhos de Sarah. Ela levantou o braço direito para dar um tapa no rosto de Kurt, mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou o braço dela antes de chegar a centímetros do seu rosto. Ele a puxou para ele, o corpo de Sarah modelando o seu. Ele olhou nos olhos dela dois segundos, ambos mostrando fúria e desejo. E então ele pressionou os lábios dele nos dela.

Sarah ficou alarmada por alguns segundos, e então retribuiu o beijo com maior intensidade, o pegando pela gola da camisa e fazendo-o chegar mais perto como se estivesse espaço para isso. Kurt soltou o braço dela e abraçou pela cintura, levantando Sarah do chão. Eles se beijavam como se dependessem disso para viver.

_A way, a way _

_You've got it today _

_But how do they know _

_When they've never seen it? _

_And what will you do _

_When they forget your name?_

Eu não estava acreditando no que eu estava vendo da minha frente. Eu queria gritar ALELUIA! Ou eu queria ir lá e abraçar os dois, mas eu só ri. Eu iria fazer isso mais tarde.

- O que foi? – perguntou Teddy.

- Olhe – eu disse apontado para a direção de Kurt e Sarah.

Teddy começou a rir e parou na mesma hora.

- Perdi a aposta – ele falou triste, apoiando a testa na minha cabeça.

- Aposta?

- É. Eu e Max apostamos se Kurt ia pegar ou não Sarah nesse feriado.

Me virei para encará-lo para rir na cara dele porque ele perdeu a aposta idiota, mas ao fazer isso me esqueci que estávamos perto demais- mas demais mesmo - um do outro. Ele estava com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Seus olhos na minha boca, sua mão apertando mais na minha cintura. Ele riu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, mordendo sedutoramente os lábios. Seus lábios ficavam cada vez mais pertos do meu, e mais, e mais, e...

- Vicky – gritou Cris atrás de Travis que tampava toda a sua imagem. Ela apareceu atrás dele toda maravilhada. – Você viu? Kurt e Sarah? Acho que vou ter um treco.

Eu me virei rápido para encará-la. Ela estava apontando para Sarah e Kurt que estavam apoiados em uma pilastra fazendo carinho um no outro. Eu os olhei atentamente e sorri para Cris ainda atenta a Teddy atrás de mim. O aperto na minha cintura não diminuirá, ele ainda estava me envolvendo do mesmo jeito. Ele me olhava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, um sorriso lindo. Não pude evitar sorrir também. O que acabamos de fazer aqui? Ou quase fizemos?

Na mesma hora em que eu ia pensar no que acabou de ocorrer, a última banda a tocar terminou o seu show, acabando com o show de todo mundo. As pessoas já estavam se tumultuando n saída. Eu e Teddy ficamos no mesmo lugar com Cris e Travis esperando os casais do dia chegar.

- Já acabou? – perguntou Cris tristonha.

- É o que parece. – disse Teddy rindo.

- Foi ótimo o show. –Cris estava animada, balançando o quadril sem música, mas com um pouco de álcool na cabeça.

- Foi mesmo. Mas ficou faltando uma coisa. – disse Travis, ele estava embolado as palavras. Estava tonto de tantas bebidas que Cris pagou pra ele.

- O quê? – perguntou Cris como se uma criança perguntava pra mãe por que não podia comer chocolate.

- Isso. – Travis disse a pegando pela cintura, a levantando e a beijando. Cris rapidamente correspondendo ao beijo de Travis. Os dois ficando no maior amasso quando Mia e Max chegaram, Max cobrando de Teddy o seu dinheiro e Mia olhando para Cris com boca aberta.

Eu disse que os dois iriam ter alguma coisa. Ele é a versão masculina de Cris.

* * *

**N/A: **FALA SÉRIO. Vocês devem estar passando mal e com muita vontade de me matar, né? UHSADIUASHDIASD. Eu sei, eu seeei, _cavei minha cova nesse cap_. Foi um QUASE beijo e ler um QUASE beijo dá vontade de matar um. QUEREMOS BEIJO LOGO. Mas para compensar teve Sarah e Kurt ( aleluia) e se vocês me matarem quem é que vai att isso aqui? UHADOUHSADUSAD bater pode, eu mereço. Mas esse cap foi um dos que eu mais fiquei doida para escrever *-*. Sarah e Kurt finalmente juntos. Mia e Max definitivamente juntos. Até Cris se arranjou. Gostaram de Travis? E a musica do cap é Deadwood do Dirty Pretty Things. Eu amo essa musica, vale a pena ouvir.

_p.s_ pra quem tiver twitter me segue lá jumascarenhas, ai podemos conversar e trocar msn. :D

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Mila Xavier: **adoro um assassinato e adoro teddy malvado. +2. teddy + assassinato = PERFEIÇÃO DE DEUS, COISA MAIS LINDA. UAHSODIUASD. Certíssimo. Então, vamos pensar nessa possibilidade, sem mais informações. Vou ser sincera com você Mila do meu core, foi sim u.u HASDUASOIUDHSAUID brinks, não quero matar ninguém de ansiedade, não faço essas coisas de propósito. Sou malvada mesmo (66) UHASUDHOISAUDSAD. Todos os casais juntos, mas só Teddy e Vicky que estão nessa coisa. UUUUUH. NOOOOO nunca vou me esquecer de vocês ok? amoremio. Beijããao :*

**Raazinha: **TE AMO VIDA. Te amo te amo teamo.

**Thatamaia: **As confusões são ótimas, né? Mas aleluia que eles ficaram juntos. O show está ai flore. Quero só ver o que você vai comentar sobre ele. Eu conheço uns Maia, mas não sei se tem Fernando. Na verdade eles não moram mais aqui UHASDOIUASD. Itabirito, conhece? Beijããao Tha :*

**Vi Weasley: **Cara, eu estou ficando com medo de você. Você vai me matar não vai? Me partir em pedaços? Me torturar até ter beijo? Estou te dando muitas idéias de como me punir? TEDDY EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMA, NÃO FAZ MALDADE COMIGO. UHSUDOASUDHOA. Essa parte é mara, tenho uma amiga assim, morro com ela. Não, Phillip não estava no show, nem sei onde ele estava (y) AGDHAS. NÃÃÃAO, isso eu garanto, ele não vai atrapalhar em nada. Beijããao Vi linda do coração :*

**duds: **Nãããao. Não quero matar você do coração. D: HASUUHSD

**Flavia Rosal: **INHAAAAA. Amore lindo meeeu. AAH *-* que lindo que você está gostando. Mas Sarah agora se entregou ao amor da vida dela. Kurt é um pedaço, né? Depois eu te conto em quem eu me inspirei nele (hihi). Mia é ótima, né? Morro com ela meeeeemo. Adoro escrever essas crises dela. TODAS QUEREMOS UM TEDDY. Pena, né? Podia ter um aqui do meu ladinho. Beijããao amore meu :* Te amo Inha.

**Mari Mari: **Ai está amoooore, o cap novinho para você ASDASDUIASD. E ai? O que eu te disse no msn agora a pouco é verdade, né? Que você não tinha visto nada, mas eu inda repito. Você não viu nada. UIASHDIUASHD TEAMO MARI MARI

_Bom amores, até a próxima. Obrigada pelas lindas reviews. Adoro vocês :*_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Quando saímos do bar fomos direto para o Caldeirão Furado comer alguma coisa, já que não ficava longe. Eu estava exausta, não queria ir para lá, mas como eu era a única que não queria tive que ir do mesmo jeito.

- Nós não vamos demorar. – disse Teddy quando se sentou ao meu lado na mesa. Ele me envolveu com um braço e eu deitei no seu ombro.

E não demoramos mesmo, foi até mais rápido do que eu imaginei. Não pedi nada para comer, a única coisa que eu fazia era cochilar no ombro de Teddy e mais nada. Quando saímos de lá aparatamos logo em frente a minha casa. Cris já foi subindo para o meu quarto, dando boa noite para as pessoas, já que Travis saiu do bar e foi direto pra casa porque ele não estava em boas condições. Os dois casais mais lindos do momento ficaram de namoricos no jardim da minha casa e eu entrei com Teddy e fiquei sentada no sofá com ele para fazer companhia. E que companhia.

- Vai dormir, Vicky – ele pediu.

- Não... – bocejei – ...vou deixar você aqui sozinho.

- Não tem problema eu ficar sozinho.

- Tem sim. – eu disse.

- Então vem cá. – ele disse pegando meu braço e me puxando.

Teddy me aninhou em seu colo. Eu deitei minha cabeça no seu peito enquanto ele me envolvia em seus braços me fazendo parecer um bebê extra grande. Ele começou a fazer carinho no meu rosto, seguir meus traços, fazer círculos na ponta do meu nariz, acompanhar a linha da minha boca, passar a ponta dos dedos pelos meus lábios e bochecha. Eu passei meu braço pela sua cintura e o abracei mais forte, sentindo seu cheiro maravilhoso.

- Vicky, acorda.

- Victoire.

Eu abri meus olhos, a minha visão estava meio turva e só depois de um tempo que eu vi que o rosto de Cris. Ela estava sentada na sua cama, ainda de pijama com o cabelo num coque mal feito e a maquiagem toda borrada no rosto bonito. Mia e Sarah estavam acordadas também. Sarah estava deitada na cama debaixo das cobertas, meio dormindo meio acordada e Mia sentada tomando alguma coisa em uma caneca branca, também de pijama. E foi ai que eu me toquei. Como cheguei ao meu quarto? Onde estava Teddy?

- Bom dia. – eu disse na minha voz rouca de sono.

- Bom dia, flor – disse Mia.

- Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Quando terminamos de despedir dos meninos você estava apagada no colo de Teddy. – disse Mia

- Foi a cena mais linda que eu já vi! – contou Sarah – Ele estava meio dormindo, com a cabeça apoiada na sua, fazendo carinhos no seu cabelo. Fiquei um tempão babando na cena.

- Aí os meninos acordaram ele e ele te trouxe pra cá. – continuou Mia.

- Ele te deu um beijo na testa, murmurou alguma coisa no seu ouvido, devia achar que você estava acordada e foi embora. – disse Sarah

- O que ele falou? Ninguém ouviu? – perguntei completamente acordada.

- Não.

Quando dei por mim eu estava sentada na minha cama, eu estava só com minha blusa I coração NY, as meninas deviam ter tirado minha saia e o resto da roupa. Eu deitei na cama desejando poder voltar no tempo para esse momento. Eu queria saber o que ele me disse. Eu estava louca para vê-lo de novo e eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como seria. Eu estava com muitas perguntas e nenhuma tinha uma resposta concreta, mas eu estava feliz como nunca estive antes.

- Temos que comentar sobre o show agora. – disse Cris com urgência.

- Kurt e Sarah – eu disse rindo.

- Gente. Eu quase tive um treco quando eu vi – disse Mia. – Nos conte como foi.

- Eu estava com Cris e Travis, arrumando mais aposta para eles fazerem e então eu fui ao banheiro. Quando estava saindo de lá vi Kurt me seguindo e nós nos encaramos por um tempo até que ele me pegou pelo braço e me levou para um canto. Ele falou que não estava agüentando mais e que nós tínhamos que conversar, só que ele achou que eu não estava prestando atenção nele e saiu puto da vida. Ai eu fui atrás dele falando que ia conversar que eu estava escutando só que ele continuou a me ignorar ai a gente começou a brigar e bom... Eu fiquei com mais raiva, tentei dar um tapa nele ele me pegou pelo braço e me beijou... o resto vocês sabem.

- Foi lindo. – eu disse.

- Max que é lindo. – disse Mia completamente a apaixonada.

- Que coisa mais linda. – zombei.

- Está toda apaixonadinha; – zombou Cris.

- Ooooun. – zombamos juntas.

Mia balançou a cabeça rindo enquanto Cris pulou para sua cama e ficou passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos da garota, fazendo um carinho só para zombá-la.

- Vamos tomar café. Ou... almoçar. Não sei – disse Sarah rindo de Mia.

Quando descemos o almoço já estava pronto, então decidimos almoçar mesmo e quando terminamos fomos direto para A Toca, pois minha avó queria ajuda com o natal e na minha casa não tinha nada para fazer. Fomos pelo Pó de Flu e como sempre eu fui a última. E para variar um pouco eu me desequilibrei e cai quando cheguei à casa da minha avó.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Teddy rindo e me levantando.

- Estou. – eu disse.

Eu olhei em volta e Sarah, Mia e Cris estavam em pé ao meu lado. Cris e Mia conversando com Dominique - que já estava aqui desde manhã - Molly e Fred. Sarah estava sentada no sofá um pouco séria conversando com Kurt. Ele a abraçou e ela o beijou.

- Está todo mundo aí? – perguntei.

- Sim. Acabei de chegar com Kurt. Só faltavam vocês.

Eu sorri para Teddy e automaticamente peguei a sua mão e o arrastei para ver os outros. Percebi que só tinha feito isso quando fui cumprimentar tia Gina e ela olhou para Teddy e deu uma piscadela. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem, mas não soltei a sua mão, eu precisava ficar sentindo a sua pele.

- Cheguei. – disse Hermione abrindo a porta da cozinha, para o meu alivio, pegando a atenção de todos. Ela estava de mão dada com Rosa e com Hugo no colo. Ela soltou os dois que saíram correndo dando um abraço em todo mundo e foram direto para sala.

- Ron e Harry ainda não chegaram? – perguntou Hermione dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e um abraço em Teddy.

- Ron passou lá em casa mais cedo e pegou Harry, acho que foram para o Caldeirão Furado antes de vir. – disse Gina.

- É. Eu fiquei sabendo.

Cris apareceu rindo na cozinha, dando pulinhos e balançando as mãos.

- Vicky, eu preciso de você. E estão te chamando lá fora, Teddy.

Nós saímos da cozinha e Cris me puxou para as escadas, me afastando de Teddy que ficou olhando para nós duas subindo direto para o quarto que era de Gina. Teddy foi para fora onde eu pude ver Kurt conversando com alguém.

- Olha! – ele disse indo em direção à janela onde Sarah e Mia estavam. Dominique e Molly estavam conversando deitadas na cama.

Eu vi Teddy e Kurt conversando animadamente com nada mais e nada menos do que Travis, o namoradinho de Cris.

- Ele é mais bonito do que eu tinha reparado. – disse Mia.

- Vai falar come ele! – sugeri para Cris.

- Eu não. Tenho certeza que ele não lembra de mim.

- Como ele não lembra? – perguntei um pouco indignada

- Eu quis dizer que ele não lembra que me beijou, estava bêbado demais pra lembrar disso e ele deve ter se cansado de mim.

- Cansado de você?

- A pessoas casam de mim com muita facilidade. Só vocês que não.

- De onde você tirou isso, Cris?

Ela riu

- Não sei.

- Mas enfim... – disse Mia – Ele não se lembrar de você é bom ou ruim?

- Tanto faz. – ela disse dando ombros – Acho que é bom.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu posso ficar com ele de novo como se fosse para a primeira vez, aí não vai ser aquela coisa repetitiva. – disse Cris dando uma piscadela.

Eu revirei os olhos. Cris tem horas que não batia bem das idéias. Ela acabara de falar que o menino estava cansado dela e agora fala em se agarrar com ele de novo. Eu ri.

- Você nunca vai se amarrar em alguém não? – perguntou Sarah – Os meninos são doidos com você, mas você dá o pé neles antes de eles pensarem em namoro. Aquele Lewis mesmo estava doido com você.

- O que tem isso? – perguntou Cris – Vicky também fazia isso.

- Mas Vicky fazia por causa de Teddy.

- Eu não quero namorar ninguém agora. – ela disse rindo e se jogando na cama entre Dominique e Molly – Sou a solteira e vela do grupo.

- Esqueceu de mim, gata? – perguntei.

- Pára Vicky. Você e Teddy só não estão juntos ainda porque não se beijaram. – eu tenho que concordar com Cris. Me sentei no batente da janela, vendo Teddy conversando com Travis e Kurt, completamente apaixonada, e senti uma vontade louca de ficar perto dele nesse momento, abraçá-lo e não largar mais.

- Vamos ver se Travis te reconhece. – eu disse – Vamos lá em baixo.

- Tenho total certeza que ele não vai, mas vamos – disse Cris.

Nós descemos as escadas devagarzinho, atravessamos a sala como se tivéssemos fugindo de casa. Como eu estava na frente eu abri a porta e quando fiz isso os três garotos se viraram para ver quem era. Deu vontade de fechar a porta correndo, mas o sorriso de Teddy me impediu de fazer isso e me levou até ele.

- Oi, Travis – cumprimentei.

Sarah se abraçou com Kurt, Mia ficou um pouco atrás junto com Cris e eu fiquei ao lado de Teddy. Travis semi-cerrou os olhos e olhou para Cris, antes de rir e apontar para ela.

- Eu lembro de você! – ele disse passando por mim e puxando Cris.

Cris ficou olhando meio besta para ele. Travis a puxou e a abraçou, sussurrou algo no ouvido dela que a fez sorrir. Sussurrar no ouvido estava na moda, mas no meu caso eu não sabia o que era.

A tarde foi se passando rapidamente, a casa estava quase arrumada. Conversei com minha mãe pelo pó de flu para trazer as minhas roupas e das meninas, já que iríamos ficar aqui de uma vez. Ela não demorou a chegar. Tomamos banho e ficamos arrumadas. As meninas ficaram ajudando minha avó na cozinha enquanto eu fiquei arrumando a mesa do jantar sozinha. Vi pelo canto do olho Teddy escorado na parede me olhando, depois olhou de um lado para o outro. Ele veio até mim e pegou alguns talheres da minha mão e começou a arrumar a mesa junto comigo. Eu sorri pra ele agradecendo.

- Terminamos. – ele disse ao meu lado.

Eu olhei aquele rosto mais perfeito de todos e senti uma vontade louca de agarrá-lo. Me escorei na mesa e desviei do olhar dele, sorrindo por estar no meu paraíso freqüentemente. Eu estava ficando acostumada demais com isso, não agüentaria sair dele.

- Vicky. – ele murmurou com certa urgência.

Ele pegou meu queixo e virou meu rosto para encará-lo. Ele sorria de lado, os olhos indo dos meus a minha boca. Ele continuou com uma mão no meu queixo, mas a outra foi parar nas minhas costas, me envolvendo de um jeito como se ele tivesse medo que eu fugisse. E eu não ia fugir, não mesmo. Ele inclinou a cabeça e sorriu o meu sorriso, mostrando os seus dentes lindos e brancos pra mim. E então...

- Teddy. – chamou Lily descendo as escadas.

Eu não pude deixar de observar que fomos interrompidos mais uma vez e não pude deixar de observar que ele não se mexeu com o chamado de Lily e nem deixou eu me afastar. Se a garota nos visse daquele jeito...

- Lily está te chamando – eu disse afastando o meu rosto.

- Deixa ela chamar. – ele disse se aproximando de novo.

- Teddy. – eu o alertei, ele revirou os olhos e me soltou.

Ele foi até Lily que estava descendo a escada com certa dificuldade já que era tão pequenina e não sabia se descia ou se carregava a boneca que era maior do que ela. Teddy a pegou no colo.

- O que foi minha pequena?

Eu sai e entrei na cozinha deixando Teddy sentando com Lily no seu colo na escada. Ela contava pra ele alguma coisa toda manhosa.

Mia, Sarah e Cris conversavam animadamente com Gina, Hermione e Luna, elas riam sem parar.

- Foram as melhores épocas da minha vida! – disse Luna com sua voz doce; eu amava a sua voz doce.

- Harry foi o melhor professor de defesas que tivemos. – disse Gina, os seus olhos brilhavam.

Eu não sabia do que elas exatamente estavam falando, mas suponho que era da época delas em Hogwarts e eu já sabia de cada história em seus mínimos detalhes, com o repertório decorado, mas eu sempre ouvia atentamente. Era maravilhoso saber dessa época, Hogwarts parecia muito mais interessante do que é hoje. Não que Hogwarts tenha deixado de ser interessante, nunca, só que naquela época era mais... muito mais.

Trocamos presentes na noite de natal depois de jantarmos. Teddy tentou de todo jeito ficar sozinho comigo, mas mesmo com a ajuda das meninas ele não conseguiu, o que me fez rir e lamentar ao mesmo tempo. Rir porque a cara de entediado e impaciente que ele fazia era a coisa mais perfeita desse mundo. E lamentar porque... bem, todo mundo sabe porque era lamentável.

- Meu nome só pode ser doce pra ficarem chamando toda hora... – ele disse quando ouviu alguém chamando e saiu com raiva.

Eu me sentei no sofá e fiquei olhando os presentes mais uma vez. Esperei ele voltar, mas ele não voltara então eu fui atrás e vi que ele estava domado por uma conversa com Carlinhos, Percy e Jorge.

Eu fui atrás das meninas no jardim, mas elas não estavam lá e foi aí que eu vi Teddy vindo atrás de mim, ele revirava os olhos e estava com cara fechada, mas quando me viu abriu o sorriso mais lindo que tinha: o meu sorriso.

Quando ele me abraçou Sarah apareceu na porta, o que fez ele suspirar e encostar a testa na minha. Mas antes de Sarah falar ele sorria e chegava mais perto. Com Sarah ali não teria problema algum, mas antes dele tocar os seus lábios nos meus...

- Vicky. Seu pai está atrás de você. – ela disse.

Teddy suspirou de novo, mas não saiu da posição.

- Olha, se você fosse minha filha eu não gostaria de te ver assim com um garoto sem eu estar preparado para te ver assim. – disse Sarah com raiva – Então solta ela, Teddy, que ele está vindo. Você tem todo o tempo do mundo! – Sarah me puxou para longe dele. - Me desculpe Teddy, mas você compreende.

Teddy riu sem humor e se se encostou à parede enquanto Sarah me abraçava para evitar que ele me agarrasse de novo. Meu pai chegou na porta e falou:

- Estamos indo, meninas. Tchau Teddy, feliz Natal!

Eu me despedi rapidamente de Teddy quando vi que meu pai ficara parado na porta nos esperando, e essa foi a última vez que eu o vi no feriado.

Não paramos um dia em casa depois do natal. A família da minha mãe veio e mal pudemos ficar n'A Toca, mas eu não reclamo, em partes é claro. Eu não tinha como ver Teddy sem estar lá e Kurt contou para Sarah, por carta, que eles estavam saindo com os amigos e vieram no Chalé umas três vezes, mas nós não estávamos. Como eu disse, não parávamos em casa.

Tia Gabrielle nos levava para fazer comprar e nos divertir o tempo todo, era realmente divertido e ela nos contava sobre a França e sua vida linda, e quando eu vi já estávamos indo de volta para Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A: **Diz ai pessoas lindas e legais? Demorei? Estão querendo me matar ainda depois desse cap? Diz que nããao! UHSADOIUASD. Minha beta disse que se divertiu demais betando ele, que morre de rir de todo mundo chamando Teddy e de suas caras de entediado. Teddy e Vicky não matar todo mundo –SSSSSS.

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**gaby-fdj-black: **MEU DEEEUS. Não tenho mais leitoras, e agora? Comofas? Nuca mais faço quase beijos –nnn. Eles são perfeitos mesmo, né? Morro com os dois. Morro meesmo. Vou att o mais rápido ok flore?Beijããaao Gaby :*

**Flavia Rosal: **Isso meesmo, sem review não tem graça ASHUHSDU. JÚLIA SAIU CORRENDO. Teddy mata todas /fato. Beijãão inha :* TE AMO.

**mesquila: **Aaaaah *-*. Que lindo! Você ama minha fic. autouradeslumbrada* JASDHASDHO. Amo esse personagens, principalmente os principais. Teddy e Vicky são os mais perfeitos, fato. Agueeenta coração. HSADUHASD. Beijaãao flore :*

**Raazinha: **Eu sei que elas querem me matar u.u. Fico me lembrando da sua reação quando estava nessa parte da fic UHSADOUISAD. TE AMO VIDA.

**Mila Xavier: **MORRI! DEEEUS Teddy é perfeito demais. Você falando assim de malvado + NÓS por perto me da uma coisa. Ta calor, né? HSADUHASODIU. Eu quase mato todo mundo e todo mundo quer me matar, digno. Agora Cris tem Travis. Tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda. Aeaeaea flore. Essa semana eu ainda passo aqui, eu acho. Beijããao Mila linda :*

**duds: **Nããaao. Não quero D: De ansiedade ou de curiosidade talvez, mas do coração nãããão UHSDIOUSAHODUISHUDIASIDSAD.

**Thatamaia: **Mas será que os Maia que eu estou falando é o mesmo que o seu?. Tomara, né? Travis é mara. A versão masculina de Cris *-*. Sarah e Kurt juntos ALELUIA. Só falta Teddy e Vicky, mas sobre isso não dá pra comentar UHASDOUIASD. Beijããoa :*

**Esther Mara: **Que ótimo que está gostando. Noosa, cê é ainimada, né? Todos em um dia só? IUHSDOIUASD. Aaaah, mas é essa graça em Sarah, não? Eu adoro ela assim *-*, mas agora ela muda, agora ela está com Kurt. Eu amo Sarah e Kurt. Beijãão :*

**Vi Weasley: **Vou ser total sincera, ok? Estava ansiosa para ler a sua review UHASUIDAS. Achei até que receberia ela pessoalmente com todas as dicas que te dei. Então você está feliz, né? EU POSTEEEI. Ela já me pressiona u.u não precisa UHASODIUASOIDHSAD. Tadinha de Cris, ela não tinha culta, ela não sabia. Vou postar logo, logo. Prometo. Beijããao flore:*

_Beijaãaao meninas. Até a próxima :*._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Quando chegamos à noite em Hogwarts fomos direto para o dormitório feminino do quinto ano para desarrumar nossas coisas. Estávamos exaustas e brigamos um pouquinho para ver quem iria tomar banho primeiro, como não estávamos chegando a acordo nenhum, resolvemos tirar na sorte e parecia que ela estava ao meu lado. Fui a primeira a ir.

Eu tomei um banho super quente já que passava mal de frio. Vesti uma calça jeans velha e uma blusa de moletom também velha para ir jantar. Deitei na minha cama para esperar as meninas se arrumarem também, fiquei mexendo nas pontas do meu cabelo loiro e gigante, que fazia um tempo que não era cortado, e também pensava em Teddy.

Eu não tinha o visto desde o natal. Não conseguimos nos encontrar durante o feriado, já que quando íamos para A Toca ele não estava lá e quando ele ia ao Chalé eu não estava lá. Tive esperança de vê-lo no trem vindo para Hogwarts, mas Kurt mandara uma carta para Sarah falando que eles iriam mais tarde porque queriam olhar umas coisas primeiro, que quando chegassem aqui explicavam direito. Enfim, eles iam aparatar em Hogsmeade e viriam direto pra cá. Não sabia já estavam aqui, mas alguma coisa me dizia que sim. E eu estava ansiosa para vê-lo. Fiquei mexendo no meu cabelo impacientemente esperando Sarah, Mia e Cris terminarem de se arrumar, acho que descobri que não tem muita vantagem em tomar banho primeiro.

- Vicky. – chamou Cris – Estamos mais do que atrasadas para a aula, acorda.

Eu levantei de um pulo com as palavras de Cris. Eu tinha adormecido enquanto as meninas arrumavam, estava ainda com a roupa que tinha colocado para jantar, só estava sem tênis. Olhei em volta, Sarah e Mia estavam sentadas em sua cama, sonolentas. Eu peguei meu relógio e olhei as horas, não daria tempo nem de tomar café. Corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, vesti o meu uniforme sem me agasalhar bem e esperei as meninas para irmos direto para aula com Mia reclamando que estava com fome o caminho todo.

- Walton! – chamou Gary Watson da mesma sala que a nossa. Cris foi até ele. – Uma coruja veio te entregar isso no café, mas como você não foi e ela não parava de piar tomei a liberdade de pegar pra te entregar.

- Obrigada, Gary – disse Cris pegando o pedaço de pergaminho que estava na mão do garoto.

Ela veio até nós, que ficamos em volta do pergaminho. Ela nos olhou com um sorriso maroto quando viu a caligrafia da pessoa que escreveu: era fina e elegante, inclinada e dizia o seguinte:

_Já estou com saudades._

Travis

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes Cris leu e releu o 'bilhete' de Travis durante a aula. Agora sim a minha querida amiga estava amarrada em alguém, como dizia Sarah. Era bonitinho vê-la lendo o que Travis dizia, seus olhos brilhavam parecendo não acreditar. Ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu:

_Também estou._

Cris

Assim que a primeira aula terminou fomos direto à cozinha pedir para os elfos-domésticos um pouco de comida, já que não agüentávamos mais de tanta fome. Pegamos a comida e fomos correndo para a próxima aula. E nos intervalos de cada aula da manhã tentei encontrar Teddy nos corredores, mas não obtive muito sucesso. Mas eu pude vê-lo entrando na sala de aula todo sorridente enquanto eu passava para ir para minha próxima aula.

- Não sei como vamos fazer esse trabalho. – Mia disse enquanto saíamos da sala de Runas Antigas e íamos para o Salão Principal. – Olhei no nosso livro e não tem nada bom o suficiente para colocar.

- Tem um livro muito bom na biblioteca. – eu disse me lembrando que tinha pegado ele para estudar uma vez – Ele pode ser útil.

- Vamos pegá-lo agora então! – disse Cris – Antes que alguém pegue.

- Agora não, por favor, eu estou morta de fome. Não comi quase nada aquela hora – reclamou Mia.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. – eu disse – Eu vou até a biblioteca, pego o livro e encontro com vocês depois. É rapidinho.

- Se importa de ir sozinha? – perguntou Cris – Eu também estou com fome.

Eu ri.

- Lógico que não.

- Você vai sozinha mesmo? – perguntou Sarah.

- Sem problemas – eu disse subindo as escadas que davam para o segundo andar, onde ficava a biblioteca.

Entrei na biblioteca e fui direto à seção de Runas Antigas. Estava difícil de encontrar o livro, mas eu tinha certeza de que tinha visto ele em algum lugar por ali antes do feriado, podia muito bem perguntar para a Madame Pince onde estava, mas não ia me dar por vencida assim tão fácil. Fui mais atentamente procurar o livro até que escutei meu nome na seção a frente da que eu estava.

- Não faz essa cara de desentendido que você sabe do que eu estou falando. – A voz sedutora de Amy Archibalt apareceu do outro lado. Estávamos divididas apenas pela enorme estante de livros.

- Eu e Vicky? – perguntou outra voz que eu reconheci na hora. Meu coração acelerou. Era Teddy.

- Sim, Teddy. Você é loira chata.

- Ela não é chata, Amy.

- Mas não é isso que importa agora, gato. Eu quero saber se você está mesmo com ela? – podia ver Amy com o corpo colado no dele.

- Por que isso importaria pra você? – perguntou Teddy rindo.

Ele estava gostando.

- Não importa mesmo se ela esta com você ou não, não é baby? – Amy disse.

Teddy riu mais ainda

- Não, Vicky é como uma irmã pra mim. Não temos nada, nada mesmo. Nunca. – ele simplesmente disse e depois eu escutei o barulho de um beijo.

Meu coração parou de bater, ficou difícil de respirar. Fiquei tonta, comecei a tremer, as lágrimas querendo sair dos meus olhos e escorrer pelo meu rosto. Não queria ficar ali, não queria escutar mais o que ele tinha a dizer, os beijos que ele dava em outra garota.

Saí da biblioteca e comecei a correr, a correr sem rumo, sem lugar pra ir, queria bloquear meus pensamentos, não queria pensar, queria sumir, ficar inconsciente.

Passei por algumas pessoas conhecidas e desconhecidas, algumas me chamaram, mas eu só queria ficar sozinha e acordar do meu pesadelo. Corri até que parei na porta para o jardim da escola. Ele estava coberto de uma neve muito convidativa. Eu corri na neve indo bem longe da árvore perto da margem do lago, indo para bem longe de onde eu tive momentos felizes com ele, do momento que eu descobri que eu tinha um paraíso e agora não tinha mais.

Eu deitei na neve, meu corpo quente tremendo com contato com o frio e eu chorei.

Não conseguia tirar as coisas que eles falaram da minha cabeça, a voz dele e da outra menina estavam se repetindo sem parar nos meus ouvidos, parecia mais disco arranhado e eu queria quebrar esse disco para ele não poder tocar mais.

Eu não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que fazer. Ele não era aquilo que eu imaginei e eu otária achando que o conhecia muito bem. Ele era como todos os outros. Como Kurt antes de ficar com Sarah, que mesmo gostando dela beijava outras. Mas aí que está a diferença: ele não gosta de mim, ele gosta de mim como uma irmã, como ele mesmo disse. Irmã. Eu odeio ser irmã dele.

Mas ele pode ser igual ao Max, que quando estava ficando com Mia ficou com um monte de meninas, mas aí também tem uma diferença: eu não estava ficando com ele, eu não tive nada com ele. Nossos quase beijos não foram nada, quem sabe ele só queria se divertir, nunca se sabe o que se passa pela cabeça das pessoas... Ele me tocando, eu tocando ele não foi nada também, os mementos que passamos juntos também não foram nada.

Eu não era nada pra ele, mas ele era tudo pra mim.

Eu juro que por uma fração de segundos eu achei que ele sentia uma coisa parecida com o que eu sinto. Eu juro que tive esperanças de ficar com ele pra sempre, de ter finalmente o que eu quero, de que ele me queria também. Eu estava completamente iludida e eu me odeio, porque eu odeio pessoas iludidas.

Victoire Appoline Weasley. A menina mais iludida e otária do mundo bruxo e quem sabe do mundo todo.

E agora estava tudo acabado. Tudo acabado para mim que sempre me importei com isso tudo. Normalmente eu não deixaria as coisas assim, mas se ele quer me considerar como uma irmã não tem problema, eu respeitarei a sua decisão. Afinal de contas... Eu o amo.

Mas as coisas não vão voltar a ser como antes. Eu não vou mais falar com ele, eu não quero mais sofrer, porque se eu estava cansada antes agora eu estou mais cansada ainda, porque acredite, nunca senti uma dor tão forte quando senti agora. E eu juro pra mim mesma que agora é pra valer, não tem essa coisa de eu prometer e não cumprir como foi das outras vezes.

Não sentia mais os dedos das minhas mãos, o meu corpo doía de frio. Estava toda molhada. Eu não sabia por quanto tempo eu estava ali, só sei que escutei o sinal tocando umas três ou quatro vezes e escutei algumas vozes me chamando pelo jardim, mas eu estava em um lugar em que ninguém pudesse me ver, ou me achar. Estava me sentindo cansada de tanto chorar, eu não parava um segundo. Eu tentei pronunciar alguma coisa em voz alta, mas minha voz não saía, eu estava tonta, sem ar, eu não estava me sentindo bem. Não consegui tirar a sua voz falando aquelas coisas da minha cabeça. Eu me virei de lado, não pude sentir o frio na minha bochecha. Eu estava do jeito que eu queria, completamente anestesiada.

Então por que meu o coração ainda doía?

- ACHEI! – alguém gritou ao meu lado, me fazendo abrir os olhos e a minha cabeça latejar de dor.

- Cala a boca – eu disse para a pessoa, mas ela não escutou, minha voz saiu baixa demais.

- Vicky! – disse outra voz – Vicky, você está bem? – ela colocou a mão na minha testa – Meu deus você esta ardendo em febre e está toda molhada.

Foi quando disseram isso que eu descobri quem era. A que gritara era Cris e a que passava a mão no meu rosto era Mia. Abri os olhos e olhei para elas, estavam meio fora de foco.

- Vamos levá-la daqui. – disse Sarah me levantando.

- Não. – eu disse puxando meu braço.

Eu me virei dando as costas para elas e chorei mais inda, silenciosamente para elas não perceberem, para elas irem embora. Agora mais do que nunca eu queria ficar sozinha.

- Vicky, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Sarah a sua voz aflita – Você não apareceu para almoçar e nem nas outras aulas. O que aconteceu quando você foi para a biblioteca?

Eu não respondi, fechei os olhos e fingi que elas não estavam ali.

- Responde, por favor! – disse Cris também com a voz aflita – Estamos todos atrás de você, preocupados. Teddy é o mais aflito de todos.

Eu abri meus olhos com aquilo e meu coração deu um solavanco. Me controlei fechando os olhos, ficou mais difícil de respirar. Continuei calada.

- Ela não vai falar. – disse Mia – E ela precisa ir à ala hospitalar.

Eu tentei protestar quando elas me pegaram pelo braço e me levantaram. Meu joelho falhou quando eu firmei no chão e se não fosse Mia me segurando eu tinha caído na neve, e era isso que eu mais queria. Morrer de frio antes de morrer com dor no coração.

Nós começamos a andar e quando chegamos dentro do castelo encontramos Kurt, que também estava aflito à minha procura. Ele me carregou para me levar para a ala hospitalar mesmo com os meus protestos.

- Me coloca no chão. – eu disse, minha voz mal saía. – Quero ir para o meu dormitório.

- Não vai mesmo. – disse ele – Você está péssima. O que deu em você hoje, hein?

Eu me calei, emburrada, me mexendo muito para ele me deixar cair, mas ele era forte e eu estava sem força. Quando chegamos à ala hospitalar Kurt me colocou na maca e Madame Pomfrey veio ver o que eu tinha. Eu disse pra ela que não tinha nada, mas ela falou que eu estava louca da cabeça. Até parece.

- Você está louca? – perguntou ela indignada – Sinto muito, senhorita Weasley, mas você vai ter que ficar de repouso aqui comigo, você está péssima.

Revirei os olhos.

- Kurt. – chamou Sarah – Avise Teddy que a achamos antes que ele cometa uma loucura.

Kurt saiu da ala hospitalar apressado e eu fechei os olhos e fingi que estava dormindo.

- Como ela está? – eu quase levei um sobressalto se não tivesse preparada para escutar aquela voz. Pude escutar a sua respiração ofegante.

- No momento não está muito bem, mas vai ficar. – disse Madame Pomfrey – Com licença senhor Lupin, mas ela precisa tomar essa porção.

Ela me cutucou de leve também achando que eu estava dormindo. Eu não tive escolha, me sentei na cama sem olhar para ninguém, tomei a porção que ficou queimando em minha garganta e me deitei de novo, fechando os olhos.

- Vicky – Teddy me chamou passando a mão pelo meu rosto. Tive vontade de responder, mas a voz dele falando que não se importara comigo ainda repetia em minha cabeça, então fingi que estava adormecida de novo.

- Ela está muito estranha. – observou Mia.

- Ela estava toda feliz hoje de manha, tão prestativa. – disse Cris parecendo chateada.

- Ela não falou por que agiu daquele jeito? – perguntou Max e eu fiquei surpresa, não vi que ele estava ali.

- Até agora não falou nada, a única coisa que ela fez foi reclamar. E é raro ver Vicky reclamando de alguma coisa. Esse tempo todo que estamos aqui ela só fez foi ficar de olhos fechados dormindo ou tentando dormir. – disse Sarah. Eu a odeio por me conhecer tanto.

- Bom. Amanhã a gente conversa com ela. – disse Teddy – Vamos deixá-la dormir.

Escutei uma cadeira se arrastando para perto de mim e logo depois os dedos de Teddy na minha bochecha. Eu não agüentei, eu abri os olhos o suficiente para ver alguma coisa e ele não perceber que eu estava de fato acordada.

Ele estava com o rosto a centímetros do meu, com o queixo apoiado na maca me olhando com preocupação. Podia até imaginar que esse era o Teddy que eu sempre quis, que eu sempre achei que fosse, mas isso era só uma brincadeira de tentar se importar com Victoire. Só tentar.

* * *

**N/A: **Nem sei o que comentar nesse cap, sei que não é o que vocês esperavam, mas pensem bem, quando os dois ficarem juntos de vez, vai ser mais emocionante! Agora é sério mesmo, fico toda triste quando releio esse cap e foi osso escrever ele :P. MAS VAMOS ANIMAR. USHAODIUSAHDUIHSD. Acho que não só terminei de cavar minha cova como já fiz até o caixão u.u, mas vocês realmente acharam que eles iam ficar fácil assim?

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Raazinha: **Mas cara diz que não é ótimo ver as pessoas doidinhas por uma coisa que VOCÊ escreveu, eu me sinto a autora. Teddy é perfeito até fazendo cara entediada e você continua sendo mais dau que vovó. Te amo vida.

**mesquila: **Eles vão ter o momento em Hogwarts mesmo, mas não é na época que você está pensando UHASDUIAHSD. O problema de Hogwarts nem é tanta gente, o problema de Hogwarts é Amy u.u. Beijão querida.

**gaby-fdj-black: **Esses dois te enlouquecem, me enlouquece e enlouquecem todo muundo! O que será de nós? Não demora a ficarem juntos ;). Beijãão gaby :*

**Mila Xavier: **Mila, não me mate. Não me mate, por favor. Te imploro. Ainda mais depois desse cap u.u. Lily é fofa cara, ela só queria conversar com Teddy, ela não sabia que ele estava indo beijar o amor da vida dele, ela nem sabe o que é beijar direito, ela ainda tem nojo disso igual toda criança UHASDOIUASHD. E o Gui quer, quer muito, mas o problema que ele não levou isso em conta ainda, e ele tem ciúmes de Vicky, imagina a cara dele se ver um cara agarrando a filha dele? Não vai querer nem saber quem é, vai logo pra cima. Imagina Gui malvado? UUUUUH. Só não é melhor que Teddy, fato. Mia e Max foram feitos um para o outro. Na verdade todas esses casais foram feitos um para o outro! Olha Mila, se esse cap não tivesse feito há tempos, eu até pensava no seu caso, beijãão flor do jardim :*

**Vi Weasley: **AUSDHOASUIDHUISAD. Você ainda me mata com as suas reviews, sério! Calma amiga, relaxa, não entra em pânico, não pensa em me matar, só relaxa, conte até 10. Comece pelo 1 agora o 2 UHADOUIASHDISD. Tem Amy! Amy atrapalha tudo, aquela cachorra. Travis não estuda em Hogwarts, ele já é formando. Eles vão se encontrar quando a escola for a Hogsmeade . Mia e Max namoram para sempre e Sarah e Kurt também :D. ALELUUUIA. Não demorei só por sua causa, ok? Sinta-se honrada mais uma vez UHASOUDASUID. Beijããao Viiii.

**Thatamaia: **Não quero matar ninguém do coração poxa! Teddy e Lily são fofos mesmo, né? Pois zé, mas eu conheço só esses Maias mesmo! :D Beijããão Thataaa.

_Tenho que sair correndo. Beijããao amores_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Eu me odeio por ter dormido com os carinhos de Teddy. Na verdade eu não demorei a adormecer depois que ele começou, eu só estava lutando para ficar acordada para ver o que eles ficavam conversando, mas como eu já estava de olhos fechados foi só o sono vir. E eu tenho quase certeza de que ele sabia que eu estava acordada, porque de vez em quando ele falava para eu dormir. Isso me impressionou porque eu consegui enganar as meninas e ele não. E o pior de tudo foi que eu dormi maravilhosamente bem.

Quando eu acordei de madrugada estava com o meu pijama de frio e com cobertas quentinhas em cima de mim. Jurava que eu estava no dormitório e que isso tudo não passava de um horrível e doentio pesadelo, mas quando abri os olhos e reconheci a ala hospitalar e fiquei abrindo e fechando os olhos sem parar para ver se eu não acordava com Cris em cima de mim me acordando e dando uma daquelas suas risadas cativantes.

Fiquei revirando na cama sem parar, tentando dormir. Madame Ponfrey veio me ver umas cinco vezes durante a noite para me dar a poção que tinha que ser bebida de tanto em tanto tempo, e nas cinco vezes ela reclamou porque eu estava acordada.

- Vá dormir, menina – ela dizia como se isso fosse simples.

Não que não seja. Eu fecho os olhos e fico quietinha na maca, embaixo das cobertas quentinhas, mas eu nunca durmo. A minha mente trabalha em função do que aconteceu o tempo todo e eu não consigo evitar. Antes eu evitava com facilidade, mas agora não, e isso era um tortura. As falas de Teddy e Amy se passavam na minha cabeça ainda como um disco arranhado e cada vez que elas passavam eu chorava ainda mais. Chegou uma hora que eu achei que não teria mais lágrimas para derramar, mas elas vieram quando o sol bateu no meu rosto e eu lembrei de que teria de enfrentar Teddy. Hoje, ou não.

Quando eram umas sete horas da manhã, eu ainda estava acordada. Não havia passos no corredor, os alunos ainda não tinham acordado. Só Madame Pomfrey veio me ver.

- Por Merlim, senhorita! – ela disse – Não acredito que está acordada até uma hora dessas, pelo amor que você tem por si mesma, durma.

Madame Pomfrey saiu da ala hospitalar reclamando por eu estar acordada até essa hora e então eu fechei os olhos, dormindo imediatamente. Acordei sem fazer a mínima idéia de que horas eram, com algumas pessoas conversando ao meu leito. Continuei com os olhos fechados quando reconheci as vozes.

-... ela foi dormir só agora de manhã, vim aqui umas sete horas e ela ainda estava com os olhos , bem acordada. Mas quando voltei ela já estava dormindo – Madame Pomfrey suspirou. – Deve ter ido dormir depois que o senhor Lupin chegou.

Abri os olhos.

- Teddy esteve aqui? – perguntou Cris tirando as palavras da minha boca.

- Sim. Não o vi chegar, mas ficou aqui até bater o sinal para a primeira aula, velando o sono da moça.

Eu poderia ter achado isso a coisa mais linda do mundo se não tivesse certeza de que ele fizera isso para ficar bem consigo mesmo, para ter pelo menos um relacionamento de irmão, para fingir que se importa comigo – essas são a únicas explicações que encontrei para o seu comportamento, já que o próprio disse que não se importava quando Amy o perguntou, ele colocando todo o n a o til que a expressão de negação tinha, precisamente.

A verdade era que Teddy estava completamente seduzido pela beleza exótica e oculta de Amy. Pelos cabelos longos e cacheados, pelo seu corpo de dar inveja, pela sua blusa de uniforme um numero menor do que realmente veste, pelo andar, pela sua estatura pequenina. Talvez ele até a amasse, talvez eu morresse se isso confirmasse.

- Vicky. – disse Sarah quando me viu acordada e eu percebi que estava chorando novamente, limpei os olhos rápido e sorri para ela. – Você está melhor, amiga?

- Estou sim – disse, saindo num sussurro.

Ela passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e o sorriso desapareceu, ela avaliou meu rosto, olhando diretamente nos olhos, que entregavam toda a minha fraqueza. Desviei rapidamente para ela não perceber, mas já era tarde.

- Você estava chorando. – ela afirmou mais séria, eu não respondi.

- Vicky. – chamou Mia, o seu olhar observador cheio de dó – O que aconteceu ontem?

- Nada. – eu disse um pouco grossa demais, me virando para ficar de costas para elas. Com o meu movimento elas começaram a cochichar atrás de mim, fazendo movimentos com os braços.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que você pode sair daqui mais tarde. – disse Mia – Então trouxemos algumas coisas para você passar a tarde até virmos te buscar.

Elas vieram parar na minha frente, com o meu violão em mãos. Mia o colocou ao lado da minha maca e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Sua febre ainda não abaixou – ela disse pensativa – Mas você vai melhorar.

Eu sorri amarelo para ela.

- Nós vamos agora – disse Cris – Mais tarde voltamos aqui te buscar e não pense que vai fugir da nossa conversinha, ouviu mocinha? – Cris disse com a mão na cintura, apontando o dedo indicador para mim. Ela caiu na gargalhada e eu ri sem humor junto com ela.

Madame Pomfrey saiu logo depois delas, dizendo que iria pegar umas plantas na estufa, já que as delas estavam acabando. Ela falou para eu comer uma sopa que estava na mesinha ao lado da maca. Eu peguei o prato e tomei a sopa.

Eu terminei de tomar e ela ainda não havia voltado, então peguei o meu violão para matar a saudade dele, escutei o intervalo do almoço terminar e comecei a tocar.

_L'amour, hum hum, pas pour moi,_

_Tous ces "toujours",_

_C'est pas net, ça joue des tours,_

_Ca s'approche sans se montrer,_

_Comme un traître de velours,_

_Ca me blesse, ou me lasse, selon les jours_

Escutei a porta abrir e parei de tocar na hora achando que poderia ser outra pessoa, uma pessoa que eu não estava disposta a ver. E eu estava certa, mas essa eu não queria ver nem pintada de ouro com brilhantes. Senti meus olhos ficarem vermelhos de ódio.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei para nada mais, nada menos do que Amy Archibalt.

- Vim ver como você está. – ela disse dando uma risada histérica.

Eu ri também.

- Isso mesmo. Aproveita agora pra fazer piada, antes que eu me irrite mais do que já estou irritada. – eu disse colocando meu violão de lado.

- Eu não estou fazendo piadinhas, Vicky. Só estou falando a verdade. – ela se fez de ofendida, abrindo a boca.

- Oba. Vamos brincar de ser cínicas agora? – eu disse batendo palmas e depois joguei meus braços de lado e fiz cara de triste –Só tem um problema: eu não gosto dessa brincadeira.

- O que eu tenho que fazer para você acreditar em mim? – Amy perguntou rindo histérica de novo. Isso estava me irritando.

- Morrer.

Ela abriu os olhos, por um momento de verdade como se não esperasse aquilo, depois fingiu não ter ficado impressionada. Eu me levantei, meus pés descalços tocando o chão frio.

- Credo Vicky. Que coisa pra se dizer.

- Mas eu só estou sendo... sincera. Meu sonho é ver você mortinha, meu sonho a acabar com a sua vida. Meu sonho é voltar no tempo da guerra e ser um comensal da morte te torturar até você ficar louca.

- Olha aqui, menina. Eu estou tentando ser simpática e...

- Se isso for ser simpática imagina quando é mal educada.

- Eu não tenho culpa se Teddy preferiu a mim do que a você. Não desconte a sua raiva em mim.

Eu não tinha reparado, mas nós estávamos tão próximas que nossos narizes quase se encostavam. E com a sua fala eu dei dois passos para trás, assustada.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – eu perguntei. Perguntei não, cuspi.

- Olha, Weasley, eu realmente não vim até aqui para ver se você estava bem, te quero tão mal quanto você me quer. Eu vim aqui mesmo era te incomodar, porque eu sei muito bem que você não está assim porque teve uma crise alérgica forte como todo mundo anda dizendo por aí. Eu ouvi suas amigas te procurando quando você sumiu e só Merlin sabia onde você estava, eu as ouvi dizendo que você sumiu bem na hora do almoço, quando foi à biblioteca pegar um livro, na mesma hora que eu estava com Teddy lá – ela esperou eu falar algo, mas só fiquei a observando – Só que eu não sou tão burra quanto Teddy é, ele ficando todo doido atrás de você quando nem pensou no que estava fazendo quando você sumiu, que estava comigo no mesmo lugar que você foi vista pela última vez. Já eu reparei... E vou te dizer: Você o perdeu, amor.

Eu encostei na maca, colocando a mão no queixo para refletir sobre tudo o que ela tinha acabado de dizer e não acreditei que iria discutir isso com ela, mas não estava me agüentando, precisava quebrar a cara dela logo.

- Você reparou bem no que disse? – eu perguntei juntando minhas sobrancelhas.

- Lógico que sim.

- Então você estava errada na parte de ser não ser tão burra quanto Teddy. Você é muito, mas muito mais burra do que Teddy.

- Como é que é?

- Repara bem nas duas frases que você acabou de dizer: 'ele ficando todo doido atrás de você' e 'nem ligou que estava comigo no mesmo lugar que você foi vista pela última vez'.

- O que tem isso?

- Você não é burra não menina, você é pior. – eu disse ficando com raiva – Você acabou de dizer que Teddy estava doido atrás de mim e nem se lembrava de você. Acho que ninguém ganhou nessa historia toda não é? – eu parei esperando ela falar alguma coisa, mas ela só ficou me olhando semicerrando os olhos – Eu me lembro de ter dito a mesma coisa pra você alguns meses atrás, mas juro que não me importo em repetir e dessa vez vou te fazer entender.

Ela se afastou de mim e acho que ela lembra muito bem do que eu disse. Sorri para ela e comecei.

- Quando você tentou acabar com o amor de Kurt e Sarah eu te disse que você nunca vai ganhar um garoto com essas suas atitudes, nunca vai conhecer alguém que te ame de verdade se não aposentar esse seu risinho ridículo de 'me coma'. Te disse para se valorizar, mas parece que você não levou nada a serio não é mesmo? E por isso eu não vou usar o mesmo discurso. – respirei fundo e continuei – Você é ridícula, você é patética, você é falsa, cínica, idiota, boba, vadia, cadela, sem noção, barraqueira, sem personalidade, nojenta, enjoativa. Você acha que é linda e maravilhosa, mas a sua beleza está oculta porque a sua raparigagem consegue falar mais alto. Ninguém te quer, ninguém nunca vai te querer, porque você só vai ser mais uma para eles, você até parece uma garota de programa quando fica nessa canalhice. Você tenta acabar com a felicidade das outras garotas por pura inveja, deixando-as infelizes por dois segundos enquanto você só fica feliz por esses dois segundos. Fico imaginando você deitada na sua cama à noite, pensando que aquele cara pra quem você deu ontem não trocou nenhuma palavra com você hoje. Mas em vez de você chorar como qualquer outra menina você vai é pensar pra quem você vai dar no dia seguinte. Deve ser difícil escutar isso, não é? É horrível escutar a verdade por uma pessoa que você odeia.

Foi aí que eu vi que seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas e ela me olhava incrédula, balançando a cabeça como se quisesse que aquilo que eu tinha falado fosse tudo mentira. Foram palavras cruéis, eu sei, mas eu acabei de dizer o que muitas meninas tinham vontade de dizer há muito tempo, e não me arrependo de nada disso. Amy saiu correndo da ala hospitalar em desespero, assim como eu saí ontem da biblioteca. Eu me senti leve em pensar assim, me senti vingada apesar de não ser uma pessoa vingativa.

Eu me sentei na cama e me cobri de novo com a coberta, desejando tomar um belo de um banho quando a Madame Pomfrey voltou meio assustada.

- O que aconteceu aqui, senhorita Weasley? Vi a Archibalt saindo desesperada daqui.

- Não foi nada, Madame.

- Vocês estão muito estranhos sabia?

- As coisas não vão indo muito bem.

- Por que, senhorita?

- Porque não estávamos acostumados a nos decepcionar – saiu mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação – Por isso eu gostaria de pedir para a senhora se eu posso dormir aqui essa noite? Juro que vou embora amanhã cedo, mas só essa noite, só para terminar de arrumar a loucura que está minha cabeça.

Ela me olhou diretamente nos olhos e o que viu ali a convenceu de imediato, ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eu lhe agradeci um pouco feliz. Estava achando que ela queria me tirar dali o mais rápido possível.

Eu tomei um belo banho e vesti um conjunto de moletom grande e velho, era o que eu mais gostava, comi alguma coisa e me deitei na maca de novo, pegando meu violão e tocando baixinho para não incomodar Madame Pomfrey.

- Não vai poder? Por quê? – perguntou Cris, triste, quando elas chegaram com a esperança de me buscar, mas Madame Ponfrey disse que não seria possível.

- A febre dela aumentou mais cedo. – ela explicou – Agora que abaixou com a poção, mas ainda está um pouquinho, prefiro que ela fique aqui sobe meus cuidados.

- Mas você disse que ela estava ótima. – protestou Sarah.

- As coisas mudam, senhorita Stiner. E é só por uma noite.

- É melhor Vicky ficar aqui do que com a gente – disse Mia – Amanhã a gente vem aqui antes das aulas para ver se ela está boa.

Com isso as meninas foram embora e eu agradeci Madame Ponfrey um tanto de vezes, até que ela me mandou parar. Eu fiquei lendo um livro que Mia havia me emprestado enquanto escutava o barulho do castelo, que ia sumindo pelos corredores. Fechei o livro e me deitei com a intenção de dormir, já que tinha que acordar cedo no outro dia, mas eu não consegui e fiquei de olhos abertos, pensando no que iria fazer no outro dia, tentando tirar ele da minha cabeça; o que era impossível.

A porta se abriu e eu fechei os olhos, podia ser Madame Ponfrey saindo e se ela me visse acordada não ia gostar nadinha. E eu também precisava dormir, mesmo à força, porque eu tinha que ir para a aula amanha, não podia mais faltar...

Uma mão quente e áspera tocou o meu rosto e eu conhecia aquele toque delicado apesar da mão áspera. Teddy fazia os mesmos movimentos quando fazia carinhos em meu rosto, passando a ponta dos dedos por cada traço meu, parando nos lábios o contornando com a ponta os dedos.

- Sempre que venho você está dormindo. – ele disse num som quase inaudível, seu hálito quente e doce batendo em meu rosto como se fosse perfume.

- Acorde, Vicky. Eu preciso falar com você, por favor, acorde. – ele pediu falando mais baixo do que antes, como se quisesse que eu acordasse e não mesmo tempo não.

Eu não sabia o que pensar, só sabia que estava ficando impossível ignorá-lo. Eu fechei mais os olhos, mas a tentação de abri-los para ele estava mais forte do que eu, então não agüentei mais quando ele encostou a sua testa na minha. Abri os olhos assustada e hiperventilando.

Ele afastou o rosto do meu para me fitar e sorriu o sorriso que acostumava ser chamado de meu sorriso - o sorriso mais lindo que uma pessoa pode ter, aquele sorriso que me encantava, me deixava completamente apaixonada, tonta, embriagada com tanta beleza. Eu não agüentei mais, o meu amor por ele era mais forte que qualquer outra coisa, então me entreguei totalmente à minha verdadeira vontade.

Minhas mãos começaram a se mover como se tivesse vontade própria. Peguei a sua mão que estava em meu rosto e a entrelacei na minha, o puxando para mim, para sentir sua pele e o seu perfume. Ele se sentou na maca e me empurrou para o lado meio que se acomodando ao meu lado, me puxou para ele com mesma urgência que eu tinha feito, me fazendo quase deitar completamente sobre o seu corpo, nossas pernas entrelaçadas assim como nossas mãos. Ele me beijou na testa, eu beijei sua mão e pescoço. Ele soltou uma de suas mãos e me abraçou pela cintura, eu fechei os olhos sentindo ele me apertando contra o seu corpo, sentindo o seu corpo modelar o meu, o seu cheiro se misturar com meu e se tornar uma fragrância maravilhosa, a sua presença ali.

Eu iria sofrer por isso amanhã, ou talvez não. As coisas poderiam mudar, eu tola posso me iludir com isso, mas não quero pensar nisso agora, eu quero só aproveitar o meu momento. Quem saber pode ser o último no meu paraíso.

- Vicky. – Teddy chamou.

Ele queria conversar sobre tudo comigo, eu sentia isso, e eu sentia também que não queria falar com ele. Eu queria adiar essa conversa, ou nunca tê-la. Dei um oi parecendo mais um gemido para mostrar que estava com sono e queria dormir e me acomodei mais em seu corpo. Ele riu.

- Você é incrível. – ele disse me dando um beijo na testa, apertando mais o meu corpo contra o seu. – Vou te deixar dormir.

Eu ri e suspirei, ele começou a fazer os mesmos carinhos em meu rosto sabendo que certamente eu iria dormir, mas eu lutei para ficar acordada. Não queria perder aquilo, aquele momento, meu milagre pessoal. Podia pedir ele para parar, mas os dedos dele estavam tocando cada parte do meu rosto, passando levemente pelos meus lábios... E então os movimentos foram diminuindo, diminuindo e ele parou, sua mão caindo de lado. Eu a peguei e a entrelacei com a minha, me entregando também ao sono.

* * *

**N/A: **aeaeaeae amores. Será que vai? Estou desde SEXTA tentando att isso daqui e o só dá erro, isso explica um pouco a minha demora, né? porque eu demorei mesmo, mas o caso é que a escola não deixou eu att isso daqui, estou estudando que nem gente grande, mas semana que vem vou estar de folga aí da pra ficar mais atenta com isso daqui o/. Vai ter uma festa aqui na minha cidade, festa de são Geraldo, que vem gente do Brasil todo, então a escola suspendeu as aulas por causa da gripe, né? Imagina se alguém pega? HAHAHA. Mas está ai, outro cap pra vocês. Vicky se rebelando, acabou com a cachorra da Amy, bem feito pra ela. E esse final? Morreram com ele? Eu particularmente amo ele, acho que é uma das partes juntas de Teddy e Vicky que eu mais gosto. Antes que eu me esqueça: A musica que eu coloquei nesse cap se chama _L'amour _da _Carla Bruni._

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**gaby-fdj-black: **Foi triste mesmo, né? Também deu até vontade de chorar relendo ele t.t. Teddy vai ficar correndo atrás dela igual doido. Tadinho, ele sofre também. Vicky merece algo bem especial e vai ter (;. Beijãão :*

**mesquila: **Eu quero, eu entro nesse esquadrão o/. UHSAODIUHAUSIDHISD

**Mila Xavier: **MILAAAAAA. Parei UHSADOIUASD. Ai meu Deus, nem comento sobre esse cap, foi tão triste. Teddy foi um tremendo FDP. Mas tudo vai se arranjar, tudo vai se explicar. Agora Teddy vai ser mais perfeito do que ele já era pra conquistar Vicky de novo, pois depois desse cap 19 da pra ver claramente que tudo não passou de um mal entendido, ou não. E NÃÃAO Phillip, o idiota mor, não teve nada haver com isso. Ele sumiu mesmo. Poooor favor, pensa com muito, mas com muito carinho mesmo ok? Estou nova demais para morrer D: Beijãão flooore :*

**Vi Weasley: **Vai amiga, desabafa, joga tudo pra fora, você merece isso. Teddy foi um filho da p#ta, né? Deu muita raiva dele, vontade de matá-lo. Mas Vicky vai deixar ele doidinho da cabeça, vai dar até dó. Ele vai ficar correndo atrás dela... ai ai ai ai. Cris e Travis, Sarah e Kurt, Mia e Max são mais perfeitos que a perfeição. Adoro esses casais. Kurt foi lindo mesmo com Vicky, mas ele ama ela, é como uma irmãzinha. Não mude de idéia com o Teddy, amore, não muuude. Ele vai voltar a ser o lindo e perfeito de sempre, juro. Postar o mais rápido possível não deu, né? Escola me mata, mas a homenagem eu posso fazer. Vai no p.s, lá em baixo :D Beijããao Viiiiii :*

**Thatamaia: **Sério que está bem escrito? *-* Obrigada amore. Esse cap deu uma dor no coração de todo mundo, até em mim, quando fui escrever :P. O beijo está próximo. Beijããao flore:*

**duds: **Cris e Travis foram feitos um para o outro. Os dois estão só no melzinho USDHAOISUD. MATA O TEDDY. UHSAOUIDASD

**sango7higurashi: **Mentira que você leu na aula? USHDAOSUIHD que máximo isso. Eu escrevo na aula, sai umas coisas bem legais nas aulas improdutivas, tipo geografia sabe? Dá pra ler pelo ipod? Como você faz isso? To precisando ler umas coisas na aula também. Ai, ai, ai... sou muito burra com essa tecnologia toda UHSADUSIA. Tenho que descobrir isso já UHSDOUASD. AAAH cara, não fica assim :/. É para o bem dos meus personagens. Pensa como vai ser maravilhoso os dois ficando juntos, toda aquela tensão da m#rda que o Teddy fez u.u. Essa era a idéia, sabia? Deixar Phillip bonzinho pra depois ele ser um fdp completo. Teddy não podia ter ficado com ela, não podia mesmo, mas tudo vai se esclarecer, você vai ver. UHODUIASDSD. Beijããão floor e não morra de curiosidade.

_Bom flores do jardim, eu estou indo, até o próximo cap._

**p.s:** um beijos especial pra Vi, porque se não fosse pela sua paciência, eu não estaria viva, fato. **Beijããao flore**_. Te adoro, adoro meeesmo_.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

- Pronta? – perguntou Dominique quando sai do banheiro da ala hospitalar.

- Pronta – respondi sorrindo.

Por algum motivo eu tinha acordado de bom-humor, por algum motivo ele não acordara junto comigo.

Mia, Sarah, Cris e Dominique vieram me buscar para tomar café no salão principal e para me tirar definitivamente do meu refugio do mundo de um dia, que foi a ala hospitalar.

- Você acordou até mais bonita hoje – perguntou Mia – O que foi em?

- Não é nada – eu respondi, com as bochechas queimando de leve – Vamos?

Teddy estava sentando à mesa da Grifinoria, no mesmo lugar de sempre, junto com Kurt e Max que estavam conversando entre si, Teddy conversava com Amy Archibalt que estava em pé ao seu lado. Ele sorria para ela e falava algo no meio dos risos, já Amy, eu não sabia a sua reação já que seus cabelos estavam tampando o seu rosto, e ela passava a mão constantemente pelo rosto. Eu fiquei olhando a cena meio idiota, sem reação, até que Amy se sentou ao lado Teddy, no lugar que eu sempre sentava, jogando seus cabelos para trás e mostrando o belo sorriso.

Eu senti as lágrimas chegarem aos meus olhos, a pequena esperança que eu tinha ir embora junto com o bom-humor, que nem fumaça, e a dor do meu peito aumentar violentamente, como se alguém estivesse arrancando meu coração de mim.

- Eu... - eu queria sair dali – Eu... – não desgrudava os olhos da cena – Eu... esqueci minha gaita na ala hospitalar, já volto. – falei a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça.

Saí correndo, com Mia, Sarah, Cris e Dominique me chamando pelo corredor, gritando feito umas loucas. Eles podiam ouvir, eles iriam ouvir e ela saberia por que sai correndo, ela iria rir da minha cara mais tarde.

Olhei para trás para ver se elas estavam me seguindo, quando vi o cabelo ruivo de Mia passar pela porta do salão principal. Parei de correr e fui direto para as masmorras, onde o meu primeiro horário era de poções. Como a porta da sala ainda estava trancada, me sentei no chão e abracei minhas pernas para me acalmar.

Eu não iria acostumar com isso nunca, podia pensar que ia ser como era alguns meses atrás, mas não vai ser. Meses atrás eu não sabia como era estar com Teddy ao meu lado vinte e quatro horas, não sabia direito qual era a textura de sua pele, o quão quente ela era, não sabia o seu jeito de me tocar, abraçar, aninhar, proteger. Ele era como uma droga, e eu estava completamente viciada, e o meu vicio não tinha cura. Meu amor por ele nunca seria platônico outra vez.

A semana estava passando e eu confesso que estava cada vez mais deprimida. Eu mal conversava com Mia, Sarah e Cris, mesmo quando estávamos nós três sozinhas. Kurt e Max diziam que sentiam a minha falta e eu sentia falta deles também, e ficava cada vez mais difícil vê-los, já que onde eles estavam Teddy também estava. Eu evitava ao máximo encontrá-lo. Passava a maior parte do meu tempo estudando escondida na biblioteca, mas Teddy começou a freqüentar demais lá no final da semana, então mudei de lugar.

Mais uma semana se passou e eu mudei totalmente a minha rotina. Acordava mais cedo para tomar café da manha, quase nunca tinha ninguém no salão principal na hora que eu acordava, no almoço eu me arriscava mais e ia almoçar junto com as meninas e ele sempre estava ali, a me observar, esperando eu conversar com ele e eu nunca conversava. Quando terminava de almoçar ele me chamava e eu sempre arrumava uma desculpa para sair dali rápido. No jantar eu não jantava, ficava trancada no meu dormitório fazendo trabalhos, estudando, revisando todas as matérias, era a única coisa que me fazia não pensar nele.

Eu achava que a minha rotina não incomodava ninguém, me sentir sozinha, depois da primeira semana, estava ficando fácil. Mas, uma noite no dormitório me disse que não.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – Cris perguntou se levantando com raiva depois de me fazer uma pergunta, que eu nem sei qual foi por estar praticamente comendo o livro de Feitiços, e eu só responder 'umhum'.

- Nada – respondi.

- Não venha com esse papinho de nada está acontecendo – disse Sarah se levantando e ficando ao lado de Cris – Estamos esperando você contar o que aconteceu há duas semanas. Tem noção de que já se passou duas semanas que você teve aquela crise totalmente estranha e você não disse nada sobre?

- O caso é o seguinte Vicky – disse Mia também se levantando e ficando ao lado de Sarah e Cris. Ótimo, estavam todas do mesmo lado... e acho que é com razão – Estamos preocupadas com você. Você não sai desse quarto, só sabe ficar estudando, imagino que já sabe todos os pontos de cor de cada livro que temos. Você não vai mais ao jardim, nem toca seus instrumentos. Não te vejo mais pelos corredores, não escuto mais a sua voz. Você... – pausa – Você anda ignorando todos, nos ignorando, anda ignorando até o Teddy... O Teddy, Vicky!

- Não queremos te obrigar a contar o que aconteceu, mesmo que seja melhor que nós saibamos, mas se você não quiser contar não precisa, vamos entender. – disse Cris – Você está sofrendo muito Vicky, mesmo que não queria demonstrar, nós sabemos que sim.

- Te conhecemos o bastante para saber disso, não precisa fazer essa cara de quem duvida. Você sabe que sabemos todas as suas expressões e Teddy também sabe. Ele está preocupado com você. – disse Sarah, me fazendo entregar as lágrimas.

Eu joguei o livro que estava no meu colo para o lado e abracei minhas pernas com força, isso fazia amenizar a dor. Elas me abraçaram, ficando ali comigo até os meus soluços pararem e eu dormir.

Mia, Sarah e Cris não tocaram mais nesse assunto e nem no nome Teddy, eu mudei novamente minha rotina por causa delas, sendo mais presente, indo fazer as coisas nas horas certas e tendo todo cuidado para ele não me ver, pois eu o via quase todos os dias, na mesma hora e no mesmo corredor, quando eu estava escondida só para vê-lo passar e me sentindo uma idiota por isso.

Quando chegou sábado eu estava completamente sozinha no castelo. Todos haviam ido a Hogsmeade e eu tinha preferido ficar. Mia e Sarah foram namorar com Max e Kurt, Cris foi encontrar com Travis, ela estava quase morrendo porque não o via á bastante tempo. Dominique e Molly também foram, disseram que já tinha um tempo que não aprontavam, então estavam com saudades. Bom, eu fiquei sozinha, sentada no salão principal, olhando pra cima que nem uma idiota quando eu cansei e resolvi andar pelo jardim, lá vi que saía fumaça da chaminé da cabana de Hagrid, será que ele estava na cabana? Por que não tentar?

Bati umas duas vezes quando cheguei a porta, ouvi barulho de cadeira se arrastando e algumas vozes, Hagrid tinha visita, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em me retirar ele abriu a porta, se mostrando surpreso em me ver.

- Eeeer... Vicky – disse ele meio desconsertado e olhando para dentro da cabana – Que surpresa, faz tempos que você não vem aqui. Por que não foi a Hogsmeade?

- Oi Hagrid. Bom, eu não estava muito animada para ir então vim te ver, e aliás, me desculpe não queria incomodar, não vi que estava com visitas. Posso voltar mais tarde.

- E desde quando nós somos visitas? – pergunta Ron aparecendo atrás de Hagrid e me puxando para dentro da cabana.

- Sei lá, mas não quero incomodar – eu disse de novo, tirando meu gorro para arrumar meu cabelo que ficou totalmente atrapalhado.

- Desde quando você liga pra isso? – perguntou Ron – Pelo que me lembre você não importava se estava incomodando muito ou não.

- E papai sempre dizia que eu te puxei – retruquei.

- Mentira dele.

- Gina concordava.

- E eles tinham razão Ron – disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Me virei e vi Harry em pé, sorrindo pra mim. Ele me puxou para um abraço e eu correspondi, meu coração parando quando vi quem estava atrás dele.

Acho que eu nunca tinha o visto mais perfeito em minha vida. Teddy estava sorrindo de lado, um sorriso sem graça, amarelo. O cabelo todo molhado e bagunçado, espetado para todos os lados no mais estilo Harry Potter.

- Oi Vicky – ele disse sedutor quando me libertei dos braços de Harry.

- Oi... – abaixei os olhos – Oi Teddy.

Eu fiquei tensa, a cabana estava toda tensa. Eu queria sair correndo dali.

- Quer um chá Vicky? – perguntou Hagrid e eu me virei para olhá-lo, sentindo os olhos de Teddy nas minhas costas.

Não tinha maneiras de sair dali, não tinha desculpas, eu disse em alto e bom som que vinha ver Hagrid. Eu achava que Teddy estava em Hogsmeade, achei que o campo estaria livre pra mim. Teria que resistir a isso, e então logo assenti.

Quando me virei novamente, sem tentar olhá-lo, para procurar uma cadeira, vi que todas já estavam ocupadas, e a única que estava livre era uma, ao lado dele, bem perto dele, encostada nele, esperando por mim, pedindo para eu me sentar nela.

- Sente-se Vicky – disse Hagrid apontando para a cadeira, maldita cadeira.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele tentando pensar que ele era uma pessoa qualquer, e que eu estava totalmente controlada, que eu podia agir normalmente mesmo se os nossos braços se encostavam o tempo todo quando fazíamos algum movimento, mas isso não estava dando certo. Como eu, ele ficou calado o tempo todo, ambos com a cabeça baixa e só falávamos algo quando respondíamos alguma pergunta.

Minha respiração não estava ajudando muito, o seu cheiro sedutor estava me embriagando, me seduzindo, e ele ali, do meu lado, a poucos centímetros de distancia, e isso não facilitava nada. Tive vontade de chorar, de agarrá-lo e não soltar mais, de pedir desculpa por tê-lo ignorado na cara de pau, então ele me pediria desculpa por ter falado aquelas coisas, por ter ficado com Amy e depois seríamos felizes para sempre. Uma história perfeita para um conto de fadas trouxa, mas infelizmente eu estava vivendo a realidade.

Eu olhei no relógio de pulso mais uma vez, fazia meia hora que estava ali, não sabia se agüentaria mais meia hora. Tentei prestar atenção na conversa de Ron, Harry e Hagrid, mas o peguei me olhando de novo então abaixei a cabeça novamente, fitando o meu sapato. Fiquei ainda mais tensa quando percebi que ele ainda estava me fitando. Coloquei minhas mãos de lado e segurei o banco com força para aliviar a tensão e foi aí que eu senti uma mão na minha.

Eu dei um pequeno pulo de susto na cadeira, mas ninguém percebeu, me recusei a olhar a cena, meus olhos agora cheios de lágrimas por não poder corresponder ao toque, só fitavam a minha frente, através da janela, o céu nebuloso. Teddy ainda continuava com a sua mão por cima da minha. Ele tirou com facilidade a minha mão que apertava a cadeira e passou a ponta dos seus dedos por toda minha mão, depois entrelaçou-as e foi nisso que eu voltei a realidade, o desejo de toca-lo desaparecendo quando me forcei a lembrar toda a cena da biblioteca. Me levantei bruscamente que fez Teddy se sobressaltar.

- Desculpe... eu vou ter que... as meninas... devem... eeer... ter chegado – eu disse sem tirar os olhos de Teddy.

- Vicky – ele chamou, não dei atenção.

Abri a porta sendo totalmente grossa e sai correndo ouvindo Teddy me gritar da porta da cabana.

Eu me joguei na minha cama, e me encolhi, apertando forte a colcha, as lagrimas saindo sem parar, com grande intensidade. Eu tremia, tremia muito, eu soluçava, não parava de soluçar. Uma dor que rasgava o meu peito sem dó, buracos, mil buracos abrindo em meu coração, cada vez mais fundo e mais fundo. Eu estava desesperada, estava me desesperando, sentia sua mão ainda na minha.

A porta do dormitório se abriu e eu me virei assustada, achando que podia ser ele, mas não era.

- Meu Deus, Vicky – disse Mia quando viu meu estado.

Ela e Sarah correram pra mim, enquanto Cris fechava a porta e a trancava.

- Pelo amor de Merlin o que aconteceu?

- Eu... – minha voz não saia – não agüento mais.

- O que Vicky? Diz pra mim – pediu Sarah.

Eu não falava, eu só chorava, tinha horas que eu tentava, mas não conseguia. Elas tentaram me acalmar, tentaram me ajudar a falar.

- Ele – eu disse no meio de soluços.

- Teddy? – perguntou Cris olhando para Sarah e Mia.

Assenti.

- O que aconteceu?

E eu contei. Contei tudo, cada detalhe, cada palavra. Ele e Amy na biblioteca, eu e ele na ala hospitalar, ele e Amy no salão principal, eu e ele na cabana de Hagrid. Contei por que estava agindo estranha, porque não saía do dormitório, porque só estudava, porque não tinha gosto para tocar meus instrumentos, porque não podia mais andar pelos corredores e jardim, porque ninguém escutava minha voz, porque só respondia 'umhhum' quando me faziam uma pergunta.

Mia, Sarah e Cris me escutaram calmamente, mesmo eu gastando mais de uma hora para contar tudo e depois de colocar tudo pra fora eu me acalmei, tirando cinqüenta quilos das minhas costas. Elas me deram conselhos, falando que eu não podia ficar assim e que eu devia ter contado a elas, para eu conversar com Teddy, que era pra eu tirar essa bobagem da minha cabeça porque elas tinham certeza que ele gostava de mim ou sentia algo maior, mas nunca menor, para eu sorrir, rir.

- Você está bem?

- Estou.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Certeza absoluta?

- Podem ir, tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem, aliás, eu estou bem.

- Por favor, Vicky. Vem com a gente, não quero segurar vela dessas duas – disse Cris.

Elas estavam indo para o jardim, ficar curtindo o resto do inverno junto com Max e Kurt – Eu juro que se ele aparecer a gente vai embora, eu arrumo uma desculpa dessa vez. Pelo amor que você tem a mim, porque eu sei que você me ama... vaaaaamos.

- Ai deus. Eu vou Cris. Deixa eu só tomar um banho, encontro com vocês lá em baixo.

- Se você não for, eu te pego por essa juba loira e te arrasto até lá.

- Eu vou ok? Vou pela minha juba loira.

Elas riram e saíram do quarto, me deixando sozinha. Eu fui para o banheiro e relaxei na água quente, agradecendo pelas amigas que tenho. Terminei de tomar banho, arrumei o meu cabelo e fui trocar de roupa. Vesti a primeira que vi na minha frente. Um suéter branco com um casaco preto e o cachecol também branco, calça jeans, na cabeça um gorro vermelho e all star. Peguei o meu violão, a gaita e desci para o jardim.

Kurt tocava meu violão animado enquanto Sarah ria e batia palmas de acordo com a musica. Cris cantarolava junto com Max, que estava deitado no colo de Mia que fazia gracinhas para Sarah rir e eu tocava a gaita, e para falar a verdade um pouco animada também.

Mas a minha animação sumiu quando ele apareceu e se sentou na minha frente. Cris fez sinal para sairmos, mas não sei por que eu disse que não, que agüentava ficar ali. Kurt continuou tocando violão animado demais com o bluegrass que nós tocávamos, eu continuei com a gaita, os olhos fechados enquanto tocava para não ver o seu rosto perfeito sem nenhuma expressão.

- Posso? – ele perguntou a Kurt quando acabamos a milésima musica. Kurt sorriu e entregou a Teddy o violão, que deu o mesmo sorriso cúmplice.

Ele começou a tocar uma musica conhecida. Uma das musicas mais perfeitas que eu já tinha escutado. Ele me olhou, melhor, ele me encarou de um jeito intenso, olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Eu sustentei seu olhar mesmo se não quisesse. Era impossível fugir dos seus olhos perfeitos. O modo que ele me olhava me deixava tonta.

_If all the flowers faded away_

_And if all the storm clouds decided to stay_

_Then you would find me each hour the same_

_She is tomorrow and I am today_

Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado, o mesmo sorriso que deu na cabana de Hagrid, amarelo, sem graça que tirou totalmente minha respiração. Ele ainda me olhava de um jeito intenso. Como se aquela letra, daquela musica fosse cantada especialmente pra mim. E não houvesse ninguém mais presente nesse lugar, só nós dois.

_And if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong_

_She is the sunlight and the sun is gone_

_If loving her is a heartache for me_

_And if holding her means that I have to bleed_

_Then I am the martyr and love is to blame_

_She is the healing and I am the pain_

_She lives in a daydream where I don't belong_

_She is the sunlight and the sun is gone_

A sua expressão mudou totalmente, antes não dizia nada e agora ela era triste, angustiada, como a minha, igual a minha. Ele sentia por mim, o mesmo que eu sentia em relação a ele. Para mim ele era a luz do sol, como eu estava sendo pra ele nesse momento.

_And if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong_

_She is the sunlight and the sun is gone_

_She is the sunlight and the sun is gone_

Ele terminou. Levantou, andou até mim. Me entregou o violão, ou melhor, tentou me entregar. Quando viu que eu não o peguei o depositou na minha frente e saiu andando em direção ao castelo. Na mesma hora eu levantei e fiz menção de ir até ele, mas alguém me impediu segurando-me pelo braço olhei para trás e vi Kurt balançando a cabeça negativamente pra mim.

Então eu sentei na grama novamente. Peguei o violão e comecei a passar o dedo pelas cordas, quando dei por mim estava tocando a melodia da musica que Teddy tinha acabado de tocar pra mim, a minha musica, a musica dele.

* * *

**N/A: **_Alguém lê isso daqui ainda_? UAHDOIAUSD. AMOOOOORES, que vergonha que eu estou de vocês :/, não tem noção do tanto, de verdade mesmo. Principalmente de quem me mandou e-mail pedindo para att, mas o caso é que não dava mesmo. Sempre quero att aqui o mais rápido possível, vocês sabem, só que eu andei muito ocupada com a escola, provas finais e trabalhos... não estava com tempo nem de respirar, nem olhava para o pc e minha beta estava numa pior que a minha, ela tem vestibular esse ano ai fica super tenso betar a fic porque tem que estudar e talz, mas ontem resolvemos a nossa situação. Decidimos que ela vai ficar sem betar até ficar mais folgada e ontem mesmo eu corri atrás de uma segunda beta nova com direito a xingo da minha mãe por ficar até tarde no computador. Pelo menos vocês têm que ser poupadas do meu mineires cheios de uai, ocês, bão... Acabei de receber o cap e vim direto pra cá. A minha nova beta, a Mari Mari, para a nossa sorte ( minha e de vocês) viajou ontem, então se eu não postar o cap 21 essa semana vocês sabem porque, mas eu vou me virar ok? Vou dar um jeito de att isso daqui até sexta.

Eu acho que eu já falei demais, mas eu tenho que dizer que esse cap é um dos que eu mais gosto, fatão. E que a musica que está nele, com vocês já devem ter reparam,_ deu o nome a fic_ *-*. Ela chama _She is the Sunlight _é do _Trading Yesterday_.**Aconselho baixar a musica para escutar enquanto lêem o próximo cap**:x.

Beijããao amooores, espero que gostem do cap e perdão pela demora.

p.s _reviews maravilhosas, amei os e-mail, mostram que vocês realmente gostam da minha fic. depois respondo todo mundo. Adoro vocês_ *-*


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Eu me torturei. Me torturei no momento em que fiquei sentada no jardim ouvindo ele cantar para mim, me envolvendo com seu olhar. Achei que poderia ser forte, mas foi igual às outras vezes, ou quem sabe pior. Eu devia supor que não agüentaria, que teria a mesma reação que tive na cabana de Hagrid e nas outras vezes que encontramos. Mas ele me prendia ali, eu não poderia sair.

Passei o dia trancada no dormitório, só saindo para comer. E mesmo assim, obrigada, sendo arrastada. Debaixo das cobertas estava mais aconchegante, seguro...

- Você não vai poder se esconder para sempre Vicky. – disse Mia pela milésima vez.

- Eu sei..

- Então porque não resolve isso logo de uma vez e vai falar com ele?

- Não sei.

- Teddy não vai te matar ou algo do tipo.

- Humf... Será?

- Bem. Quando deixamos você no jardim ontem encontramos com ele no meio do caminho, acho que ele estava voltando para falar com você, mas ele estava bem alterado... A última vez que o vi assim foi quando Phillip te encurralou no banheiro ou quando você sumiu. Estava bem bravo então é um pouco provável que isso aconteça. – disse Cris me assustando.

- Puff... Agora mesmo que ela não conversa com ele – disse Mia olhando minha expressão.

- Ele também não quer sair do quarto – disse Sarah chegando ao dormitório.

- Oh meu Deus – Mia revirou os olhos.

- Kurt disse que ele não saiu nem pra comer. Não conversa com ninguém, não responde ninguém... Se alguém fala qualquer coisa, ele xinga. Só sabe ficar lendo.

- É. Ela não vai conversar mesmo com ele.

Acho que Mia tem razão. O medo de conversar com Teddy estava grande e agora sabendo que ele praticamente queria me matar, me apavorou ainda mais. Estava com medo no que isso ia dar.

- Vocês estão deixando ela mais doida do que já está – disse Mia – Vamos jantar ok? Estou cansada de ficar dentro do quarto... Vamos jantar?

- Não vou.

- Eu não quero saber se você quer ou não Vicky – disse Sarah – Você vai.

As três me puxaram da cama e eu vesti meu casado. O medo de sair do quarto e dar de cara com Teddy era grande demais. Eu desci atenta para o salão principal, se eu o visse passar, sairia correndo que nem uma idiota e para minha sorte, ou azar, não o vi nem no caminho nem no jantar. Então o que Kurt disse era verdade. Ele não queria sair do dormitório.

Quando terminamos de jantar voltei tensa para a sala comunal. Todos os alunos costumavam ficar lá conversando enquanto o sono não vinha e ele podia resolver sair do dormitório ou ser obrigado a sair como eu fui. Estava tensa, algo me dizia para ficar vagando pelos corredores.

A sala comunal estava mais cheia do que o comum. As pessoas conversavam animadas, riam, olhavam quando eu passava. Vi Amy me observando sozinha em um canto. Vi Cherry conversando com uma menina do quarto ano. Vi Max e Kurt vindo em nossa em direção.

Vi o seu rosto se destacando na multidão

Ele estava sentado no sofá, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, à cabeça baixa às mãos tampando os seus olhos. Lindo, maravilhoso... perfeito. Eu parei, vi a cena e não pude mais sair do lugar. Algumas pessoas trombavam em mim outras me impediam por segundos de ver a imagem frustrada mais linda que já vi. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, o levantou e seus olhos se encontraram com o meu.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo ficamos nos olhando, mas para mim foi uma eternidade. As pessoas passavam rápidas, era como se tudo estivesse muito rápido, muito, muito rápido e só nós dois se movendo em câmera lenta, não sabendo o que fazer. Normalmente, contando com as minhas atitudes de algumas semanas para cá, eu iria sair fingindo que nem o vi ali. Mas hoje era impossível. Os meus pés não saiam do lugar e em segundos ele já estava na minha frente, pegando a minha mão e a apertando.

- Temos que conversar – Ele disse, me olhando nos olhos. Abaixei a cabeça para não encará-lo.

Ele esperou eu responder, mas a única coisa que fiz foi ficar olhando para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Ele me puxou e começamos a andar, quando dei por mim estava no seu dormitório. Ele esperou eu entrar e então fechou a porta e a trancou.

O quarto não era arrumado, mas também não era muito bagunçado. As camas todas desarrumadas menos uma, que estava intocada. Dava para ver pela cortina entreaberta que o dono da cama não dormia mais ali fazia meses. Reconheci a cama de Teddy por um de seus casacos jogado em cima dela e por um livro aberto em cima do travesseiro. Andei até ela e me sentei, ele se sentou ao meu lado. O silêncio ecoava em nossos ouvidos.

- Que diabos deu em você? – ele me perguntou baixinho depois de um longo tempo.

Eu não respondi só fiquei olhando para baixo, fitando os meus sapatos.

- Por favor, Vicky me responda! Estou cansado de ficar buscando a resposta sozinho. – A sua voz era calma, mas sua expressão era de aborrecimento. Mesmo não o fitando eu tinha certeza disso.

Ainda não tive coragem de responder. Ele se levantou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro na minha frente. Parecia desesperado.

- Porque você ta fazendo isso comigo? Porque você ta me evitando?

Silêncio.

Ele me pegou, me levantou e me balançou, minha cabeça indo para trás e para frente de um jeito meio brusco. Esse ato me assustou e eu me afastei dele o mais rápido que pude. Ele viu meu espanto e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, com cara de quem iria chorar.

- Eu... – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu:

- Você não tem uma desculpa para se safar, não é? Está ficando difícil formular uma agora? Depois de tantas para ficar longe de mim, as do seu estoque acabaram. Por que você estava querendo ficar longe de mim Victoire?

- Desculpe – eu pedi.

- Desculpas não basta.

- Eu sei que não.

Silêncio.

Ele começou a andar para lá e para cá novamente e aquilo estava me deixando mais tonta do que eu já estava. As lágrimas ameaçavam escapar e eu fazendo de tudo para impedi-las.

- Eu sei muito bem o que eu fiz e sei também que não foi certo – as palavras escaparam da minha boca - Mas foi... necessário.

- Necessário? – Ele estourou e gritava incrédulo, como se não tivesse acreditando nem entendendo, como se fosse um absurdo – Necessário? Como necessário? Explique-me, por favor, não estou entendendo.

- Eu não estou mais agüentando sofrer – eu disse no mesmo tom de voz de antes, baixo, calmo sem ainda olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Sofrer? Quem te fez sofrer? – ele agora estava na minha frente, me pegando pelos ombros o seu jeito totalmente diferente de segundos atrás. Agora ele não gritava, ele não estava zangado. A sua expressão era de preocupação e sua voz era calma e baixa.

- Você – apenas respondi.

Teddy se afastou de mim e me olhou atentamente. A sua expressão não era mais de preocupação, era incrédula. Podia ouvir o seu cérebro tentando achar algum fato que prove que o que eu disse seja verdade.

- O que... eu – ele não conseguia falar – o que foi que... eu...

- Me fez apaixonar perdidamente por você – respondi como se fosse uma resposta simples. – Eu te amo mais do que você possa imaginar – as palavras me escapavam.

Ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para baixo, a sua expressão mudando de acordo com o que ele pensava.

- Eu não entendo – ele murmurou.

- Eu te amo desde que me entendo por gente. Eu te amo desde muito tempo. Desde quando eu soube o que verdadeiramente é isso. Você me encantou de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei que existisse. E dói, dói muito saber que você não me quer do mesmo jeito que eu te quero. Por isso dessa decisão. Lógico, é obvio que eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. Você vai ser sempre o único homem que eu mais amo nessa vida. Mas as coisas se reorganizam no tempo.

Ele não respondeu. Ficou me fitando e eu pude jurar que vi um sorriso em seus lábios. Ele se sentou na cama e abaixou a cabeça com isso continuei.

- Eu tive esperanças. Tive esperanças de termos alguma coisa porque logo quando terminei com Phillip nós nos aproximamos tanto, você se mostrava tão atencioso, tão lindo. Não agüentava ficar longe de você por mais de vinte e quatro horas e então veio o natal e foram os melhores dias da minha vida e as minhas esperanças só aumentaram. Você ao meu lado, me abraçando, pegando a minha mão, quase me... beijando.

- Então porque se afastou de mim, já que não agüentava ficar longe?

- Logo no dia em que voltamos para Hogwarts, no dia em que eu sumi. Fui pegar um livro na biblioteca e escutei uma conversa entre você e Amy. - eu não conseguia dizer, as lágrimas escaparam e vi Teddy se encolher por causa delas ele se levantou e andou até mim, mas eu me afastei evitando o contato tentador e continuei no meio dos soluços, me forçando a dizer o que não queria lembrar - Você dizia que não se importava, praticamente não ligava para mim. Que eu só sou uma irmã para você, que nunca vamos ter nada e depois a beijou... Você beijou a Amy. Foi como cair em um poço sem fundo.

Eu me virei de costas para ele, não queria que visse meu sofrimento.

- Aquilo tudo foi por minha causa? - ele perguntou e eu assenti.

- Você devia ter me falado... Você não devia ter se afastado.

- Não devia? Cala a boca Teddy. Será que você não entendeu nada do que eu te disse? – eu gritei me virando para ele, o assustando – Eu estou sofrendo, eu não agüento mais deitar na cama todo o santo dia e ficar chorando por sua causa que nem uma boba fraca. Eu quero ficar ao seu lado, eu te amo! Mas o que eu ganho, se eu só me vejo perder? Você não me quer, você quer a outra. Você quer a Amy, como toda Hogwarts. Eu tenho que me afastar de você. Eu tenho que te esquecer. Estou cansada de te perseguir. Estou farta de sofrer.

- Você está errada! - ele disse com a voz dura, se levantando e olhando para mim. As sobrancelhas curvadas, igual quando se quer brigar com alguém. - De onde você tirou que eu quero ficar com a Amy?

- Eu vi. - gritei no mesmo tom de voz que a dele.

- Você viu errado. - A sua voz era mais dura agora.

- Não adianta me consolar falando que não Teddy. Eu sei o que eu vi.

- E quem disse que eu quero te consolar? Por Deus Victoire, você entendeu tudo errado.

- Então faça o favor de me explicar. O que eu não entendi?

- Você não entendeu que você é a única mulher com quem eu quero ficar nesse mundo.

Um baque. Eu não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que pensar nem o que fazer. Estava entrando em choque, meus joelhos estavam falhando, eu não respirava e tudo estava rodando. Isso não era verdade, não podia ser. Estava fora do meu padrão de sorte.. E eu não tinha sorte! Era um sonho. Só podia ser um sonho. Me belisquei para ver se era verdade. Doeu. Não era um sonho.

Voltei à realidade quando escutei a risada de Teddy. Ele se beliscou e sorriu.

- Estava querendo fazer isso também, para ver se tudo o que você falou era verdade, se não se passava de um sonho.. Mas não tive coragem, estava bom demais para ser realidade e agora eu vejo que minha sorte existe, pois há alguns minutos atrás eu achava que ela não existia.

- Eu não entendo - eu disse - Não pode ser, não pode ser verdade. Se for uma brincadeira, por favor, pare.

Ele riu.

- Porque eu mentiria pra você?

- Não sei.

- Eu te amo Vicky.

- Essas coisas não se falam assim em vão.

- Eu te amo.

- Você não levou nada do que eu te disse em consideração.

- Eu sou apaixonado por você.

- Pare com isso Teddy.

- Você é a mulher da minha vida.

- Oh meu Deus.

- Você não faz idéia de como eu quero sentir a sua pele na minha.

Ele veio até mim e passou a mão por debaixo da minha blusa e a pousando na cintura sentindo a sua pele macia e quente na minha.

– O desejo, a vontade de te ter pra mim.

Ele me puxou pra ele, podia sentir sua respiração na minha bochecha e seus olhos nos meus.

– De sentir os meus lábios nos seus. De provar o seu gosto.

Ele chegou mais perto, deixando nossos lábios a poucos centímetros de distância. Pude sentir seu hálito quente nos meus lábios. Ele roçou seus lábios nos meus e me beijou.

O seu beijo era quente e doce. Seus lábios eram macios. Teddy me puxou para mais perto e mordeu meu lábio inferior, me beijando novamente, passando uma mão pelos meus cabelos e puxando. Um ritmo calmo, sentindo o sabor um do outro, o gosto do beijo, um gosto tentador. Ele passava a mão constantemente pelas minhas costas por debaixo da minha blusa, estava vendo a hora que iria ficar sem ela. Era tão bom o beijo que quando ele se afastou de mim eu passei a língua pelos meus lábios para pegar todo o gosto.

- Você não pode negar isso. É a realidade – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, passando seus lábios sedutoramente por ele e depois se afastando de mim.

Segurei-me na escrivaninha ofegante, completamente tonta. Ele estava me deixando louca, tive vontade de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo novamente, mas controlei os meus impulsos. Agora tinha outro vício. O seu beijo.

- Eu nunca quis tanto algo – ele disse – Eu nunca quis alguém como eu te quero. No começo eu não quis acreditar, achava que só era coisa da minha cabeça, cheguei até a pensar que o seu lado veela estava me afetando, mas a vontade de te observar, de te avaliar falava mais alto. Era a coisa que eu estava mais gostando de fazer, era uma prioridade no meu dia te ver passar. Eu achei que podia resistir a você.

Ele se sentou novamente na cama e me puxou para sentar ao seu lado e então continuou:

- Quando dei por mim eu te conhecia mais que suas próprias amigas. Conhecia cada expressão, conhecia cada sorriso, as suas reações. Sabia tudo sobre você. Então vi Phillip se aproximar e isso estava me deixando inquieto, estava de deixando preocupado. Fiquei noites sem dormir e quando vi você o beijando na festa de Hallowen entendi que estava mais preso em você do que eu queria. E bem, entendi que estava completamente apaixonado e louco de ciúme e foi por isso que eu entrei naquela briga, foi para descontar minha raiva em alguém. – ele suspirou – Eu não conversava mais com o Phillip depois que vocês estavam juntos por puro ciúme. Ele viu o porquê da minha atitude e estão tomou proveito da situação, fazendo-me sofrer por não ter você. Fazendo-me ficar louco.

- Ele também sabia da minha parte.

- Como?

- Ele também sabia que eu amava você, ele me disse quando terminamos. Que odiava ver o jeito que eu te olhava, que tudo em mim mostra que eu te amo.

- Desgraçado – Teddy exclamou com raiva.

Eu ri.

- Depois que você e ele terminaram, eu nunca fiquei tão feliz na vida. Mas também fiquei com medo. Eu te disse, Phillip é vingativo e me assusta até hoje ele não ter feito nada comigo sobre ter o impedido ou tentar de novo com você. Mas enfim, eu sempre achei que você gostasse dele e por isso nunca tentei nada antes, mas eu estava ficando louco, acho que você nem sabe o quanto é sedutora e Amy percebeu isso.

- Ela é uma vadia.

- Ela tem inveja de você, Sarah, Mia e Cris. Por isso que ela quer tudo o que vocês têm. Ela tentou o Kurt por causa de Sarah e tentou o Max por causa de Mia, mas ele a cortou na mesma hora. E agora sou eu por sua causa... Aquele dia na biblioteca foi a primeira e única vez que ela tentou alguma coisa comigo.

- Ela não tentou ficar com você depois da biblioteca? Mas...

- Calma Vicky - ele riu - Suponho que você não pegou a conversa toda daquele bendito dia. Eu estava estudando na biblioteca quando ela chegou tentando ficar comigo e eu fiz igual ao Max. A cortei de cara, falando que não queria, que estava em outra, para ela desistir. Então ela perguntou se você estava ficando comigo eu tentei mudar de assunto, mas ela me ignorou e perguntou novamente. Eu perguntei por que importava tanto pra ela, mas eu já sabia do seu jogo, então falei aquilo que você escutou. Ela me deu um selinho e saiu andando, mas eu a alcancei falei que estava mesmo afim de você e que se ela prejudicasse ia ser pior pra ela.

- Mas ela foi à ala hospitalar me amolar.

- Ela me contou.

- Contou?

- Contou que foi lá e você falou coisas duras pra ela. Me pediu desculpas por ter me prejudicado com você e disse que não iria mais fazer isso, iria mudar, pois tudo o que você falou era verdade.

- Mentira.

- Verdade.

- Impossível.

- Nem tudo.

Agora sim eu estava besta. Amy Archibalt pedindo desculpas por algo que fez e falando que iria mudar. Eu nunca esperava isso de Amy. Achei que ela me devolveria na mesma moeda tudo o que eu falei para ela, achei que não pensaria sobre mudar seus atos. As pessoas ainda podem surpreender...

- No começo eu também não acreditei – disse ele.

- Então era isso que vocês estavam conversando no café da manha no dia em que eu sai da ala hospitalar?

- Era. E era por causa disso tudo que você fingia dormir quando eu ia te visitar?

- Era. Eu achei que iríamos ficar bem quando você dormiu comigo lá, mas eu vi você com ela no café da manhã e minha cabeça explodiu de novo. Acredite, estava sendo difícil te ignorar.

- Eu acredito – ele riu e piscou para mim.

Silêncio.

- Esta tudo bem agora então? - ele perguntou.

- Está - respondi.

Silêncio.

- Bom... Eu vou... – Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele não falava nada só me observava com o sorriso no rosto e isso estava me deixando frustrada. Eu queria mais um beijo. Eu queria sentir aquele gosto de novo.

- Eu vou ver as meninas – disse por fim.

- Tudo bem. - ele disse.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele. Para ver se ele tomava alguma decisão. Depois de tudo o que dizemos um para o outro, depois de tudo isso, tudo o que ele me diz é um simples 'tudo bem', sem nenhum beijo a mais. Esperei alguns segundos para ver se ele fazia alguma coisa, se me beijava novamente, mas ele só sorria para mim igual um idiota maravilhoso e então eu andei com pressa para sair dali ou não respondia pelos os meus atos, mas ele foi mais rápido e me puxou para ele, me pressionando contra a escrivaninha e seu corpo.

- Você acha que pode sair assim? - Ele me perguntou e não me deu tempo para responder.

Teddy deslizou gentilmente seus lábios nos meus, perfeitamente e apaixonadamente. Pude sentir o gosto maravilhoso de sua boca novamente. Ele me puxou para ele como se ainda tivesse espaço entre nós. Segurei a gola da sua camisa o puxando pra mim também. Ele me levantou e me sentou na escrivaninha se inclinado para cima de mim, quase me deitando na mesa. Me beijava com intensidade, com fervor, volúpia. Beijou meu pescoço, meu colo, minha orelha, minha bochecha e a minha boca. Passava as mãos pelas minhas costas, cabelo, pernas. Ele tentou se afastar, mas eu capturei a sua boca novamente fazendo os beijos prolongarem mais.

- Vicky. – ele sussurrou entro os meus lábios.

- Humm?

- Você esta me fazendo perder o controle.

- Eeer...

Os lábios dele estavam vermelhos assim como os meus. Ele ficou passando a mão pelo meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos para sentir o seu toque. Eu o abracei apertado com medo de que depois que saíssemos desse quarto tudo isso fosse embora.

- Promete que não vai me deixar novamente? – Ele perguntou se afastando de mim e me olhando atentamente nos olhos.

- Prometo – Respondi.

- Ótimo. Não sei viver mais sem você.

- Olha, temos uma coisa em comum – Eu disse – Também não sei viver sem você.

Ele riu e me beijou ao mesmo tempo em que me descia da escrivaninha e passava o braço pelos meus ombros e eu pela sua cintura. Descemos para a sala comunal, ela não estava mais cheia como antes, só tinha algumas pessoas como Mia, Max, Sarah, Kurt, Cris, Dominique e Molly.

- Mentira que vocês fizeram isso? – perguntou Max.

- Fizemos – disse Molly.

- Estou até ficando com dó do menino. O Filch não parecia muito contente – riu Dominique.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi – disse Kurt – Vocês soltaram a bomba de bosta, o Filch veio atrás de vocês mas vocês falaram que não soltaram dessa vez, mas sabiam quem foi e jogaram a culpa toda no menino da Sonserina que não tem nada a ver com a história?

- Foi – disseram as duas rindo.

- Meu Deus. Quero morrer irmã gêmea de vocês – disse Sarah.

- Meu Deeeus – gritou Mia assim que me viu abraçada com Teddy, até então estávamos despercebidos.

- Calma Mia, não precisa gritar, o sonserino bem que precisa – disse Dominique.

- Eu não estou falando disso sua tonta, tanto faz se ele merece ou não. Estou falando é disso – ela disse apontando para mim e Teddy.

Teddy riu quando os olhares dos nossos amigos caíram sobre nós e eu corei. As reações foram às previstas. Kurt não demonstrava tanta surpresa e Max se mostrava um pouco incrédulo. Mia, Sarah e Cris começaram a rir sem parar eu me juntei a elas, não sabendo muito o porquê. Dominique e Molly sorriam maravilhadas e se entreolhavam.

- Aleluia – gritou Dominique levantando as mãos para o alto.

- Porcaria, perdi – disse Max batendo na mesa.

- Pode ir passando a grana – disse Kurt.

- Como assim, perdi? – perguntou Mia colocando a mão na cintura e fitando Max.

- Nós apostamos. – disse Kurt.

- Você não fez isso. – disse Sarah.

- Ah amor, fica feliz. – disse Kurt beijando ela – Vou comprar um presente para você com o dinheiro.

- Vocês apostaram exatamente o que? – perguntou Teddy.

- Max falou que você e Vicky iriam ficar sem conversar um mês e meio e eu disse que não passava de três semana e bom, vocês ficaram exatamente três semanas sem conversar então eu ganhei. – disse Kurt todo orgulhoso.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu disse que era até sexta, né? HSAOIDHIUA. O caso foi que eu achei que iria viajar sexta-feira, mas na verdade é hoje u.u, então tive tempo para arrumar uma beta para betar essa cap :D, já que a minha nova esta viajando ( que confusão Oo). Mas ok, vamos ao que interessa: **EU SEI QUE VOCÊ AMARAM ESSE CAP**. Diz ai, diz ai, diz ai (H). Eu tenho muito o que comentar sobre esse cap, mas vou deixar isso tudo para vocês fazerem, quero muitas e gigantes reviews quando eu voltar de viajem ok? Ansiosa para saber o que vocês acham :D.

**Respondendo Reviews: **

**sango7higurashi: **Aaaah! Que bom que gostou. É um dos caps que eu mais gosto, a musica é maravilhosa *-*, amo ela demais. Agora eles se acertaram :D, vão ficar juntos para sempre UHSDUAS. Prometo não demorar tanto assim mais. Beijããao :*

**gaby-fdj-black: **porque Teddy ai matar ela? Não sei. Esses dois enlouquecem todo muundo UAHSDAUS. Não demorei dessa vez e não vou demorar mais :D. beijãããão floore :*

**Igorsambora: **DEEEUS não precisa mandar uma maldição em mim ( medo) eles já estão juntooos e vão ficar assim pra sempre, prometo (Y). UHSADSAHASHDOU. Eu não sou tão sádica assim, sou? HAHA Que bom que você está gostando. E obrigada pelos parabéns, beijããao :*

_Obrigada pelas reviews amoooores. Até maais, prometo não demorar tanto. :D. beijããao :*_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

- Você está com sono.

- Estou.

- Então vá dormir

- Preguiça de dormir

Teddy riu e me apertou mais contra o seu corpo. Estávamos na sala comunal deitados no chão comendo chocolate e aproveitando a madrugada de domingo para segunda para recuperar o tempo perdido. Não sei da parte dele, mas acho que estou com medo desse dia acabar para nós dois, quando for dormir e tudo mudar amanha.

- Não devia estar com sono. – eu disse no meio de milhões de bocejos e fechando meus olhos.

- Você vai acabar dormindo e eu não vou poder te levar para a cama.

- Não tem problema, eu durmo aqui.

- Vicky – ele disse meu nome para chamar atenção.

Eu suspirei e me sentei para fita-lo e quase me esqueci o que ia dizer. Ele estava a coisa mais perfeita do mundo, o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal, hoje cor de mel, o sorriso maravilhado no rosto e os olhos cansados, mas felizes e o melhor disso tudo que ele era só meu, estava sorrindo pra mim, estava ali comigo e dizia milhões de vezes que me amava.

- Eu não quero te deixar. – disse por fim.

- Então esse é o problema? – ele perguntou e eu afirmei.

- Bom, eu acho que agüento ficar sem você por... – ele pegou meu braço e olhou no meu relógio - umas três horas ou duas, mas mais que isso acho que não. – ele me puxou e encostou os lábios nos meus. – Daqui a pouco a gente se vê.

- Jura?

- Juro.

Eu me levantei e andei até a escada que dava acesso ao dormitório e me virei e ele ainda estava sentado no chão, me observando, lhe mandei um beijo, ele sorriu e piscou. Subi as escadas controlando a minha vontade de voltar para ele.

Eu mal me deitei já estava sendo acordada por uma Mia sorridente fazendo milhões de perguntas, eu nem prestei total atenção e nem sei o que respondi, mas acho que tinha algo haver com a noite passada, estava mais sonolenta do que na hora que fui dormir, nem mesmo água gelada me despertou completamente.

Quando descemos para a sala comunal ele estava lá, me esperando, mais perfeito do que duas horas atrás, sem aparentar sono ou cansaço, com a mão erguida em minha direção, o sorriso maroto no rosto. Peguei a sua mão e ele me puxou, me abraçando e beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou.

- Acho que sim, se você chamar isso de dormir.

- Quer matar a primeira aula comigo? Podemos ficar no jardim e eu te faço dormir.

- Que proposta tentadora, tentadora até demais, mas infelizmente não vou poder aceitar. – eu disse, levando uma bronca do meu coração por dizer não.

- Provas? – ele perguntou decepcionado.

- Provas.

Ele pegou meu queixo e fez meu rosto se aproximar do dele, me fazendo ficar na ponta dos pés e quando nossos lábios se encostaram e nossas línguas se encontraram os cochichos na sala comunal começou. Escutei gritos impulsivos de garotas alarmadas, muxoxos de outras, umas passavam e se esbarravam na gente, mas mesmo com os protestos intensos de garotas apaixonadas por ele, ele não me largou nem quando quase jogavam a gente no chão.

- Agora é oficial – Teddy disse entre o beijo, passando os lábios nos meus enquanto falava e não me dando tempo nem de comentar, quando vi, já estava me beijando novamente com mais vontade.

- Vou contar para papai que você anda agarrando Teddy no meio da sala comunal – disse Dominique no meu ouvido, mas alto suficiente para Teddy ouvir também. – Ele não vai ficar muito satisfeito sabe? Apesar de amar o casal, então é melhor se comportar mocinha.

- Amar o casal? – Teddy perguntou.

- Papai não é um idiota. Ouvi ele falando com mamãe que estava desconfiado de vocês dois, ela disse que também estava, mas que se tivesse alguma coisa rolando mesmo vocês já teriam contado.

- Ele estava desconfiado? – perguntei.

- Não só ele como a família toda.

- A família toda? – perguntou Teddy.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, qualquer um com mentalidade suficiente já sabia de vocês dois e só os próprios não viam isso – ela revirou os olhos - nem precisava ser o melhor bruxo do mundo para reparar.

- E porque você não me contou isso?

- Não achei que a informação ajudaria pelo seu estado de humor no ultimo mês.

Senti Teddy ficar tenso ao meu lado e a sua respiração ficar pesada ele me abraçou mais forte e encostou seus lábios na minha cabeça. Acho que esse fato o incomoda mais do que incomodou a mim.

- Eeeer... Vamos tomar café? – chamou Dominique olhando para Teddy e depois pra mim com o olhar de 'falei a coisa errada né?'

As semanas estavam se passando num piscar de olhos. E cada vez que o tempo passava mais feliz eu estava, parecia que aqueles dias horrorosos nem tivessem acontecido que fosse só um simples e obscuro pesadelo. Mas apesar da minha felicidade contagiante os meus problemas não paravam.

As provas estavam cada vez mais perto e mesmo eu tendo adiantado os meus estudos mais cedo do que o necessário ainda faltava muita coisa para rever e muitas amigas com duvidas para ensinar. Teddy queria que estudássemos juntos, mas na primeira tentativa descartamos essa possibilidade já que não estudamos nada então ficava ele, Kurt, Max e alguns outros amigos para um lado e eu e as meninas para outro e no final sempre nos encontrávamos.

Cris estava me deixando preocupada. Ela continuava sempre a mesma com seu bom-humor contagiante, não agüentando ficar séria e fazendo piadinhas sobre tudo, parecendo uma boba alegre, mas sempre que ficava sozinha ou não estava conversando com ninguém ficava pensativa, triste, suspirando e olhando para o céu e quando via que estávamos a observando mudava completamente, voltando a seu estado normal.

Estávamos nós duas na biblioteca em pleno sábado à tarde fazendo trabalhos quando eu a peguei fazendo rabiscos na ponta do pergaminho e com sua expressão pensativa triste.

- Cris, o que você tem? – pergunto

- Não é nada.

- Pode falar Cris, sei que está rolando alguma coisa.

Ela suspira e abaixa a cabeça no livro.

- Só estou me sentindo meio sozinha, só isso.

- Você esta querendo dizer que eu, Mia e Sarah estamos te deixando de lado?

Ela levanta a cabeça rápido e me olha com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não, não é nada disso – ela ri – Mesmo vocês tendo os seus namorados lindos e perfeitos vocês não me deixaram e juro que estava com medo disso, mas não. Eu até fico a vontade de ficar com vocês, sem me sentir uma vela chata.

- Então o que é?

- Já faz meses que Travis não me escreve.

- Meses? Esses meses é um modo de dizer? – eu perguntei. Se tiver meses porque ela não falou nada antes?

- Não – o seu sorriso desapareceu – Ao pé da letra mesmo.

- Mas porque você não disse nada?

- Porque você estava cheia de problemas, mais sérios que os meus e estavam todos preocupados com você. Eu não queria incomodar e bom, eu achei que ele pudesse estar ocupado e não poder me escrever, mas...

- Por Melim Cris, você sabe que não incomoda e que os meus problemas não são nem piores e nem menos complicados que os seus. Ta certo que eu meio que virei um trasgo por um tempo, mas mesmo assim, você devia ter me acordado e me contado, sei lá, me batesse, mas devia ter contado. Não acredito ficou triste esse tempo todo e não disse nada.

- Na verdade não foi esse tempo todo.

- Não entendo.

- Ele me escrevia sempre e quando eu digo sempre é sempre mesmo, até quando eu não mandava nada chegava uma carta dele pra mim e eu estava adorando. Nunca tive dessas coisas, os meus romances são sempre passageiros e insignificantes, mas com ele estava sendo diferente e eu estava gostando, não apaixonada, pelo menos era isso que eu achava. Até que ele começou a escrever com pouca freqüência e depois parou de vez. Não tem muito tempo que me peguei doida por ele.

- Não entendo. Ele sempre se mostrava tão apaixonado nas cartas.

- Foi por isso que estranhei e foi ai que me vi apaixonada por ele. Talvez ele possa ter se cansado de um relacionamento a distancia.

- Vocês se encontravam, todas as vezes que podia vocês se encontravam... não vejo motivos para ele ter se cansado.

- Acho que vou acabar com o meu orgulho e escrever para ele.

- Isso – concordei animada – Fala tudo. O máximo que pode acontecer é ele não responder, ou responder falando que você ficou doida de vez e está viajando.

- Ou não

- É, ou não... mas se você não escrever ele não vai saber. – mandei uma piscadela.

- Depois dessa piscadela eu vou ter que escrever.

- Eu sei. Ela é tão convincente. – brinquei.

- Esse namoro está afetando suas idéias – ela disse rindo.

- Teddy disse que minha piscadela é sexy – brinquei fingindo que estava falando comigo mesma e Cris começa a ter crises de riso.

O que eu mais admirava em Cris era a sua capacidade de rir enquanto está passando por algum problema ou não estava numa fase muito boa da vida. Era como se ela esquecesse disso e só pensava na hora em que tinha que pensar, era como se ela transformasse isso tudo em algo engraçado, ou simples, ou fácil de resolver.

Quando estávamos terminando de arrumar nossas coisas para nos encontrar com Mia e Sarah, Teddy aparece na biblioteca com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Cris, vim roubar essa garota de você – ele disse me abraçando e beijando meu pescoço.

- Vou pensar se eu vou deixar – disse Cris fazendo uma cara de desconfiada.

- Pense com carinho, por favor, não tive minha dose diária de Victoire Weasley não sei o que será de mim se eu não tiver. – ele disse fazendo uma carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Bom, sendo assim pode ir, a minha dose de Victoire Weasley já passou dos limites. – ela disse rindo.

Teddy pegou a minha bolsa e saiu me arrastando pelos corredores até o jardim, onde nos sentamos no mesmo lugar de sempre, em baixo da árvore, perto da margem do lago. Ele jogou minha bolsa no chão e deitou em cima dela como se fosse um travesseiro e eu me deitei ao seu lado, o fazendo de travesseiro. Ele me puxou para cima até nossos lábios se encostarem e depois se afastou para fitar o meu rosto.

- Um dia você casa comigo?

- Caso

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e eu me levantei um pouco para ficar olhando-o, apoiando o meu braço em seus peitos fortes, admirando a sua beleza brilhante e única. Ele era a coisa mais bonita, maravilhosa, perfeita que eu já tinha visto, era impossível não reparar nisso, eu simplesmente não me cansava.

- O que você fez hoje? – ele me perguntou.

- Estudei.

- Só isso?

- Fiz umas piadinhas enquanto isso, coloquei o papo em dia, essas coisas.

Teddy riu.

- Piadinhas?

- Foi. – eu ri – Cris disse que o nosso namoro está afetando as minhas idéias, mas que gosta de mim mesmo assim... melhor eu ficar afetada do que igual um trasgo de antes.

Quando parei de rir e vi a cara de Teddy que fui reparar o que tinha falado. Desde que reparei que o meu sofrimento por sua causa o incomodava, eu tentei o máximo evitar esse assunto, mas às vezes era ele mesmo que começava.

Teddy bufou e olhou para o lado, evitando o meu olhar. Eu suspirei e peguei o seu rosto e virei para mim de novo.

- Para com essa bobagem Teddy – pedi

- Não é bobagem

- É sim. Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que a culpa não é sua?

Ele me olhou, me pegou pelos ombros e me fez sentar, se sentando também.

- Como a culpa não é minha?

- Você não fazia idéia, você mesmo disse isso.

- Mesmo assim.

Eu suspirei passando os dedos em seus lábios e perguntando baixinho:

- Você me ama?

Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou, depois me puxou para baixo, me deitando completamente em seu peito a passando as mão em meu cabelos.

- Amo

- O quanto você me ama?

- Mais do que você pode imaginar.

Eu ri.

- Pronto, está perdoado.

- As coisas não funcionam assim Vicky.

- Então como funcionam? Como eu faço você parar de carregar essa culpa sendo que ela não é sua? Eu sofri por sua causa, tudo bem, mas, não sofri porque você fez alguma coisa comigo. Se tiver algum culpado nessa historia, esse sou eu.

- Porque você? – ele perguntou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Porque eu quis, de algum modo eu quis tudo isso, não te esqueci quando tive chance, me permiti ter esperanças.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou.

- Eu não posso me perdoar por isso.

- Esquece isso.

- Eu te fiz sofrer.

- A culpa. Não. Foi. Sua.

- Foi sim Vicky.

Eu me sentei para fita-lo melhor. Ele estava cada vez mais emburrado, suas sobrancelhas juntas e a respiração pesada, passando as mãos pelos cabelos sem parar, se sentando também.

- Que saco... para com isso. Já falei mil motivos para não ser e você insiste nessa historia chata, nem eu, que fui a mais atingida lembro disso mais, e você fica ai se torturando a toa. A culpa não foi sua e pronto. Estamos juntos agora, você me ama, eu te amo e é isso que importa. Esquece isso pelo amor de Merlin.

- Não dá

Eu estava ficando vermelha de raiva, não podia deixar ele ficar com essa culpa nojenta. Eu me levantei, peguei minha bolsa e parei na frente dele.

- Então quando você esquecer, você me procura.

Sai batendo o pé forte no chão, parecendo uma menina de cinco anos fazendo pirraça e fui para o salão principal sem olhar para trás e para aumentar a minha raiva ele nem se quer me chamou para 'terminarmos a conversa' fico puta quando isso acontece. Quando cheguei já estavam todos sentados jantando, me sentei bufando de raiva de Teddy agora parecendo uma menina de três, não de cinco.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Mia assim que viu minha cara.

- Cadê Teddy? – perguntou Cris olhando para os lados.

- Brigamos.

Eu peguei o meu prato e comecei a servir quando senti o cheiro embriagante. Teddy estava sentando na minha frente sem tirar os olhos de mim. O ignorei com esforço e comecei um papo com Sarah para me controlar, pois ele consegue ficar mais lindo e tentador do que eu imaginava ser possível quando está com raiva. O vendo desse jeito dá uma vontade louca de pular a mesa e me jogar em cima dele e o beijar até morrer. Tenho que me controlar.

A minha conversa com Sarah encerrou mais rápida do que eu pretendia e tudo por culpa dela, ela sabia que eu queria ignorar Teddy e me deu o olhar 'não me meta nesse assunto amiga' então o que eu pude fazer foi manter a minha cabeça baixa e tentar me concentrar na comida, só tentar porque ele não tirava os olhos de mim, nem comer ele estava comendo, mas eu ia ignorá-lo, ia sim, acho que sim.

As pessoas a nossa volta estavam todas caladas percebendo o quanto a situação estava tensa, todos quietos sem falar nada e o único barulho que se ouvia era os talheres até que Teddy jogou o talher no prato, fazendo barulho, tentando chamar atenção, mas não levantei o olhar, não dei atenção mesmo estando com uma vontade louca de olhar para ele e só continuei comendo com toda a paciência que podia recolher, como se ele nem estivesse na minha frente.

Teddy bufou e pegou o meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para me fazer olha-lo. Sua expressão não era mais de raiva e sim de agonia.

- Vicky... – ele começou, mas eu interrompi levantando a mão. Minha intenção era perguntar se ele tinha acabado com essa bobagem toda e dependendo da resposta, iria ignora-lo na maior maldade, como uma idiota filha da mãe. Só que a agonia em seus olhos me fez mudar totalmente.

- Mais tarde – disse em um sussurro abaixando a cabeça e voltando a comer.

Ele bateu a mão na mesa.

- Mais tarde? Quando? Quer saber, sei que não vai adiantar eu ficar aqui tentando ter uma conversa com você ou te procurar mais tarde porque você vai simplesmente se trancar dentro do dormitório onde nem as escadas eu posso subir, então quando você parar com essa idiotice e quiser ter uma conversa adulta comigo sabe onde me encontrar.

Ele se levantou bruscamente que me fez ficar mais assustada do que estava. Ele saiu andando em direção a porta do salão principal parando no meio do caminho e passando a mão nos cabelos e se virando, olhou diretamente para mim.

- Ah! Só para não perder o costume. – ele gritou os alunos das quatro casas olhando diretamente para ele, todos prestando atenção no que ele ia dizer, podia sentir alguns olhando para mim.

- Eu te amo. – ele gritou mais alto e depois simplesmente saiu.

Meu queixo caiu, meus olhos brilharam, meu coração disparou, eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não tinha reação. Eu fiquei que nem boba olhando para onde ele tinha falado que me amava na frente de todos, feito essa declaração para mim. Estava totalmente estática até que levei um beliscão de Mia.

- Deixa de ficar igual boba e vai trás dele. – ela disse e eu me levantei, saindo apressada pelo salão principal.

Segui Teddy até ter certeza que o corredor estava vazio então andei mais rápido, tentando alcançar seus passos pequenos e lentos. O peguei pelo braço e o virei para mim e assim que me viu um sorriso maroto apareceu em seu rosto. Peguei a gola da sua blusa e o expressei na parede, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Deslizei minha língua pelos seus lábios apertando mais seu corpo contra a parede minhas mãos agarrando o seu ombro. Teddy passou o braço pela cintura e me levantou do chão, andando comigo até chocar meu corpo contra a parede e eu soltar um gemido de dor. Ele se afastou e me colocou no chão novamente, passou a mão pelo meu rosto tirando algumas mechas do meu olho e me beijou novamente, sua língua sendo bem-vinda. Era indescritível o seu beijo. Não era calmo, nem mesmo urgente. Não era ardente, mas cheio de volúpia. Ele passava a mão pelas minhas costas e quando começou a passar a mão pelas minhas pernas uma eletricidade passou por todo o meu corpo e então ele se afastou.

Eu fiquei encostada na parede tentando recuperar o fôlego. Teddy estava ofegante, bem longe de mim, do outro lado do corredor passando a mão constantemente pelo rosto.

* * *

**N/A: **Diz ai, diz ai, diz aaaaai... como estão os meus leitores? Essa autora aqui não estava bem, ou ela vai se matar ou a escola a mata, mas ok u.u! Um cap lindo e um pouco atrasadinho só para vocês. COMO TEDDY E VICKY SÃO LINDOS JUNTOS *-*. Eu morro ok? Ficou de um jeito tão natural de acordo com minhas betas, e isso é bom, muito bom :D E Teddy... meu Deus, me jogue na parede também. UHDIUO ai ai ai. Parei. Gente, isso daqui consegui me pegar, maaas... eeer... acho que a maioria de vocês são sabem. A parada é o seguinte: eu escrevo essa fic bem antes de começar att aqui e agora ela me pegou, só estou alguns capítulos na frente ( por isso enrolei mais que devia já que demoro um ano pra escrever meio cap). Mas heins? Eram só para vocês ficarem sabendo. Agora eu vou dormir e vocês escreverem as reviews me matando ou me elogiando.

**As reviews vão por e-mail amanhã a noite, eu acho.** Q

Beijããao amooores :* até depois.

p.s: beijo especial pra _mari mari_ ( minha segunda beta linda), _vida_, _vi_ e _mila _( morta de saudades de vocês).


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Eu estava sentada no chão, com a cabeça apoiada no joelho de Teddy, de olhos fechados e rindo para o nada, sentindo sua mão passar pelo meu cabelo enquanto tocava o violão. A sua voz fazia meu coração saltitar, esquecer de tudo e só pensar nele.

Ele parou de tocar, colocou o violão de lado e se sentou no chão, me abraçando e beijando a minha nuca. Eu peguei sua mão e passei a ponta dos meus dedos para depois entrelaçá-la com a minha. Eu a beijei, sentindo seu perfume. Ele me abraçou mais forte, como se quisesse me impedir de fugir. E eu nunca, nunca fugiria.

- Já disse que você é o meu sol?

- Hoje não.

- Você é meu sol.

- E eu te amo.

Eu passei meu dedo levemente pelos seus lábios e o beijei. Sua mão passou pela minha cintura para chegar mais perto, mas eu só me afastei mais, deixando uma única forma de contato: a boca. Eu ajoelhei enquanto ele ainda ficava sentado, o beijando com mais vontade antes de encerrar.

- Boa noite, Teddy – disse já em pé, olhando para ele com o sorriso mais maroto que conseguia dar, ou achava que conseguia.

- Ah não!

- Ah sim!

- Vicky!

- Teddy! - Eu ri e mandei um beijo para ele pelo ar.

Ele levanta e pega minha mão, me beija e sussurra 'boa noite' em meu ouvido. Eu o abraço, beijo o seu queixo e me dirijo ao dormitório, parando no alto da escada onde ele ainda possa me ver.

- Eu te amo. - Digo num tom baixo, mas alto o suficiente para ele poder ouvir, e logo depois subo o resto da escada para entrar no dormitório.

- Ele é bem estranho – diz Molly.

- Quem é estranho? – pergunto para me atualizar no assunto.

Mia e Cherry estavam sentadas no chão, enquanto Dominique e Molly estavam sentadas na minha cama, Cris escondida debaixo das cobertas na cama dela e Sarah entrando no quarto, logo atrás de mim.

- Mia! Você está aí. – Sarah disse.

- Não, aqui é a mãe dela, quer deixar recado? – diz Molly.

- Não... – ri Sarah – É que eu achei que você ia com Max para o jardim.

- Não, não. Fiquei com ele na sala de troféus, acabei de chegar também. Você foi para o jardim?

- Fui, achei que você estaria para conseguir me tirar de lá mais cedo, mas eu fui bem.

- Ótimo – Cris resmungou debaixo das cobertas – Hoje é dia de vocês madrugarem comigo.

Eu corri até Cris e pulei em sua cama, a abraçando. Ela jogou as cobertas de lado e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Sabe Cherry, acho você uma péssima monitora. Sabe que tem essas moças fora da sala comunal depois do horário de recolher e não faz nada. – reclamou Cris.

- Vou parar de ser boazinha, ok? – diz Cherry rindo.

- Gente – chamo a atenção – Vocês ainda não me responderam. Quem é estranho?

- O aluno novo. – responde Dominique.

- Que aluno novo? – pergunta Sarah.

- O que entrou no lugar do Phillip – disse Cherry.

Escutar seu nome deu vontade de vomitar ao lembrar dele, do seu rosto. Me faz passar mal por uma semana ou até mais. As meninas estavam com os olhos grudados em mim, até Cherry, que não sabia o real motivo pelo qual terminamos, ou porque ele sumiu de repente. Dei de ombros e continuei, como se não tivessem pronunciado o seu nome.

- Qual o nome do garoto?

- Não me lembro, é alguma coisa com Z. – respondeu Cherry.

- O apelido dele é Zax ou Zek... alguma coisa do tipo. – Dominique semicerrou os olhos para tentar lembrar-se do nome.

- Seja lá qual for o nome dele, continua sendo estranho. Pensem bem... Entrou aqui do nada e quase no final do ano. Ninguém sabe nada dele. Max disse que ele é legal e tudo, mas quando perguntam o porquê ele veio pra cá ele muda de assunto. Muito misterioso, gosto de pessoas misteriosas.

O garoto novo. O principal assunto de todos os pontos de conversa da escola. Não era alto, um pouco maior que eu e mais baixo que Teddy. Seus olhos castanhos mostravam simpatia, mas como Mia afirmou, também mostravam mistério. O cabelo mel era liso e caia nos olhos, o que lhe dava certo charme. Ele era bonito, muito bonito. Chegara à escola na segunda-feira, para a surpresa de todos, sendo apresentado pela prof. McGonagall na sala comunal logo pela manhã. E desde então é assunto em toda escola. Já se passaram cinco dias e ninguém sabia nada sobre ele, nem se quer o seu nome direito.

- Lembrei! O nome dele é Zacary e tem o apelido de Zach.

- Amy anda de conversinha com o Zacary, então – informou Cris como quem não quer nada.

- Mas já? Ela não perde tempo mesmo. – disse Sarah.

- Calma gente, ela pode estar sendo... sociável – eu ri da minha defesa – Ela só está de conversinha, ainda não temos certeza de nada. E Teddy disse que ela mudou, até agora tudo aponta que sim.

Nós olhamos umas para as outras e rimos, rimos de tudo que estava acontecendo. Rimos do mundo que estava de cabeça para baixo, rimos das pessoas, rimos tentando ajudar Cris com seu problema amoroso e rimos até o sol nascer de novo.

Algumas semanas se passaram.

Abro meus olhos com certa dificuldade por causa da pouca claridade que entra pela cortina, me sento e a fecho com raiva.

- Assim você vai acabar arrancando a cortina fora. – Teddy diz rindo.

- Não tenho culpa – digo ainda meio sonolenta e com a voz rouca de sono.

Esfrego meus olhos uma três vezes para ajustar minha visão. Passo a mão pelos cabelos, tentando arrumá-los, mas consegui apenas desarrumá-los ainda mais. Olho para Teddy para ver que ele ainda está deitado na cama com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ele me puxa para perto e eu me deito em cima dele, o beijando enquanto ele passa a mão pelos meus cabelos e faz carinho no meu queixo.

- Agora eu sei que estou com a mulher mais perfeita do mundo. – Ele disse – Você é maravilhosa até quando acorda... Impressionante.

- Mesmo? – pergunto querendo ouvir outro elogio.

- Mesmo.

- Você também não é nada mal. – digo passando a mão em seu cabelo.

- Será? Ouvi você falando que o Zach é maravilhoso. – ele tenta imitar a minha voz quando diz 'maravilhoso', mas foi totalmente sem sucesso.

- Ele é realmente bonito, sabe? Mas tem um cara aí que é mais bonito ainda. Todas as garotas são doidas por ele. – dou ênfase em 'todas as garotas'.

- Quem? – ele pergunta, não gostando muito do 'todas as garotas'.

- Não sei se você conhece. Ele é alto, forte. Tem o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi. Seu cabelo muda de cor com muita freqüência. Acho que ele cursa o sétimo ano e é da Grifinória. O nome dele, se eu não me engano, é Teddy Lupin. Ele sim, é a coisa mais perfeita que eu já vi em toda minha vida. Pena que já tem namorada.

- Acho que eu sei quem é. Ele é realmente bonitão.

- Convencido. – eu ri.

Depois de um longo beijo eu começo a brincar com a ponta do seu cabelo, tentando lembrar de como ele conseguiu me fazer dormir com ele, e a única coisa que passa pela minha cabeça é que eu simplesmente adormeci.

Alguém bate na porta do dormitório dos meninos. Me encolho de vergonha, e se não fosse pelo riso de Teddy me arrependeria de ter dormido junto com ele. Alguém abre a porta, ouço um sussurro, e as pessoas caminham para dentro do quarto.

- Eles estão dormindo até agora? - pergunta Cris. O alívio percorre o meu corpo. Teddy ri ainda mais.

- Não. – diz Kurt abrindo a cortina da cama de Teddy com um sorriso maroto – Bom-dia.

- Bom-dia, Kurt – responde Teddy.

- Desculpa interromper, mas é que eu preciso muito de você. – Cris diz sorrindo e olhando para mim.

- Tudo bem – me volto para Teddy, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha – Te vejo mais tarde.

Saio com Cris do dormitório dos meninos, passamos correndo pela sala comunal e vamos para o nosso dormitório. Mia e Sarah estavam sentadas na cama de Cris, ambas voltadas para um pergaminho, lendo-o com atenção. Elas desgrudam por um segundo os olhos dele para ver quem entrara, dão um sorriso e voltam a ler.

- Terminei. – diz Cris aflita – Depois de quase um mês terminei a carta de Travis. Não está lá muito boa, mas isso vai ser o melhor que consigo fazer.

- Nossa, realmente! Não está boa, está ótima.

- Bondade sua, Sarah.

Mia me passa o pergaminho e começa a elogiar a carta de Cris. Eu começo a ler com atenção e me encanto logo de cara. Sarah tem toda razão, está ótima. Mia está com toda a razão, está perfeita. Essa é uma típica carta que só Cris conseguiria escrever. Ela coloca todos os seus sentimentos em palavras, ela consegue nos envolver neles também. O sentimento tão bonito e sincero. Ela conta que nunca se apaixonou e que para ela paixão é para fracos, e que hoje ela é a mais fraca de todas as meninas por estar completamente apaixonada por ele. Ela pede desculpa pela falta de atenção, por não ter respondido algumas cartas e não ter mandado outras. Ela diz que vai respeitar se ele não a quiser mais, mas pede que, por favor, mande pelo menos um pequeno 'não' para não ficar se iludindo. Diz que esse vai ser seu primeiro e único esforço para ficarem juntos. Cris termina com um 'eu te amo'.

- Estou sem palavras – digo, a devolvendo o pergaminho.

- Vamos enviar logo, antes que eu desista – ela diz dobrando a carta e colocando o nome de Travis na frente.

Ela passa o braço por cima do ombro de Mia e Sarah e me dá a sua mão, e vamos todas, rindo, para o corujal. Cris beija a carta e amarra no pé da sua coruja, ela voa e Cris fica olhando até sumir nas nuvens.

Mais semanas se passam.

Os N.O. M's estavam ficando cada vez mais perto assim como os N.I.E.M's. Isso queria dizer que ver Teddy estava cada vez mais impossível, o que me deixava meio frustrada de saudade. Eu já tinha estudado praticamente tudo o que devia ter estudado - graças ao meu adiantamento em Fevereiro, quando estava no modo zumbi - mas Teddy não. Ele estudava dia e noite e eu só podia vê-lo nas refeições, ou quando ele dava uma pausa.

Cris cada dia ficava mais aflita. A sua resposta não chegava. Eu tentei acalmá-la dizendo que ainda não devia ter dado tempo da carta chegar até ele, mas ela não se conformava, ficava pensando mil coisas ao mesmo tempo e todas do ponto de vista negativo. Sarah conseguiu distraí-la por alguns dias, falando sobre as férias, para todas nós nos encontrarmos, e que iria ser ótimo. Mia tomava nota de tudo que iria falar para não ter cuidado de não falar sobre cartas, namorado... tudo o que lembrava Travis. Eu a mantinha ocupada o tempo todo, com uma bela ajuda de Max, Kurt e Teddy.

- Não acredito que estou sentado no jardim em pleno dia da semana. – disse Max dando beijinhos no ombro de Mia.

- Acho que nunca estudei tanto assim. Nem nos N.O.M's – resmungou Teddy.

- Me diz. O Zach vai fazer os N.I.E.M's? – perguntei.

- Vai sim – respondeu Teddy.

- Em falar em Zach, ele e a Amy estão ficando mesmo? – perguntou Cris.

- Estão. – respondeu Dominique – Diz que a coisa está ficando séria.

- Eu não disse que ela não ia perder tempo? – Sarah canta vitória.

- Mas não disse que a coisa ficaria séria. – disse Molly – Não sei como alguém consegue ficar com aquela menina.

- Molly. – chamou Dominique – Você está pensando a mesma coisa que eu?

Molly olha um segundo sem entender para Dominique e depois abre um sorriso cúmplice, entendendo tudo o que se passa pela cabeça da prima, como se soubesse oclumência.

- O que vocês estão tramando? – perguntei, entendendo o que aquele sorriso de Molly significava.

- Nada demais. – disse Dominique.

- Certeza? – perguntei a analisando.

- Só estamos cumprindo o dever de manter o nome da família. – disse Dominique se levantado.

- Que dever? – pergunta Teddy.

- O que o tio Jorge nos passou quando ficou sabendo o porquê da nossa primeira detenção. – explicou Molly.

- Não podemos deixar as pessoas nos entregarem assim... sem fazer nada – disse Dominique.

- Os famosos gêmeos Weasley não deixariam isso barato.

- Pela memória do tio Fred. Ele não gostaria que não fizéssemos nada.

- Então, com toda a sua licença, senhoras e senhores.

- Temos um plano para bolar.

Elas saíram andando, lentamente pelo gramado e desapareceram pelo portal da escola.

- Quando a Sra. Weasley diz que Fred encarnou em Dominique e que Molly é assim pelo falo do pai dela ter sido tão certinho quando mais novo, ela não estava brincando. – disse Teddy.

- Mas eu não entendi. – disse Kurt.

- Elas vão aprontar para cima de quem? – perguntou Max.

- Amy. – respondi – Elas não podiam ir a Hogsmeade porque estavam em detenção, mas mesmo assim foram... vocês sabem como elas são. E chegando lá, Amy viu as duas e contou para o primeiro professor que viu na frente.

- Quando Amy fez isso ela não sabia realmente com quem estava se metendo – disse Teddy.

- Não sabia mesmo. – riu Sarah – Amo essas duas.

Era sábado à tarde, exatamente depois do almoço, onde a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória se encontrava para ter um momento de descontração antes de voltar aos estudos. Eu estava aninhada no colo de Teddy, observando o movimento.

Sarah estava do outro lado da sala comunal, encostada na parede, desviando o rosto para não olhar para Kurt. Ela ria enquanto ele a prensava na parede e tentava beijá-la. Mia estava sentada na escada que dava acesso ao dormitório dos meninos com Max, os dois conversavam enquanto ele brincava com o cabelo dela, pegando um cacho, esticando e depois soltando, fazendo-o pular. Cris tinha acabado de sair, dizendo que iria procurar um livro na biblioteca, mas que já voltava. Dominique e Molly conversavam com Zach, que estava abraçado com Amy, que não parecia se interessar pela conversa.

Já Zach se mostrava bem interessado enquanto Molly gesticulava, contava alguma coisa. De repente ele olha para mim, eu desvio o olhar por segundos e depois o olho novamente pelo canto de olho. Ele me encara por um segundo e eu me vejo interessada na conversa, tentando ler os lábios de Molly, mas Sem sucesso, ela fala tudo muito rápido. Zach se volta para Amy, pergunta algo a ela, ela me fita e depois olha para Dominique e fala alguma coisa como 'Isso foi há muito tempo'. Dominique assume a conversa, olhando fixamente para Amy. A garota se irrita e grita:

- Por que diabos você está contando isso?

Dominique responde calmamente. Molly tenta esconder um sorriso satisfeito enquanto Zach se solta dos braços de Amy, olhando para ela sem entender sua fúria repentina.

- Porque está tão irritada? – Ele pergunta, confuso. - O que tem demais ela contar a história da irmã com o Teddy?

- Nada, não tem nada. – ela tenta disfarçar, mas não consegue.

Zach semicerra os olhos, analisando Amy. Ele se volta para Dominique e Molly e pergunta alguma coisa, aumentando a raiva de Amy.

- Meu Deus, Zacary. Não tem nada, ok? Essas fedelhas só sabem contar mentiras e cuidar da vida dos outros!

- Epa. Primeiro: fedelha não.

- E segundo: Acho que você está invertendo os papeis. Quem vive se metendo na vida dos outros é você.

- Não se esqueça, Molly, ela mente também.

- Não estou entendendo – disse Zach.

- Você não contou a ele, Amy? Não contou sobre o seu passado lindo?

- Não contou o que fez com cada garota desse castelo?

- Parem! Parem com isso! – Amy gritava desesperada.

- Nós avisamos. – disse Dominique – Para não se meter com a gente.

- Nós fomos boazinhas e avisamos que não somos iguais as outras garotas, não dizemos palavras ofensivas que vão entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro. Queremos que as pessoas se lembrem da gente.

Zach olhava para as garotas sem entender, até que Verônica, uma garota do sexto ano, o puxou e se sentou com ele na mesa de estudos. Ela começou a explicar o que estava acontecendo ali, a contar o que Amy já tinha feito. Dominique e Molly estavam com sorrisos vitoriosos nos rostos enquanto Amy ficava cada vez mais vermelha de raiva. A sala comunal toda estava em silêncio, prestando o máximo de atenção na confusão.

- Olha, você não podia sair da escola sem podermos pregar uma peça em você. – disse Dominique. – Essa foi só porque gostamos muito de Zach e não queríamos que ele ficasse com você sem saber de toda a verdade.

- Mas ele vai voltar para você, pode crê. – disse Molly. – Mas o melhor ainda está por vir.

- Você lembra da Emily? – perguntou Dominique.

- A sua ex-melhor amiga!? – explicou Molly.

- A quem você mais prejudicou esses anos todos?

Emily Ropranelli era alta, de cabelos loiros quase brancos e olhos verdes. Era o cachorrinho de Amy Archibald até que um dia ela acordou e decidiu não o ser mais, mas isso só foi acontecer quando Amy já tinha prejudicado ela das piores formas possíveis. Emily estava com um sorriso _à la Dominique e Molly_, com um prato na mão, tampado com um pano para ninguém ver seu conteúdo, e mastigando um chiclete sem parar.

- Isso... – Emily tira o pano do prato, revelando um liquido verde e gosmento – É por tudo o que você me fez.

A loira despeja todo o conteúdo do prato na cabeça de Amy, que se encolhe ao sentir o líquido gosmento escorrendo por sua cabeça, melecando seu corpo. Ela tira a gosma verde dos olhos e olha para Emily com um olhar suicida.

- Opis. Aqui ainda está limpo. – Emily aponta para uma parte do cabelo de Amy. Ela faz uma bola com o chiclete, o tira da boca e prega no cabelo de Amy.

A sala comunal explodiu em peso nas gargalhadas. Dominique e Molly começaram a ter crises de risos, sendo levantadas para o alto por alguns alunos que estavam achando essa atitude um máximo. Sarah e Mia se juntaram a mim no chão da sala comunal, já que eu caí no chão de tanto rir. Teddy não sabia se me segurava ou ria. Kurt e Max estavam apontando para Amy e rindo dela.

- Meninas, meninas. Eu...

Cris entrava correndo na sala comunal, se agachando e sacudindo Sarah. Sua expressão era agoniada e se transformou em confusa que ela reparou que estávamos todos rindo. Ela olhou em volta, sem entender nada até que gritou.

- MEU DEUS, AMY! Tem uma coisa gosmenta e verde pingando do seu cabelo. Eca. Isso tá nojento.

O que Cris gritara foi à gota de água para as pessoas morrerem de tanto rir. Ela olhou em volta e deu um sorriso satisfeito por ter contribuído pela humilhação de Amy.

- Que divertido. – ela ri nervosa – Até em crise eu faço umas piadinhas legais.

- Por que em crise? – pergunto sem entender.

- Travis está aqui. Em Hogwarts. No jardim. Me esperando.

* * *

**N/A: **Provas finais, natal, passar o dia (e noite) escrevendo, chuva com direito a apagão. Éééé, a sorte não estava mesmo do lado de ninguém UHSADOIUASD. Vou calar a boa antes que você me matam de vez ( juro que estou esperando esse dia). MAAAAAS o que importa é que eu estou aqui :D Diz ai! O que vocês acharam desse cap?

_Beijãão amores _:* _obrigada pelas reviews._

**p.s** resposta indo pelo e-mail.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Depois de muita insistência. Depois de ver que não ia conseguir convencer Cris de que ela ia dar conta disso tudo sozinha. Depois de Cris dizer milhões de vezes que precisava de nós. Eu Sarah e Mia estávamos andando com ela, de mãos dadas, pelo corredor indo para o jardim encontrar com Travis.

- Eu só não quero reviver esse momento caso ele seja ruim – disse Cris mais uma vez, tentando explicar o porquê de querer a nossa presença lá – Vocês podem ficar escondidas.

- Vá na frente – disse Sarah fazendo movimentos, com as mãos, para ela passar pelo portal que dava acesso ao jardim.

- Estaremos logo atrás de você – Mia a tranqüilizou.

E assim foi feito. Prestei atenção em cada detalhe, para contar para Cris, como é lindo vê-la com ele. Ela passou pelo portal que dá acesso ao jardim. Eu e as meninas ficamos escondidas atrás da porta.

Cris parou assim que o viu. Travis estava de costas para ela. Os seus ombros largos estavam tensos, as suas tatuagens desbotadas, seu cabelo não estava mais pra cima, um pouco maior do que eu me lembrava, caído nos olhos. Ele segurava um pedaço de pergaminho com a pequena caligrafia de Cris escrita.

- Travis – Cris o chamou, a sua voz tremendo.

Travis se vira, o rosto maravilhoso ri nervosamente tentando, sem nenhum sucesso, mostrar tranqüilidade, querendo disfarçar seus traços tristes. Ele olha para os lados, passa a mão no cabelo frustrado. Cris não se mexe. Ele olha para ela, olha como se fosse um anjo de cabelos lisos e pretos, levanta a carta bem alta, balança algumas vezes. Tenta dizer algumas coisas, mas não consegue, está dominado pela emoção. Levanta a carta novamente e diz, sua voz treme:

- Você... você. Você descreve aqui exatamente o que sinto por você. Você diz tudo o que eu estou tentando te dizer a dois meses. Você colocou no papel um sentimento que eu não consegui colocar. Olha, Cris. Eu só vim aqui te dizer que eu também te amo.

Travis não teve nem tempo de respirar e Cris já estava correndo ao seu encontro, pulando em seus braços e o beijando para matar a saudade que tinha dos seus lábios. Ele a pegou, levantou no ar. Lagrimas escorriam pelos olhos dela.

- Acho que ela não precisa mais da gente – eu ri.

- Vamos embora – disse Sarah puxando eu e Mia – Eles precisam de privacidade.

Nós andamos sem rumo até que encontramos Max, Kurt e Teddy. Mia correu para Max, imitando o que Cris acabara de fazer. Quando chegou aos braços de Max ela olhou para trás rindo.

- Só Cris consegue fazer uma coisa dessas Mia – disse Sarah abraçando Kurt. Ele foi beijá-la, mas ela afastou o rosto rindo – Não vai ser tão fácil assim.

- Perdi minha paciência com você. – disse Kurt passando os braços em volta de Sarah e a jogando nos ombros. – Com toda a licença amigos, mas tenho que resolver umas coisas pendentes com essa menina aqui.

- Meu Deus – Sarah ri – Alguém me ajuda? Estou morrendo de medo. – ela dramatiza gritando, e se debatendo um pouquinho enquanto Kurt some com ela pelo corredor.

- Onde vocês estavam? – pergunta Max depois de ficarmos olhando pelo corredor vazio.

- Não contamos – Mia grita e depois diz baixinho – Travis está aqui.

- O que Travis veio fazer aqui? – pergunta Teddy me abraçando e roçando os lábios no meu. Ele me olha e sorri.

- Não é obvio? Por causa de Cris. – responde Mia – Os dois estavam em crise.

- Onde eles estão? – pergunta Max.

- No jardim – respondo fazendo caretas para Teddy. Ele ri e faz cara de desprezo.

- Então vamos lá – Max anima – Preciso falar umas coisas com ele.

- Não Max – diz Mia – Ele está com Cris.

- E o que é que tem?

- Eles acabam de voltar

- E...?

- Pelas barbas de Merlin – exclama Mia – Se eu não fosse tão apaixonada por você não te namoraria. Você é tão insensível.

Max levanta as sobrancelhas e a abraça, diz alguma coisa em seu ouvido e depois a beija. Eu abaixo a cabeça e começo a rir sem fazer barulho. Teddy me puxa e saímos andando.

- Estávamos sobrando ali – ele ri.

O acontecimento com Amy durou o resto da semana, as pessoas não falavam outra coisa. E ela, Amy, ficava refugiada em seu quarto quando não estava comento ou assistindo as aulas, mas logo, logo o assunto foi embora e ela voltou a circular sem medo pelos corredores, mas ela ainda não tinha superado todos os seus problemas. Zach era, na minha impressão o pior deles. Diz Max, que os dois nem conversam, ela estava sendo totalmente ignorada por ele.

- Zach veio conversar comigo ontem à noite – disse Teddy.

- Sobre o que? – perguntou Sarah.

- Ele quer saber sobre a Amy, sobre aquilo tudo que ela fez e talz. Eu falei que era verdade, mas que depois que Vicky falou umas coisas pra ela na ala hospitalar ela não tinha aprontado com ninguém até dedurar Molly e Dominique.

- E ele? – perguntei.

- Ele disse que não acredita que as pessoas mudam assim, mas que vai dar uma chance pra ela.

E assim foi o fim do melhor acontecimento da semana dando inicio a duas semanas nervosas, a semana dos N.O.M.s.

Era depois da ultima prova desse ano letivo, era o nosso primeiro momento de 'enfim férias' e Teddy subia as escadas do dormitório batendo os pés fortes no chão, a cabeça baixa, uma mão fechada em punho, a outra passando pelo rosto. Os sintomas da raiva de Teddy eram evidentes, mas a questão é... porque a raiva? Sinto que tinha alguma coisa haver comigo. O que uma passada rápida no salão principal não fazia com uma pessoa.

Teddy abre a porta do dormitório como se fosse arrancá-la e entra no quarto antes da porta bater com um estrondo na parede e vim contra mim, mais rápido do que havia sido aberta ela vem, e se fecha, a centímetros do meu nariz. Respiro fundo para conter a minha irritação. Ele abre a porta novamente, com mais delicadeza dessa vez, pede uma desculpa quase inaudível e some dentro do quarto. Reviro os olhos pelo drama, possivelmente, desnecessário e dou meia volta, descendo as escadas, mas não passo do segundo degrau.

- Vicky

Eu me viro para encara-lo. Teddy esta escorado no batente da porta, a raiva e o desapontamento ainda presente em seu rosto e a sua mão estendida para pegar a minha, ele faz um movimento com a cabeça para dentro do quarto e sorri um pequeno sorriso. Eu podia ignorá-lo, deixa-lo lá, com a mão estendida, mas a sua perfeição e o meu amor eram tão grandes que falava mais alto que qualquer atitude racional. Eu pego a sua mão e balanço a cabeça de desapontamento. Ele me puxa para dentro do quarto e fecha a porta. Me escoro na sua escrivaninha esperando uma explicação para isso tudo.

- Desculpe... – ele pede me abraçando.

- Porque essa raiva toda? – pergunto.

Teddy respira fundo e agarra minha cintura, me levantando e me sentando na escrivaninha. Ele passa a mão pelo meu rosto, pega um fio de cabelo e coloca atrás da minha orelha e me olha.

- Eu... – ele ri – Eu estava morrendo de ciúme, só isso.

Levantei as sobrancelhas não acreditando. Era a primeira vez que Teddy tinha um acesso de raiva por causa de ciúme e por algum motivo eu estava gostando disso agora, eu estava com uma vontade louca de rir.

- Ciúme? - perguntei

- É ciúme, ciúme... ciúme.

- Meu Merlin. O que eu fiz para você ficar com ciúme? – pergunto sem conter um charme.

- Aquele filho da mãe do Gary Watson – a raiva volta – Você viu como ele te olhava? Não viu, não é? Era de um jeito que nem eu olho pra você, e eu sou seu namorado. Eu me vi matando aquele filho da pu...

- Hei! Calma – eu pego o seu rosto e rio.

- Calma nada Vicky. Eu sei como ele ficou olhando pra você ok? Mulher não entende dessas coisas. Eu não estou fantasiando nada, eu o vi olhando pra você todo... argh! E ele te pegava, passando a mão nos seus braços.

- Eu realmente não reparei em nada disso, juro.

- Eu sei que não – agora ele disse mais calmo, divertido.

- Um idiota o Gary.

- Idiota é pouco. Falta de respeito, tanto com você quanto comigo – ele disse o ciúme bobo estampado em seus olhos.

- Vamos ter uma conversinha com esse Gary – brinco.

- Vamos?

- Vamos. Vou falar pra ele que eu já tenho um namorado e que eu sou dele, só dele, nem que provem ao contrario, vou ser sempre dele, nem que... que... que... não sei, mas ninguém, ninguém nesse mundo vai me separar dele, não há poder capaz disso. Ele vai ter que parar de me olhar como... desse jeito.

Teddy ri e me beija, mas depois para, olha para o longe levantando uma sobrancelha.

- E se não der certo? – ele pergunta.

- A gente pede Max para dar um trato nele, você pode também, se quiser. Kurt é muito fraquinho.

- E que tal Dominique e Molly?

- Só se for com um estoque da Gemialidades Weasley.

Nós dois rimos juntos. Ele me abraça, eu encosto minha testa em seu peito, sinto o seu perfume. As risadas morrem e o silencio domina. Depois de um tempo ele se afasta, levanta meu rosto, olho em seus olhos.

- Você é realmente minha?

- Sempre fui.

- Eu tenho medo de te perder um dia.

- Nunca que isso vai acontecer.

- Mesmo?

- Total.

- Eu te amo demais, sabia?

- Me beija.

Ele abriu o seu melhor sorriso e me puxou para si, os lábios urgentes encontrando os meus. Aquelas sensações elétricas começavam enquanto sua mão passava em meu corpo como se fosse chama em brasa e o beijo ficando mais intenso. As minhas mãos começaram a ter vida própria, passavam pelo seu corpo, rosto e agarraram o cabelo. Teddy beijava meu pescoço enquanto uma mão ia para debaixo da minha saia a outra afrouxava o nó da minha gravata e desabotoa alguns botões da minha camisa. Eu abri os olhos e respirei fundo, estava totalmente sem fôlego. Escuto alguém mexendo na maçaneta da porta

- Teddy – chamei.

- Hum.

- Tem alguém entrando – digo desesperada.

Ele olha para a porta e tira a varinha do bolso, a pessoa não tem tempo nem de abri-la totalmente, ele faz um movimento e ela se fecha trancada. E quando ele se volta para mim eu já estou em pé, abotoando minha blusa.

- Aonde você vai? – ele pergunta.

- Tenho que arrumar minhas coisas, encontrar com as meninas e tem alguém tentando entrar no seu quarto.

- Tudo isso pode esperar – ele ri.

Teddy me puxa e me beija novamente, segura meus braços com força e me senta novamente na escrivaninha e continua da onde parou, desabotoando os botões da minha camisa. Seus beijos me fazem parar de pensar na pessoa do outro lado da porta e envolvo minhas pernas em sua cintura. Teddy joga minha camisa para o lado e me carrega, anda comigo pelo quarto e quando vejo já estou deitada na cama, ele em cima de mim lutando contra o fecho da minha saia. A maçaneta faz barulho novamente.

- Teddy – chamo de novo, me matando – Teddy, estou tensa. Para.

Ele se levanta e ajoelha na minha frente, eu me sento também. Teddy olha para a porta, tenta evitar os olhos de irritação. Olha pra mim e sorri.

- Desculpe – lamento – Mas eu não quero... você sabe – suspiro, achando as melhores palavras para dizer o que quero dizer, mas todas elas sumiram. – Só não quero que aconteça assim, desse jeito, com outra pessoa tentando entrar no quarto. Não sonho com minha primeira vez assim.

Minhas bochechas queimam, Teddy sorri e passa a mão pelos meus cabelos rindo.

- Eu sei como é e não precisa se desculpar, eu passei dos limites.

- Não é que você passou dos limites, isso tinha que acontecer e vai, mas... – tento explicar de novo, mas ele impede colocando os dedos em meus lábios.

- Só mais um beijo então.

Eu sorrio e me inclino, o beijo, ele me abraça novamente, encosta seu corpo no meu e sinto sua mão pegando minha perna, a outra na atadura do sutiã.

- Você é impossível. – digo.

Me levanto e ajeito minha saia, pego minha blusa no chão e a visto, dou o nó perfeito da minha gravata, pego minha bolsa. Teddy está olhando para mim, mando um beijo antes de sair, ele tenta me impedir novamente, mas sou mais rápida, saio do quarto correndo. No corredor não tem ninguém, a pessoa desistiu para o meu alivio. Abro a porta novamente, Teddy sorri. 'Eu te amo' digo e saio correndo, parando só quando estava dentro do meu quarto. Estava hiperventilando, sentindo os toques de Teddy, ainda, em meu corpo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sarah.

- Por quê? – pergunto elétrica.

- Você está... diferente.

- Eu e Teddy, quase... você sabe.

- Oh meu Deus – Mia ri.

- Porque quase?

- Alguém estava tentado entrar no quarto, aí fiquei tensa demais e achei melhor parar. Vocês sabem como é – digo sem graça.

- Sabemos – disse Cris – Se eu não me lembrasse que estávamos no meio do jardim no dia que eu e Travis voltamos...

- E Kurt esta forçando muito a barra e eu não agüentando mais.

- Pois é, acho que aqui na escola um lugar muito inapropriado – diz Mia, também se lembrando de algum momento parecido.

* * *

**N/A: **AEAEAEAEA. Eu não gosto desse cap. o/. não me perguntem porque, mas eu não gosto mesmo. Acho que foi o pior que eu já escrevi e pá, a única coisa que presta ai foi cris e travis (L). LIIINDOS. Mas acho que algumas pessoas vão gostar e quem não gostar pode ficar feliz porque o cap 25 bombou :D. Férias acabando D: quero mais.

_Bejããããããão amoooores :* obrigada pelas reviews ok? cada dia mais lindas *-*._

_**p.s: **resposta das reviews indo pelo e-mail. para sempre :D_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Não era um dia comum na Inglaterra, já que não chovia. O céu estava aberto, fazia calor, mas era um dia comum pra mim, como aqueles dias em que eu pensava – convencida - sem medo de estar errada: "_Eu tenho a felicidade eterna_". Esse pensamento invadia minha mente toda vez que eu via o seu sorriso, o rosto perfeito, sentia o perfume embriagante. E eu via tudo isso todos os dias. Já estava me acostumando de ter tanta sorte. Isso já era comum para mim. Eu estava deitada na areia quente, observando o mar, fazendo o peito de Teddy de travesseiro, escutando seu coração, sentindo sua respiração em meus cabelos.

- Teddy? – chamo baixinho.

- Hum?

- Achei que você estivesse dormindo.

- Estou quase – diz.

Me viro para encará-lo. Passo a ponta dos meus dedos pelo seu cabelo e seu rosto, contorno o sorriso dos seus lábios.

- Assim eu vou dormir pra valer.

- Tudo bem. Eu paro! – me sento na areia e me afasto.

- Você fica linda fazendo charminho.

- Quem disse que eu estou fazendo charminho?

Ele se senta também e eu me viro de costas pra ele, fazendo ainda mais charminho. Teddy ri, me abraça e beija minha nuca. Ficamos assim por um tempo, observando o mar.

- Vamos entrar? – ele pergunta.

- Entrar onde? – fico sem entender.

- No mar.

- Não mesmo.

- Por favor?

- Não, Teddy. Daqui a pouco eu tenho que encontrar as meninas – digo rindo, olhando para o relógio. – Daqui a pouco não... Agora! – me levanto e saio andando rápido, indo direto para o chalé.

- Você está fugindo de mim – grita Teddy ainda sentado.

- Eu? Fugindo de você? Lógico que não, só estou... tentando não me molhar. – digo sem olhar pra ele, dando um tchauzinho para o ar. Mas em menos de dois segundos Teddy estava me carregando e ameaçando entrar comigo no mar.

- Não, Teddy! Eu juro que outro dia eu entro, mas hoje não. Por favor.

- Só estou brincando com você, ok? Não vou te molhar – ele diz rindo e depois me beija. – Vai encontrar com as meninas onde?

- Na Madame Malkin do Beco Diagonal.

- Quer que eu te leve lá? – ele pergunta e eu faço que sim com a cabeça.

Fui até o chalé e peguei minha bolsa, e logo depois já estava em frente à Madame Malkin dando um beijo de despedida em Teddy e entrando para encontrar Mia, Cris e Sarah. Ajudei Sarah e Mia a comprar vestidos e Cris uma blusa, eu não queria nada. Depois fomos ao Florean Fortescue tomar sorvete e colocar a conversa em dia.

- Minha mãe já deve estar louca atrás de mim – disse Sarah se levantando.

- Não é só a sua, amiga – disse Cris.

- Então vamos todas embora? – pergunta Mia com cara triste.

- Amanhã a gente se vê, Miazinha – disse Sarah, abraçando e beijando todas. – Na minha casa, não esqueçam. Cris, você vai comigo?

- Sim senhora. Beijão amores – Cris se despede mandando beijos no ar.

- Bom, acho que devemos ir também. – diz Mia.

- Sim. – respondo – Mas quero passar na Floreios e Borrões antes.

- Ui amiga, vou te deixar nessa. Quando você entra lá dentro, só Merlin pra te tirar! – Mia ri, me abraça – Até amanhã, florzinha.

Ela se afasta, eu fico um tempo sentada na mesinha do Florean Fortescue e desisto de passar na Floreios e Borrões. Vou andando pelas ruas movimentadas do Beco Diagonal quando algo me chama atenção.

Os cabelos loiros, quase brancos, não estavam mais penteados com gel. Os olhos claros, cor de mel, observando o copo com a bebida amarela. Ele estava mais forte, mais bonito, tinha que ser honesta e dizer que era até irresistível. Meu coração batia forte contra o meu peito enquanto eu observava Phillip Blauth sentado em uma mesa de bar com outros garotos. Eu estava estática, tensa, recebendo _flashes_ dos nossos últimos encontros, olhando tão fixamente para o Phillip que não percebi o garoto ao lado o cutucando e falando alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Só fui reparar nisso quando o meu olhar encontrou com o dele.

Eu dei um passo para trás, assustada, trombei com uma senhora que passava, derrubando as sacolas que ela carregava.

- Oh, me desculpe – menti.

- Que é isso, minha querida, eu que não olhei por onde estava andando – ela ri.

Me ajoelho e começo a pegar as coisas da senhora que estão espalhadas pelo chão, mas todas se desprendem da minha mão, voando para dentro das sacolas com apenas um toque da varinha.

- Obrigada, mas seu esforço não será necessário.

- Tudo bem, desculpa de novo – peço nervosa, não pela vergonha de ter derrubado coisas dos outros no chão, mas pelo fato de ver, pelo canto do olho, Phillip em pé, não tirando os olhos do meu rosto.

- Sem problemas – ela ri, balança a cabeça e fica séria – Está acontecendo alguma coisa, minha querida? Posso ajudar?

- Oh. – fico surpresa por estar demonstrando tão facilmente minha aflição – Não. Mesmo assim, obrigada.

Ela dá de ombros e, sorrindo, some no meio da multidão. Não perco o meu tempo e faço o mesmo que ela, jogo os meus cabelos no rosto e vou andando para onde tinha a maior concentração de pessoas. Olho para trás pra checar se ele não estava vindo atrás de mim e lá estava ele, tentando o mais rápido possível passar entre as pessoas.

- Victoire! Vicky, espere! – ele grita.

Eu corro, corro o mais rápido que posso entre a multidão para sair, só que Phillip é mais rápido do que eu, muito mais rápido. Ele grita o mais alto possível e as pessoas param para olhar a cena... E a minha salvação está logo à frente. Entro tremendo na Gemialidades Weasley.

- Vicky. – Tio Jorge me chama do segundo andar da loja.

Eu olho para trás, Phillip está entrando na loja, preciso sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Olho para tio Jorge, forçando um sorriso, e aceno.

- Indo para casa – coloco num tom divertido para não deixar suspeita.

Corro para a lareira pegando o pó de flu dentro de um saquinho na minha bolsa, dou uma última olhada em Phillip... Ele está olhando para os lados, me procurando. Jogo o pó dentro da lareira, Phillip me vê e as chamas verdes me consomem.

**xxxxx**

Eu estava sentada no sofá, em frente à porta principal do chalé, ouvindo meu pai e minha mãe conversando na varanda ao mesmo tempo em que ouvi o estalo da aparatação dos dois. Olho em seguida para a lareira e Dominique some na chama verde carregando Louis no colo, sorrindo pra mim e mandando beijo antes de sair rodando por aí. Então me vejo, sentada no sofá, em frente à porta principal do chalé, completamente sozinha, começando a ter um surto de desespero.

Já fazia semanas que saí da mesma lareira que Dominique e Louis acabaram de sumir, toda suja de fuligem e completamente sem ar pelo susto de ter encontrado com Phillip. A partir desse dia eu não me deixei ficar sozinha... até hoje. Meus pais saíram para fazer compras e encontrar com alguns amigos, e Dominique e Louis foram para A Toca de repente. Não fazia nem uma hora completa desde que Sarah, Cris e Mia tinham ido embora, e Teddy passara o dia com os meninos prometendo que passaria aqui mais tarde, mas esse 'passar aqui mais tarde' bem que podia ser nesse segundo.

Eu quase tive um impulso de pedir a todos para ficar comigo, mas eles já estavam desconfiados demais da minha desculpa mais freqüente: "_não tem nada, são só os N.O.M's. Sei que me ferrei legal_". E permaneci nessa, sem contar a ninguém, nem para parede do meu quarto ou a água do meu chuveiro. O fato é que eu não sabia até quando ficaria nessa angustia. Eu só tinha um palpite, o que rodava minha cabeça o tempo todo "_fique sozinha, sem ninguém por perto e ele vira até você_", então me arrisquei nesse palpite.

- Vicky? – e parece que eu estava certa.

Coloquei ambas as mãos em meu peito, impedindo meu coração de sair do meu corpo de tão forte que batia. Mil coisas passaram pela minha cabeça incluindo planos mirabolantes como: apagar todas as luzes da casa e me esconder dentro do armário, de preferência debaixo de um cobertor, mas eu continuei quieta junto com os meus devaneios e as chamadas pacientes de Phillip. Não fazia idéia de quantos "Vicky" ele já tinha chamado, mas eu tinha que voltar à péssima realidade.

- Vicky, eu sei que você está aí e eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não abrir essa porta! - ele grita e eu ainda não abro – Será que vou ter que arrombar essa porta?

- O que você quer? – pergunto assim que abro a porta.

- Demorou para abrir a porta. – ele diz, em tom de reclamação – Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- O que você quer? – repito e ele suspira.

- Quero conversar com você... Te fazer umas perguntas, pode ser?

- Não sei, Phillip. – suspiro cansada – Não acho que temos que conversar um com o outro, pra mim já está tudo bem claro e não faço a mínima idéia do que você quer me perguntar. Mas se isso botar um ponto final nessa história, eu faço esse sacrifício.

- Isso é um sacrifico pra você? – ele pergunta ofendido.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – eu rio e paro quando vejo seu olhar de raiva – Espere um minuto.

Vou correndo até ao meu quarto e pego minha varinha enquanto penso pra onde vou com Phillip. já que minha casa está totalmente fora de cogitação. E qual desculpa dou para os meus pais? Tenho que colocar alguém no meio, como se necessitassem de mim e esse alguém não podia ser Mia, Sarah ou Cris, já que é muito fácil meus pais ou minha irmã - e quem sabe até Teddy - ir à casa delas me pegar, ou se comunicar pra ver o que estava acontecendo... Cherry seria perfeita! Assim que termino de escrever a pequena mentira num pedaço de pergaminho, fecho todo o chalé e saio.

Descemos o rochedo até chegar à praia, um lugar estratégico para ninguém nos ver ou ouvir, não muito longe do chalé, mas o suficiente para as pessoas que estão dentro dele nos escutarem com vozes alteradas, bem perto de umas rochas.

- Pronto, Phillip. Pergunte.

- Por que você fugiu de mim no Beco Diagonal?

- Eu não sei, talvez você quisesse me agarrar como fez na sala comunal.

- Eu não iria fazer isso.

- Eu também pensei isso naquele dia.

- Eu estava bêbado. – eu ri da sua mentira.

- Não, não estava. Eu sei diferenciar uma pessoa que bebe três copos da que bebe três garrafas.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu aquele dia ,ok? Eu meio que apaguei tudo da minha cabeça.

- Sério? Então deixa eu te lembrar.

- Não precisa, obri...

- Você tentou fazer de tudo comigo. À força. Eu pedi milhões de vezes para você parar de me agarrar e você NÃO PAROU. Depois veio com "desculpas" e "eu te amo".

- Você deve se lembrar que eu disse que estava arrependido e que eu te amo. – ele disse chegando mais perto de mim.

- Isso não é amor, Phillip.

- Vamos esquecer isso, por favor. Vamos passar a borracha, virar a página. São coisas do passado, não contam mais. Eu te amo e só eu sei se isso é verdade ou não. – ele pega minha mão e me puxa para si, encostando sua testa na minha.

- Não se apaga assim tão fácil. Acabou, Phill. – eu afasto o rosto.

- Você acha que acabou, mas quem sabe isso tudo não acabou de começar? Eu vou te recompensar por tudo o que fiz... – ele sorri e passa a mão pelo meu rosto – Só não te dou meu coração porque ele já é seu.

- Não importa o que você vai fazer. Não será o suficiente, mesmo me dando seu coração. Prove que me ama e me deixe ser feliz. – digo pegando sua mão e a apertando.

- Você será feliz ao meu lado. – ele diz com convicção e me abraça mais apertado.

- Não, Phill, não serei! Você sabe que não. – não escondo o tom de desespero em minha voz. Ele precisa entender.

- Você viveu pouco tempo pra saber.

- Vivi muito tempo pra saber com quem eu quero ficar.

- Diz que sou eu e prometo nunca mais fazer coisas que você não queria. Diga e vamos sair daqui.

Eu fecho os olhos tentando controlar minha paciência, mas ainda estou atenta aos seus movimentos. Ele puxa a sua mão que eu apertava e passa ela pelos meus cabelos.

- Infelizmente as coisas não são assim. – abro os olhos, sua boca a centímetros da minha – Sua palavra não me garante nada e eu não vou esperar pra ver a suas atitudes. – coloco minhas mãos em seu peio e o empurro, tentando me afastar.

- Não resista. Eu sou o homem da sua vida.

- Eu já achei o homem da minha vida e ele não é você, pare de se iludir! Eu estou com excesso de felicidade com Teddy, me deixe ficar com ele? – peço, quase me ajoelhando aos seus pés, peço quase entrando em prantos.

- NÃO. NÃO DEIXO.

Ele me solta e me empurra forte contra as rochas, bato a cabeça na pedra e logo em seguida sinto um líquido grosso e quente descendo pelo meu couro cabeludo, junto com a dor ofuscante. Sinto minha varinha partir ao meio em minha mão por causa do impacto. Dou um passo para frente, coloco a mão nas costas e vejo que não cortei só a cabeça. Olho para Phillip com nojo e ódio enquanto ele vem ao meu encontro. Tento sair da sua frente, mas ele pega meu rosto e me empurra mais uma vez contra as rochas. Tento não gritar de dor.

- O que ele tem de tão diferente de mim? Por que ele e não eu? – pergunta com ódio, segurando o meu rosto com força contra a rocha.

- Porque quando eu peço pra ele parar, ele pára. – cuspo as palavras em cima dele.

- Já disse que me arrependo. – ele grita se afastando – Pare de ficar jogando essa historia na minha cara. _Crucio_!

A dor veio. Uma dor maior do que todas as outras. Nunca senti algo desse nível antes e não queria ter sentido. Deitei-me no chão me contorcendo e gritando. A dor só aumentava. Meus ossos pareciam estar em fogo, minha cabeça queria explodir. Debatia-me ao mesmo tempo em que soltava urros de dor.

Dor. Só sentia dor.

Meus olhos giravam descontrolados em minha cabeça. Preferia morrer a sentir tudo novamente. Queria perder os sentidos. Queria que tudo aquilo parasse.

E parou.

- E daí? Você vai sentir mais remorso do que está fazendo agora do que qualquer outra coisa que tenha feito na vida. – eu disse, resgatando toda força que ainda tinha. Phillip passava as mãos constantemente pelo rosto murmurando "_o que eu penso que estou fazendo, Merlin_!". Vendo o começo de um remorso, continuo: – Está vendo, você não me ama, você tem obsessão! Não sei por que você faz isso, não sei por que você é assim, mas tenho total certeza que isso não é amor. Por que não acaba comigo de uma vez? Eu ainda consigo falar.

Phillip tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando chegou perto de mim e se agachou. Passou a mão no meu rosto. Tentei desviar, sentindo nojo. Ele levanta, dá três passos para trás e aparata. Suspiro aliviada sentindo o bolo crescer em minha garganta. Tento levantar, mas não tenho forças, peço desesperadamente para Merlin me dar só um pouquinho de força ou que alguém me encontre e me leve para casa. Era o que eu mais desejava nesse momento e depois... depois eu queria um banho e queria dormir, de preferência ao lado de Teddy. Teddy... Um pensamento me ocorreu, um bem provável. Phillip podia ir atrás de Teddy e fazer com ele coisa pior do que fez comigo. Eu tinha que ver Teddy. Agora.

Me levanto, usando as rochas como apoio, mas assim que dou o primeiro passo eu caio, o vestido que usava sendo rasgado por ficar preso em uma rocha pontiaguda. Não desisto, vou me arrastando, a areia machucando a frente do meu corpo, uma coisa que não ligo já que a dor da minha cabeça superava qualquer outra. Tento levantar sem me apoiar em nada, rio porque consigo, dou três passos a caio novamente. Começo a chorar de desespero, o sangue não parando de escorrer da minha cabeça. Tento várias vezes ficar em pé... dando quatro, cinco passos quando levanto, engatinho um pouco, machucando meus joelhos, mas isso não me impede. O que me impede é a força que eu não tenho. Tento inúmeras vezes ficar em pé ou engatinhar, umas com sucesso, outras não. Rio no meio das lágrimas quando vejo as luzes do chalé.

- PAI, PAI – coloco toda força que me restava na voz – MÃE. PAI. MÃE. TEDDY. TEDDY! Por favor, alguém?! – peço aos prantos.

Me levantei novamente, vi uma sombra na luz da janela, grito por socorro mais uma vez antes de sentir o baque do meu corpo no chão e sentir tudo escurecer.

* * *

**N/A: **Acho que tem alguns cérebros pregados no teto agora, porque todas as pessoas que leram esse capítulo disseram quase a mesma frase _'MINHA CABEÇA EXPLODIU'_. Não vou comentar mais nada sobre ele, mas espero super ansiosa as reviews.

Já vou dizendo que o **capítulo 26 vai demorar um pouco** porque eu ainda não terminei de escrever D:. rezem para eu ter idéias. E eu respondo as reviews amanhã. Desculpa gente, mas eu estou caindo de sono i.i. E não me matem, ok? _É tudo pelo bem dos meus personagens._

Beijãão amooores :* Até depois,


	26. Chapter 26

Aqueles sentimentos ruins me dominam. Não achei que sentiria algo parecido desde daqueles dias antes do que ocorrera no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, antes do nosso primeiro beijo. Me iludi achando que tinha a felicidade eterna. Só me esqueci de que ela vai embora com uma facilidade inacreditável. As pessoas diziam no meu ouvido que ficaria tudo bem. Poderia até ficar, mas o medo me consumia. Eu simplesmente não podia perdê-la.

**Capítulo 26**

_Narrado por Teddy Lupin_

_Os gritos aterrorizantes de Fleur e a agitação constante em volta de mim só me davam mais certeza de que isso não passava de um pesadelo, o pior de todos eles. Ver ela deitada, naquele estado, só me deixava mais transtornado. Me agachei trêmulo e Gui se afastou. Passei a mão em seu rosto e a peguei no colo, tentando ter o maior cuidado. Senti o sangue escorrer em meus braços, senti os meus olhos lacrimejarem. _

- Teddy – alguém me chamou.

Abri os olhos e mesmo assim a imagem não saiu da minha cabeça, meu consciente me torturando com os mínimos detalhes, dos gritos de socorro até a correria pelos corredores do hospital e Harry me impedindo de ficar ao lado dela.

_- O que ela tem? – perguntou a bruxa._

_- O que ela tem? – repeti a pergunta, rindo com ironia. – O que ela tem? Meu Merlim. Você não está vendo que ela está encharcada de sangue?_

_- Esse sangue pode não ser dela, meu senhor – disse a bruxa que continuava a dar atenção para outros assuntos, os quais eu não podia ver._

_- Esse sangue todo não é dela mesmo. É MEU._

- Teddy.

_- Eu quero ficar com ela! – gritei com Harry, tentando me soltar dos seus braços._

_- Mas você não pode – ele disse como se estivesse falando com Alvo, quando o próprio faz alguma coisa errada._

- Teddy – Gina chamou mais uma vez, me sacudindo – Volte para o tempo presente, por favor.

Olhei pra ela, tentando ocultar com o cabelo os meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela sorriu serenamente e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Tome – me entregou um copo branco contendo um liquido escuro e quente – é café.

- Eu não quero, obrigado – disse rouco.

- Não tem essa historia de "eu não quero". Você não tem opção, é beber ou beber. Você não está com nada no estômago desde... muito tempo.

Eu dei um sorriso amarelo, peguei o copo da mão dela e tomei todo café em um gole só, fazendo Gina sorrir. Era isso ou deixá-la com raiva de preocupação. E a última coisa que eu queria era uma das mulheres mais importante da minha vida preocupada com meu estômago vazio, mesmo que isso pareça ridículo.

Gina pegou o copo da minha mão e me envolveu em seus braços, me deitando em seu colo, fazendo voltinhas com os dedos em meus cabelos. É impressionante o dom que Gina tem de me acalmar. Senti minha respiração ficar mais leve e meus ombros relaxarem.

- Sabia que se você ficar assim não vai ajudar em nada, só piorar?

- Mas não tem jeito de não ficar assim.

- Eu sei, meu amor, mas você precisa parar de... pensar um pouco – ela riu, sem graça. – Feche os olhos e tente pensar em outra coisa que não seja o que aconteceu hoje ou o que pode estar por vir. Ficar pensando no pior não vai ajudar, acredite. Você pode estar imaginando que vai ser melhor porque, que Merlim não me ouça, se caso ruim acontecer você não sofrerá tanto, e se for algo bom, será uma perfeita surpresa. Mas, infelizmente, essa não é a melhor saída para essa situação. Isso vai te matar por dentro a cada dia. Eu sei muito bem do que estou falando.

- Eu sei que você sabe. Afinal, a sua situação foi pior do que a minha está sendo.

- Não que seja pior, ou melhor. Só no final poderemos saber – ela me abraçou mais apertado. – Você tem que ser forte agora, Teddy. Não sei o que o curandeiro irá nos dizer mais tarde, mas seja lá o que for, você não pode se deixar abater. Faça isso por Vicky.

- É difícil.

- Eu sei, mas você me tem para te ajudar – Gina levantou meu rosto e me fitou nos olhos. – Já cansei de dizer que te amo. Te amo como se fosse um filho meu e estarei com você até o fim dos tempos.

Eu não sabia o que falar, só senti meus olhos se embaçando novamente e me agarrei com mais força à Gina, força suficiente para o bolo na minha garganta sumir e meu coração parar de doer. Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei assim, só sei que não queria sair dali; nos braços de Gina parecia que tudo ficaria bem, exatamente como as pessoas insistiam em dizer quando chegamos aqui.

- Olha quem chegou – disse Gina.

Olhei para trás e vi Max e Kurt e, num salto, fui direto ao encontro dos meus dois melhores amigos, abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo. Pelo ombro de Kurt, vi Cris, Mia e Sarah, e o desespero bateu novamente.

Elas eram acalmadas por Hermione e Fleur. Sarah olhava atentamente para Fleur e segurava sua mão em um aperto, seu cabelo estava amarrado bem alto, meio desarrumado, e seu rosto e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, com marca dos rastros das lágrimas. Cris estava abraçada com Mia e tinha seu rosto escondido nas mãos, mas eu podia facilmente ouvir seus soluços. Me impressionei ao ver Mia, que mesmo sendo a pessoa mais branca que eu conheço, conseguiu ficar mais branca do que o normal. Sua expressão era uma mistura de tristeza, preocupação e medo. Me afastei de Max e Kurt e fui até elas, sendo recebido com um abraço apertado das três juntas.

- Teddy, me diz que isso tudo é mentira – disse Sarah, com os olhos cheios de medo.

- Infelizmente eu não posso dizer, Sarah – respondi, abraçando ela e Cris o mais apertado que conseguia e apertando a mão de Mia, lhe dando um beijo na testa.

Se eu pudesse, eu pegaria as dores das três e sentiria tudo sozinho. Qualquer um pode sofrer, menos Sarah, Cris e Mia. E Vicky. Meu coração deu uma fisgada ao mesmo tempo que Mia perguntava:

- Já tem notícias de Vicky?

- _Non, pas encore_. Ainda não, mas não demora – disse Fleur. – Gui foi buscar informações e disseram que já vêem com notícias. _J'espère, par Merlim_.

- Ah! Sim – Cris sorriu – Eeeer... Hermione, podemos falar com você um minuto?

- Claro – Hermione sorriu e seguiu as meninas para fora da sala de visita.

- Elas querem notícias, saber como foi – explicou Max quando me viu fitando a porta pela qual elas passaram – Não queriam perguntar pra uma pessoa direta da família.

- Eu entendo.

- Bom. Agora é a nossa vez de te tirar daqui, vamos andar por ai? – perguntou Kurt.

- Cara, eu não vou sair daqui – respondi.

- Mas não vamos sair do hospital – protestou Max – Vamos só dar uma volta.

- Não. Vou ficar aqui, quero saber noticias da Vicky.

- Quando o curandeiro vier alguém vai te chamar, prometo.

- Não Kurt, que saco! Eu não vou sair daqui – falei com ferocidade para ele entender e me afastei dos dois, mas pelo canto do olho posso vê-los vindo em minha direção. Reviro os olhos.

- Olha Teddy, desculpe ficar insistindo, mas é que queremos te distrair e essa é a única solução que arranjamos. Sabemos que você não está bem, mas saiba que nós também não estamos, afinal, ela é nossa amiga, gostamos demais da Vicky, você sabe disso. Não trate isso como se não nos importássemos ou não entendêssemos – disse Max.

- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas – disse e respirei fundo – Estou tentando segurar essa barra, mas ta difícil, muito difícil.

- Relaxa, estamos aqui pra te ajudar, vamos dar conta dessa juntos. Sempre conseguimos superar qualquer coisa, lembram? Somos demaaais – brincou Kurt. E eu finalmente dei um sorriso involuntário, mesmo que tenha sido mínimo.

O "já vem com noticias" de Fleur demorou demais. Demorou para as pessoas que estavam esperando por elas há mais tempo, porque na verdade não tinha se passado nem meia hora desde que a maioria tinha chegado quando a curandeira veio nos dar uma satisfação, e tinham se passado exatamente duas horas e dez minutos desde que tínhamos trazido Victoire ao hospital. A curandeira era alta, vestia uma roupa verde e os cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma touca transparente. Tinha um leve sorriso no rosto, o que foi, de certo modo, um alívio, já que não parecia trazer noticias ruins. Mas nada indicava que podiam ser noticias boas demais.

- Boa noite – ela disse – Vocês devem ser os parentes de Victoire Weasley?

- Sim – disse Gui. – Somos os pais, Guilherme e Fleur Weasley.

- Meu nome é Marie Jones e vou acompanhar o caso de sua filha de perto. Vocês podem me acompanhar para conversarmos.

- _Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle Jones_. Se me permite, você pode explicar a situação da minha filha aqui mesmo – disse Fleur –, são todos da família.

- Tudo bem – disse Marie e sorriu novamente, o mesmo sorriso suave. – Então sentem-se todos, por favor.

Ela respirou fundo, pegou uma prancheta e começou a passar as folhas grudadas nela. Deu uma olhada, mordeu o lábio inferior e franziu o cenho. Pude notar que sua expressão mudou por segundos: era de preocupação, ansiedade. Marie respirou undo mais uma vez antes de começar.

- A senhorita Weasley sofreu varias concussões graves na região intracraniana, e está com inchaço e sangramento no cérebro – ela fez uma pausa, passou os olhos pela sala e, ao ver que ninguém iria dizer nada, continuou: – Seu estado é instável e ela terá que ser observada vinte e quatro horas, na espera de evolução no seu estado clínico – mais uma pausa. – Victoire sofreu várias escoriações pelo corpo e a dor que ela sentia era lancinante, e por conseqüência da gravidade do ferimento na cabeça, entrou em estado de coma.

- Coma? – perguntou Sarah.

- Sim, infelizmente, coma. Mas esse não é o pior problema... – ela vacilou, seu olhar tinha um certo tom de desespero – Temos suspeita de que ela tenha...

- Que ela tenha...? – Fleur estava transbordando agonia.

- Sofrido algum tipo de maldição.

- Maldição? Que maldição? Não me venha dizer que é uma imper... – a voz de Hermione foi sumindo.

- Cruciatus, para ser mais específica.

- _Impossible!_ – Fleur gritiou e se voltou para Gui, segurando firme a gola de sua blusa.

- Infelizmente não, Sra. Weasley, mas como o estado de sua filha é instável, temos sérias esperanças de que ela se recupere bem e sem seqüelas. Aguardaremos melhoras, por enquanto só uma pessoa poderá estar com ela no quarto. Se você e seu marido quiserem me acompanhar agora, abrirei uma exceção para poderem visitar sua filha nesse momento.

Quando viu que sua esperança não diminuiu o desespero de ninguém, acrescentou:

– Ela é uma menina forte, vai se recuperar.

Todos continuaram estáticos enquanto Fleur e Gui saíam com Marie para ver Vicky, eu não conseguia nem se ouvir a respiração das pessoas, era como se fossem estátuas. Eu não estava agüentando, a raiva ia aumentando a cada minuto que eu ficava ali, sentado sem fazer nada. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, mas senti que estava à beira de um surto. Me levantei e percebi as cabeças se virando para me observar antes de sair da sala de visitas.

- Ei, Teddy! – Max me chamou um pouco mais alto que devia. – Onde você está indo?

- Preciso de ar – respondi, antes de sair correndo pelos corredores, indo para fora do hospital. Assim que o ar preencheu meus pulmões, as lágrimas vieram à tona.

- Teddy? – chamou Kurt.

- Eu estou bem – respondi, virando de costas para que ele não percebesse meu choro ao mesmo tempo em que tentei controlá-lo.

- Sabemos que você não está bem, Teddy – disse Max.

- Melhor que ela eu pelo menos estou, né?

- Calma cara, você ouviu o que a curandeira falou? Ela vai se recuperar, ela vai ficar boa.

- Ela está em coma, Kurt. Ela. Está. Em coma. E eu ouvi muito bem o que a curandeira disse, só não ouvi o tempo que ela vai ficar desacordada, o tempo que ela vai demorar a melhorar.

- Mas, Teddy, não dá pra saber dessas coisas ainda. O caso de Vicky é instável, ela tem grandes chances de melhorar, a curandeira...

- A curandeira isso, a curandeira aquilo! – gritei, cortando Max. – Quem me garante que a curandeira está falando a verdade? Quem garante que ela não diminui a gravidade dos fatos para ser menos difícil contar aos familiares? E se Vicky nunca mais acordar?

- Você não pode pensar assim, cara! Pare de pensar essas coisas.

- Eu não posso viver sem ela, Max. Eu a amo. Não quero ficar sem ela – sentei no chão e perdi o total controle sobre mim mesmo, deixando as lágrimas formarem riscos no meu rosto.

Max e Kurt sentaram ao meu lado e passaram os braços pelos meus ombros. Eu respirava fundo a cada minuto na tentativa de me acalmar.

- Vocês são os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter – eu disse assim que consegui falar, enxugando as lágrimas na minha camiseta. – Vamos voltar.

Assim que voltamos para a sala de visitas, descobri que Marie não havia liberado visitas só para Gui e Fleur, mas sim para toda a família e agregados. O Sr. e Sra. Weasley foram os terceiros a vê-la, logo depois de Dominique e em seguida eles foram embora, dizendo que tinham milhares de netos para cuidar. Harry e Rony não iam visitar Vicky, foram direto para o Ministério da Magia, investigar o caso e ver se descobriam alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar. E assim que todas as visitas acabaram, eu pedi para vê-la.

O quarto era amarelo bem claro, quase branco. Não tinha nada além de uma cadeira, um pequeno armário, e alguns aparelhos controlados por magia bem parecidos com aqueles que víamos em filmes trouxas. Um deles emitia um som constante como: Pi... Pi... Pi. Gostaria de saber se tinha a mesma finalidade que o trouxa e, mesmo se tivesse, gostaria de sentir seu coração bater.

A maca estava no centro do quarto, a mulher deitada nela não parecia nada com aquela que todas as noites adormecia nos meus braços. Sua feição era atordoada, mas ainda continha toda aquela perfeição que sempre me deixou pasmo. Parte do cabelo dourado estava escondido por uma faixa branca, o rosto com leves arranhões e manchas arroxeadas indo da bochecha ao maxilar, o lado esquerdo mais manchado que o direito. As palmas das suas mãos estavam viradas para cima, a direita enfaixada, a esquerda com pequenos cortes. Cheguei mais perto de Victoire e puxei a cadeira para me sentar ao seu lado, e por um momento isso pareceu tão familiar. Deitei meu rosto em seu colo, senti seu coração bater forte, a fragrância do seu perfume se misturando com o cheiro enjoativo do hospital, a respiração dela batendo em meu rosto. Passei a mão por baixo do cobertor e pousei em sua barriga, ela descia e subia calmamente. "Acorde Victoire! Acorde, diz que está tudo bem e me beije longamente", pedi em pensamento.

- Acorde e me diga quem fez isso com você – respirei fundo. Meus pedidos sem nenhum sucesso não eram uma surpresa.

"Pense, Teddy, pense", me forcei ao máximo para ver se conseguia me lembrar de alguém. Lembrei de cada pessoa com quem Vicky teve problemas ao longo do ano letivo. Amy não faria uma coisa desse nível, não tem coragem o suficiente. Mas quem mais poderia...? E o óbvio atingiu a minha mente.

Levantei-me e olhei atentamente para o rosto de Vicky, as manchas formaram um desenho diante dos meus olhos. Envolvi minha mão em seu maxilar, segurando delicadamente seu rosto, apertei de leve para os meus dedos esconderem por completo as manchas, e quando afastei minha mão do seu rosto, era como se eu as tivesse a provocado.

A pessoa segurou o rosto de Vi

ctoire com tanta força que foi capaz de deixar marcas. E eu gostaria de deixar marcas no rosto dessa pessoa agora.

XXXX

- Onde Harry está? – perguntei a Gina.

- Está na sala de espera, por quê? O que aconteceu, Teddy?

Não respondi a pergunta de Gina e saí correndo em direção a sala de espera. Alguns curandeiros brigaram, mas não liguei em ser mal educado nesse momento. Quando cheguei à sala de espera, ela estava do mesmo jeito em que a deixei: todos sentados em seus devidos lugares com a esperança da chegada de notícias. Bem, eu tinha uma, mas não sabia se queria partilhar, mas no fim não deu tempo para pensar sobre isso, já que a minha expressão já tinha entregado tudo.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry.

- Oh, Deus! Aconteceu alguma coisa com Victoire? – Fleur esperou eu responder, mas eu só a olhei.– Por favor, não me esconda nada.

- Não aconteceu nada com Victoire – sorri para Fleur tentando passar confiança, e obtive sucesso.

Ela sorriu de volta e saiu da sala junto com Gui, indo em direção ao quarto de Vicky. Esperei eles se afastarem. Gina segurou minha mão e perguntou mais uma vez.

- Acho que agora você pode falar, só tem seus amigos aqui. O que aconteceu?

- Phillip.

- _O quê?_ – perguntou Max, incrédulo, parecia o único que tinha pegado a idéia.

- Foi Phillip quem fez isso com Victoire, é obvio.

* * *

**N/A: **alguém ainda lê essa fic? alguém ainda espera que a fic seja atualizada? será que eu vou ter alguma review? bom, espero que vocês gostem da surpresa e que vale, pelo menos, um pouquinho a pena ter esperado tanto. te contar, terceiro ano é uma tristeza na vida de qualquer autora UHDOIHSAD.

beijão amores :*


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo Final**

_Narrado por Teddy Lupin_

- Como assim óbvio, cara? Por acaso Vicky acordou e te contou uma coisa dessas? – disse Kurt.

- Teddy, você tem noção do que está falando? – perguntou Hermione.

- É claro que tenho. Quem mais nesse mundo poderia fazer uma coisa daquelas com Victoire? – me virei para Harry. – Olhe o rosto dela! É visível que a mancha em torno do seu rosto foi provocada por alguém que o segurou com muita força. A mão que provocou aquilo tem o mesmo tamanho da minha e Phillip não é mais alto ou mais baixo que eu.

- Derry disse que achou pegadas de sapato masculino perto de onde Vicky foi encontrada e que o tamanho era o mesmo que o dele. Derry também não é muito mais alto ou mais baixo que você – disse Harry pensativo.

- Gente, isso é impossível. – disse Cris. – Por que Phillip faria isso com Vicky? E essa coisa da mancha não prova nada...

- Mas tem mais uma coisa – praticamente a interrompi. – Phillip já tinha dado a entender que não ficaria parado.

_Ele pegou mais uma muda de roupa e jogou dentro do malão de qualquer jeito, estava com pressa de sair dali. Todo o conteúdo da sua mochila, como livros, pergaminhos e tinta também foram parar dentro do malão de qualquer maneira, senti o cheiro da tinta e vi o pote se abrindo e espalhando todo o líquido pelas suas roupas. Seu cenho estava franzido e o suor percorria o seu rosto._

_Assim que fechou o malão, Phillip enxugou a testa com a manga da blusa e me olhou, o sorriso nada agradável de deboche percorrendo o seu rosto._

_- Não pense que estou deixando o caminho livre pra você, Lupin – ele disse, pegando seu malão e vindo na minha direção. – Você não vai tê-la._

_- E o que faz você pensar assim? – perguntei, desafiando._

_- Entenda uma coisa. Se eu não posso ter Victoire para mim, ninguém pode. Ela é minha, ela me pertence! Entenda Lupin, no final ela será minha._

_Dei um passo na sua direção e a próxima coisa que vi foi que ele estava rindo, o sangue que escorria do seu nariz torto para a boca estava respingado para todos os lados enquanto ele ria de um jeito doentio. Tentei me mexer, mas Max me segurava com tanta força que era quase impossível._

_- Se encostar a mão nela você morre, Blauth. Você morre!_

_- SE eu encostar? _

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Sarah.

- Porque ele disse pra mim, falou com todas as letras que se não pudesse tê-la, ninguém teria – analisei Sarah, Cris e Mia, que se olhavam entre si desconfiadas – Por acaso eu estou perdendo alguma coisa?

- Ele não disse isso só pra você – Cris disse.

- Lembra uma vez, logo depois dele tentar... Bom, Vicky te contou que encontrou com ele no banheiro e eles discutiram. Lembra? – Mia esperou até eu confirmar e continuou: – ele falou a mesma coisa pra ela.

- O que você me diz sobre isso? – perguntei para Harry, tentando ao máximo manter o controle sobre mim mesmo e não explodir.

- Que temos a nossa primeira pista.

- Pista! – indaguei . – Olha, Harry, eu tenho certeza que foi ele! Eu _sei_ que foi ele.

- Eu entendo, Teddy, mas eu não posso acusar uma pessoa sem provas concretas. E se não foi isso que aconteceu? Vicky não tinha problemas só com Phillip.

- É mesmo, vamos ver com qual outra pessoa ela tinha problemas... Ah, lembrei! Amy, ela tinha problemas com a Amy... Mas o caso é que a garota mal sabe petrificar uma pessoa, quanto mais lhe lançar uma maldição imperdoável! E hoje em dia ela não é capaz de machucar nem mesmo uma formiga. Qual a outra opção que temos? Ah, sim, os Comensais da Morte! Vai ver depois de anos eles se revoltaram e resolveram se vingar de você, matando toda a sua família! Começando por Victoire, claro...

- Pare com isso – cortou Harry. – Pare de agir como uma criança. Não estou dizendo que não acredito em você ou que não acredito que possa ter sido Phillip, eu só não posso fechar os olhos para outras possibilidades. Não posso julgar uma pessoa sem provas concretas. Você, um futuro auror, devia saber disso.

- Ok, me desculpe – pedi, abaixando a cabeça.

- Olha Teddy, eu sei que é difícil, mas não podemos agir sem pensar, tudo bem? – Harry continuou. – Eu vou investigar... Vou à casa de Phillip – quando tentei dizer alguma coisa, ele me interrompeu: – não, você não vai comigo, você não vai participar desse caso. E não estou pedindo, estou mandando. Como seu padrinho, responsável por você, e como seu chefe.

**xxx**

- Você podia pelo menos se mexer. – pedi, a fitando através do vidro que separava seu quarto do corredor do hospital. – Você podia coçar a bochecha, suspirar enquanto se mexe debaixo das cobertas ou pelo menos jogar o cabelo para lado, irritada por ele estar no seu rosto. Você podia fazer isso ou qualquer outra coisa que faz quando está dormindo. É a única coisa que te peço...

Já fazia uma semana que nada acontecia. Nem um dedo se mexendo ou sou respiração mudando de ritmo. Eu decorei cada centímetro de Vicky deitada na maca para saber se ela tinha se movimentado pelo menos meio centímetro, mas nada. Não acontecia nada.

_- Vá dormir, Vicky – pedi, vendo que ela estava quase dormindo sentada._

_- Não... – ela bocejou e deu risada – ...vou deixar você aqui sozinho._

_- Não tem problema me deixar sozinho – protestei, apesar de querer que ela ficasse comigo, me fazendo companhia. Na verdade, eu queria que ela ficasse comigo para sempre._

_- Tem sim – ela piscou longamente, tentando conter mais um bocejo enquanto sorria. A vontade de tocá-la e tê-la pra mim completamente era enormemente forte quando ela sorria esse sorriso perfeito. Eu já tinha decidido tentar ter algo mais que uma simples amizade e por isso fiz o que fiz._

_- Então vem cá._

_Peguei seu braço e a puxei para mim, ela sorriu e olhou para baixo, mordendo os lábios inferiores. A aninhei em meu colo, envolvendo todo o seu corpo pequeno em meus braços. Ela olhou nos meus olhos assim que deitou sua cabeça em meu peito e eu me perdi na beleza do azul por alguns segundos, um pouco antes dela fechar os olhos. Comecei a acariciar seu rosto, seguir seus traços perfeitos, acariciar seus lábios rosados e macios... Parecia que tinham sido desenhados por alguém. A vontade de sentir seu gosto estava me incomodado, era quase uma perdição. _

_Enquanto velava seu sono, lembrei de quando me dei conta de que ela é a mulher da minha vida. Ela estava dormindo no sofá da sala comunal, a sua serenidade ao dormir naquela ocasião era a mesma desse momento e isso me fazia ficar mais louco por ela, sentir meu coração quase pulando pra fora. Lembrei-me de que, enquanto a olhava dormir, tentava decifrar os meus verdadeiros sentimentos, jogá-los numa mesa e ver o que podia descobrir. Kurt e Max sempre me diziam que eu estava amando, mas sempre rebati a idéia, dizendo que era uma simples obsessão pelo fato dela ser parte veela. Naquela noite descobri que estava apaixonado, velando o sono da mulher perfeita. Perfeita pra mim. E, depois de tanto tempo, ela estava aqui comigo como pedi a Merlin._

_Deitei minha cabeça de lado, encostando-a na sua, sentindo sua respiração bater no meu queixo e seu cheiro embriagante. Com a mão que acariciava seu rosto comecei a fazer carinho em seu cabelo macio, pensando no quanto era fácil amá-la para sempre, em como ela era a metade que faltava de mim, até Kurt chamar minha atenção e pedir para ir embora. Assenti e levei Vicky para seu quarto. A deitei com cuidado em sua cama, dei um beijo na sua testa, aproximei minha boca do seu ouvido e falei baixo, me certificando de que ninguém, a não ser ela, iria me escutar:_

_- Eu te amo._

Um _"piiiiiiii"_ constante me trouxe de volta ao presente. Passei a mão no rosto para ver se acordava até que percebi de onde vinha o som irritante. Do quarto de Vicky. Uma curandeira estava mexendo nela sem muita calma, como era de costume, e outras duas passaram por mim correndo e entraram no quarto.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei assim que uma delas apareceu no corredor.

- Nada, está tudo bem – ela respondeu e passou correndo por mim.

Uma quarta curandeira passou por mim, seguida de perto por quatro homens que carregavam uma maca de rodinhas. Entraram no quarto e a transferiram para a maca móvel. Antes que eles saíssem carregando-a quarto à fora, parei a primeira curandeira que vi.

- O que aconteceu? Por que vocês estão tirando ela daqui? – assim que tentei impedir a saída, dois dos quatro homens me afastaram.

- Não, não. Vicky! O que está acontecendo? O que há de errado com ela?

- Calma – um curandeiro disse enquanto a maca passava por mim.

- Não! Onde ela está indo? O que está acontecendo? Me larga...Vicky!

Parei por dois segundos e assim que um deles soltou o meu braço consegui me livrar do outro o corri pelo corredor, para Vicky, mas antes que eu pudesse chegar a alcançá-la, outro homem já tinha me impedido.

- Me solta! Vicky, Vicky!

- Se acalme garoto – disse o curandeiro, me soltando – Ela só vai fazer uns exames.

Não o respondi, nem se quer o olhei. Meus olhos estavam grudados em Victoire, sumindo pelo corredor enquanto eu pensava no que fazer e só me restava uma solução: esperar.

- Relaxa garoto, seu estado está estável. É só um exame de rotina, ela vai ficar bem.

- Não tenho medo do exame, tenho medo do que vão me falar depois dele.

Acenei para o curandeiro e estava voltando para sala de espera quando ouvi meu nome saindo em tom de preocupação da boca de Gina. Parei para ouvir.

- Não sei, Mione. Estou preocupada com ele.

- Olha, eu sei que é horrível falar isso, mas isso é meio que normal... Não normal, mas era de se esperar.

- Eu sei, eu sei muito bem disso, mas não deixo de ficar tensa. Ele não come, só quando eu falo pra ele comer... Ele não dorme. Você já viu o tamanho das olheiras dele? Parece que levou um soco no olho – ela pausou por um momento. – Fica andando da cozinha para o quarto, de casa para o hospital...

- Isso quando ele não está com seus filhos, né? – protestou Hermione.

- É verdade – Gina riu. – Meus filhos o distraem bem, mas mesmo assim... Os amigos dele vão lá em casa e ele não abre a boca pra conversar. Ele mal vai à casa da avó. O cabelo dele não muda mais de cor. Nem quando ele e Harry discutem por causa disso tudo o cabelo dele muda de cor! Na verdade, ele nem discute mais como fazia dias atrás.

- Imagino como você dever estar se sentindo. Teddy é tão querido, tão lindo. Dá um aperto no coração quando a gente vê seu sofrimento, mas... É assim, não podemos fazer nada.

- É isso que me deixa irritada, _não fazer nada_.

- Mas pelo menos ele está se esforçando para parecer menos triste perto de você.

- Sim, ele faz isso. É o que me deixa mais maravilhada, mas eu sei o que ele sente. É só olhar nos olhos dele que dá pra ver... Afinal, ele é quase um filho meu, sei tudo o que se passa naquela cabeça.

Foi quando ouvi Gina rindo que resolvi sair de onde estava escondido, fazendo um pequeno barulho para elas perceberem que eu estava chegando. Assim que apareci no campo de visão das duas, forcei um sorriso e disse: _"voltei"_.

- Ótimo – sorriu Gina. – Vamos andando, Harry quer todos em casa.

- Por quê? – perguntei e logo completei: – Não podemos ficar mais um pouco? Vicky foi fazer um exame de rotina, quero noticias.

- Mas Teddy, parece que Harry e Ron têm novidades – Hermione explicou. – E Gui já está chegando aqui, se tiver alguma mudança no quadro de Vicky, ele com certeza vai nos avisar.

- Tudo bem – forcei mais um sorriso, tentando ser mais convincente dessa vez.

**xxx**

- Como todos já sabem, o único suspeito que temos para o caso de Vicky é seu ex-namorado Phillip, mas não podíamos fazer nada sem ter algumas evidências – disse Harry.

- O caso é que a família dele está viajando e não estávamos conseguindo localizar parentes próximos, mas hoje a nossa sorte mudou – continuou Ron.

- Conseguimos falar com uma tia, irmã de sua mãe, emas ela não contou nada que possa ser muito útil para nós. Por isso chamamos todos vocês aqui, pois conviveram bastante tempo com Phillip para saberem como ele é.

- Bom, eu posso dizer que conheço Phillip, mas não é tanto assim... – disse Sarah um pouco confusa.

- Vai, diz logo – pedi.

- Bom. Ela contou que foi muito estranho o fato de Phillip ter saído da escola, já que o próprio dizia que Hogwarts era o seu lugar. Mas que toda vez que tentava tocar no assunto, ele ou os seus pais mudavam de assunto. Disse que nos primeiros meses depois que saiu da escola, ele ficou mais carente do que o normal, querendo mais atenção, mas que com o tempo isso foi passando. Parece que ele tinha... _melhorado_, mas nesse último mês ele vinha agindo diferente, estava ficando um pouco doentio – disse Harry.

- Mais carente do que o normal? – perguntou Mia – Phillip não era carente, era?

- Ele não parecia ser carente e sim possessivo. Possessivo com certeza – disse Cris.

- Possessivo? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim. Ele queria estar com Vicky o tempo todo, a cada minuto e a cada segundo. Ela não podia fazer nada sem ele e não tinha muito mais tempo com a gente – Cris explicou. – Ela não percebia isso, sabe? Para ela estava tudo normal, mas ele tomava conta de mais de tudo e ia piorando a cada dia.

- Parecia que ele percebia que estava a perdendo, por isso ficava vinte e quatro horas presente na vida dela – completou Sarah.

- A perdendo nada, né? Porque ele nunca a teve! – Mia disse e olhou pra mim, sorrindo. – Era visível que Vicky nunca iria gostar dele como ele queria. Ele queria ser o que Teddy é pra ela, mas nunca conseguiu. Isso meio que pode explicar tudo que ele fez.

- Pode mesmo, mas ainda fico sem entender muita coisa – disse Harry. – A tia dele disse que Phillip era um pouco obsessivo mesmo, carente, mas não tanto a esse ponto. Ela disse que nunca nem se quer ouviu falar de ameaças a uma namorada ou coisa parecida. Ele sabia das coisas, era sensato no quesito sentimento e escolhas. Quando elas queriam ir embora ele deixava, mas dois segundos depois já estava com outra namorada. Ela disse que isso acontecia por causa dos pais, que não ligam pra ele.

- Os pais não se importam com ele? – perguntou Mia, possessa.

- Não – respondeu Ron – Ela disse que eles só querem saber de esbanjar dinheiro por aí. Que quando Phillip saiu de Hogwarts eles nem se quer se importaram ou tentaram mandá-lo para outro lugar. Phillip sempre fez o que queria e o que bem entendia. E como é filho único, nunca teve um carinho de verdade, de família mesmo, como a gente tem. A tia contou que ela e seus pais, avós de Phillip, até dão uma assistência, mas nada se compara a pai e mãe.

- Ok. Mas isso ainda não explica por que ele se revoltou, e se revoltou logo com Vicky - disse Harry.

- Por causa do sangue de _veela_ – esclareci.

- Mas como? – indagou Kurt – Ela tem tão pouco de sangue de _veela, _pelo que me lembro.

- Sim, mas o suficiente pra causar uma impressão – explicou Hermione.

- No começo de tudo, quando vi que estava tendo alguma atração por Vicky, achei que poderia ser o fato de ela ser descendente de _veela. E _realmente era, eu acho, mas só no começo, bem no começo – eu disse e percebi, mais uma vez, o quanto é difícil falar do que eu sinto por ela em voz alta, o quão perturbador isso fica quando ela não está por perto, quando a realidade me corta como navalha.

- Isso realmente faz sentido, mas não prova que ele fez isso porque pirou – Ron disse.

- Pensem: um cara que é completamente sozinho, sem ninguém que dê atenção, nem seus pais. Então ele conhece uma garota que é incrivelmente bonita, que tem o dom direto do seu sangue de atrair as pessoas, homens em especial, e ela, justamente ela, lhe dá atenção que ele precisa e deseja, sem contar o carinho e conforto. Se coloquem no lugar dele – disse Max. – Eu ficaria doido, com todo o respeito.

- Você tem razão – Harry concordou.

- Então agora vocês vêem que foi ele? – perguntei para qualquer um da mesa.

- Bom, tenho que voltar ao trabalho – disse Harry. – Tenho um garoto para procurar.

Ele sorriu para mim e se levantou, com Ron em seu encalço. Os dois cumprimentaram suas respectivas esposas e saíram de casa. Pela janela pude ver os dois olhando de um lado para o outro da rua e, em seguida, sumindo de vista.

Nada mudava. O fato de ter convencido Harry e os outros de que Phillip era o culpado não o fazia aparecer do nada, não fazia Vicky voltar a se mexer. Parecia que quanto mais rápido esse caso chegasse ao fim, mais rápido o pesadelo chegara ao o fato é que isso não estava acontecendo.

Eu não ficava trancado dentro de casa ou enfurnado no hospital como o de costume. Comecei, a mando e ameaças de Harry, a me dedicar mais ao meu treinamento de auror. Harry nunca foi de se intrometer na minha vida do jeito que estava fazendo agora, nunca tentou agir como se fosse meu pai, dizia que não queria ultrapassar os limites. Mas depois de ver que Max e Kurt começaram a dar um jeito em suas vidas e que eu não estava fazendo nada, ficou difícil não se preocupar.

Max, que sempre quis ser jogador de quadribol, foi chamado para treinar no Falmouth Falcons e Kurt tinha conseguido, com ajuda do Sr. Weasley, um cargo no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia no Ministério da Magia. Mia, Sarah e Cris deixaram a tristeza por dois segundos para comemorar as boas notas dos N.O.M's e dizer o quanto Vicky ficaria feliz e aliviada com suas excelentes notas.

Mais semanas se passaram. Era noite, estávamos eu, Kurt e Max no hospital olhando Vicky pelo vidro do seu quarto, todos de folga do respectivos trabalhos. Sarah, Cris e Mia tinham acabado de sair, todas tinham que acordar cedo no outro dia para comprar os materiais escolares para o novo ano letivo, já que teriam que retornar a Hogwarts dentro de algumas semanas. Isso me fazia pensar se Vicky acordaria a tempo de voltar para a escola na hora certa.

- Sabe do que precisamos? – disse Kurt, quebrando o silêncio. – Beber. É disso que precisamos.

- Concordo – disse Max – Há muito tempo não saímos. Podemos ir para alguma taverna abandonada no Beco Diagonal, uma com copos bem sujos.

- Não sei... – respondi.

- Não sei nada, cara. Você vai, você precisa colocar álcool no seu sangue – protestou Max.

- Acho que você é o primeiro homem que eu conheço que não bebe feito louco por causa da tristeza que sente – disse Kurt com um tom de deboche. – Há quanto tempo você não bebe?

- Há quase três meses – respondi. - Faz quase três meses que Vicky está no hospital.

- Você não entende, Kurt. – começou Max. – O delírio dele é ficar aqui, olhando para ela. Quem tem isso não precisa de álcool.

- Mas eu preciso – Kurt rebateu.

- Tudo bem – me dei por vencido. – Vamos logo.

Kurt fez jus ao pedido de Max e nos levou para uma taverna bem imunda no Beco Diagonal, uma que nem eu nunca tinha reparado. Não era grande nem pequena demais, tinha uma decoração medieval e mesas redondas espalhadas pelo salão. Tinham pessoas sentadas no balcão e, atrás dele, um velho gordo que parecia dono da taverna. Logo atrás do velho, vários barris de cerveja.

Sentamos em uma das mesas e Kurt pediu a primeira leva de cerveja. Começamos a beber e conversar e, depois de algumas rodadas, reparei que Kurt e Max ficaram estranhos, tensos, comunicando-se entre si de maneira contida. Mas podia ser mesmo só o efeito da cerveja.

- Vou ao banheiro – avisou Max e logo se levantou. Quando ele se afastou, perguntei:

- O que tá rolando?

- Como assim? – perguntou Kurt.

- Você e Max estão estranhos.

- Por Merlin, cara, você já tá bêbado – riu Kurt.

Não, eu não estava bêbado e sabia, agora mais que nunca, que tinha algo de errado. Kurt nunca foi muito bom em esconder coisas de mim ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Fiquei o fitando até Max voltar, e o vi sentando novamente no seu lugar e afirmando discretamente para Kurt. Antes que eu pudesse começar a questionar os dois sobre o que estava acontecendo, vi qual era o problema: Phillip estava andando em direção à nossa mesa, parando alguns centímetros de mim assim que me levantei.

- Teddy Lupin – ele disse, empertigando-se. – Nunca imaginei te ver em um lugar como esse. Isso tudo é para curar a dor que sente por causa de Victoire?

- Não ouse falar o nome dela – disse Kurt entre dentes.

- Por que não? Só porque fui eu quem a deixou presa numa cama de hospital?

Antes que eu pudesse dar o primeiro passo na direção de Phillip senti quatro mãos segurando meus braços e ombros. Já ia me virar para xingar Kurt e Max por não estarem cumprindo o que diziam, quando vi que não eram os dois que estavam me segurando, e sim John Rainey e Nicholas Barnes, aurores comandados por Harry e Ron, que vinham logo atrás com mais alguns aurores. Relaxei e dei um passo para trás, para longe de Phillip. Rainey e Barnes me soltaram, mas continuaram ao meu lado.

- Então quer dizer que a minha sobrinha está no hospital por sua causa, Sr. Blauth? – perguntou Ron enquanto andava, ao lado de Harry, na direção de Phillip.

- Não, eeerr... - Phillip tentou dizer alguma coisa, olhava de um lado para o outro enquanto os aurores iam o cercando. Era visível a sua tentativa de aparatar, mas a placa _"não é possível aparatar dentro desse recinto"_ reluzia à sua frente.

- Não? – indagou Barnes. – Pois não foi isso que ouvi logo que entrei aqui.

- Não, vocês não entendem! Eu fiz, mas eu não quis... – o desespero de Phillip estava crescendo a cada segundo.

- Sinto muito, Phillip – começou Harry. – Mas você terá que vir conosco.

- Não, eu não...

- Garoto, aprenda uma coisa – disse Ron. – Usar uma maldição imperdoável é uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban, nem Merlin pode te tirar dessa!

- Não. Eu. Não. Vou. Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo! – Phillip gritou. – _Bombarda Maxima!_

Cadeiras e mesas foram jogadas para cima, parte do teto e uma parede do bar vieram abaixo. Copos, garrafas e uma cadeira voaram na minha direção e eu só tive tempo de cobrir parte do meu rosto antes que tudo me atingisse. O bar ficou todo escuro e a poeira tomou conta do lugar, mas pude identificar a silhueta de Phillip passando ao meu lado, correndo direto para a porta. Puxei o braço de Max para chamar sua atenção e corri na direção que Phillip tinha tomado. Ele tinha parado bem na saída do bar, estava quase sumindo quando consegui o pegar pelo braço e sumir com ele.

Estávamos numa rua qualquer de Londres, havia muitos carros parados, a música do clube ao nosso lado tomava conta do lugar. Phillip estava correndo pelo asfalto, olhando para trás enquanto se distanciava cada vez mais de mim. Enquanto isso eu estava rasgando um pedaço do pano da minha blusa e o amarrando no braço de Kurt, que estava deitado no chão, tremendo, ensangüentado. Ele e Max aparataram comigo e Phillip, bem na última hora. Max tinha segurado minha blusa e Kurt tinha se agarrado ao braço de Max, mas para sua má sorte, sofreu um estrunchamento.

- Isso vai estancar o sangue – eu disse, apertando bem o nó que tinha dado no pano em volta do braço de Kurt, e olhei para Max: - Mande um patrono para Gina, pedindo para ela vir socorrer o Kurt e vá atrás de Harry. Fala pra ele que estou na cola de Phillip.

- Ok. Mas vocês não podem ficar aqui, se as pessoas do clube virem...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Vou tentar levá-lo para a praia no Chalé das Conchas – me levantei e olhei para Phillip, ainda correndo pela rua. – Ele vai acabar onde começou essa história toda. Avise para Harry ir pra lá.

- Tudo bem – disse Max – Agora vá pegar esse desgraçado.

Comecei a correr o mais rápido que conseguia em direção a Phillip e, quando consegui uma boa distância entre nós dois, o mirei com a varinha, bem antes de ele virar a esquina e lhe lancei um _"Expelliarmus"_, o acertando em cheio nas costas e o fazendo voar para cima do carro que estava parado logo à sua frente. Corri até ele para alcançá-lo antes que se levantasse, o peguei pela manga da sua blusa e o tirei de cima do carro, derrubando-o de costas no chão. O peguei novamente, dessa vez pelo colarinho da sua camiseta, o "ajudando" a levantar e o colocando contra a parede, sem ter cuidado, como se ele não passasse de um boneco.

- Eu podia citar todos os motivos pelos meus atos de agora, mas acho que você já sabe quais são eles – eu disse olhando bem nos olhos de Phillip, que tentava se recompor.

Fechei minha mão em punho, o segurei bem contra a parede e enterrei minha mão com o máximo de força que conseguia em seu estômago, uma, duas, três vezes. Mandei sua cabeça contra a parede com um murro direto no lado direito do seu rosto. Já ia preparar um novo golpe quando senti o feitiço me atingindo na barriga e me mandando para trás, batendo minhas costas no carro. Era minha vez de apanhar.

Os socos de Phillip doíam, ele me esmurrava bem onde eu já estava com o corpo dolorido devido aos objetos que me atingiram no bar. Mas, assim como ele já tinha feito, o afastei de mim com um feitiço e fui logo mandando uma azaração, e mais outra.

- Dói, não dói? – perguntei enquanto andava até ele. – É, mas isso não é nem um décimo do que ela sentiu quando você a torturou.

- Eu posso imaginar a dor – disse Phillip enquanto ele se levantava – Eu a vi sofrendo!

Barulhos de passos e risadas de mulheres encheram a rua. Olhei para os lados, sem descuidar de Phillip, para ver onde elas estavam e se elas nos veriam. Não havia ninguém no nosso campo de visão. Phillip também olhou para os lados, chegando a inclinar seu corpo e foi nesse seu momento de distração que corri até ele, envolvi meu braço em seu pescoço, o enforcando, e aparatei para a praia no Chalé das Conchas.

Assim que senti o cheiro familiar da praia, o vento forte batendo no meu rosto, fui obrigado a soltar Phillip depois de ter levado uma cotovelada na boca do estômago.

- Teddy?

Olhei para o lado e vi Dominique sentada, encolhida contra o rochedo, a alguns centímetros de Phillip. Os cabelos caídos no ombro, os olhos perdidos com a tristeza presente há meses. Phillip estava imóvel, olhava de mim para Dominique enquanto eu não tirava os olhos dele.

- Dominique, vá pro Chalé – pedi.

Enquanto ela se levantava me desliguei por um momento de Phillip. Ela se levantou devagar, fitando Phillip bem nos olhos, mostrando o seu total desprezo por ele, não tendo vergonha de esconder o nojo e o desafiando com um pequeno olhar. Ela desviou os olhos dele e fixou-os nos meus, abrindo um pequeno sorriso que logo morreu. Dominique parou de andar de repente, ficou alguns segundos parada e começou a andar para trás, na direção de Phillip. Ele tinha a pegado pelos cabelos e a forçado a andar em sua direção, parando bem perto dele, colando o corpo dela no seu, enquanto empunha a varinha no pescoço de Dominique. E pela primeira vez vi medo nos olhos dela.

- Solta ela – rosnei.

- Acho que não.

Um _"crack" _alto, parecendo uma bomba que acabara de estourar, foi solto no ar. Aurores apareceram para todos os lados, fazendo um círculo em volta de mim, Phillip e Dominique. Junto com eles estavam Harry, Ron e Max. Todos atentos a Phillip, prontos para lançar feitiços.

- Dominique! – gritou Ron, pasmo, indo em direção a Phillip. – Solte a minha sobrinha!

- Se der mais um passo, o destino dela será pior que o da irmã – aconselhou Phillip, afundando ainda mais a varinha no pescoço de Dominique.

- Solta ela, Phillip. Dominique não tem nada a ver com isso – pedi.

- Não, não, não. Essa vai ser a única maneira de eu me safar dessa.

- Você não vai conseguir se safar dessa, garoto – falou um auror. – Já quase acabou com a vida de uma irmã, não vai querer atrapalhar a outra.

- Vou sim – Phillip disse e se virou para Harry. – Posso soltá-la, mas você vai me deixar ir e vai me deixar em paz. Caso contrário...

- NÃO!

O grito de Gui Weasley ecoou. Ele estava caminhando pela praia, vindo com um ar imponente em nossa direção. Ele deu uma breve olhada para mim e para Harry, e inclinou levemente a cabeça na direção de Phillip. Não sei como, mas captei tudo o que ele queria dizer. Ele fixou seu olhar em Phillip e continuou andando na sua direção, passando por todos os aurores.

- Se der mais um passo... – Phillip ameaçou mais uma vez.

- Não venha com esse papo pra cima de mim – cortou Gui, parando a poucos passos de Phillip. – Não vou deixar você machucar mais uma filha minha.

Enquanto Gui falava, Harry me indicou Dominique e Phillip. Phillip estava focado em Gui, que era o atual alvo de sua varinha. Dominique também estava focada no pai, uma mão solta e a outra segurando o braço de Phillip, que a envolvia no pescoço. Andei devagar até ela, com Harry me dando cobertura, passei por trás de Phillip e segurei a mão solta de Dominique. Olhei para Gui e Harry e acenei.

Harry fez um movimento rápido com sua varinha e no mesmo instante a varinha de Phillip voou alto, para bem longe do nosso alcance. Phillip apertou Dominique contra si, tentando estrangulá-la, enquanto ela apertava minha mão na mesma intensidade e se debatia contra o corpo de Phillip, buscando desesperadamente por ar. Peguei minha varinha e com um feitiço fiz cortes no braço de Phillip, que afrouxou o aperto ao redor do pescoço de Dominique. Puxei-a para mim, abraçando-a e saindo de perto de Phillip.

- Escuta aqui, vou falar só uma vez contigo e ouça bem: nunca mais pense nas minhas filhas novamente – bradou Gui, realizando um movimento rápido.

Uma luz intensa saiu da ponta de sua varinha e atingiu Phillip bem no peito, o fazendo voar no ar e cair na beira do mar. Alguns aurores saíram correndo para alcancá-lo antes que ele levantasse e fugisse, mas quando chegaram perto e olharam para o corpo de Phillip estirado na areia, pararam. Um deles, que estava usando chapéu, o tirou e o pousou no peito, com uma leve reverência, o outro olhou para Harry e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Nesse momento, pude ver que a luz não passaria mais pelos olhos de Phillip.

**xxx**

Não posso deixar de confessar que me assustei com o fato de Gui matar Phillip. Não que ter o visto morrendo (digo morrendo de verdade, já que o matei em meus pensamentos milhões de vezes) não tenha me assustado. Mas não poderia imaginar tal coisa realmente acontecendo, não achei que Gui tivesse a intenção. E descobri que não tinha. Ele foi julgado e inocentado pelo fato de ter matado um cara que fez sua filha de refém, colocou a outra em uma cama de hospital por agressões e por tê-la submetido a uma maldição imperdoável. E, além do mais, a vítima estava sendo procurada por aurores. Era menos um para morrer em Azkaban.

Como sempre, e não vale nem a pena dizer, as semanas passaram se arrastando. Setembro chegara e já estava em sua metade. Eu estava no meu quarto na casa de Harry, saindo do banho para ir ao Ministério, quando Kurt bateu, desesperado, na porta do meu quarto.

- Teddy, Teddy, Teddy – ele batia na porta com impaciência.

- O que foi, cara? – perguntei enquanto me vestia.

- Dá para abrir essa porta logo, por favor? – ele pediu.

Terminei de me arrumar e abri a porta, o assistindo entrar no quarto afobadamente, com um sorriso gigante estampado no rosto. No mínimo, estava querendo contar alguma novidade sobre o trabalho.

- Vicky acordou! – ele soltou de repente.

Fiquei estático por segundos.

- Idiota! – ele me deu um tapa na cabeça – Victoire Weasley. Sua amada. ACORDOU.

Ele saiu do quarto correndo e eu fui em seus encalços. Não esperei chegar à porta de casa para desaparatar e aparatar em frente ao hospital. Entrei correndo, procurando por alguém conhecido enquanto voava para o quarto de Vicky. Encontrei Marie Jones, a curandeira de Vicky, no meio do caminho.

- Sr. Lupin – ela me parou no corredor.

- Quero vê-la, Srta. Jones!

- Você irá vê-la, Sr. Lupin, mas há coisas que precisa saber primeiro – ela foi me guiando pelo caminho. – Preciso que fique calmo. Ela está bem, mas sofreu algumas seqüelas por causa da batida na cabeça e da maldição. Não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu e nem de algumas outras coisas anteriores ao acidente, além de não estar com todos os movimentos perfeitos. Mas nada que algumas poções não resolvam... – ela sorriu e me deixou em frente ao quarto. – A senhorita Weasley é toda sua agora.

Abri a porta do quarto e mais que depressa a procurei pelo quarto. Ela estava sentada na maca de cabeça baixa, pensativa, mexendo nas postas do cabelo. Sua cabeça ainda estava enfaixada e ela estava com o olhar longe, nem se deu conta da minha presença. Eu não queria anunciar que estava ali ainda, queria observá-la se mexer, como há meses não via. Me deliciar com sua imagem linda, serena, perfeita como sempre foi e sempre será. E me dei conta de como eu era apaixonado por aquela mulher, como aquele era o dia mais grandioso da minha vida, quando seus olhos azuis se levantaram e encontraram os meus e o pequeno sorriso brotou em seu rosto.

- Quando acordei e não te vi aqui achei que tivesse desistido de mim. Afinal, fiquei tanto tempo desacordada... – ela disse, abaixando os olhos.

Eu me movi rapidamente até ela, peguei seu rosto e a forcei a olhar pra mim.

- Nunca vou desistir de você – falei da maneira mais clara possível. – Você é a luz do sol, lembra? Não vou te deixar, nunca vou desistir de você... Mesmo quando você não estiver brilhando – e, assim que me calei, a beijei.

* * *

**N/A: **ESTOU VIVA! UASHDOUAHDHASDUHAOSD

Vocês estão surpresos por ser o ultimo capítulo? Amei esse final, era assim que eu queria terminar essa história toda e quando minha beta, Rafaela, chamada carinhosamente por mim de vida, me disse que o capítulo estava perfeito fiquei mais confiante em ter deixado ser esse o ultimo capítulo dessa fanfiction. Por favor, me dizem o que vocês acharam, não só desse capítulo, mas da fanfiction inteira. Tenho mil coisas a dizer aqui, agradecer a mil pessoas, desculpar mil atrasos (_repararam que esse capítulo está muito maior que o normal?É um bônus_), mas vou deixar vocês lerem primeiro de depois eu coloco tudo aqui em uma parte separada. E não pensem que eu não volto, ok? Já tenho mil fics na cabeça uma delas é de Teddy e Vicky, de novo HUIASHDOIUSHODIUSAHDOIAUSHDI. Um dia voltarei para vocês lerem mais das histórias que rondam minha cabeça, se vocês quiserem, é claro. UHODUSAD

Obrigada por tudo, minha gente. Vocês são demais.

Beijaão :*

Ju Mascarenhas.

p.s. espero ansiosamente minhas reviews *-*


	28. Epílogo

**SURPRESA!**

**Epílogo**

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, deixei o ar entrar completamente em meus pulmões e depois soltei devagar. _"Tenho que parar com esse nervosismo"_, disse para mim mesma. Abri os olhos novamente, larguei o buquê de flores na mesa mais próxima e peguei novamente o lenço que meu pai me dera assim que percebeu que eu estava suando que nem uma louca. Dei batidinhas com ele na minha testa mais uma vez, com cuidado para não estragar minha maquiagem. _"Se pelo menos esse vestido me deixasse respirar direito..."_, tentei me mexer dentro dele e não obtive sucesso, como sempre.

- Vou morrer – repeti pela milionésima vez.

- Relaxa Vicky – exclamou Cris – E fique quieta! Se ficar andando de um lado para o outro vai acabar deixando seu vestido todo torto.

- OK – desabei na poltrona, mas me levantei em menos de três segundos. – Por que hoje, logo hoje, está fazendo tanto calor? – questionei, voltando a andar para lá e para cá.

- Não está fazendo tanto calor, você é que está surtando e colocando a culpa no tempo – disse Sarah.

Olhei para ela, indignada.

- Não me olhe assim, você sabe que estou certa.

- É, está mesmo. Estou tendo um ataque – admiti derrotada.

- Francamente, Vicky! – Cris revirou os olhos – Até parece que esse casamento é seu.

- É como se fosse, ok? – a reprimi.

- Mas isso não é desculpa para você estar quase tendo um ataque de nervos – rebateu Sarah.

- Bom – começou Cris, com um sorriso maldoso. – O casamento pode ser, sim, um motivo para ela estar tendo esses ataques.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntei.

- Que olhando por um ponto de vista, o casamento é de fato um motivo para você estar surtando, já que certa pessoa está presente nesse casamento, não é? Um dos melhores amigos do noivo, eu acho.

- Por Merlin! – exclamei, querendo deixar claro que não iria conversar, mais uma vez, sobre esse assunto. Não precisei me esforçar, no entanto, porque mamãe entrou no quarto antes que Sarah pudesse começar seu discurso.

- Vocês estão simplesmente... _magnifique, parfait!_ – disse mamãe, realmente maravilhada.

Nossos vestidos de damas de honra eram rosa claro, num tom pastel. Eram longos, modelo tomara-que-caia, com umas pequenas flores brilhantes da mesma cor do pano, bordadas ao longo de todo o corpo do vestido e com um laço da mesma cor, marcando a cintura, pequeno, virado para frente. Os cabelos estavam super lisos, partidos de lado, jogadas totalmente para trás. A maquiagem era linda. Sombra dourada, bem clara, com um côncavo em sombra marrom, bem leve. Blush numa cor rosa alaranjada e batom nude.

- Mãe, você já viu a Mia? – perguntei rapidamente: estratégia perfeita para mudar de assunto.

- Perfeição não a descreve, Vicky. _Je suis sans voix._ - ela disse e depois repetiu para Sarah e Cris entenderem: – Estou sem palavras.

Quando eu disse que a estratégia era perfeita, eu não poderia imaginar que seria tão perfeita. Cris e Sarah se voltaram pra minha mãe, disparando perguntas, já que Mia mantinha seu vestido de noiva em segredo mais secreto.

E lá estava eu, Victoire Weasley, com 23 anos, mas parecendo que tinha 15. Tentando fugir de assuntos que não queria discutir, nervosa não porque sua melhor amiga iria se casar, mas porque dentro de alguns minutos eu iria dar de cara com Teddy Lupin. Sarah estava completamente certa! Sentei mais uma vez e tentei me acalmar, mas não consegui. Teddy não saia da minha cabeça.

Foi mais ou menos há dois anos que toda a minha história perfeita de amor voou pelos ares. Acabou como um piscar de olhos, com Teddy sendo um perfeito auror e uma guerra bruxa começando no Brasil. E agora eu estava revivendo mais uma vez toda a situação repetidas vezes durante toda a semana. Confesso, estava morrendo de medo do dia de hoje, do dia em que Mia se casaria por se encontrar numa situação parecida com a minha.

_- Eu não vou impedir você de ir – eu disse, tentando convencer mais a mim mesma do que a ele. – Isso é importante pra você, Teddy._

_- Mas eu quero ficar com você – ele respondeu._

_- Eu também não quero ficar sem você, nunca quis em toda minha vida. Mas essa é uma oportunidade muito boa para sua carreira, você não pode deixar escapar. Além de que você vai ganhar o triplo do que ganha como auror aqui... e existem pessoas precisando de você – suspirei . – Se você não for é porque não quer ir, não porque eu vou te impedir._

_- Porque eles tinham que mandar logo para o Brasil e não para um lugar mais perto?_

_- Não vamos fazer da distância um problema, ok? Eu vou te visitar, você vem me visitar. O tempo vai passar rápido e você já, já estará de volta._

_- Melhor aproveitarmos o tempo que temos, não é?_

_Eu sorri e o beijei._

XXXX

_E aí? Como estão você e Teddy? – Mia perguntou._

_- Não sei – respondi e percebi que o tom de desespero na minha voz era vidente. – De mal à pior?_

_- O que aconteceu agora? – Cris se apressou em perguntar, preocupada._

_- O mesmo de sempre. Ele não retorna minhas ligações, não responde minhas cartas. Vai fazer um mês que não nos falamos._

_- Mas ele não vinha pra cá?_

_- Sim, mas cancelou. A última vez que nos falamos, ele disse que não poderia vir porque iria trabalhar no feriado. Eu disse que não tinha problema, já que eu poderia ir para lá e depois ele viria dois finais de semana seguidos... mas ele disse que não ia conseguir me dar atenção porque estaria trabalhando. Insisti, mas foi totalmente em vão – respirei fundo e soltei o que mais me incomodava: – Acho que ele tem outra._

_- Como assim? – Sarah parecia escandalizada. – Vicky, pelo amor de Merlin, você está se ouvindo? Isso não tem o menor fundamento!_

_- É claro que tem! – enxuguei a lágrima que caía pela minha bochecha. – Eu sei que fiz a coisa errada, mas não pude evitar. Desculpa Sarah, mas ontem, quando estávamos na casa Kurt, vi uma carta dele na mesa da cozinha. Li a carta, não inteira, porque você e Kurt apareceram, mas ele falava de uma garota... uma tal de Thaís. Falou coisas maravilhosas sobre ela – comecei a chorar desesperadamente e terminei de contar em meio aos soluços: – Ele disse que está pensando em ficar mais tempo por lá._

XXXX

_- Você está terminando comigo por causa dele, não é? – berrou Aron._

_- De quem você está falando, Aron? Você ficou louco? – me fiz de boba._

_- Como de quem? Pára de se fazer de boba, Victoire! Eu sei que você sabe que o Lupin está de volta em Londres e que dessa vez é pra ficar._

_- Eu já disse para você mil vezes que não tenho mais nada com Teddy. Nem sei mais quanto tempo faz que não conversamos... como é que vou terminar com você por causa dele? Só acho que as coisas entre nós foram rápidas demais, o noivado e tudo mais..._

_- Para de mentir! Não tem outra explicação, Vicky. Não tem – ele sentou no chão, derrotado. – Você não consegue esconder o quanto ama esse cara! Eu sei que você tenta, mas não consegue. Ele vem para a Inglaterra e você dá um jeito de sair do país, sumir no mundo... você está terminando comigo por causa dele, admita – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso, e continuou quando não falei nada: – Sabe o que é mais frustrante? Eu fiz tudo para te fazer feliz, eu fiz tudo pra você me amar, mas não adianta. Você continua louca por um homem que te deixou sozinha por todo esse tempo. Se ele gostasse de mesmo de você, Victoire, ele teria feito que nem o Max fez com Mia. Te pediria em casamento e iria embora com você para o Brasil._

_-Aron..._

_- Quer saber? Não precisa me dar explicações ou contestar nada do que eu disse – ele me interrompeu, se levantando. – Eu só espero que um dia você seja feliz de verdade – ele me disse antes de deixar meu apartamento._

XXXX

_Eu virei para o lado e o vi. Ele continuava perfeito e eu podia jurar que estava mais perfeito do que eu lembrava. O cabelo, mudando de forma constantemente, agora era um loiro bem ralo, os olhos castanhos de sempre, distantes. Sua expressão era séria._

_Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, senti meu coração bater forte e minha respiração falhar. Dei a ele meu melhor sorriso e acenei com a mão. Ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, me dando seu pior sorriso, fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, como se achasse que esse era um cumprimento válido, e saiu do alcance da minha vista. _

XXXX

- Então, todas prontas?

Sobressaltei-me com mamãe pegando no meu ombro e mexendo nos meus cabelos, me olhando como se eu fosse a coisa mais linda que ela já tinha visto.

- Sim – respondi, voltando à realidade. – Já está na nossa hora?

- Já. Vamos fazer como ensaiamos, ok? Podem descer para a cozinha, vou buscar Mia.

Levantei a saia do vestido e saí do quarto, puxando a fila, sentindo os olhos desconfiados de Sarah e Cris atrás de mim. Ficamos um tempo conversando na cozinha antes da minha mãe anunciar a entrada da noiva.

Saber que Mia é a mulher mais linda do mundo mesmo estando num estado de lástima, todo mundo sabe. Mas ninguém sabia que ela conseguiria ficar ainda mais maravilhosa do que já é. Seu vestido era o vestido de noiva mais lindo que já vi em toda a minha vida! É difícil descrevê-lo de tão perfeito: o corpete creme, parecendo uma lingerie muito bem comportada, era coberto por um pano nude transparente que ia até um pouco abaixo da cintura e dava continuidade à saia volumosa, que acabava em uma pequena calda. A saia era a coisa mais impressionante do vestido. Continha várias camadas de pano nude, dando mais volume no vestido, mas não era em toda a saia, era só em uma pequena parte, mas continuava de lado, como se fosse uma fenda e acabava na cauda. Difícil de descrever, mas perfeitamente difícil de acreditar na perfeição.

Os cabelos de Mia estavam presos em um coque baixo, de lado. A maquiagem era a mais simples possível, só com os olhos marcados. Pronto, essa era a noiva mais perfeita que já vi na minha vida.

- Mia! Você consegue ficar mais perfeita, afinal de contas – Cris foi a primeira que conseguiu falar, com toda aquela indignação.

- Por Merlin. Vocês já se olharam no espelho? – ela perguntou.

- Depois de ver isso? – perguntou Sarah, apontando pra ela – Nunca mais.

- Idiotas! – Mia sorriu, radiante. – Meu Merlin! Só eu estou passando mal de calor?

- Não – me apressei em responder, olhando sarcasticamente para as outras duas. – Está realmente muito quente.

- É verdade... – Cris começou. – Está muito quente para quem vai se casar ou encontrar o amor da sua vida.

- Você é muito podre, Cris – rebati, rindo dessa vez. Não tinha como esconder as coisas delas.

Minha mãe nos colocou nos devidos lugares para a entrada. Eu, puxando a fila, com Sarah e Cris logo atrás. E, alguns passos atrás, a noiva. Pude ouvir começar, minha mãe fez um sinal de pausa para mim e abriu a porta que dava para o jardim da casa de Mia. As pessoas se viraram para ver a entrada. Sorri e olhei para frente sem mirar os convidados. Eu sabia onde ele estava, eu senti os olhos dele em mim, mas eu não me atrevi a olhar para ele.

A cerimônia e a festa aconteceram na casa de Mia, que beirava o mar assim como o Chalé das Conchas. Foi lindo como qualquer casamento típico. Todos chorando, todos felizes. Mulheres loucas para pegar o buquê, primas invejosas botando defeito em tudo, tia maluca feliz da vida, gente dançando esquisito... como qualquer outro casamento, mas esse era mais especial. Eu estava particularmente amando, mesmo com todo aquele problema que eu estava evitando com sucesso. Ou, pelo menos, como eu achava estar evitando com sucesso.

Foi quando me peguei sozinha, observando minhas amigas, todas com seus respectivos namorados de anos atrás. Kurt e Sarah, que reataram o namoro depois de anos separados. Mia e Max. Cris e Travis, que nunca deixaram um ao outro. Descobri que isso me deixava muito depressiva, apesar de muito feliz por elas. Peguei mais uma taça de _champagne_ e me afastei de todos, indo observar o mar para pensar. De repente, uma pergunta fez com que eu me sobressaltasse.

- Não está gostando da festa? – foi a voz, mais do que a distração, que causou o efeito em mim. Lá estava ele, com toda aquela beleza perfeita, o meu antigo sorriso no rosto, só que mais cauteloso e mais singelo. Era meio difícil não admirar aquela beleza, toda aquela perfeição. Eu estava tentando ao máximo me controlar e fazia isso não somente para evitar transparecer toda minha vulnerabilidade perante ele, mas para convencer a mim mesma, para que eu, Victoire, pudesse acreditar de uma vez por todas que ele, ali do meu lado, não significava nada. Mas a confusão absurda na minha barriga não me deixava acreditar na minha própria mentira. Minha respiração falhou. Por causa da minha reação exagerada, parecia que eu não o via há anos. E só fazia alguns minutos que nós tínhamos estado no mesmo ambiente.

- Desculpe, eu te assustei – ele disse depois de um momento, passando a mão nos cabelos daquele modo que dizia que estava envergonhado, sem saber o que fazer. Odiei essa lembrança. Odiei saber muito sobre ele. Odiei saber que ele não mudou suas manias, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Fiz um sinal de negação, mais para me distrair dos meus pensamentos do que para dizer a Teddy que não tinha nenhum problema. Sorri amarelo e voltei a minha atenção para o mar.

Eu estava num impasse. Eu queria ficar sozinha para pensar, queria digerir tudo o que estava acontecendo calmamente. O que o fato dele ir ali e ficar preocupado sobre eu gostar ou não da festa queria dizer? Nada. Muito provavelmente ele só o fez para puxar papo. Mas por que uma pessoa que não somente tinha me ignorado de maneira grotesca, como também tinha me olhado como se eu fosse a coisa mais nojenta de todos os tempos, estaria me abordando agora?

Ao mesmo tempo, eu o queria ali. Desesperadamente, eu o queria ali, a alguns passos atrás de mim. Queria sentir seus olhos nas minhas costas. Eu estava o ignorando, mostrando que queria ficar sozinha, mas eu sentia que se ele respeitasse minha falsa vontade e fosse embora, eu iria impedir, iria suplicar pela sua presença ao meu lado. Ou não, já que não era o certo a se fazer. Essa era a confusão nos meus pensamentos. A vontade e o orgulho, o medo da rejeição e o desejo ardente de tê-lo de volta... nada estava no devido lugar. Tudo o que vem acontecendo entre mim e Teddy não é um assunto que se pode deixar pra lá e viver feliz para sempre. Não por todos esses anos juntos.

- A lua está impressionante hoje, não acha? – ele andou até ao meu lado, observou a lua por alguns segundos e me olhou, esperando minha resposta. Eu não me atrevi a cruzar meu olhar com o dele, nem observei a lua, mas era difícil não concordar. Nesse momento, se ele quisesse me levar até lá, eu aceitaria.

- Acho que sim – sorri, trêmula.

- Assim como você.

Eu o encarei sem acreditar no seu elogio. Um falso elogio, talvez. Não emiti um sonoro "obrigado", nem mesmo um sorriso de agradecimento, apenas sustentei o olhar. O que diabos Teddy Lupin queria com tudo isso? Eu não me permitiria me magoar novamente, não mesmo.

– Aliás, você consegue ser mais impressionante do que a lua.

Meu ego inflou junto com a minha raiva. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas chegando até os meus olhos, o bolo na garganta aumentando. Estava impossível respirar e havia dois bilhões e meio de borboletas na minha barriga. Tudo isso era ira, desespero, confusão e uma pontada de alegria. E todas essas sensações misturadas foram responsáveis pelo que fiz quando Teddy diminuiu a pouca distância que havia entre nós e tentou me tocar: joguei o resto de _champagne_ que restava na minha taça diretamente em sua camisa branca, soltei alguns insultos e saí praticamente correndo.

Eu podia sentir os olhos de alguns convidados sobre nós, apreciando toda aquela confusão enquanto Teddy gritava meu nome em alto e bom tom, o que me fez andar ainda mais rápido. Assim que entrei na casa de Mia, corri para o seu quarto e tranquei a porta atrás de mim. Desabei na cama de Mia e cobri meu rosto com as mãos enquanto ouvia os pés de Teddy batendo forte no chão ao subir os degraus.

- O que diabos deu em você? – Teddy perguntou, batendo a porta atrás dele num estrondo e logo depois guardando a varinha. Iludida e boba eu fui quando achei que uma porta trancada iria segurá-lo.

- Nada. Só que de repente resolvi não deixar as pessoas me fazerem de boba – respondi secamente. – Agora, se você não se importa, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha.

- Você é um absurdo! – Teddy trovejou.

- _Eu_ sou um absurdo? – perguntei retoricamente, me levantando. Estava farta. Repeti minha pergunta carregando no sarcasmo e finalizando com uma risada irônica. – _Eu_ sou um absurdo? Quem começou com isso não foi eu, meu caro, foi você. Por favor, vá embora.

- Não estou te entendendo – ele disse ríspido, passando a mão nos cabelos daquele do jeito que mostrava o quão frustrado ele estava.

- Ah, não? Então bota a cabecinha no travesseiro e pense um pouquinho. Logo você vai entender, Teddy Lupin. Agora, você vai embora ou eu vou ter que te forçar a sair? – peguei minha varinha na escrivaninha.

Teddy riu. Teddy riu muito alto, como se fosse um louco. Dois segundos depois, minha varinha estava voando pelo quarto e pousando na sua mão o que, com certeza, me fez pirar.

- Como você se atreve...! Devolve minha varinha agora.

- Devolvo – ele disse num tom calmo, mas ameaçador. – Assim que você me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui, porque eu não estou entendendo.

- Você é um idiota! – gritei a plenos pulmões. – Você sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo e fica aí, achando que engana alguém. Você volta para esse país, você volta para o meu lugar... _meu lugar!... _e acaba com toda minha paz em três segundos! Você não tem o direito de voltar a morar aqui. _Não tem_!

Eu respirei fundo. Estava tentando desesperadamente me controlar e dar fim àquela sensação de estar prestes a ser tomada por um choro profundo e infinito. Ao mesmo tempo, queria muito sustentar o olhar confuso de Teddy.

- Você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo – recomecei e não estava mais gritando agora. Meu tom de voz era duro, ríspido. – Não tem o direito de voltar e não tem o direito de me tratar como se eu fosse nada, de me olhar como se eu fosse um lixo e no outro dia vir falando que sou mais radiante que a lua.

- No ensaio do casamento...

- Aaaaah, agora você entendeu?

- Você estava noiva...

- Isso mesmo. Eu _estava_ noiva – eu o interrompi. – Porque até isso você estragou.

- Epa! Agora é minha vez de dar uma de louco histérico aqui – ele riu, irônico, deixando bem claro que me achava uma louca histérica. – Você é realmente um absurdo. Preste atenção nas coisas que você está falando! Pare de achar que as coisas só acontecem com você, deixe de ser egoísta. Imagina como eu me senti quando voltei pra cá, voltei para ficar, e descobri que você estava noiva. Noiva, Victoire! Eu nem sabia que você tinha, sequer, um namorado.

- Por que isso te impressionou tanto? – perguntei, incrédula. – Você acha mesmo que eu ia ficar aqui sentada, te esperando, enquanto você aproveitava todas no Brasil pelas minhas costas?

- O que você quer dizer agora?

- Um dia eu estava na casa do Kurt e li parte de uma carta que você tinha mandado pra ele, falando sobre uma tal de Thaís. Você falava dela tão bem, ela parecia tão linda e radiante nas suas palavras. Então eu só juntei dois mais dois, Teddy. Você não respondia mais minhas cartas, você não me dava atenção como antes. Não queria que eu fosse para o Brasil te visitar, mas também não vinha pra Inglaterra. Eu senti isso tudo indo para o buraco, acabando.

- Então foi por isso que você mandou aquela carta, a carta que você terminava comigo? Uma carta, Victoire! A carta que eu recebi e no mesmo instante vim correndo atrás de você, para entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas quando eu cheguei você já tinha se metido em um lugar desconhecido, sem avisar ninguém... Você faz ideia de quantas vezes eu vim para cá atrás de você, Vicky? Você nunca estava aqui!

- Toda vez que eu ouvia que você vinha eu dava um jeito de sair do país. Coloquei na minha cabeça que você vinha por vim, para matar a saudade das pessoas. Eu não deixava ninguém falar de você pra mim e muita gente tentou, mas eu sempre mudava de assunto, eu sempre saía da sala. Já deixei muita gente falando sozinha por causa disso – eu expliquei, o som de culpa e tristeza na minha voz, as lágrimas começando a escorrer pelas minhas bochechas. O olhar furioso de Teddy pra mim só me fez sentir pior.

- A Thaís é realmente linda, realmente radiante, mas eu não tive nenhum interesse por ela, sabe por quê? Porque ela não é Victoire Weasley. Se você tivesse lido toda a carta que mandei pra Kurt você saberia disso, mas não, você sempre tem que tirar conclusões precipitadas, sempre tem que sair fugindo de tudo. Isso aconteceu quando começamos o nosso namoro e está acontecendo agora. Eu não queria que você fosse para o Brasil porque eu estava montando meu apartamento lá, porque eu estava planejando trazer você pra morar comigo. Eu não vinha pra Inglaterra e não respondia suas cartas porque eu estava ocupado demais tentando te fazer uma surpresa, tentando montar um lugar para nós dois do jeito que você gostaria. Eu te tratei mal no ensaio do casamento de Max e Mia porque eu tinha ficado sabendo que você iria ficar noiva dois segundos antes... e te tratei bem hoje porque fiquei sabendo que você está solteira outra vez.

- Mas você não tem o direito...

- É, eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de sair agindo como eu bem entender em relação a você, assim como você não tem de ficar jogando toda essa culpa pra cima de mim. Eu fui um idiota em ficar dando mais atenção ao que você gostaria de ter do que dar atenção a você. E você foi mais idiota ainda achando que depois de tudo que passamos juntos uma menina qualquer ia me tirar de você! – Teddy respirou fundo e continuou – Nós dois, Victoire, nós dois somos culpados por tudo estar do jeito que está. Por esse relacionamento ter acabado.

Acabou. Era esse o ponto final, então. Toda essa gritaria e fúria, todos esses insultos só me levaram a crer naquilo que eu estava levando meses para acreditar. Eu me virei, lutando contra os soluços, chorando em silêncio, puxando em vão o ar para os meus pulmões, tentando manter o autocontrole. Ele já tinha visto parte do efeito que ainda me causava, mas não completamente, eu não permitiria que ele me visse derrotada, histérica, louca por não o ter, tentando mais uma vez dar adeus ao "meu paraíso", um adeus definitivo.

Mas antes que eu pudesse destrancar a porta para deixar o quarto, Teddy me puxou pelo braço. Com a mão livre ele me segurou pela cintura enquanto a outra intensificava o aperto em meu braço, me impedindo de me livrar dele, como se eu fosse fugir. Ele me olhou por dois segundos, seus olhos cheios de fúria e desejo, antes de pressionar seus lábios nos meus, começando um beijo profundo e nada delicado. A eletricidade passou por todo o meu corpo assim que ele intensificou o aperto na minha cintura e eu joguei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, pressionando ainda mais meu corpo contra o dele, tentando acabar com o mínimo de espaço entre a gente. Teddy me tirou do chão enquanto eu envolvia minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele andou comigo pelo quarto até se sentar na cama de Mia.

Eu mordi seu lábio inferior enquanto me afastava de seus beijos. Nos olhamos por um tempo, ofegantes. Passei a mão em seu rosto, sentindo seu toque nos meu lábios. Não saberia descrever em palavras o que estava vendo em seus olhos, mas ele dizia tudo com um olhar. Dizia, principalmente, que me amava. Sem conseguir conter o sorriso, me inclinei para beijá-lo novamente. Minhas mãos agiram por conta própria, deslizando seu paletó pelos ombros, afrouxando o nó da sua gravata e desabotoando sua camisa, enquanto as dele abriam o zíper do meu vestido, me jogavam para o lado e me deitavam na cama. Ele terminou de me despir, jogou o vestido para junto da sua camisa e sua calça e finalmente disse as palavras que eu mais precisava ouvir no mundo.

- Eu te amo, Victoire Weasley.

Em meios aos toques, juras de amor eterno, insanidade e volúpia, aconteceu novamente. Como se fosse minha primeira vez, a mais perfeita de todas as vezes. Eu não sabia como, mas sabia que dessa vez, sem qualquer sombra de dúvidas, era para sempre. Eu me sentia como se pudesse respirar de novo o ar que eu mataria para consumir, como se eu estivesse sendo curada, acordada do pior pesadelo. O sol, depois da intensa tempestade, que brilhava intensamente.

A minha luz do sol.

* * *

**N/A: **

**SURPREEEEESA! HAHAHAHAHAH**

Gente, que lindo estar aqui de volta, nem que seja para postar um único capítulo, mas um capítulo muito especial, não é mesmo?

Depois de ter postado o ultimo capítulo, vi que muita gente queria mais de Teddy e Vicky e acabei percebendo que eu também queria isso. era como se não fosse muito justo terminar assim. Resolvi colocar minha cabeça pra trabalhar e tenho que contar, esse foi o capítulo mais difícil de todos os tempos. Demorei muito tempo pra colocar as minhas ideias no papel. Escrevi e reescrevi milhões de vezes até ficar satisfeita, até ver que vocês ficariam satisfeitos. Mas, graças a Deus, saiu. Nem acredito *-*.

Queria agradecer a todos que vieram aqui e leram e comentaram ou só leram mesmo (vocês também são lindos). Agradecer cada critica construtiva que só me fez melhorar. Agradecer a Rafa, minha vidinha linda, por ser a Beta mais linda do um mundo. A Pam, que me deu uma super inspiração e ajuda. As leitoras lindas: Vicky (sua linda louca), Mia, Thatamaia, as minhas queridas da Panelinha.

Obrigada a todo mundo que leu e ainda vai ler.

Até a próxima, porque eu ainda volto HAHAHAHAHAH.

Beeeijos


End file.
